Finding Our Way
by oatsandroses
Summary: It has been three years since Bonnie left her husband, Stefan and child, Austyn in trade for a life on the road. Bonnie realizes after some time what a mistake she's made and heads back to Mystic Falls only to find that getting her relationships back on track would be harder than she thought. STEFFONIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So here's my newest story, I hope that you all are ready for this ride! I have already completed this story so I should be able to upload 2/3 times a week if nothing pops up. Pretty please leave your thoughts and reviews telling me what you think!**

* * *

Stefan like he's been doing quite often lately, reached out to wrap his wife in his arm only to realize that she wasn't there. She hasn't been by his side for years now, but nowadays he finds himself reaching for her and he wonders if that's supposed to be some type of sign.

He misses her there beside him. Her small yet curvy body being spooned by his large form. How his rough hands would glide along her smooth brown skin. How her feet and legs would always be tangled up with his under the covers and how his hand would run down her face and hair when he finds himself wide awake with her still out like a light. He misses her and her scent. Her perfect, sweet scent, and gorgeous emerald eyes and contagious laugh. He shakes his head to rid himself of the memory of her and sits up covering his eyes with his fingertips letting out a ragged breath.

A smile comes on his face when he hears his baby girl talking in the room right next to his. He gets up so he could see her beautiful face. His smile widens as he opens her door and spots her talking to Jeremy, her favorite teddy bear, before she starts humming a tune that he personally doesn't know, but it's beautiful all the same.

Austyn. His pride and joy. His one and only, his baby girl. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and he makes sure that she knows it because he hated the thought of her ever feeling anything but that. He knows that she's probably too young to be thinking about her looks and body image, but he still continues to tell her. From the day she was born to four years later, he tells her.

"Good morning, dad."

Stefan's smile widens if that's even possible hearing her cute voice behind her pink pacifier. "Good morning, Aussie."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did, thank you for asking. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes."

He pushes himself off the doorframe and walks up to her kneeling down in front of her so he could wrap his arms around her. He pulls away to kiss her cheek and tell her that he loves her and kisses her again when she told him that she loves him. Stefan lifts his daughter in his arms carrying her downstairs to the kitchen to fix her the bowl of cereal she asked him for. Once the bowl is in front of her, he turns on the television as she's seated at her little table. He was going to get a start on his morning routine when the phone rings and the machine tells him that Elena Gilbert is calling.

Elena has been with them throughout it all. When he realized that his wife wasn't coming back, she was there to comfort him, to give him a shoulder to cry on. She was there to help out with Austyn whenever she could by babysitting or just taking her out for ice cream or shopping when she thought that Stefan was in need of a break even if it was just for a couple of hours. She's even offered to keep Austyn overnight, but Stefan would never let her. He would tell her that he was fine and that he could handle it, even when he would arrive home from work super late. She would question him and tell him that it wasn't a big deal if she stayed over, but at the and of the day, Austyn always ended up at home with her father.

Elena knew that it was because he didn't want to lose another girl in his life, that he was scared that when he would come and pick her up in the morning that she'd be gone and he would have to spend the rest of his days alone. She understood, but it also somewhat bothered her feeling as though he didn't trust her enough to keep Austyn safe and to not leave him. Eventually she stopped blaming and wondering because she knew that he was broken.

Elena couldn't believe that her best friend since elementary school would ever up and leave her one year old daughter and husband of five years to tour God knows where with a band to fulfill her music dream. None of their friends and family could believe it and still after all this time is a mystery to them. She wasn't supposed to be gone this long. She told them that it was only for the summer but as the summer passed and the leaves started to fall then eventually the snow started to fall, they knew that something was up. They've tried calling her multiple times a day but none of them ever got an answer.

One day, however, Elena received an email from her saying that the tour was going to be longer than she thought and that she decided to stay. Stefan was heartbroken but he still believed that his wife would return even after years had passed and it wasn't until recently that he started to realize that she was never coming back. Elena was waiting, they all were for that matter, for him to realize that she wasn't coming back in hopes that he could move on. Not necessarily to another woman, but with his life in general.

He still wears his wedding ring having the gold circle surround his finger every day and night for a reason none of them are sure of especially since he told everyone that his hope had faded. They never brought it up though, they figured that eventually he would understand.

"Hey, Elena."

"Hey, Stef. I was wondering if you and Aus would like to join me for breakfast at the diner?"

He let out a breath, "I'm sorry, Lane, if you would've called a few minutes sooner I would say yes, but I just poured Aussie a bowl of cereal. I'm not even showered yet."

"Oh. Well how does lunch sound then? My treat."

"Yeah, I'll see you around one?"

"Sounds like a plan. Give the little one a kiss for me."

"Will do. Bye."

Stefan ended the call after hearing her goodbye, then walked back to his room to get ready. If he was honest with himself, he was really looking forward to spending his Saturday relaxing around the house with his baby girl dressed in sweats, but he felt bad about denying her breakfast offer and didn't want to feel worse by declining her offer for lunch too.

As he stepped in the shower, he ran his hands over his face when his eyes tricked him into seeing the back of his wife's naked body. He then suddenly wishes that he wasn't quick to getting rid of the image because her body was something that he hasn't seen in a while. Her perfect body that had him a butler because he would do anything she would ask of him just to have her body in his arms or pinned on the bed with him hovering over her. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of her, the thought of them on top of the sheets moving together. Her heat and her walls clenching around him with her staggered breath in his ear. Stefan thinks about wrapping his fingers around his meat, but the thought of masturbating while his daughter is in the other room felt unpleasant so he turned the water cold and endured its temperature for a while before stepping out.

He gets dressed quickly noting that he showered longer than planned then heads back to the living room to see Austyn now sitting on the couch with her eyes focused on the television. Stefan washed out her bowl placing it in the dishwasher before carrying her upstairs to her room so he could help her change.

"Aunt Elena is going to eat some lunch with us today, okay?"

"I love Auntie Elena, daddy."

He smiled pulling the shirt up her body. "That's good. She loves you too."

"Where are we going?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't ask her."

"Is it a surprise?"

He smiled again, "Yes, it's a surprise."

Stefan lets her pick out her own outfit and is a bit relieved when what she picked matched, but even if it didn't, he would've let her wear it anyway. She's getting older and Stefan knew that she could do a lot of things on her own, but he didn't want her to grow up so fast. He knew that he was being selfish and unfair but he couldn't stand the thought of the only other person that has his heart to no longer need him.

Stefan tickles her smiling when her laughter fills the air. When he's done changing her he takes her hand walking with her downstairs. He reads her a book and afterwards they sing together until it's time to leave.

[[]]

Stefan smiled watching Elena as she slid into the booth across from them. Austyn was straddling her fathers lap sucking on her pacifier as his large hand ran up her back and down again. She was tired and he told her that they could stay home if she wanted, but she told him that she wanted to see her aunt.

Elena smiled back and reached over to tickle Austyn's back to gain her attention. "Hey beautiful girl."

"Hi,"

"Are you sleepy?" Austyn nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I told her that we could stay home but she wanted to see you."

Elena smiled then sat back grabbing the menu in her hand. "So how's everything, Stefan?"

"Uh, it's good."

Elena could tell by his voice that something was up but she wouldn't question him on it. Not now at least.

"That's good. I got that teaching job."

"That's great, Elena, I know how much you wanted it."

"Thanks. I just feel a little bad since I won't be able to babysit Aus."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Elena frowned when he did. "Don't worry, I'll just ask Damon and Emily to watch her during the day."

Elena nodded and shortly the waiter came over to take their meal choices. Stefan was hesitant in ordering Austyn anything since she was tired and more than likely won't eat anything, but decided to get her chicken fingers with a fruit cup on the side. He figured that if she didn't eat it now, she'll eat it later.

Stefan looked behind him as he felt hands on his shoulders and turned to see his brother. It's been a week and a couple of days since he's last seen him due to them both being busy, but he smiled at him and scooted down some to make room. Damon took his niece from her father's arms to kiss her cheeks gaining a smile.

"You're getting too old for this thing." Damon referred to her pacifier. "Can Uncle Damon have it?"

Austyn shook her head getting a chuckle out if him.

"She only has it when she's tired," Stefan chimed in resisting the urge to take her back, "we're getting there."

"Dad, I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright, come on."

"I can take her if you want, Stefan." Elena offered.

"Uh,"

"It's fine, Stefan, we'll just be a few feet away."

He still weighed the idea in his head looking at his little girl. "Okay."

Elena smiled and nodded once before standing to get Austyn holding her hand as they walked towards the restroom.

"So," Damon started, "when are you going to ask her out?"

"Who? Elena? No, we're just friends."

"Please, brother, she obviously likes you _and_ she's great with Austyn _and_ I know a part of you likes her too."

"No, it doesn't feel right."

"Why? Because she was friends with your ex?"

"Technically, we're still married."

Damon sighed turning toward his brother a little more. "Stefan, it's been three years. _Three_ years. No one gets any form of communication from her other than that one email that she didn't even send to you. I love you even though I hate to admit it, but it's over, Stefan. She's moved on and I think that it's time that you move on too. Elena's a great girl, she's practically Austyn's mother. Think about it."

Stefan opened his mouth but closed it when he saw the girls coming back. He was going to tell his brother to never call Elena Austyn's mother. He didn't care how much she's been there, Austyn only has one mother and that position belonged to his wife.

He watched as his baby girl decided to sit next to Elena instead of beside him and how they hugged with smiles on their faces causing his face to soften. Damon was right about her being great with Austyn but he wasn't sure if he could go there with her especially since the visions he's been having lately. It just didn't seem right but then he thought about what if it would never seem right. If there would never be a good time to move on. Stefan took a deep breath then let it out.

"So, Elena I was thinking that we go out to dinner tonight as an IOU for lunch."

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

"Em and I can watch Austyn for you so you two can have some alone time." Damon offered.

He didn't respond but only nodded before smiling up at the waiter who served them with their food.

[[]]

Stefan laid on his back with his daughter rested on top of him asleep. They just gotten back from lunch and his mind was already focused on dinner. A part of him wished that he would've took a day to think about what Damon had said, but the other part of him is glad that he didn't. He didn't want to call her randomly one day and ask her to dinner making it sound more like a date. He used the dinner as an IOU making sure that she knew it wasn't anything too special, but he just hoped that she would take it the way he intended.

Sure, Elena was a great woman, but he didn't want to jump into something with her knowing that the possibility of them not working out more so him backing down was still high at risk. He didn't want to break her heart or her feelings so he thought it was best if they took things one day at a time and maybe even slower than that. He then shook his head inwardly thinking that he may be jumping into conclusions. Maybe Elena didn't feel that way towards him and Damon got it all wrong so he stopped thinking about the possibility of their relationship and decided to get some rest while he could.

* * *

Elena looked at herself in the mirror letting out a breath to calm her nerves. She's been waiting for this day for a while now and she was finally going to get it. She fell in love with Stefan about two years ago and she knows that's the reason why she isn't able to hold a decent relationship was because Stefan has her heart. It's wrong and she knows it, but she can't help the way that she feels. He's always been there for her and she's always been there for him. She tried to stop her feelings when she noticed that she was falling in love but ultimately she lost the battle and she can't go a day without thinking about him.

"I think I should change." Elena said narrowing her eyes smoothing out her black dress.

"No, Elena, you look great. Stefan's going to drool when he sees you." Caroline said from the bed.

"This is wrong, Care. She's my best friend."

"That person is gone now. The person that you knew, that we all knew is gone. The girl that we knew would never leave her family and friends behind for some strangers who just so happens know how to play instruments. She's gone."

"But—"

"Elena," Caroline rose and started walking over to her friend, "think about how long you've wanted this, how happy I know you feel inside. You deserve this, you deserve to be happy and maybe it's a little selfish but so what. We're human, we're selfish."

The doorbell suddenly rang causing the girls to gasp. Caroline clapped her hands excitingly then headed downstairs but before she could make it out the room, Elena stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the door."

"What? No. Stay up here."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to answer the door like I'm going on some type of date."

"Isn't this a date?"

"No… I don't know he said it was an IOU."

Caroline sighed. "He's just a little nervous, of course it's a date, you're going to dinner for Christ sake."

"Whatever, but still, please just let me do this myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine."

Elena smiled and turned quickly when he rung the bell again.

"Sorry I took so long, I was just—" Elena stopped her sentence watching his eyes travel along her body before he met her eyes.

"You look great."

She failed stopping her blush. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled at her compliment then extended his arm. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she looped her arm with his then locked eyes with Caroline for a split second as she turned to close the door.

Before they knew it, they were at the restaurant looking at their menus. Elena felt like if she consumed anything on here that shortly she'll be bent over in front of a toilet because her nerves were getting to her. She had no idea what she should say, and suddenly wished that she waited to tell Stefan the news about her teaching job so it could be their first conversation for the night.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Stefan asked breaking the silence between the two.

Elena quickly scanned the menu, "Uh, I think in just going to get a salad."

"That's it? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just don't know a lot on here."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena, I should've picked someplace more familiar."

"No, trust me this is perfect. I guess I'm just," she took a breath then let it out, "I don't know, I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"What for?"

"You know, this being our first time out together… alone. I don't know it's just new, that's all."

"Oh."

"Is this a date, Stefan or am I freaking out for no reason?"

He thought. "I don't really know, Elena. Truth is I'm a bit nervous too. I haven't done this in a while and things are so confusing and complicated right now, I don't know what to think."

Elena nodded. "I get it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine that you did. I do like you, Elena, but I never really had a chance to think or act on it because of everything that's been going on. That and most of my attention is focused on Austyn and I'm just not sure if I have the room for a relationship right now."

Her ears somewhat tuned out when he admitted that he liked her and returned in time when he also admitted that he didn't have time for her which she understood.

"One day at a time." She said after a while. "Let's just take things one day at a time and see where it goes. It won't hurt right?"

Stefan offered her a slight smile then nodded. He was glad that she understood even though he wasn't sure if he understood completely but like she said, they'll take it one day at a time and who knows, maybe he can welcome Elena into his heart.

After that whole conversation ended, they moved on to "date talk." Discussing things such as hobbies and music and even though they knew a lot about each other, they didn't know everything. They learned that they had a lot more in common than they thought and Stefan found himself loving the way she smiles. He would try his best to make her smile and laugh and a smile would appear to his face every time she would.

When dinner is over, he drives her home and shortly they find themselves standing in front of her door.

"I had a great time tonight." Elena says shifting her feet.

"Me too. I'm glad we did this."

"Me too."

They smile at each other then eventually those smiles fade and their heads slowly draw closer. Their lips are close to touching when Stefan closes his eyes and lets out a breath stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I just can't."

"It's fine." She hides her disappointment. "One day at a time, remember?"

He nods then pulls her in for a hug. "This was a date. Even though it didn't necessarily end like one, it was a date to me." Stefan admitted still hugging her.

"It was a date to me too."

He squeezes her body tighter then lets her go.

"Good night, Stefan."

"Good night, Elena."

She smiles then unlocks her door and Stefan walks away once he can see her no more. He's behind the wheel of his car when he starts to regret not kissing her and the thought of driving back and knocking on her door so he could get a second chance occurs but he decides to pick up Austyn from his brother's instead.

Emily answers the door and smiles welcoming him inside. Damon shortly arrived downstairs and tells him that Austyn is asleep and offers to keep her for the night so she won't be disturbed, but Stefan turns him down and heads upstairs and Damon shortly follows after him.

"So how did everything go?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"Good," Stefan holds his daughter in his arms. "Really good actually. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Em and I'll be here to babysit for the next one."

"Oh, speaking of baby sitting, Elena got a new teaching job so I kind of lost my sitter. Do you think you and Emily can take care of her while I'm at work? I'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure. You're lucky I work from home."

"That I am. I should go, it's getting pretty late."

Damon nodded and kissed his niece on the cheek following his brother downstairs and watched him from the door as he strapped Austyn in her car seat and drove off.

Stefan yawned pulling into his driveway and looked in the backseat glad that his girl was still asleep so all he had to do was remove her shoes and socks before laying her in the bed and he did just that. As soon as he got in his own bed, the bell sounded and at first he was going to ignore it but when it rang again, he got up so whoever it was wouldn't wake up Austyn.

When he made it to the door he was too tired that he forgot to check the peephole so when he opened the door and saw her standing there he was taken by surprise. They were in a staring match for God knows how long feeling all the memories rush back.

"Stefan-"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed, "Stef-"

"One thousand one hundred and five days."

"What?"

"That's how long you've been gone. That's how long we had to live without you. That's how long you left us here."

"I'm sorry."

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"Please, Stefan, just let me explain, please."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Stefan,"

"Please leave."

"Stefan please," she stopped the door from closing with her hand. "Can I at least see her? I won't wake her, I just want to see her."

"You had your chance. I gave you your chance to come back and I would've let this whole thing pass us, but you didn't take it. I've called, emailed, texted, fucking did everything to reach out to you but you chose to ignore it. Everything that I've done you chose to ignore, so no. You can't see her."

Her eyes filled with tears as the door closed in her face and let them spill from her eyes hearing the door lock and his steps head upstairs. She couldn't believe that he didn't give her a chance to explain herself after she begged him to. She knew that he would be angry with her, but never had she expected the door to be closed on her face and throughout it all that's what hurt the most.

She constantly wiped away her tears walking to her car and pulled off, but if she could do it all over again, she would've stayed a few seconds longer because as soon as she turned the corner, Stefan opened the door ready to apologize only to find her no longer there. He squatted and covered his face with his hands crying into them. It all was so overwhelming that he could barely take so much hurt and pain at once and he wishes that he could go back in time and handle things differently but he knew that she needed some tough love. Next time, and he hoped and prayed that there was going to be a next time, he would give her the benefit of the doubt. She is his wife after all and even with everything that's happened he loves her to death. No one can compete with her, she's his and that's the way that it always was and is.

The next day, Stefan just found himself driving. He wasn't going anywhere in particular, but he couldn't stay at work. His mind was filled completely with his wife and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake her.

He remembers the day he proposed, they were seventeen, still kids when he asked her. They've been together since kindergarden and neither of them knew that they would honestly last this long. He had bought her a ring one day after school and that same evening he dropped to one knee, said his speech and immediately she had said yes. They hugged for an eternity and then some. That night he had told his brother and parents and was both surprised when the latter was happy for him. They supported his decision and a few months later he was a married man. He doesn't remember a point in time when he has generally been that happy and it all seemed too good to be true and maybe that was because it was.

He would've never agreed to let her go on tour if he'd known that she'd be gone for three years, his heart could barely take a year of her absence. They were supposed to be tied at the hip forever and always and he hated that she was no longer there.

Yesterday though, God seemed to be on his side when she showed up again. Sure he wasn't the most comforting, but she was here. He just hoped that she was _still_ here. Stefan had played their conversation over and over and every time he wishes that he just pulled her into his arms like he wanted to kissed her a hundred times over like he needed to.

Stefan stopped finding himself parked by a large, open field. Hedges stretched about six feet up blocking the view from whatever was inside. He got out of the car and saw no signs keeping him out, so he walked a few yards to where there was a break in the hedge boarder acting as an entrance. He was a little disappointed but not all that surprised that the only thing that the large hedges protected was green grass. It looked freshly mowed and he was going to take a little walk around, but he took a look at his watch and noticed that it was time to go pick up his little girl.

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter one! Tell me what your thoughts are and how you feel. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for your support!**

* * *

It was all was thrilling. People, strangers chanting her name as she finished her venue and how she would get stopped every now and then for autographs and photos. She was living the dream and with all the light shined on her, the thought of going back home when the summer is over began to feel less and less appealing.

She hated that it did, but it did.

It felt as if her band members were her family now and her real one was nothing but a distant memory. To make them more of a memory, she stopped calling and emailing sometimes on purpose and other times because she was simply too busy playing or getting interviewed or partying that she would always postpone it until later, but eventually that later tuned into never.

The tour was going better than they had thought so when the opportunity arrived that she could tour longer, she took it, emailed her best friend and never looked back.

She was no longer Bonnie Salvatore, but Sheila Andrews inspired by her grandmother who taught her how to sing and who would sing with her until her last dying breath. That's why Bonnie took this opportunity in the first place, she wanted to honor her grandmother and every time she thought about going back home, she'd use that as her excuse to stay.

Sheila crawled on her bed after another long night out. She told herself that the drinking would stop, but after playing such a good show, she had to celebrate with everyone. As she closed her eyes a smile appeared to her face thinking about an hour ago when she was being praised by everyone around and though she was drunk did a few songs before she found herself heading to her suite.

The phone started ringing causing her head to pound so she quickly lifted it up from the receiver. "What?"

"Oh, someone doesn't sound good."

"Is there something that you want, Joel?"

"As your manager I am responsible for you so I have to ask-"

"No. I didn't do or take any drugs. I'm a year clean of that stuff."

"That's good to hear, Bon."

"How come you're the only person who forgets that I changed my name?"

"It's not like you changed it legally, so since I signed a Bonnie Salvatore that's what I'll be calling you." He smiled knowing that she rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway I scheduled you an interview for tomorrow morning, you think your drunk ass would be alright?"

"I'll be fantastic if you let me get some rest."

He chuckled. "Alright I'll have the hotel give you a wake up call."

"Okay, good night."

She didn't wait for his response just hung the phone up and rolled over in her bed almost immediately falling asleep. She dreamed about him and their daughter acting as one big happy family. She hasn't dreamt about them in a while but it seemed as if when she got clean that the dreams started happening again.

Her family or whatever they were to her now were the reason she started using in the first place. The guilt was becoming too strong and she'd find herself crying every night because of them and it started to effect her performance. The band's drummer, Frank noticed and questioned her on it and she admitted to him that she wanted to go home, that she made a huge mistake and wanted to go home so she could fix what she had broken, but Frank wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to lose his career just because she misses her mommy and daddy so he offers her something to take the pain away. He doesn't tell her what it is, but she takes the pills anyway and soon her head started to spin and her thoughts were all jumbled up. She couldn't remember who she was half the time but it did as Frank said; it took her pain away and the dreams and visions stopped and she was no longer miserable.

Right after playing a show was when Sheila would take them knowing that by the time they really took affect was around the time she would usually have her visions. She started keeping the pills handy when one day a little girl with curly hair ran passed her. Sheila quickly turned looking at the little girls back then forward again seeing her father chase after her. She swore that it was her husband and child but she's changed so much that they didn't even recognize her. Sheila's world started to spin and she felt herself going crazy and sat right there on the ground and called Frank to pick her up. He was the one she confined in because out of her band members, he was the only one she felt that actually cared for her.

One night was when she started thinking differently. She was out at a party that Frank invited her to and they were having a great time until she passed out. Frank had earlier given her a stronger dose without her knowing it. She was drinking most of the night too, so he panicked and started slapping her face repeatedly allowing his heart to steady when she started to wake up. Sheila questioned him on why she passed out and that's when he told her that those pills weren't your average pills. She narrowed her eyes before blowing them up understanding what he was saying. She then grew angry at him and cursed him out wondering what exactly was going through his head when he offered her such a pill. A pill who she called friend and acted as her shoulder to cry on in her time of grief. A pill that kept her pain and suffering away. She then grew mad at herself for not knowing and not questioning him sooner on what the pill was, but she thought that he was her friend. A friend who wouldn't do such a thing to her or to anybody for that matter.

When the withdrawal phase kicked in, she couldn't take the pain and the constant shaking and sweating so she asked him for more to make the pain go away. He knew that she would come back, waited for her to. Frank found her unlike any woman he's known. There were rumors that she was taken, but never had she talked to anyone other than her manager about her personal life. Not even when they would get high and the topic randomly popped up. She was sexy in his eyes and her singing voice turned him on more than it should.

Frank loved that she's tried everything he offered her but snorting cocaine seemed to be her favorite. They would do it together, it's how they bonded and grew closer and the high was all too good for her to stop and she wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for Joel.

He knew about her past, about her husband and daughter so that one late night when he caught her snorting off the back of a CD he was horrified. She fought him and told him that she was fine, that she could handle herself and that he should mind his business and screw himself so he left her alone for the rest of the night. He knew that he couldn't get through to her when she was like this, it'll just be a waste of breath. When the high wore off, he drove her to a rehabilitation center. Joel knew that if he told her where he was driving her before they got there that she would refuse to step a foot inside so he kept it all a secret.

He has a family of his own and he knows that Bonnie is a fantastic woman so he couldn't watch her go down this rode without trying to do something about it and that's what he told her. He guilted her into going inside, bringing up her daughter and how she would feel to know that her mommy got into something as dangerous as this and her husband and what he would say if he found out. She cried a river of tears in that passenger seat and when Joel got her to calm down, he walked her inside and before he left he told her that he'll be there to pick her up.

The band was furious with him since the tour had to be stopped but he told him that if they should be furious with anyone it should be Frank since he offered her the drugs in the first place. It was then decided that they drop him and audition new drummers and by the time Shannon was hired, learned and familiarized herself with all their songs, Sheila checked herself out.

She was a new woman and felt better than she's ever had before and thanked Joel for everything that he's done for her because she realized without him, she could be possibly be dead right now or a hell of a lot closer to it.

She was surprised when she found out the news about their new drummer but was relieved when she found that another girl was hired. It was hard being the only girl with guys constantly hitting on you and trying to her you alone so she hoped that she and Shannon would get along and have each others back and they do. Shannon reminded her of her friends from back home and it was great to get that from her.

When the dreams started happening again and she pictured her husband in places where she knew he wasn't and that was when she decided that this dream of hers would end. If anything was a sign that she should return home, it was the dreams and she told her band about and was surprised when they all understood.

She started to wear her wedding ring on a chain around her neck hiding it in her shirt and would catch herself playing with it from time to time as she wrote songs or was just deep in thought. She thought about calling him to let him know that she was coming home, but the thought of him packing up and leaving before she stepped foot in Mystic Falls popped in her head and caused her to just let the whole thing be a surprise to everyone.

One more show to go and she would find herself back home and hopefully in the arms of her loving husband and in her hands her baby girl. She knew that he would be angry at her, she's angry at herself but she hoped that he would at least listen to what she has to say. If he wouldn't, she would ask to see their daughter and promise to not bother her, she just wanted a little peek.

Sheila woke up to the sound of the hotels phone ringing and whined answering it.

"Ms. Sheila, this is your wake up call. Please enjoy your morning."

She hung up the phone and rolled out of bed hopping in the shower sighing when the hot water pelted at her skin and she knew that she could stay in there forever but she didn't want to rush to get ready for her interview. Twenty minutes later, Sheila was in her town car riding to the location with Joel running the possible questions by her so she could be prepared for whatever was thrown at her. She barely paid any attention to him though figuring that this interview would no different from the rest so she had nothing to worry about.

Ten minutes passed and she was out the car walking into the building after signing some autographs and found herself being introduced to Kevin, the guy who would be interviewing her LIVE. They had a few minutes to talk before the show and she liked how he seemed to be a pretty cool guy.

A smile came to her face when the cameras started rolling and she made sure to look at Kevin as he introduced himself then smile and wave at the camera when he introduced her before looking back at him saying how glad she is to be here.

"So, Sheila, we hear that your last gig is tonight, here in LA, can you tell us why you've decided to leave?"

She took a breath before answering. "Yes, well firstly, I stated this whole journey or chapter in my life to honor my grandmother, who is no longer with us. She had the best voice, it was full of soul and passion and I was lucky enough to get that talent from her. I will never forget, she told me when I was about thirteen on her deathbed that I should show the world my voice, that I should share my gift with the world like she never got the chance to. When this opportunity came along when my lovely manager, Joel heard my voice and took a chance on me I had to take it."

"So now you feel like you've honored your grandmother enough to let go?"

"In a way, yes. That and also there's things that I had to leave behind to start this journey and I feel like I should get back to."

"Like?"

She let out a breath smiling, "Like my friends and family. I've met wonderful people here like one of my best friends, Shannon who is the drummer for Broken Arrows, and though I've known her for a short amount of time, I have a feeling that she would be in my life for a while."

"Speaking of drummers, what happened to your former drummer Frank?"

Her eyes darted to Joel in somewhat of a panic but she's been through interviewed enough to know how to think if a lie right on the spot. "I can't really say because it's his life, but just know that this probably isn't the last you'll be seeing of him."

"And what about you, will this be that last we see of you?"

She took a breath then let it out in thought. "Possibly. There's just things back home that I need fix and I know that doing that will take up a lot of my time."

"Like what?"

"Eh, I'm going to plead the fifth on that question there's just some things that I would rather keep private and who knows, maybe I'll write a book or something and you can read all about it."

Kevin smiled, "That sounds like a plan. Well, Sheila, it was great talking to you, I wish you all the best."

"Thank you so much."

"Alright up next we have the beautiful and talented actress Torrey DeVitto in the house so make sure to stay tuned for that."

After the interview is over, they head straight to the venue where she would sing her last songs as Sheila Andrews. They rehearsed and rehearsed wanting this to be the best show that they've ever done and when they were all rehearsed out, they came together in a group hug with each them saying how much they will miss her and a part of her felt guilty for quitting, but she had a family that she needed to get to.

[[]]

Bonnie watched them from afar. Parts of her felt creeped out by how she was spying on them, but she didn't know how she would approach them yet.

He looked good. He looked _so_ good and she wondered how she was ever able to leave such a face and body. His arms are stronger and his hair is darker from the last she's seen him. His skin is a bit tanner too, but that was about it. He had the same eyes and face and she squinted and smiled some seeing his wedding ring on his finger. Did he not move on? Was he waiting for her to come back? Does he still love her? Bonnie hoped so, she prayed so and suddenly a glimmer of hope shined over her.

Her daughter. Her daughter was beautiful. She looked exactly like her father, no one could ever blame her of being unfaithful and had another mans child because she looked exactly like her husband… of she was even allowed to call him that. Wedding ring or not one couldn't be sure.

Austyn was a spoiled daddy's girl too, Bonnie could tell then she thought that of course she would be since she hasn't been around. She wasn't sure who exactly was the clinger, her daughter or her husband because they held on to each other like their lives depended on it, like if one of them let go, the other would float away.

"You look exactly like Sheila Andrews!"

Bonnie turned horrified but smiled as best she could. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I guess I have a doppelgänger out there."

The young girl smiled though Bonnie could see the disappointment in her eyes before she walked away. She grew glad that she had gotten approached like that because it made her realize that she needed a new look or this wouldn't be the last time that someone approached her. Pulling out her shades from her bag, Bonnie got in her car and headed towards the store to get some hair dye.

There were so many options to chose from but she thought that she would look less unrecognizable with blonde hair and after she dyed it in her hotel bathroom, she decided to give herself a little bit of a trim. Bonnie let her hair grow out during the tour so she cut it a few inches pass her armpit know that Stefan liked her hair longer and stared at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself so she just hoped that the people who knew her best would be able to and most importantly, her baby girl.

[[]]

Today was the day. She was going to confront him, she was going to beg for his forgiveness and beg for him to take her back or at least see her child up close. Looking in the mirror, she practiced everything that she would say and she knew that more than likely he wouldn't let her talk a lot because she knew that he was pissed at her, but she hoped that he would let her get most of it out.

After her speech was memorized, she started on her appearance. He always like her hair up in a ponytail so she did it just like that. He also liked her to show some skin but since it was cold out, she hoped that a low cut top would be enough for him.

Before she knew it, it was dark out but she had to go now or else she would talk herself into postponing this moment like she has on multiple accounts. She needed to go now. Something told her to go now or else it would be too late.

Bonnie's hands were shaking and slipping off the steering wheel of her car, but she kept driving until she found herself in front of her home. Bonnie took a deep breath and got out the car walking up the short path until she found herself standing in front of the navy blue door. Her legs started to shake and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. After ringing the doorbell once and not getting a response, she hit it again and if no one answered this time, she'll come back tomorrow not wanting to wake up their daughter. The car was parked in the driveway so she knew they were home.

When the door opened and she saw him, all she could do was stare. Their love, their hurt, their lives rushed in her mind and looking into his eyes she felt his hurt. Bonnie wanted to cry right there but instead she tried to start the speech that she practiced but he barely let her get two words out. She was surprised that he shut the door in her face as if he didn't care for her at all. Bonnie was shocked that it went down like that and couldn't believe that he didn't allow her to explain herself so she left in tears intending to drive back to her hotel but she found herself parked in front of her best friend, Elena's house.

"B-Bonnie?" Elena said shocked seeing that her friend was standing in front of her.

The friend in question couldn't get a word out through her tears so she walked into the arms of her friend crying on her shoulder. Elena went wide eyed rubbing her friends back and once she calmed her down enough, she invited her inside where they sat on the couch. Elena held her in her arms a little longer before she pulled away.

"What happened?"

"He wants nothing to do with me, he hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true, Bon."

"He slammed the door in my face, Elena. He wouldn't even let me explain myself."

Elena was a bit shocked that he would actually do something like that, she figured once Bonnie came back, he'd be doing everything he could to repair their relationship so hearing that he didn't give her a chance was a bit of shock but she then remembered that he was broken.

"He's hurt, Bonnie. He's been without you for what, three years? He's hurt and he just needs some time. Surely you didn't really expect him to take you back just like that?"

Bonnie sniffed in and wiped away her tears. "I didn't but I just thought that he would at least give me a chance."

"I'm sure he will. Give it a few days and I'll bet he'll come around, you just have to be patient."

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you, Elena. I should go."

"Wait," she said stopping her friends movements, "why don't you stay the night? You shouldn't be driving so late."

"Thank you, Elena."

They met somewhere in the middle of the floor coming into an embrace before heading upstairs and as soon as Bonnie was settled in, she was asleep. Elena, however was up, wide awake even on the verge of tears. She should be happy that her friend was back, joyful even and she hated that she wasn't. She was glad that Bonnie was back, but things had just kicked off with her and him and she knew that this was the end of their relationship. She knew that he would take Bonnie back and leave her in the dust, which she did completely understand, but the thought of it hurt. She is however glad that they didn't go too far or else she would be the broken one.

[[]]

Bonnie woke up around noon surprised that she slept so late but summed it all up to the one bit emotional roller coaster of a night she had. She was grateful for Elena because now she knew what she had to do. She was going to approach him again and if he closed the door in her face, she would keep coming back until he heard her out. She was going to get her family back and was going to repair what she had broke, because her life depended on it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost a week since he's last seen her and now he's really starting to regret the way he acted because he thought that he might have drove her away again. It all just wasn't fair. She couldn't just show up and expect everything to be fine again, and even though that's how he wants things to be, he wasn't sure if that's the way they will be.

They needed to talk and he would wait a few more days for her and if she didn't show her face, he would be the one to go look.

She is his wife, they made vows before God so the least that he could do was try and if not for his sake, for Austyn's. His baby girl didn't deserve to be raised without her mother, and since Bonnie is trying, he wouldn't take that from her. He couldn't. Personally, he couldn't imagine being raised without his mom. Usually his dad was where he would go for advice simply because he's a man and can relate, but his mother was his biggest supporter. She always made him feel good about himself, she's always understood even when he would screw up on multiple accounts. She always had his back, no matter what, and to picture his life without that kind of support and love simply seemed impossible. He wouldn't be the man he is today if it wasn't for his mother.

Stefan sat up on his bed sighing rubbing his hands over his face. He said a quick prayer then went to go check on his baby girl. Seeing Bonnie again, Stefan now noticed that his two girls shared some of the same characteristics. He and everyone else including Bonnie says that he and Austyn were twins, but now he can't help but see the Bennett in her. When Bonnie would wash her hair and leave it natural having her curls spiral down her back matched how Austyn's hair would curl. He and Bonnie shared the same colored eyes but most of the time hers were more vibrant and that's how Austyn's are. Their daughter has a tight jawline matching his, but her face shape in general screamed Bonnie. As did her mouth and ears.

He sighed then walked over to her shaking her slightly calling out her name. She had woken him up last night saying that she had a bad dream and he was so tired and delusional that night that once she went back to sleep again instead of keeping her in his bed, he placed her back in her bed. He now feels horrible for that but glad that she didn't have another bad dream. He was thinking about them having a little sleepover tonight to make up for it.

Austyn yawns as her gorgeous eyes open blinking a few times bringing a smile to her fathers face.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, dad."

He smiled running his hand down her hair. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Kinda."

He kissed her forehead then lifted her up from her bed holding her close as he carried her downstairs. He had to go to work soon so while she was eating breakfast, he went to change glad that he took his shower last night. He simply didn't have the energy to step in the shower. Stefan lists the numerous amount of things that needed to be done today not only at work but after as well and upon listing, he thinks of Elena. He had to return the skillet that he borrowed from her weeks ago and it's been on his to-do list ever since that night but it never had gotten done.

He sighs thinking about how he's been completely ignoring her ever since Bonnie showed up and to make matters worse they had just gone on their first date that exact night. He needed to call her and apologize and tell her what's been going on so he figured he call her during lunch. He didn't want her to think that he hated their date or anything so he needed to get that mentally crossed off his list.

Once his tie was tied, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast of his own before heading out.

[[]]

Bonnie laid in the fetal position on her hotel bed. Her mind was everywhere. She was wondering if she made the mistake of coming back but as soon as that thought entered her mind, it left. She's thought about if she's waited long enough to give Stefan some time to breathe and in her opinion she did. She wondered if he would forgive her and let her back in his life which she hoped that he would. She knew that he would. Bonnie hated to sound cocky, but she knew the kind of guy Stefan is, he's very forgiving and loving and it's not like she's done anything else in their relationship to earn her a strike. She only had one strike which left her two more chances to get things right. They love each other and from what she's been told love conquers all and her leaving and touring the country is part of that "all" category.

She misses him and needs to see him and their daughter. She hoped that he felt the same way because she couldn't wait another day.

* * *

After dropping his loved one off at his brothers place, Stefan headed to work. He knew that this day would be just like the rest of his workdays for the past few days. He wouldn't be able to get a lot done because he'd be too busy staring at their wedding photo. He had put it away a year after she had gone but took it out again the day after she stopped by.

They were so happy, so in love, and so young. He was surprised that both of their parents were okay with them getting married at seventeen, but they've been together for as long as he could remember and he knew that she was the only one for him. That there simply wasn't anyone else in the entire world that could make him feel like she does.

When she told him that she was pregnant just a year into marriage it was one of the happiest days of his life. They studied hard and graduated school a semester early so all their focus could be on the little one inside her. Stefan was grateful that he already had a job and that he's been saving and though he didn't know a whole lot about babies, one thing he knew was that it would put a hole in his account. None of that mattered, however because he was going to be a father. He was scared as hell but he felt like he was ready.

Stefan remembers when the doctor told them that they were having a girl, he cried his eyes out and clung to his wife because a little girl was what he wanted. He would've been just as happy if she was having a boy, but he's always wanted to raise a little girl to show and teach her how she should be treated and set the bar of how a man should act around her. He was going to make his little girl a daddy's girl and do everything in his power to keep it that way. He knew that it was a far stretch but he wanted her to be comfortable enough to tell him anything and everything. He would promise her that he wouldn't get mad, as long as she stayed honest with him, everything would be fine.

Nine months later, Bonnie had given birth to the most beautiful baby girl that he has ever seen in his life. Her name was already picked out with thanks to a baby naming book. Bonnie loved the idea of their daughter having a male name but spelling it in a way that by reading it you can more than likely tell that whoever it was was a female. 'Austin' was the name that they liked the best and Stefan came up with the spelling and although just a letter is different, Bonnie loved it.

Her middle name, Marie, was Stefan's grandmother's name who throughout Bonnie's whole pregnancy, she was there and was their biggest helper so they had to honor her in some way. Austyn Marie Salvatore was what was spelled out on the birth certificate in which they framed and placed it in her room on top of her dresser.

Just a year later, Bonnie was singing at work cleaning off tables when a manager heard and fell in love with her voice. He offered to take a chance on her, the band that he was managing needed a new temporary lead singer so she took the offer to Stefan and he told her to go for it. He figured that a summer of touring wouldn't do any damage as long as they kept in touch, everything would be fine.

It wasn't until the emails and calls and any form of communication had stopped that he knew that everything will not be fine but his hope stayed strong when Elena told him that she had received an email from Bonnie telling her that the tour was going to go on longer than planned. He wasn't sure why she would email Elena and not himself, but he pushed that thought aside and focused on raising his little girl until Bonnie came back but he never in all his days knew that it would take three years for that to happen.

"Mr. Salvatore there's someone here to see you." His assistant, Grace broke him out of his thoughts.

"Send them in." He stood up in hopes that Bonnie would walk through his door but stopped the disappointed look on his face when he saw someone else.

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

"It's fine, Elena, please have a seat." He referred to the chair in front of his desk and when she sat down, he followed. He was planning to call her and it had slipped his mind so he was glad that she had showed.

"I should've probably came to you sooner with this, but I've just been so busy with this new job that I didn't have the chance to until now."

He narrowed his eyes, "What is it?"

She let out a breath and pushed locks of hair behind her ear. "Bonnie came to visit me about four days ago. She was crying and telling me how she just got done seeing you-"

"Oh."

"I mean I get that you're upset, Stefan, but I think that you should give her a chance. She seems really apologetic and I think she deserves to be heard out by you."

He sighed. "Elena, about us, I-"

"I understand, Stefan. She's your wife and we're friends and that's how it should be. That's how it was meant to be."

"Listen, I really do like you, Elena. You are a fantastic, beautiful woman and a part of me hates that I didn't get the chance to know you better." She sadly smiled. "Thank you for understanding, maybe if we would've went out sooner things would be different, but I just can't give up on her yet."

"I wouldn't want you to. I should go, I have to get back."

He nodded then stood walking over to her pulling her into a hug. His hand moved along her back a few times before he let her free and watched her walk away. He frowned some when she disappeared behind the door but he was glad that everything went well.

[[]]

Bonnie took a deep breath parked outside of her house. It was another late night but she talked herself into going over. She's been MIA recently, she hasn't even gone back to see Elena since she spent the night and she hasn't even visited Caroline, but right now she removed those thoughts from her head and got out the car. She was hoping that Stefan would give her a chance, hoping that he would at least let her see Austyn, she would promise that she wouldn't touch her she just wanted to see her, and then she'd leave him alone for a couple days then ask to see her again. Bonnie wanted him to know that she was willing to make the effort of seeing her so he could agree for her to be back in her life like she's always wanted.

Her shaking finger pushed the button for the doorbell and shortly, it opened and their eyes locked. Tears filled them both and Bonnie was surprised when he pulled her into his arms. Tears escaped her eyes and she hugged him back just as tight. Her whole body warmed and for the first time in years she felt like herself again.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan." She cried.

Stefan let out a breath feeling himself being complete again. His wife was in his arms again and he's never felt more like himself. He hates the effect that she has on him, but he's not sure if she truly realizes how badly she affects him. Just a bat of the eyelashes could have him agree to anything she asked of him. It's been that way since he's met her and he's not at all surprised that it hasn't changed. She's his soulmate.

Stefan pulls away to wipe away her tears and before he can stop himself, he finds his lips connected to hers. Bonnie softly closes her eyes and kisses him back like she's been wanting to for a while and wraps her legs around his waist when he lifts her and carries her upstairs.

Her back hits the bed and their lips are moving again and she moans in his mouth feeling his hands run up her thighs. She lifts her hips up off the bed when he unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. He switched their positions so he could remove her shirt and she then removes his and their lips meet again.

Stefan removes the band that holds her hair back the flicks his wrist to unclasps her bra and switched them to remove her underwear and once his are off, he slides in her letting out a groan as they start moving together and the feel of her nails on his back caused him to quicken his pace.

Bonnie moaned out his name moving her fingers in his hair and turned his head to meet their lips. She bites and sucks on his lower lip then kisses it to relieve any pain. He lets her name spill from his mouth when she straddles him and rocks her him with force. His hands ghost along her skin before he sits up having their chests meet and looks into her eyes. He uses his thumb to tug on the corner of her lip that was caught between her teeth. He then uses his thumb to run across her cheek then over her lips before he kisses her again turning her on her back where they stay moving together until they're both sated.

[[]]

For the first time in a long time when Stefan reached out, his wife is there trapped under his arm. A smile comes to his face as he pulls her in closer and kisses the back of her head.

"Good morning." Bonnie smiles.

"Good morning." He replies and kisses her again. "Last night was damn amazing and I missed you so much-"

"But?" Bonnie said turning to face him.

"But," he let out a breath, "we still have a lot to discuss."

She waited a little before speaking. "Does that mean you're not going to let me see her?"

He ran his hand down the side of her face, "Not yet. I want to talk to her first, I just don't want to ambush her with this."

She held back her tears but she understood completely. "Okay."

He nodded then placed a quick kiss to her lips. "I should go check on her."

"Wait, Stefan," she called after him stopping him from twisting the knob. "When can we talk?"

"Tonight." He answered. "Come over tonight around ten and we'll talk. I'll talk to Aussie this afternoon when I pick her up."

Bonnie nodded then watched him leave closing the door behind him. She walked up to the door pressing her ear against it and smiled hearing her little girls voice. It was the first time that she actually heard her speak in full sentences and it put her to tears.

What had she done? Why did she leave her life behind to do something that wasn't even important to her at the time? She blamed it on her grandmother but the reality is that she was being selfish. Hearing Stefan make his way back to the room, she hurried into the bathroom and tried to dry her eyes before he came in but had failed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just… I'm just so mad at myself."

"Hey," he repeated three times and shushed her walking up to her when she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan."

He sat her on the counter and held her close before pulling away some to kiss the side of her neck. "We'll talk tonight, okay?

She nodded then sniffed in quickly wiping away her tears then turned avoiding his eyes not wanting him to see her so messed up. Stefan smiled in knowing then moved her chin to the left so she could look at him. He found himself mesmerized by her beautiful face and it was like he fell in love with her all over again.

His smile grew wider in hopes that it would make her smile too and he laughed some when his plan worked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"To take a shower. I kept some of your clothes in the closet so you can change into something new."

She placed her hand on the side of his face smiling when he lifted her off the counter and told her to rise her arms.

[[]]

Stefan held Austyn in his arm as he carried her in one arm and her backpack in the other. He had to force himself to stop smiling thinking of Bonnie as he knocked on the door. Damon opened it seconds later and Stefan returned his little girls feet to the ground to hug and kiss her goodbye.

"Be a good girl, alright."

She nodded and Stefan hugged her again then stood to his full height handing Damon her bag.

"I should get going."

"You got laid." Damon said in amazement.

"What?"

"You slept with Elena last night didn't you? Or was it this morning…" He gasped then narrowed his eyes, "Both?"

"Damon-"

"Don't feel bad about it, baby bro, it's about time you got some action. You were in a bit of a dry spell, I don't blame you."

Stefan at first thought about letting him believe that Elena was the one he's slept with and not tell him the truth until he got things sorted out with Bonnie, but lying about something like this just didn't feel right. "Okay, I did sleep with someone, but it wasn't Elena…" Damon raised an eyebrow. "It was Bonnie."

Stefan watched his brothers eyes grow wide. "Bonnie is... back?"

"Yeah,"

"So she just came back and you slept with her? Did you just forget about the last three years?"

"Damon, I don't have time for this right now."

"I can't believe that you would just forgive her like that. What about Elena?"

"Damon, Bonnie is my wife."

"A wife that abandons her husband and child-"

"I don't have time for this, take care of my daughter." He walked away.

"You mean unlike your wife?" Damon called after him.

Stefan stopped in his stride fuming and turned walking up to his brother and punched him in the face. Damon held the side of his face in a little shock then watched his brother pull off.

Stefan had to pull over on the side of the road to cool down a little. He couldn't believe that Damon would disrespect Bonnie like that especially if he didn't know anything about her return and how apologetic she is about the whole thing. He would apologize for hitting him when he went to pick up Austyn but in his eyes, he deserved it.

[[]]

She turned on the bed looking at the clock noticing how much slower time moves when she needs it to go fast. She's distracted herself with watching movies in her hotel room and it was working until she grew bored of that. She then distracted herself with the internet and search random, pointless things then moved to YouTube finding herself dancing and singing to some of her favorite songs. Now hours later, she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Thinking of something else to do, Bonnie got out of bed putting on her shoes. She was going to make things right and since she was going to talk to Stefan later, she decided to talk to Caroline. She's not even sure if she knows that she's back in town and though they weren't very close friends before she left, she still felt like she owed everyone in her life an apology.

She was making her way to her car when another car sped past her almost running over her.

"Hey, watch it you jackass!"

Bonnie regretted commenting at all when the car stopped and backed up making its way back to her. She was prepared to fight knowing that it was a battle that she would probably lose and her racing heart started beating normally when the person behind the wheel was Stefan.

"They're gone, Bonnie!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Austyn, Damon, and Emily, they're gone, they're not home!"

"Stefan calm down maybe they just went to the park or something?"

"I called, they're not answering. This is all my fault, it's all my fault."

Bonnie opened her mouth but was stopped by a honking car. "Scoot over, I'm driving."

Bonnie got behind the wheel and pulled off not exactly sure where she was going but seeing Stefan panic, she had to at least pretend.

"Stefan you should try to calm down, we'll find her."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." He said looking out the window in search.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You left us, Bonnie! You walked away on us, so you don't know how it feels to be without her because you barely know her."

"Stef-"

"And to think I punched Damon defending you." He scoffed shaking his head. "What an idiot I am."

She kept quiet as a few tears ran down her face because everything he said was true and it sucked. She wasn't panicking, or even scared for that matter and maybe it was because she chose not to watch her daughter grow and establish such a bond that even if in her heart she knew that everything would be okay, that there still should be some type of worry flowing through her. She should be worried shouldn't she? Her child was missing and she wasn't even the least bit afraid. What's wrong with her? ...And what's this about punching Damon?

"I don't even know why I asked you to help. You probably wouldn't even recognize her if she was standing right in front of you." Stefan added under his breath.

Her mouth opened in shock looking over at him then back at the road driving a little slower now since her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes. She knew that he was just talking out of frustration and worry, but she also knew that he meant it. She sniffed in and quickly wiped the tears from her face before letting out a breath just wanting to escape this whole situation wishing that she just stayed in her hotel and none if this would've ever happened.

"Stop the car!"

Her foot was barely on the break when Stefan got out running towards them. She parked as as soon as she saw an empty spot and watched as Stefan checked to see if their daughter was okay before holding her tightly in his arm. He stood and pointed his finger in Damon's face yelling blaming him for everything. When she noticed that he was making his way back to the car with Damon calling after him, she knew that it would be best if she leave. Trying to go unseen, Bonnie got out of the car and quickly headed elsewhere.

"Shh, daddy's sorry, I'm sorry, Aussie." Stefan soothed as his little girl started to cry. "I'm sorry I yelled, I didn't mean to scare you." He kissed her cheek as he strapped her in her car seat.

"Stefan, wait," Damon called out. "We were just getting ice cream, what's the big deal?"

"You need to learn how to pick up the damn phone, that's the big deal." He pushed his brother back a few inches. "How the hell was I supposed to know where you guys were? How was I supposed to know if you didn't just pick up and leave? Huh? You got me running around sick searching for my daughter!"

Damon shook his head. "Wow. Bonnie really did a number on you didn't she?"

"If you know what's best for you, I suggest you shut the hell up." He warned.

"This isn't healthy, Stefan. You don't trust your own brother to care for your child or anyone for that matter because you're scared that one day someone'll pull a Bonnie and leave and you'll never see your daughter again."

"I said shut up!" Stefan grabbed Damon by the collar pushing him against the nearest bricked wall.

"Dad!"

"You cling to her, Stefan, you're so over protective and it'll work now, Austyn will let you do things for her now, but she's going to grow older and she's going to gain some independence and you won't know what to do with yourself." He pushed Stefan back and held out his hands to ensure the people around that he was okay. "Let her go a little, Stefan, trust me. I'm just trying to help you, brother."

"I never asked for your help."

Stefan turned and got in the car driving off. Damon let out a breath feeling a bit relieved since he got to get everything off his chest. He's noticed how unhealthily protective and worried he's been over Austyn and knew that Bonnie was the cause of it. He's wanted to tell his brother what he just admitted for such a long time and despite the circumstances, he's glad that he's finally got the opportunity to say it.

[[]]

Stefan could just kill his brother for making him act out like that in front of his child. He pushed one too many buttons and poked his nose in shit that didn't even belong to him.

Who the hell was he to tell him how he should act with his daughter? He has no kids so how in the hell was he supposed to know? He can't relate, he's been through nothing like the shit he's been through so who is Damon to talk?

Stefan held his daughter in his arms holding her close after apologizing over and over to her. His worst fear was that she grew scared of him and he knew that if he was her age and witnessed his father act so violent, he'd probably be scared.

"Daddy loves you, I'm so sorry, Aus." He kissed her head then laid her down in her bed.

He watched her sleeping face for a while before walking out of her room and into his. Closing his eyes, the things he said to Bonnie shot in his brain and he sighs in regret running his hand down his face. Maybe he was more angry at her than he thought and it took such a horrible situation for him to realize it. He still loves her with his whole heart, but that doesn't change the fact that she's the one who broke it.

* * *

**A/N: So a lot of things were said and done in this chapter some of which have the possibility to be restore while others it will take a while to fix. Make sure to leave a review telling me what you think and stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie laid curled up on her bed with the occasional tear falling from her eye having Stefan's words ring over and over again in her head. It's been two days since everything happened and the voice is still loud and clear in her head like she was still sitting beside him in the car.

She didn't go see him that night figuring it was best if they both have some space to cool off. She should've known that things wouldn't have been that easy, but she still hoped that it would.

She admits that she made a horrible mistake and now she's finally paying for it. The thought of her being so close in seeing her daughter again for the first time in years then to have that taken away was what hurt the most.

A knock was at her door and she was glad because she was starving and opened the door with a smile thanking the man for her food before closing the door. She felt a little bad that she didn't tip, but she didn't have a lot of cash on her and she wanted to save what she did have for an emergency.

"Damnit. He forgot my fries."

As soon as she said that, a knock was heard again and she quickly went to answer the door but instead of seeing the server with her fries, she saw her husband.

"How did you know where I was?" It probably wasn't the best opener but she spoke the first thing on her mind.

"I remember you getting out of this hotel a few days ago and I know the guy at the front desk so he told me what room you're staying in."

"Oh. Uh, come in."

She turned walking more into the room frowning some since she was starving and Stefan picked the worst time to come and see her. She notices his eyes look at the cart that held the food and hoped that he would allow her to eat and she practically jumped for joy when he gave her permission.

"I came over because we need to talk." Stefan started after she'd eaten almost half of her burger. "I called out of work today and asked Liz to babysit so we can take our time."

Bonnie nodded then swallowed the food in her mouth. "I guess I should start? Well… I want you to know Stefan that if it was up to me, I would've been home last year. I started having these dreams and visions about you and Aussie and it hurt so much, I felt so much pain and regret that I wanted to leave. I told the drummer that we had at the time that I was leaving, we were pretty close and I guess I thought that he would understand and support my decision, but then he gave me these pills and told me that if I take them that all my pain and regret would go away. He said that I'm living out my dream and I shouldn't let anything stop me from doing so, but now that I think about it, I realize that he was talking about himself. He was living out his dream and he wasn't going to let me stop it.

"I don't know why I took the pills, but when I did, what he said was true, my pain and hurt had faded mainly because I barely could think about anything. When I found out that I was taking drugs, I got so angry at him and I stopped but the withdrawal phase was too much, I couldn't handle it so I started using again and found myself addicted to cocaine."

"Oh Bonnie,"

"My life was one big high of a mess until my manager caught me snorting and put me in rehab. He told me that he had a wife and kids back home and he didn't want to see me ruin what I had back home but little did he know... I already had."

"Why didn't you reach out to me, Bon?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Yeah, but even before that. Before the drugs, I would've came for you."

"I guess a part of me didn't want to be found. I felt like and quite frankly I still do believe that I don't deserve you to do anything for me because I don't deserve it… You were right, Stefan. What you said to me in the car, you were right—"

"Bonnie, about that, I was just talking out of panic—"

"But you meant it and it's okay because it's true. I did walk out on you, I do barely know how our daughter looks like because I am the biggest idiot ever. I should have never left, I had a one year old and a person that I loved with everything I had right where I was, but I left to tour with complete strangers."

"I encouraged you to go, Bonnie."

"But you never encouraged me to stay gone. I regret what I did so much and it just hurts because I can't take it back, I can't fix it. I'm so sorry, Stefan. If you don't believe anything I said just believe that I am truly sorry for everything. All the pain and damage that I caused, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that, Austyn didn't deserve that."

It stayed quiet between the two.

"Are you clean?"

"Yes. I have been for about a year now."

"Do you ever think about using again?"

She let out a breath. "I did, but not anymore. I want that side of me to stay gone."

He nodded. "Why did you change your hair?"

"I actually came back to Mystic Falls earlier than when I first visited you. I got stopped by this girl and I realized that I needed to do a change. I want to focus on rebuilding my family and I can't do that if I get stopped by people who want an autograph or photo."

Stefan stared into her eyes. So far he knew everything that she told him was the truth, he's known her too long to know how to pinpoint when she's lying. There was still one question that he was yearning to ask and the answer to this question would either make them or break them.

"Did you ever cheat on me?"

"No." She answers instantly shaking her head. "I promise you I stayed faithful." She looked dead into his eyes because she knew how important of a question that was.

"Where's your ring?"

Bonnie reached in her shirt pulling the chain from out it and on it was her ring. "I wasn't sure you wanted me to wear it so I put it on a chain… I know that I probably don't have the right to ask this but… did you cheat on me?"

He let out a breath then looked down at the floor before looking into her eyes. Bonnie was prepared for the worst and if he did cheat on her, she wouldn't blame him. Not one bit.

"I went on one date with Elena. The same night you visited me actually. Nothing happened, we didn't even kiss, I… I couldn't kiss her."

"Oh." Bonnie was a bit relieved but then she started to feel bad because Elena was the one that she went crying to. She had no idea that Elena liked Stefan and honestly she couldn't believe that they would ever think about dating. They are best friends, how could she do something like that?

"I talked to Austyn." Stefan snapped her out of her thought.

"What did you say?" Bonnie wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer to this question but she knew that she needed to know.

"I somewhat reminded her of how you went away because you had something to do. Of course her being in that questioning stage, she asked what stuff you needed to do and I told her singing. She loves singing, Bonnie," he informed, "she's only four but she's pretty damn good."

A smile came to her face and tears filled her eyes but she stopped them from falling.

"Anyway, I told her that you came back now and that you would like to see her and I asked her if she wanted to see you."

"Please tell me she said yes."

"She did."

She wiped her eyes then laid back on the bed in relief. This was the best news she's heard since she's got here and she was so happy that she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Are you going to let me see her, Stefan?" She talked to the ceiling through her tears.

He thought. "I will. You can come over for dinner tonight."

She cried harder at the thought of finally getting to meet her little girl. If anything, she regretted not being there for her child the most because she missed out on a lot, if not all, of her firsts and that pain was like no other.

Stefan stood up from the bed and joined her on the other. He wrapped her in his arms and she held him tightly crying on his shoulder apologizing over and over and thanking him too. He tried his best to calm her down even though he knew that she was crying out of joy, he still hated to see her cry. Stefan calmly rubbed her back and kissed her head shushing her telling her that everything is going to be OK.

Bonnie forced herself to calm down but she was feeling so many emotions that it was difficult to. She focused on Stefan's hand running up and down her back, the calming rhythm to it and allowed herself to breathe.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

Stefan chuckled. "It's okay."

Though her crying was over, he still continued his ministrations and Bonnie felt as if she would go into a deep sleep.

"I should go wipe my nose." She said before she really did fall asleep.

Stefan let her go watching her quickly scurry off into the bathroom and return a few moments later.

"You might be mad at me for this," she said looking through her drawers, "but if you want to change your shirt, I stole this one from you before I left." She turned showing him his Harley Davidson T-shirt. "I know it's your favorite shirt, but I wanted to have something that smelt like you."

He stood walking over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for this thing."

Bonnie laughed slightly. "I didn't tell you because I knew you probably would've asked me to take another shirt, but you wore this one so much it's almost as if you scent is permanent."

He took the shirt from her hands smiling down at it before locking eyes with his wife. A slight smile was on his face causing her to grow one too. They stayed that way until he pulled her in for a hug."I want you to wear it. Your ring, I want to see it on your finger tonight."

"Okay." She said holding him tighter. "Can I ask you a question, Stefan?"

"Sure,"

Bonnie pulled away from the hug so she could look at him. "About that night when I came back and now the ring, I was wondering... are we- are we together?"

He let out a breath, "I can't give you a definite answer, Bon. I want to work things out, I really do, I just don't know how. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I want to work things out too, and I promise you that I'll be there for you and for Austyn from now on. I'm truly sorry and I want to prove that."

A couple hours of catching up later, Stefan left to go get Austyn.

[[]]

If Stefan was nervous about tonight, he couldn't imagine how Bonnie must be feeling right now. He took the effort to show Austyn pictures of Bonnie in hopes that she would remember and he was glad that she did. She was excited for tonight, he heard her talking to her bears telling them that "mommy is coming home" and it melted his heart.

She insisted on wearing a dress, one of the fancy ones that she wears to church. Stefan knew that if he denied her, she would throw a fit, so he picked the violet dress with the lace and sewn black flowers on the skirt.

The doorbell rang as he was setting the table and he went to answer it before Austyn tried to hearing her footsteps running down the hall. He smiled opening the door then stepped to the side when Austyn tugged on his arm.

"Mommy!"

Bonnie smiled through her tears bending down to hold her little girl in her arms. "I missed you so much."

They hugged a while longer before Austyn pulled away. "I like your hair, mommy."

Bonnie smiled knowing that she would never get sick of hearing her call her that. "Thank you, I love your dress, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you. Dad helped me put it on."

Bonnie smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Come on in, Bon."

She picked her daughter up standing to her full height. "Ug, you're so heavy, such a big girl now, huh?" She talked walking more into the house.

"Dinner is almost ready," Stefan said, "I just have to finish setting the table."

Bonnie nodded and returned Austyn's feet to the ground.

"Do you want to see my toys, mommy?"

"I would love to."

Austyn smiled and made her way up the stairs and before following after her, she ran over to Stefan.

"Thank you." She kissed him then smiled caught in the moment before heading upstairs.

Stefan smiled and walked into the kitchen only to walk out moments later when the doorbell sounded. Opening the door his face dropped when he saw that his brother was on the other side. He knew that Damon wasn't Bonnie's number one fan right now and Stefan knew that this would end badly.

"Damon, this isn't a good time."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I won't stay long, I just haven't talked to you in a while."

He sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry for punching you, but-"

"Dad, is dinner ready? I'm hungry."

Damon smiled and moved his brother to the side so he could see his niece but that smile quickly faded when he saw Bonnie standing behind her.

Bonnie saw the look of anger in his eyes and it almost frightened her and it probably would've if she wasn't used to someone looking at her that way all the time.

"Damon, it's nice to see you." She tried.

He narrowed his eyes at his sister-in-law but softened his face returning his attention back to his niece and walked up to her.

"Hi, kiddo. What you been up to?"

"I just showed mommy my toys."

Damon frowned then stood to his full height. Bonnie would've taken a step back by the way he was glaring at her, but Stefan stood by her side placing his hand on her back.

"We were about to eat so you should go."

"No, why don't I stay? It's been a long time, Bonnie. We have some catching up to do."

"I actually wanted to focus all my attention on Austyn right now."

"Why? Don't you know her enough already… Oh that's right, I forgot that you missed the past three years of her life."

"Damon-"

"It's fine, Stefan, I guess I deserved that… I should go wash my hands."

Stefan watched her walk away but quickly told her to take Austyn with her. Once they turned the corner, he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Tonight is not that night, Damon."

"I don't get how you're so forgiving when she obviously didn't give a single fuck about you. Let me guess she decided to come running back home because she realized how big of a mistake she's made well guess what, she had years to think about that, years to realize it, so why now all of a sudden? She wants something, there's a goal that she wants to score and once the crowd cheers when she finally makes it, she'll be gone and I'm going to figure out what that goal is before she has the chance to hurt you again."

Before Stefan could say anything, the girls returned so he walked up to them leading them into the dining room. Austyn sat between her parents and Damon sat in front of Bonnie. Bonnie really wanted to escape this situation by pretending like she's sick, but she didn't want to let down or disappoint Austyn and Stefan.

"So, Bonnie," Damon started, "how was life on the road?"

"It wasn't all that special."

"Funny, I would've thought that it was amazing since you've been gone for quite some time."

"Damon-"

"It had its perks," Bonnie cut Stefan off, "but it had more downfalls."

"Like what?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Perks: Doing something that I love and not only that but in front of people who love my voice and know the lyrics to my songs. Seeing and visiting places that I know I would've never been able to see. The fans were sweet too, not all, but it was nice."

"And the downfalls?"

"Everything else."

The brothers looked at Bonnie as she was in thought both with different perspectives.

"Mommy, can you sing a song?" Austyn asked snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Not now, sweetie but I'll sing for you later."

"Come on, Bon. Let's hear that beautiful voice of yours, I mean I'm assuming its beautiful since you were a big rock star and all."

She let out a breath then turned to her daughter. "What song would you like to hear, Aus?"

"Um… Row, Row, Row Your Boat!"

Bonnie smiled and took a breath before singing the famous tune. Stefan smiled over at her missing that singing voice of hers. It used to bother him at one point in time of how she would sing or hum all day long but listening to her sing now, even if it was just a silly nursery rhyme, he can't remember why he was ever bothered by it.

His eyes snapped at his brother who slow clapped when she was finished. Bonnie shook her head but stayed calm not wanting to act out in from of Austyn so she just went back to eating.

"Oh, I see you're wearing your ring, do you think you deserve to still have it on your finger?"

"Actually, I asked her to wear it, Damon." Stefan intervened.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Nice hair, Bonnie, I barely recognized you. Why did you change it?"

She didn't answer not wanting to continue this game that he's been trying to play. This was supposed to be a great night, a perfect dinner with her family so she could get to know her daughter but Damon had to invite himself to stay and ruin it all. She hoped that Stefan would invite her over again for somewhat of a do-over, because the night isn't going anything like she wanted it be.

"Dad, can I have my hair like mommy's?"

"Maybe when you're older, Aus."

"Or maybe not," Damon added, "I don't think you want to be anything like your mother."

Bonnie opened her mouth at him in shock that he would say such a thing to her like that. She jumped slightly when Stefan hit the table and stood up telling Damon to get up too and watched them walk out the dining room. She then stood holding in her tears grabbing her things.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"I'm okay, sweetie, but I have to go."

Austyn stood up to hug her mother's legs and when she let go, Bonnie walked out just as Stefan was walking in.

"Woah, hey, where are you going?"

"I think I should go, Stefan."

"Bon, I'm sorry about Damon, but please stay. Aus was so excited to have you here."

"I know but I feel like everything was ruined, I can't pretend that everything is okay, maybe we can try again tomorrow."

"Please. Please prove me wrong, Bonnie." Stefan begged after a while.

"What?"

"I can forgive you for this, I promise you I can, but I feel like I can't trust you. When the going gets tough and believe me it will, I don't want to constantly have to hold you because I'm scared that if I let go, you'll leave us again and I can't take that. Not again. Please prove me wrong, prove me wrong by staying. Please."

She nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should've never tried to leave. I really do want to be here, Stefan, I just… I'm just a little hurt, but I'll get over it."

He nodded and hugged her letting out a breath before he pulled away and walked with her back to the table.

[[]]

Bonnie smiled crawling into bed dressed in one of her husband's shirts laying beside him. Part 2 of dinner went extremely well she got to ask Austyn questions like she planned to do in the first place and Stefan told her stories of past memories. Bonnie found that absolutely nothing was better than her daughters laugh and her gorgeous smile. She was glad that Stefan gave her the opportunity to her to know her and hopefully it'll be as if she never left.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body in closer to his and kissed her once on the lips. She was practically out the door when he stopped her and told her to sleep over. Maybe he was being concerned again like if he let her go, she'll leave, but a true part of him wanted her to stay just so that he'll be able to wake up to her. He misses her terribly and he knows that he told her earlier that he couldn't give her a definite answer, but after spending the evening together, just them and their daughter, his mind was pretty much made.

"Man I missed you."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you for tonight."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry about Damon, babe. He doesn't have the right to talk to you like that."

"He's mad at me and I get it, but I never thought that he would talk to me like that in front of Austyn… I think I should talk to him and explain myself."

"Yeah. Let's just hope that he'll listen."

She nodded then held him tighter. "Thank you for listening. I don't think you know how important that was to me- that this is to me. I love you and I know that I need to earn your trust back, but I will never leave you again. I promise you that."

He nodded and moved her closer into him smiling when she tangled their legs and feet together.

The next day Bonnie headed over to Damon's house. She guesses that Stefan didn't completely trust her to be alone with Austyn yet, which she understood, so she found herself alone. She called Stefan to let him know where she was going in the off chance that Damon actually listens to her and is able to have an adult conversation without him acting like a child. Stefan hated the idea of her going over there alone, but he hoped that Emily would be there just in case.

"Well, well, well," Damon said when he opened the door and saw her, "if it isn't Ms. Sheila Andrews."

"How did you know?"

"Oh it wasn't hard I just typed in 'abandoned mother', 'deadbeat wife', and 'idiot' into Google and low and behold your face was the first thing that popped up.

"Why are you so mad at me, Damon? If Stefan could forgive me then why do you have such a hard time doing so?"

"Oh, if you really want to know, I think you should come inside and have a seat cause it'll be a while."

She sighed and walked into the house turning to face him standing in the middle of the room.

"You asked me how my brother could forgive you so quickly and the answer is simple; he's stupid, clinically insane." Damon stopped a few feet in front of her. "Who in their right mind would take someone like you back? You ditched your husband and child for singing. _Singing_? Really Bonnie, singing?"

"If you just let me explain-"

"I don't want to hear it, Bonnie because I already know what you're going to say. You're going to use classic excuses to try and make me feel sorry for you and since I feel bad for you I would forgive you. Please, that may have worked on Stefan and Elena and whoever else you told, but it sure as hell ain't going to work on me."

"Damon-"

He stepped closer, "You weren't there to lift him up, you weren't there to force him out of bed, you weren't there to pick up the itty bitty broken pieces of his heart and superglue them back together."

"Da-"

"You weren't there when she felt brave enough to sleep in her own bed, you weren't there when she found her voice, you weren't there to talk and explain to her why daddy is so sad. You weren't there, Bonnie!"

"I know that," she said through her tears.

He stepped even closer, "Then why is it so hard for you to understand how angry I am at you, Bonnie?! My brother should not be with you, he should be with Elena because _she's_ the one who picked up the slack, _she's_ the one who raised your daughter, _she's_ the one who deserves my brother, not you. You're pathetic."

She closed her eyes at his stinging words as the tears left her eyes. Nothing hurt more than to hear him say that and though she felt her walls being knocked down, she needed him to know the truth.

"Damon, if you could just let me explai-" her sentence was cut short when his hand met the side of her face with force.

The pain stung as she placed her hand over cheek and looked at him with watery, wide eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hit you, I never laid my hands on a woman in my life. I'm so sorry."

"Are you happy now?!"

"Bonnie, wa-" Damon sighed when the door was slammed shut and he thought about following after her but he heard the engine start and tires screech.

* * *

Bonnie headed back to the hotel to pack her things. She obviously wasn't welcomed and she knew that it was only a matter of time before Damon manipulates Stefan and soon he'll want nothing to do with her, so she figured that it'd be best if she just leave now before she finds herself hit again.

_Prove me wrong, Bonnie. Prove me wrong by staying._

She sighed hearing her husband's voice ring in her head then crawled on the bed letting out the rest of her tears. She's never cried so much in her life and she knew that getting her family back would be hard but not this hard. Damon was part of her family too, like it or not, and she really wants to make amends with everyone.

She decided to sing the song that she wrote for Austyn while she was in rehab using that as her inspiration to not give up. As her lips moved and lyrics flowed from her mouth she stood and looked at herself in the mirror wiping away her tears before packing on the concealer so her puffy eyes would look more tamed. She turned her head to the side she'd been hit and was relieved that there was no redness but she did spot a small cut on her cheek that his ring more than likely did to her so she ran water on a wash cloth and covered the cut winching some. After a few moments, Bonnie removed the cloth but under the light it was still noticeable so she decided to let it breathe a little before covering it up with makeup.

Her phone ringing broke her out of her singing and she smiled reading the contact.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? Are you still over Damon's?"

"Uh, no I just stopped by the hotel for a few things."

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe this weekend we'll get your stuff from the hotel and you can move back in. What do you say?"

She smiled. "I'd love that."

"Good. Hurry home."

"I'm already on my way out the door."

They both ended the calls with smiles on their faces and Bonnie quickly grabbed her purse and headed home. She was glad that the hotel wasn't that far away from her home and she was ringing the bell about ten minutes later. Stefan opened the door smiling and shortly Austyn came running to her side. She smiled and lifted her in her arms and kissed her before setting her down.

"I didn't get to ask to ask you on the phone," he stared after Austyn left, "how did things go with Damon?"

She let out a breath, "Uh, okay I guess."

He smiled some, "Are you sure, you look a bit timid." He moved his hand to the side of her face and narrowed his eyes when she turned her head away. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-"

"What happened to the side of your face?" Stefan asked expecting it more.

"What?"

"There's a scratch on the side of your face, what happened?"

Bonnie mentally cursed realizing that she was so distracted by his call earlier that she forgot to cover it up. "Uh, I don't know, I guess I must've scratched myself."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her knowing that something else was up. "Bonnie, you can tell me if something happened, you know that right?"

"Yeah," she smiled as best she could.

If Stefan kept pushing her on this she knew that she would break down so she hoped that he stopped asking her.

He looked into her eyes sensing something but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Just remember that I know you, Bonnie. I won't push you on this but don't hide it from me, tell me whatever it is when you're ready."

She bit the inside of her mouth and nodded thankful when he walked away because she couldn't take his stare much longer. Stefan turned to see her trying to calm her breathing running her fingers through her hair, so he walked back over to her.

"Bonnie, I need you to tell me the truth, what happened?"

"It's no big deal, I'm fine."

He sighed and quickly raised his hand intending to run it through his hair but stopped his movement when he saw her flinch.

He paused and saw her looking at his hand. "Did you think that I was going to hit you?"

"No, I don't even know why I did that." She nervously chuckled and started to walk by him when his voice stopped her from doing so.

"Bonnie, did he… did he hit you?" He searched her eyes.

She sighed. "Stefan-"

"I'm going to kill him."

He walked passed her and grabbed onto the handle of the door but was pulled back.

"Stefan, please don't, I'm okay. He was mad at me and just needed to release it. I deserved it after what I put you all through."

He narrowed his eyes at her in shock. "Bonnie, I don't care what you did or said, he should've never put his hands on you. You didn't deserve it, but he does."

"Stefan please don't. I don't want this to ruin your relationship."

"It's already over, Bonnie." He shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go there yourself, Emily wasn't there?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No. At least I didn't see her. Stefan please don't go over there, it's all in the past please just let it be."

"I don't think I can do that, Bon."

"Please, just try. For me. Promise me."

Stefan shook his head not believing that she was trying to save the guy that hit her.

Bonnie gathered his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm okay, just please promise me that you won't hurt him."

Stefan let out a breath. "Alright, fine. I promise."

She nodded smiling then hugged him. Stefan wrapped his arms around her holding her close and apologized to her for his brother like he's been doing a lot recently. She told him that it was fine but it was anything but in his eyes.

[[]]

Stefan looked at his wife who was sleeping beside him not being able to find sleep himself. He couldn't believe that his brother would ever hit her, no matter the circumstance, that never should've happened and it angered him just thinking about it and the fact that Bonnie tried to cover for him.

There he made up his mind and got out of bed waiting a few to see if Bonnie would reach out for him and when she didn't, he slipped on a shirt and his shoes walking out the door.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie woke up under Stefan's arm before his alarm went off not intending to but she took the time she had to stare more like gaze at him. She never realized just how much she's missed him until this moment looking at him, watching him sleep. She's been alone for so long and to have someone beside her who truly loves and cares for her was so overwhelming in the best way possible.

She chuckled some when his hand traveled and landed on her backside. When she saw his eyes flutter she quickly closed hers biting the inside of her mouth once he started talking.

"Very nice, Stefan." He chuckled referring to his hand placement but kept his hand right there it was.

It was hard not to smile when he kissed her nose. "I don't think you realize how much I missed you, Bon." He whispered. "I hope that you missed me- that you missed us just as much and don't think that coming here was a mistake because I can't lose you again." His hand moved to run up her back before moving it to run down her hair. "I love you so much. Probably too much but I don't care. You're the only one for me."

She felt lighter than a feather listening to his confession but that mood changed suddenly when his alarm went off frightening her "awake".

"Bad dream?" Stefan asked with concerned eyes.

"Actually it was a good one. I guess I was just mad that it had to end."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "If this is all a dream I never want it to end. I wouldn't want to wake up."

"Neither would I. The best part is that this isn't a dream, it's reality."

He smiled then dipped his head down to kiss her. She felt butterflies in her stomach much like when they first kissed and fireworks exploded so loudly and wildly that she knew it was impossible for Stefan not to feel it.

"I love you."

"You do?" She didn't get to ask earlier. He's never confessed that to her since she got back and until this morning she wasn't sure if he did love her.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I just haven't heard you say it yet. I was a little worried."

He frowned then held her in his arms letting out a breath. "I love you. I love you so much. I never stopped."

"I love you too." She hugged him back tightly.

Stefan pulled back from the hug then kissed her once then pulled away looking in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She smiled at how well he knew her. "I just… I just want to make things right with Da-"

"Don't worry about him, Bonnie. We're done and we'll stay that way until he apologizes to you for not only hitting you but for all the shit he said to you. I love you, Austyn loves you and if that's not enough for him then he could go screw himself."

She nodded and smiled but still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy about it all. Stefan noticed and kissed her again to distract her for a while but soon the kiss wasn't just about distraction but lust. Bonnie moved her leg to the other end of his hip and leaned down connecting their lips again as his hands traveled up the shirt of his that she was wearing.

"Make love to me." She told him.

Stefan groaned and rolled them over attacking her lips before he had to force himself to pull away.

"Bonnie," he kissed her, "you don't understand how much I want to right now," he kissed her again, "but we can't, I have to get ready for work… Oh please don't pout," Stefan begged when she stuck her bottom lip out, "damn, you're so sexy."

She smiled and lifted her neck to kiss him in what meant to be a simple kiss but it turned into more and Stefan found himself on his back again ready to give in to her when the door opened and heard his little girls voice ask for him.

"Dad?"

Bonnie abruptly pulled away and rolled to his side only to find out that there wasn't enough space left on the bed and found herself on the floor.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan asked amused.

"It's not funny, Stefan." She said through a smile sitting up.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"I'm fine, baby, thanks."

"Can you make me some cereal, please?"

Bonnie smiled. "Sure."

Stefan reached out his hand to help her up but she just glared at him getting up herself.

"I love you." Stefan said watching her walk away.

He chuckled when she slapped her ass then bit his lip shaking his head before getting ready for work.

**Seven hours ago**

Damon headed down the stairs to open the door ready to get punched in the face knowing that his brother was on the other end. He closed one eye ready for the contact but it never came.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

He looked at his brother strangely. "You're not going to punch me?"

"For what?"

Damon looked at his brother oddly but then played it cool. "Forget it. The question that should be asked is what are _you_ doing…here."

He let out a breath. "I know it's late, but I needed to talk to you about Bonnie."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped to the side to let his brother in. Stefan turned down the offer of the drink that Damon asked him if he wanted.

"So what about Bonnie?"

He took a breath. "She was acting a bit strange when she came home, I was wondering what you said to her."

"Uh, I don't remember exactly I was mostly talking out of anger but I just told her how she wasn't there for you and for Austyn."

"Did you let her explain herself at least?"

"No, I guess I didn't want to hear her excuses."

"So she comes over here to explain herself but you don't let her, instead you just yell at her and tell her how much she missed out on. That's it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Stefan pulled his lips into his mouth nodding then stood up. "Well I should go." Damon nodded then followed behind his brother. "Oh, one more thing," Stefan said before he opened the door.

"What's that?"

"I'm just curious did you tell her all these things before or after you hit her?"

He let out a breath. "Stefan-"

"You are so damn lucky Bonnie made me promise to not kick your ass, Damon. You didn't even have the balls to tell me what you did and I don't know what's more ridiculous; that, or the fact that I'm going to keep the promise I made to Bonnie. You and I, Damon, we're done."

"Wait, Stefan-"

"You know I would love to hear you explain but I don't feel like hearing your excuses. Have a nice life, Damon."

He sighed and watched his brother leave and he wasn't sure when the next time will be when he sees him or his niece again.

[[]]

Bonnie smiled as her hair was being brushed by her daughter. She was glad that Stefan decided to let them spend the day together while he's working just to see how everything goes. She wanted to get to know as much about her daughter as possible and so far she learned a lot. Austyn loved to talk.

"Oh, Aus, you did such a beautiful job!" Bonnie said looking in the mirror.

She smiled. "Thank you. Are you ready for makeovers?"

"Y-" her sentence was cut short when the phone rang. "Give me just a second, babe." She said standing to get to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh man, I guessed I missed him."

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked then removed the phone from her ear checking the ID.

"Bonnie?" She said out of shock. "When did you get back?"

"Not long, close to two weeks now. I've been meaning to visit you, actually I was on my way to visit you but then something popped up and it slipped my mind."

She was speechless for a second still in shock. "Wow, I- so I guess you worked things out with Stefan?"

"Yeah, I can't thank him enough for giving me a second chance. Hey, I was thinking that I come over there maybe with you and Elena so we can catch up?"

"Yeah, sure. Can you make it tonight? I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week."

"Yeah, I don't think Stefan needs me to do anything so I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Caroline looked at her phone still not believing that Bonnie was back. When Bonnie answered the phone she thought she was a random babysitter, so imagine her surprise. She was calling to tell Stefan to stop avoiding her best friend, but now she sees why he's been so MIA; Bonnie was the only woman on his mind.

Shaking her head, Caroline dialed Elena's number and she picked up on the second ring.

"I don't have a lot of time, Care."

"I'll be quick, did you know Bonnie was back?"

"…Yeah, she visited me maybe two weeks ago. I've been meaning to tell you, but this teaching job has got me distracted."

"Well I just called Stefan but she picked up. She says that she wants to have a get together tonight, you think you can make it?"

"Uh, yeah, I should. I've been meaning to talk to Bonnie anyway, she was so hurt when she visited me."

"Why was that?"

"I'll come by earlier so I can tell you the deets, but I have to go, duty calls."

As soon as Elena ended the call, she walked over to Chad who was trying to stick a crayon all the way up his nose.

[[]]

Stefan twisted the key in the knob with flowers in his hand intending to give one bouquet to each of his girls. He was glad that his day went by quickly because he couldn't wait to get home and kiss his wife who he's been thinking about all day.

"Daddy!" Austyn cheered running up to her father hugging him before she was lifted in his arms.

"Hey baby girl." He kissed her cheek. "Did you have a fun time with mommy?"

"Yes!"

He smiled and kissed her again before setting her down. "Here, I got these for you." Stefan handed her the flowers. "They're pink, your favorite color right?"

Austyn nodded and thanked him for the flowers before she ran off telling him that she was going to show her toys. Stefan smiled then stood to his full height to search for his wife and found her upstairs in the bathroom singing as she cleaned. It was like she wasn't even trying and yet she still sounded so beautiful and he just had to shake his head.

_The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky,_  
_Are also on the faces of people going by._  
_I see friends shaking hands, sayin', "How do you do?"_  
_They're really sayin', "I love you."_

His lovesick eyes watched her a little longer before he slowly made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind. It startled her some but he encouraged her to keep singing turning her in his arms bringing her to circle her arms around his neck.

_And I think to myself_  
_What a wonderful world_

She ended there and stood on her toes connecting their lips. Stefan smiled and moved his head to the side of her face as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He moved his head to kiss the side of her neck. "I bought you flowers."

"How thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"You're my girl, don't thank me. It's my job."

"Well aren't I a luck girl."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

She smiled then pulled away from the hug to kiss him. "How was work?"

"Eh. I want to talk about you." His hands traveled down.

Bonnie bit down on her lip. "Is that right?"

He nodded and pulled her closer and connected their lips moaning. "How about tonight," he rubbed theirs noses together, "we finish what we got started this morning?"

She smiled. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

He chuckled and lifts her to sit on the counter. "Only very much."

She smiled and kissed him wrapping her legs around his hips turning her head to the side. They mutually pulled away hearing Austyn walk in their room and Bonnie got off the countertop before their little girl walked in the bathroom.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She said causing her parents to laugh.

Stefan walked up to her and kissed her cheek lifting her in his arm and asked Bonnie to follow them downstairs which she did right away.

"So I was thinking spaghetti for dinner. What do you say, Aussie?"

"I love spaghetti."

He smiled. "What about you, Bon?"

"Uh, actually I made plans to go over Caroline's for dinner. Her, Elena, and I need to do some catching up."

He felt a little weird about the whole Elena thing, but didn't let it show. "Well, Aus, I guess it'll be just you and me tonight. Just like old times."

Bonnie smiled slightly though she was a little hurt by his words but knew that he didn't say it to upset her. Stefan walked up to her and rubbed her back before kissing the top of her head. Bonnie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy, are you going to he gone all night?"

She smiled, "No, I should be gone only a few hours." She said then kissed her cheek.

"Then can you sing me a song before I go to bed?"

"Absolutely."

Stefan smiled and watched as Bonnie took her from his hold to hug her tightly. He watched them for a while then joined in on the hug.

"I love my girls. Very, very much."

Bonnie smiled and felt her heart warm feeling for the first time in a long time like a mother.

[[]]

Elena manages to get over to Caroline's before Bonnie. That was her plan all along, but she lost track of time and had to quickly dress into something decent and figured that Bonnie would have beat her there but she was glad to learn that that wasn't the case.

Caroline answered the door after looking in the peephole with a smile on her face welcoming her best friend inside. They talked a little about their days before Caroline poured them a glass of wine each and asked Elena to fill her in on the things she knew as they moved the conversation to the couch.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning, since I never really told you how things went with Stefan."

"Right, I was meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, so in my eyes, everything was perfect—well not so much at first, but once we discussed the sort of the awkwardness, which was us being together and a little about Bonnie, things were great. I haven't seen him smile so much since this whole thing happened and I know that we made a connection."

"How was the kiss?" Caroline smiled.

Elena took a sip of wine. "That's the thing; we didn't- he couldn't. I mean I got it then, I get it now but I was just hoping, you know?" Caroline nods. "Anyway some time after that, I get a knocking on the door and I think it's Stefan who was coming to randomly kiss me, but when I opened the door, I saw Bonnie."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so she forces me into a hug crying her eyes out telling me how much Stefan hates her and his he slammed the door in her face and I couldn't help but feel so bad for her so I let her sleep over.

"Anyway a few days later, I go visit Stefan at his job and I tell him to not give up on her, to give her a chance to explain herself because there's two sides to every story and she needed to tell hers."

"That was very mature of you, Elena."

She chuckled. "Shut up. I mean even if I did want to be selfish and fight for Stefan, I would've lost. Bonnie is his wife and I know Stefan well enough to know that he would chose her over any woman in the world."

Caroline looked at her friend sadly then up at the door when the doorbell sounded. She knew who was behind it, but looked out the peephole anyway before opening the door to see the friend who she hasn't seen in close to four years. They hugged for a while and in the hug Caroline managed to say how much she's missed her and compliment her on her new hair. Bonnie smiled and they hugged seconds longer before pulling away.

"Thanks for having me over."

"No problem, come on in."

Bonnie nodded and watched as Elena made her way over to her and they both extended their arms coming into a hug. Bonnie had so much that she wanted to say to Elena and she hoped that tonight she'll be able to get it all out. After the hugging was done, Caroline poured her some wine then refilled hers and Elena's and the three of them all gathered on the couch.

"So how's everything with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Good. Very good actually. I can feel our relationship growing stronger."

They smiled. "That's great, Bon. What about Austyn?"

"The same. She calls me 'mommy' and everything. Kids adjust to things very easily so I'm glad that she's getting used to me, you know."

"That's fantastic, to be honest I was a little worried I know that if anything your relationship with Austyn is the most important."

Bonnie nodded. "And I guess while we're on the subject of my offspring, I should thank you, Elena. Damon said that you were there for her and for Stefan."

"He told you that?"

"More like yelled it to me." She didn't mean to say.

She saw the looks on their faces and now she regrets ever bringing it up. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about it.

"What? What do you mean?" Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, I shouldn't have said that."

"Bonnie, what happened?"

She let out a breath. "Well when Stefan first let me see Austyn we planned to have dinner together so as Stefan was finishing up, Austyn was showing me her room and what not, and by the time we make it back downstairs, Damon is there. You should've seen the way he looked at me, it was like he wanted to kill me."

"Wow,"

"So he invites himself to stay over saying that him and I needed to do some catching up and I tell him that I wanted to focus on my daughter and he basically says that I would already know her if I wasn't gone for the past three years."

"He said that in front of Austyn?" Elena asked in shock.

"Yep. And I mean I deserved that so I take it and just put it out if my head but when we actually started eating he just kept bashing me and I was literally about to break but then Stefan told him to leave and I was going to leave too, but Stefan stopped me from doing so."

"So he told you about Elena at dinner?"

"No, I know this was a stupid idea but the next day I go over to his place hoping that he would let me explain but he just kept cutting me off and I asked him why he's so mad at me and he tells me how much I wasn't there and that how Stefan should be with you," she looked at Elena, "and not me because you were there when I wasn't."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Elena shook her head.

"You know at first I thought that he was just mad at me but now I know that it's not anger he feels towards me. It's hatred."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is, but," she shrugged, "the only thing that I can do is wait. Wait and hopefully someday he'll let me tell my side of the story. Even with everything said and done, I really want to restore our relationship and maybe me explaining could help our growth."

There was a silence in the room until Elena decided to speak. "So what _is_ your side of the story?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and told them everything that she had told Stefan.

* * *

After all the catching up and sad talk was over, the girls found themselves standing on their feet dancing with wine glasses in their hands. They were all tipsy but none of them cared as they laughed and danced together until Bonnie's phone sounded.

"Uh-oh is someone out past their curfew?" Caroline nudged her laughing.

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

"Mommy, are you coming home soon?"

Bonnie smiled and sat down on the couch. "Yes, I'll be home in a few minutes, I promise and I'll sing to you okay?"

"Okay. I love you, mommy."

Her eyes swelled with tears hearing her daughter say that to her for the first time. "I love you too, Aussie. I'll see you soon." She slowly removed the phone from her ear holding back the tears and put on a smile standing up. "Sorry, ladies, but I have to go."

"Aww! We should do this again some time."

"Absolutely. Hugs?"

They all opened their arms and met in the middle making plans for their next meeting.

[[]]

Bonnie used the key that Stefan had recently given her to get inside and kicked her shoes off and headed upstairs. She headed straight for Austyn's room and let out a breath of relief when she was still up.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, mommy."

"Did you have a fun time with dad?" She nodded. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star."

Bonnie smiled and ran her hand down the side of her face and began to sing continuing her ministrations. When she noticed her eyes started to drop, she sang the song again two more times in a more calming tone and soon Austyn was asleep.

"Good night, Aus."

Bonnie kissed her temple then stood up tiptoeing out of the room. She then made her way down the hall to her room and spotted Stefan laying on the bed. She wasn't sure if he was sleep, but how he didn't move, she figured that he was. Quietly, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before taking a quick shower. She stepped out of the bathroom with a robe on and walked up to her husband when she saw his eyes open.

"Hey, babe."

"I'm sorry, I meant to wait for you, but Aus wore me out."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him crawling on the bed beside him squeezing in the small space in front of him. Stefan kissed her again this time on the nose.

"So I take it that things went well?"

"Yeah, I told them everything and they told me things, we danced and drank a little."

"Mmm, why can't you dance for me?"

She smiled. "I will if you ask nicely."

He kissed her once. "Go shake that ass girl."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head but stood up anyway humming a tune and started to sensually shake her hips. Stefan sat up and watched her with all his attention and bit down on his lip as she moved the robe down her body some exposing her bare shoulder. She teased him by revealing more skin until he couldn't take it and stood up walking over to her moving his hands to the knot of the robe.

"You know," he says tugging, "I believe we made plans for tonight."

"I thought Austyn wore you out?"

He shook his head as he removed the robe from her body. "I think I have enough energy for you." He licked his lips taking her in.

She pretended to yawn. "I'm not sure if I have enough energy for you."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He said the lifted her in his arms carrying her over to the bed.

[[]]

Stefan groaned and turned to wrap his arm around his wife then furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't feel her body so he opened his eyes and quickly moved back some when he realized that Austyn was in the bed sandwiched between them. He got out of bed and quickly slipped on sweat pants trying to not feel weirded out about his daughter sleeping next to him while he was naked and luckily Bonnie was wearing his shirt otherwise that would've been too much for him to handle. He got back in bed and tried to relax but found himself forcing a smile when she started to wake.

"What are you doing in mommy and daddy's bed, Aus?"

"I wanted to sleep with mommy."

He smiled. "You love mommy?"

She nodded bringing a smile to his face and he pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you naked?"

He widened his eyes and opened his mouth not knowing what to say but Bonnie saved him from an awkward moment when she woke up gaining Austyn's attention.

"Good morning, mommy."

"Good morning, Aus. I didn't know you were in the bed." She said then kissed her head.

"Yeah, well neither did I otherwise I would've been more decent."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then widened them realizing what he meant. "You mean you were-"

"Yep."

"Oh that's just wrong."

He chuckled but then remembered that their child was still on the bed so he changed the subject.

"Well since it's Saturday that means we have our park date, Aus."

"Yay!"

Bonnie smiled. "You take her to the park every Saturday?"

"Yeah, we've been doing it for a while. When she gets older though, I'll take her somewhere more date-like."

"That's so sweet. I bet you guys have a fun time."

"Dad pushes me on the swings and helps me with the monkey bars."

Bonnie smiled realizing how Stefan was the sweetest dad ever and how happy he made their daughter.

"How about I make you guys some breakfast before you go?"

"Okay."

Bonnie smiled then kissed her daughter before getting up and slipped in some pants before heading downstairs. Stefan watched her until she disappeared then lifted his daughter in his arms to help her get ready for their morning together.

* * *

After breakfast, Bonnie found herself alone. She sighed then headed upstairs figuring that she get some extra rest since she didn't get as much as she needed last night. They made love in a nice and steamy way, but just being with him and connecting with him in such an intimate way was better than anything else. She got to know his eyes and feel the thumping of his heart and listen to his breaths and sounds of pleasure. Familiarize herself with the curves of his arm muscles and chest and back. For a second she thinks that she's back on the tour bus dreaming about how much she's missed them together, but then he'll whisper in her ear confessing his love and the way that his bottom lip softly grazed her the shell of her ear, she knows that she's not dreaming; she's home.

As she feels herself doze off, her cellphone rings and she blindly answers it thinking that it was just Stefan checking in. "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't my favorite rock star."

"Joel?" Bonnie questioned sitting up.

"Don't sound so surprised, Bon, I am your manager and all. I had to see how you're doing."

"I'm not surprised that you called, I guess I'm just surprised that you called, if that makes any sense."

"All the sense in the world. So how are you doing? How's life treating ya?"

"Pretty good. I got my family back, my husband still loves me, my daughter told me that she loves me yesterday, I've honestly never been happier."

"What about your friends and parents and all that other shit?"

"Well you know I lost touch with my parents, but my friends are cool. We got together last night and I told them everything and they were really accepting."

"What about that brother-in-law of yours?"

"Eh, he… he pretty much hates me."

"There's the drama I'm looking for."

Bonnie chuckled. "Why do you want to know about my drama?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"Okay,"

"Well I was just looking through your stuff cleaning up a bit and I noticed that you wrote down your experience on the road but then you kind of stopped then started up again while you were in rehab."

"So he's blunt and noisy."

"Anyway it gave me an idea; you should write a book. I know you kind of joked about it on that last radio interview that you did, but I think it can actually be a good idea. You can make some money and use it for your kid or for the future kids."

"I think that's great, but I'm not much of a writer."

"Please, you can write, I read your journals remember? And plus, we'll send it to an editor and he or she will make changes and stuff."

"What should I wrote about?"

"Finding your way back home. From life on the road and the tours and the fans and the glam to being home rebuilding your relationships and the ups and downs of it all."

Bonnie thought. "You know, that seems like a good idea… I'm just not sure if people in my life would appreciate me writing about them."

"Just ask and if not just change their names, no harm done."

"Yeah, I guess what I'm really trying to say is I'm a little hesitant because me coming back and writing a book could make it seem like the only reason I came back was so that I could write a book. Stefan doesn't trust me fully so I don't want him to think that I'll up and leave once it's done."

"How about this," Joel said after a while, "write up a draft, I'll send you your journals and you can write using them as inspiration and in the meantime just document how things are going and once it's all written, I'll send it to an editor and we'll make one copy and you can have Stefan read it and if he gets mad, blame it on me and if he doesn't want you to publish it, give it to your kid when she's eighteen or trash it; no harm done."

She let out a breath. "Okay. I'll do that, you're right and by the time I finish I hope that Stefan trusts me enough to know that my returning home wasn't just a get rich scheme and he'll let me go through with it."

"Exactly. Oh, one more thing, you should really visit your parents, it'll add some definition to your autobiography and plus you should really talk to them period. You may not know it but I bet they really miss you."

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Alright, I got to go but as always it was nice talking to you, babe, and I'll call back in a few weeks just to check in."

"Okay. Bye."

They mutually ended the call and in good timing since she heard Stefan and Austyn entering the house.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a hot minute since Bonnie found herself in a church. She didn't even know when Stefan started to go, they never went in the years that they were together so she wondered what made him have a change of heart. He was rather popular too, at least with the ladies which she doesn't even know why she's so surprised by it. He was a hot, church boy "single" dad. Hell, if she wasn't with him, she'll be right in line too.

It was pretty funny seeing the looks on their faces when she walked in with his arm wrapped around her waist claiming her in such a subtle manner but yet obvious at the same time as they went to go check in Austyn into her Sunday School class. Bonnie got a tons of smiles and welcomes from everyone she passed and watched Stefan with unintentional lovey-dovey eyes as he engaged in conversation with folks after he introduced her as his wife and she spoke her hello.

She blames it on their close proximity that has her blocking out the words of others and focusing her attention on her man and her man only. She's not complaining but found it hard to focus with his arm around her and his sexy voice in her ear ringing loud and clear even though he wasn't directly talking to her. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate to kiss him so she wouldn't, but boy did she want to.

"We should get inside." Stefan said snapping her out of her thoughts.

He then smiled noticing her staring. "Were you staring at me, Bonnie?" He asked amused.

"I'm your wife, I get a free pass."

He turned towards her and rubbed their noses together stopping himself from kissing her like he wanted. She smiled grabbing his hand before walking with him inside the worship area.

* * *

Stefan smiled looking at his Bonnie and daughter talk about church as Austyn was straddling her mother's lap holding her thumbs and her small hands rambling on. Bonnie couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried and she didn't want to. They were seated at IHop when she just sat in her lap and told her about her experience in class.

"Can I get you guys anything else?"

"No, we're good, thanks." Stefan answered.

Dan nodded and walked away to assist other customers.

"Are my two girls ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so." Bonnie said.

Austyn gathered her mother's face on her hands causing her to look at her then pressed her lips against the side of her face.

"I love you, mommy."

She smiled. "I love you too. Come here," Bonnie pulled her close hugging her with her eyes closed then kissed her cheek.

Stefan smiled watching the scene and felt like the luckiest man alive. Yes, he's been through a lot of hardships, but he would go through it all again if this would be the outcome every time. He has his girls together again and he honestly couldn't ask for anything more but he would. He was probably just being selfish but he really wanted a son. Not only would it even out the family, but he missed taking care of Austyn at that infant stage and something in him was screaming wanting to do it all over again. He also wanted someone to look after Austyn when he couldn't. Although their unborn son would be years younger than his sister, brothers always protect their sisters no matter the age and he would also show him how to when he gets old enough.

"What's on your mind?" Bonnie asked.

They've been back from the restaurant for about two hours when they all decided to watch a movie on their bed. Austyn was passed out laying on her father and Bonnie was just about to ask him a question about the movie but when she looked over she knew that his mind was somewhere else. He was looking at the movie, but his mind wasn't.

"The future." He answered. "I know I shouldn't be, but sometimes your mind just wonders."

"Why shouldn't you be?"

"I want to focus on what's in front of me and not worrying about what's ahead. Life is short."

Bonnie processed his words before moving in a little closer.

"Maybe if you would tell me what you were thinking about, you wouldn't have to worry." Her voice was in a whisper.

He sighed and stayed quiet for a while. Bonnie watched him with careful eyes then focused her attention on his hand that ran down their daughter's hair in a slow, gentle movement.

"I wouldn't say that I'm worrying," he started in a hushed tone, "I just… I want you to stay. I want us to be on the same page, Bonnie and I want us to have another kid so bad, but I just… I want us-" he sighed, "I don't know how to put it into words."

Bonnie processed what he said and was shocked when he told her that he wanted another child. He's never expressed it before so it was a little shocking, but she wasn't completely against it.

"I get it. You don't fully trust me and I don't blame you, but please, and I know it's hard but please know that I'll be here. I love you and I _love_ Ausyn, I can't tell you how much I love her and I won't do anything to jeopardize that.

"I'm sorry, Stefan and I know that I've said this hundreds of times but I never fully explained why. I'm sorry for hurting you and for breaking your trust in me and maybe even in others. I'm sorry for being selfish by not thinking about your feelings and how much your life would change. I'm sorry for being the worst wife and mother ever, but I will do everything I can to make up for that. I'm so sorry Stefan and if I can take it all back, I would. Not just extending the tour, but I wouldn't even take the offer in the first place. I made the wrong choice and I'm sorry."

Stefan moved off the bed standing up and Bonnie was confused for a second until she realized that he was just taking Austyn into her own room when he returned empty handed. He crawled on the bed covering her body with his and once his head was above hers, he kissed her once but let their lips linger. He slowly pulled away causing their lips to smack and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I forgive you."

She smiled slightly and moved her hand to the side of his face staring right back at him. Stefan leaned down to kiss her again then rested his head beside hers. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him holding him close then kissed his ear.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

Bonnie smiled. "So you want to have another kid?"

"How did you know?"

"You told me, you didn't realize it, but you did."

He let out a breath. "I don't want to pressure you."

"Don't worry I'm not completely opposed to it. I mean just seeing how you make Austyn the happiest girl alive I'll give you twins."

He chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

She smiled and ran her hands up his back. "Can I kiss you again?"

He smiled and moved his head from the side of her face to hover above hers. "You're lucky you're cute."

She smiled then moved her hands around his neck when his lips met hers then shortly Stefan was the one on his back moving his hands along her body. She moaned and pulled him up so that they were both sitting up and moved her hand in his hair. Stefan groaned before he pulled away only to kiss her again.

"Sunday tradition," he says against her lips, "we go for a walk downtown." He kisses her once. "Want to join?"

"Of course."

He smiled then kissed her again turning them over.

* * *

Stefan smiled holding his girl's hand as they walked. Downtown Mystic Falls was a place he was thinking about moving to a few years back but there were too many complications for him to actually do it. He would've had to find a new sitter for Austyn and possibly a new job. That, or he had to leave earlier than usual and to top it all off the rent was higher and since his house was almost paid off, he decided to stay, but that dream never left.

"Aw, look at these dresses!" Bonnie gasped and let go of his hand walking up to the window.

He watched as Austyn ran beside her and placed her hands on the glass just like her mother and a smile grew on his face.

"Well let's see of you can try them on."

"Really?" Bonnie said turning around surprised.

Stefan chuckled then took her hand. "Come on."

Bonnie grabbed Austyn's hand and together they all walked inside.

[[]]

Stefan sat down on a stool in front of the changing room as his daughter and wife were getting dressed behind it. They didn't really have sizes to fit Austyn, but they grabbed the smallest dress that they could find and he hoped that it would do.

"Alright, you ready, Stefan?"

"Yes, let me see my beautiful girls."

He smiled hearing his daughters giggle and shortly, the curtain opened and out stepped his beautiful girls. He would take back the word 'beautiful' and swap it for 'phenomenal' looking at the two. Bonnie was dressed in white while his daughter was dressed in sky blue. His mouth dropped and was speechless for a few moments as they did a little twirl having the skirts of the dresses flow along with them.

"I am the luckiest man and father alive." He said shaking his head. He then stood up only to bend his knees to get eye level with his daughter. "Oh, Aussie, you look so, so, very beautiful." His large hand moved to the side of her face.

"Thank you."

He smiled then kissed her head. "You're my little princess, huh? I'm going to be in trouble when you get older and start liking boys that aren't me." Stefan sighed.

Bonnie chuckled some gaining his attention. Stefan straightened his legs and stepped to the side a little to stand in front of her.

"And you," he started, "I don't think I need to tell you how phenomenal you look." He wanted to kiss her but stopped himself and instead he wrapped his arms around her touching her exposed back. "I want to buy this for you."

"Really?"

"I what to buy this for you, and I want you to wear it to our vow renewal."

"What?"

"We were young when we got married and I know that you always dreamed of a nice, fancy wedding and instead we got married just in front of our parents in my backyard. I want to give you the wedding you wanted, so I'm going to buy this for you and in going to buy Austyn's too," he bent down to pick her up, "and I want my girls to wear these dresses when our time comes."

"Okay."

They both smiled and Bonnie pulled them into a hug letting out a breath of complete blissfulness.

[[]]

Bonnie smiled opening the package that Joel had sent. She was glad that she beat Stefan to the door or else she knew that she would've been questioned about what was inside.

She pulled out her journals reading a few pages here and there realizing how much her life was topsy-turvy. Stefan and Austyn would pop up every now and then but not much as they should've.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie took out a pen and paper and started to write.

_If you told me a month ago that when I returned home I would've gotten so much love and affection by not only my husband but my daughter and friends, I would have a hard time believing that. I know leaving to tour so I could sing was a mistake but it wasn't one that I completely regret. I got to experience something and go to places that a lot of people can't or at least not as quickly. I got to feel what it was like to be in the spotlight, and I know it's selfish, but I can't bring myself to regret it fully. I'm glad that I came home and I got to get my family back, but that "rockstar" part of me will always take up a spot in my heart._

_Not everyone was happy about my return home, but majority of the people that I love are and I never would've imagined that. My husband, Stefan wants us to try for another child and he recently just asked me to renew our vows. I feel like it's all one big dream, but it's sure as hell a dream that I never want to wake from. I feel like it's as if I never left but I did and there's things that my husband and I need to work on. Trust is the biggest issue, and I will do anything he asks of me to earn his trust back. Our relationship cannot work if we have no trust, and I want us to work._

Bonnie stopped writing then when Stefan entered the room. He asked her what she was working on and she didn't want to lie so she told him that she was writing a book. She skipped the part that it was about her and her journey home and said that it was a love story. It was halfway-ish true, if things turned out right between them, it would be a love story.

"I can't wait to read it when you're done." He smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you'll like it." She said then closed her eyes when their lips made contact.

"I knew that you loved to write, but I never thought a book was in your plans."

"I don't know, I guess an idea just popped in my head and I'm just going to roll with it and see what happens."

Stefan nodded then grabbed the newspaper from off the nightstand and started to read it.

* * *

Stefan rolled over in the bed only to realize that he couldn't move much further. He furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes only to see the face of his sleeping wife. He felt her leg latched around his hip and her arm around his body. He chuckled then tried to get as comfortable as he could so he brought his arm around her but before Stefan closed his eyes, he took the time to admire.

Her skin was without a flaw, her eyebrows had not a hair out of place and her eyelashes were thick and full. Even if she had blemishes on her face, or her eyebrows were not perfectly arched, or her eyelashes were thin, he'd still take her to be the most beautiful woman that he's ever laid eyes on.

He groaned when Bonnie moved rubbing herself against him. She did it again and he was about to break out in a sweat but then her eyes opened meeting his.

"And how did I bed up sleeping like this?" She said then lifted an eyebrow, "I see you're not so opposed to this position."

Stefan shrugged then moved her to her back covering her lips with his.

"Wait, my breath doesn't sink?" Bonnie asked pulling away.

"No, you taste perfect… Speaking of taste, since I can't have you like I want," he lifted her lower half closer to his to let her know what he meant, "I'm just going to have to get you another way." He kissed her lips then started kissing down her body.

"Why not both?" She bit her lip.

"Since I have to get ready for work soon, but tonight," he kissed her inner thigh, "tonight, we can go all the way, but for right now, I'll just give you a little preview."

Bonnie smiled then caught the corner of her lip between her teeth feeling his hands take her panties down her legs before she let out a moan when his tongue went to work.

[[]]

Austyn smiled singing along to the song with her mother. They were on their way to get her dress hemmed and maybe a few more altercations so the dress could fit her tiny body perfectly. Bonnie was glad that her dress was the perfect size because she only had to worry about her daughter's being right.

After the alterations were done, they decided to go out for ice cream and Bonnie quickly regretted it when she locked eyes with her former informal drug dealer, Frank.

"Uh, Aussie, we have to go somewhere else." Bonnie said bending to get eye level.

"Why, mommy?"

"Because-"

"Well, well, well," Frank said walking up to them, "if it isn't my favorite snitch. I barely recognized you, but your eyes gave it away."

"This isn't the time." Bonnie hid Austyn behind her.

Frank smiled. "Is that your daughter?"

"That's not any of you business is it?"

"Chill, if anyone should be mad, it's me. You caused me to lose my job and have to live in this boring ass poor town." He stepped closer, "I should be mad at you, but the truth is, I'm not."

A smile grew on his face and Bonnie didn't like the look so she told Austyn to go into the store beside them and pick out a toy and wait for her to come inside. She did as she was told and Bonnie watched her until she was behind the door before she switched her view back at Frank.

"Please just leave me alone."

He started to walk up to her and Bonnie closed her eyes once his hands wrapped around her waist. "You know I still haven't forgot about that night. Our night."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled then rolled his eyes, "Please, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You and I fucking on the roof of the tour bus while we were stopped in Texas one late night. It was probably the best fuck I had maybe because we were both high, but who knows."

"No, no, that did not happen." Bonnie said then started to walk away but he stopped her.

"Yes it did. I mean I know you dreamed about me, but trust me, that wasn't a dream."

Bonnie shook her head not believing. It couldn't be true, she would never do that especially not to Stefan, he was lying it all had to be a lie.

"I have to go."

"Let me refresh you memory."

Frank said then pulled her into a kiss. She pushed him back immediately, but that didn't stop the memory from returning and her eyes filled with tears thinking about how hurt Stefan would be.

"You remember now don't you?" He smiled. Bonnie watched him reach in his back pocket and pulled out a vial of cocaine. He slid it between her breast and bit down on his lip as he was doing so. "You know my number when you run out of that and want more. I'll see you around."

He bumped their shoulders and she turned watching him walk down the sidewalk and once he turned, she headed straight into the store that Austyn went to wiping her eyes. She looked around until she found her and quickly headed her way.

"Is this the toy you want?"

"Who was that, mommy?"

"Just an old friend that's all." She put on the best smile she could.

Austyn nodded then handed her mom the toy and grabbed her hand walking up to the register.

When they got home, Bonnie placed the vial in the top drawer planning to dispose of it later not wanting Austyn to run in seeing her and start asking questions. It was hard enough to lie to her about Frank and she wanted to avoid another situation like that.

As there were knocks on the door, Bonnie headed downstairs to answer it and regrets not looking in the peephole once Damon stepped inside. She looked at him strangely before following him upstairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she followed him into her room.

"Well since my relationship with Stefan is pending, I want to speed up the process."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know, Bonnie. I know what you're doing here, why you're back. I just need to find it."

She stepped in front of the drawer so he wouldn't find the drugs. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why are you back? Why now?"

"I wanted to come home sooner but I had-"

"You know what, I don't care." He said continuing to look.

"You have a lot of nerve, Da-"

He smiled lifting up the sheets of paper and after scanning it some he realized exactly what it was. "So, Bonnie Bennett the author. I think we have a winner."

"Damon," She stepped closer,

"So are you going to tell Stefan or shall I?"

"Please don't say anything, Damon. Please."

"Alright. I won't say anything, I'll give you until tomorrow."

Her eyes widened and watched as he walked out. She couldn't believe the day she's had and it's not over yet. She just wished that this would be the last of the drama for a long time but knew that it couldn't be because she had to tell Stefan.

* * *

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at his wife. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. When he got back from work she was distant and he tried getting her to tell him what was wrong, but she wouldn't budge.

Currently, he was using his hand to rub her back as she sat up on the bed deep in thought. He hoped that she would snap out of it and tell him whatever it was that was bothering her, but so far all she was doing was playing with her fingers.

Bonnie ran this conversation in her head over and over thinking about the worst case scenario and she was scared that if she told him that scenario would happen and she would never see her family again. She wasn't sure if he would believe that she didn't remember that one night she was unfaithful, and that the book has nothing to do with her coming home but she needed him to believe or else her whole life would be shattered and it's all thanks to Frank and Damon. She then thought about not telling him at all, but then she knew that the guilt would eat her alive and she knew that she would break sooner than later and he'll be even more mad at her for keeping it in so long. She didn't have a choice about the book and she wanted to tell him because she knew that Damon would spin the truth.

So, she sucked in a breath then let it out turning to face her husband. His eyes were full of concern and worry, but she relaxed with the gentleness of his hand running up and down her lower back.

"Stefan, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

She closed her eyes stopping her tears from running down her face. "Promise me that you'll still love me."

Stefan sat up, "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I… I was unfaithful to you when I was on the tour."

His mouth involuntarily opened slightly then he closed it looking down. "But you said-"

"I didn't remember, it was one night, I swear. I was using at the time and I must've blacked out and I forgot all about it."

He shook his head in disbelief. "How did you remember?"

"I ran into him today. I was out with Austyn and-"

"Wait, so our daughter was with you and the person that you fucked? What did you do, introduce him to her as your fuck buddy, huh? What the hell Bonnie!"

"Stefan, please don't get mad-"

"Don't get mad?! Bonnie, I asked you if you cheated on me and you said no. _No_, and now you're telling me that you screwed someone else and you expect me to stay calm? You're out of your damn mind."

"I said I forgot, I'm sorry."

"Well what did you do to remember? Did you fuck him again, huh? Did you bring him here and tell Austyn to go in the room so you can handle some business?"

"Stefan, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just hard to believe you when you're just so damn forgetful. Then what did you do, did he just remind you and the memories came rushing back?"

"Stefan-"

"What happened, Bonnie?"

She paused wiping her tears from her face. "He- he kissed me."

Stefan sat back and nodded his head before shaking it. He couldn't believe what was happening and just got up from the bed walking over to the dresser. "I think Austyn and I will be staying somewhere else for the time being."

She widened her eyes, "Stefan, you can't be serious right now, it was years ago, it was a mistake!"

"A mistake, huh well, B-" Stefan stopped gathering clothes when he saw something that caught his eye. He turned to her and held up the vial and saw the guilty look all over her face. "What is this?"

"Stefan, I can explain."

"Bonnie, I- how can you bring this in my house? We have a daughter and what if she was looking for something and saw this and thought it was makeup or something and rubbed all over her face? What would you do then, Bonnie."

"Stefan-"

"This is the second thing that you have lied to me about. You said you were clean, you looked me in the eye and said that and I was stupid enough to believe you." He shook his head then threw the vile on the floor in anger breaking the glass having the drugs scatter causing her to jump back a little. "Have fun snorting that off the floor."

"Stefan, please just let me explain-"

"Is there anything else that I should know, Bonnie? Do you have anything else that you could use to break our marriage _again_?"

She looked into his eyes before she had to look away hating all the anger she saw in them and because she was just about to tell him a lie. "No."

"Goodbye, Bonnie."

He closed the bedroom door and she ran up to it and saw him carrying Austyn out of her room. She was asleep but that didn't stop her from trying to stop Stefan from leaving.

"I was going to throw it out, I was just waiting for the right time because I didn't want Aussie to see it and- and yes he kissed me but I pushed him away as soon as he did it and I told Austyn to go pick out a toy in the store beside us so she didn't see any of it. Stefan please just don't leave me, please. I'll do anything, please just don't give up on us, please. I'm so sorry, please." She begged.

She stopped when he did in front of the door with his hand on the knob. She heard him exhale then he turned towards her. Tears ran down her cheeks and some ran down his as well.

"I need some time." He said. "Give me. Some time."

She nodded. "Okay."

He turned then twisted the knob but her voice stopped him from taking another step.

"I love you, Stefan."

He stayed still for a second then proceeded to walk out closing the door behind him.

Bonnie slid down the door in tears crying harder than she's ever had on her entire life. He didn't say it back, he just walked away with their child in his arms not even looking back and without a single word. She regretted ever telling him now, but she knew that it would've came up either way but that doesn't make her situation better at all.

* * *

Damon walked over to the door wondering who would be at his house so late and when he opened the door, the last thing he expected to see was his brother and niece.

"You say one thing, make one snarky remark and I'll kill you."

Damon narrowed his eyes wondering what he was talking about then his face softened when he realized that the only person that he could be talking about was Bonnie. She told him.

"I'm sorry." Damon said then stepped to the side.

Stefan nodded then walked in heading straight upstairs without another word. Damon smirked watching his brother's back and decided to give himself a little toast when the door shut a little too loudly.

He had no idea that Stefan would leave her for the night or for who knows how long. In all honesty, he shouldn't be as happy as he is about it, so he tried to brood but the smile just sneaked back on his face. Damon downed what was left in the glass then went to make a call.

* * *

Bonnie tied a bandana around her nose as she swept up the powder-like substance. She wanted to see her husband and child, but he asked for space so as hard as it will be, she'll give it to him. She was glad that she explained the whole situation otherwise, she knew that their marriage would be over.

If she was honest, Bonnie was a little surprised about the way he acted. She knew that he would be mad, but she never thought that he would plan to stay somewhere else. The cocaine was what really set him off, but even before that he still decided to leave. Her cellphone rang snapping her out of her thoughts and she walked out the room taking off the bandana to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You know, Bonnie for the first time in a while I actually want to thank you." Damon said with a smile. "Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you for screwing up, I really app-"

Bonnie ended the call and tied the bandana going back to work.

[[]]

Stefan sighed and continued to rub his daughter's back as she calmed down from crying. She's been asking where her mother was and why they were at Uncle Damon's house and when he wouldn't give her a straight answer, she started to cry and he tried his best to calm her down quickly, but his efforts didn't work as good as he wanted to and she ended up crying for five minutes.

"Aussie-"

"I want mommy."

He frowned then moved her up a little so their heads were side by side. He looked in her sad eyes and kissed her head.

"We'll see mommy soon, okay? But for now can you just have some fun with daddy?"

"But you have to work all the time."

He frowned again. "I'll stay home, okay. We'll stay right here all day, I promise."

He moved his hand to the side of her face then ran it down her hair letting out a breath. He hated to see her so sad but he was still upset about everything that he needed his space before he saw her again and says something that he will regret.

"I love you, Aus, okay? Everything that I do is because I want the best for you. I know it's hard to understand now, but I promise I'm doing everything I can do to make sure that you have the best life possible, okay? All my decisions revolve around you, I want my baby happy because you're what's most important to me, alright?" She nodded bringing a half smile to his face. "I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

"You're not mad at daddy?" She shook her head. "Good. I don't want my baby to be mad at me. Daddy loves his baby girl so, so, _so_ much. Gimmie kiss."

She puckered out her lips and met his then smiled when he pulled her closer hugging her. He rubbed her back and the ends of her hair then moved her to rest on his chest when she told him that she was tired.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie woke up after a long night. She forced herself to close her eyes but she could never fully sleep. She needed Stefan there to hold her under the protectiveness of his arm but instead he was over at Damon's house. She was scared that the book would pop up since he figured that the reason was over there in the first place was because of the book but little did he know, that wasn't the case. Something far worse than writing a book happened and she needed things to be restored…again.

She sighed getting out of bed and walked over to the tub filling it with water and possible a little too much bubble bath. It was Austyn's but it smells like bubble gum so she used it making a note to buy her some more later.

She's been wanting to call him ever since she opened her eyes just to check in but he needed space. She'll try to hold out for a couple of days but no longer.

* * *

Stefan scratched his head dragging his feet along the kitchen floor. He slept horribly last night and would've slept even worse if Austyn wasn't there. He now regrets walking out on her, he should've stayed and worked things out but there was no going back now. He's still a bit angry not necessarily at her but just at the fact that she slept with someone else. High or not, it's something that he never wanted to happen, it was the one thing that he leaned on when she arrived because it meant that she still cared and respected him enough to not cheat. He can't wrap his head around it and that fact that the guy she slept with was here in Mystic Falls of all places made it even worse. It made him want to find whoever he was and kick his ass for ever touching his girl.

"You look horrible." Damon walked in.

"I'm not in the mood, Damon. I'm only down here to make Austyn some breakfast then I'm going to go back upstairs and stay there until lunch. I didn't come down here to talk."

"Chill, don't get mad at me I'm not the one who-"

"I don't have to get mad at you, Damon, I already am mad at you!" He kept his voice low even in his anger. "You hit my wife and have yet to apologize might I add. I may have come here but only because I didn't want to keep my daughter in a hotel, I didn't come here because you're the best person I know. I'm pissed at you and I'm somewhat pissed at Bonnie, so I suggest you leave me and my daughter alone today. Thank you for letting us stay here, but this is all that it is. A stay."

He turned, grabbed their plates then walked upstairs leaving Damon alone.

He stopped in front of the door to take a few breaths before opening it. Austyn was watching TV and smiled over at him instantly causing him to get rid of any anger he had left in him.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded and he smiled walking over to the bed placing their plates on it first then got on himself. Austyn moved to sit in his lap and they said a quick prayer before eating.

* * *

Bonnie jerked awake then screamed seeing someone standing over her but calmed holding her hand over her heart when the face was familiar.

"What the hell?" She breathed heavily calming her heart.

"I didn't think you would wake up at that moment, I was just about to wake you before you drowned."

Bonnie then noticed that she was still in the tub soaking away. "How did you get in?"

"Stefan keeps a spare key hidden."

Bonnie nodded. "So… What's up?"

"Well I tried calling Stefan and he didn't pick up so I called you and you wouldn't pick up—now I know why—and after that I called the house then Stefan's work and when no one picked up I got a little worried so I came over here. Good thing I did too or else you would've been under."

"Hand me my towel?" Bonnie let out with a sigh.

Caroline went over to grab her towel then turned as her friend stood to cover herself with it before turning back.

"So… what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

Caroline put bent her right knee. "Well neither of you guys are picking up, especially Stefan, he always picks up. On top of that Austyn isn't here and I know that she stays with you while he's at work."

Bonnie let out a breath. "We had a fight and he went to go stay with Damon."

"And you let him?"

"I mean he was upset and he asked for space so I don't know, I have to give it to him."

"Bon, you guys are married, you shouldn't be walking out on each other especially after arguing about something that I'm sure is smaller than you touring. No offense."

She chuckled. "I know but I guess I'm not worried because I know he'll come back but I'm scared about how long it'll be until then, you know."

"That's easy, just speed up the process." Caroline said like it was obvious.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Duh. Seduction."

[[]]

Bonnie shook her body a few times letting out her nerves. She waited another day making sure to give him more time to think but now she was done waiting and wanted to get her man back.

Bonnie paced a little not really sure why she was so nervous but she was. What if it didn't work? What if he denied her? Then what? She'll end up looking stupid and pathetic.

"Stop it, Bonnie, this will work." She talked lowly to herself.

Sucking up any courage she had, Bonnie pulled out her phone to call him. She knew that his work phone didn't have caller ID so he'd just answer it without thinking twice about it.

"Stefan Salvatore speaking," he said. "…Hello?"

"Sorry, it's… it's me." She heard him exhale. "I just wanted to know if we could talk?"

"Bonnie, I- I'm kind of busy right now."

She paused. "Maybe I can come by for lunch? I really miss you, Stefan. I miss you… and your eyes …and your mouth… and your hands."

He closed his eyes hearing her confession and opened them when it was silent on her end. "I miss you too." He said after a while.

"What do you miss about me?"

He knew he was stepping in dangerous territory but her voice was so persuasively sexy that he had to answer her. "Your lips, mostly." He confessed. "Your eyes too and your skin."

She smiled. "Can I come see you?"

"Yes." He answered a little too quickly but he didn't sound desperate. Knocks filled the room and his assistants voice was heard snapping him out of the daze she put him in. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and started breathing deeply. Man, was she good. So, so good at getting to him just like that and he didn't even have to look at her. Her voice was more than enough and that's when he realized that she will always and forever be his weakness.

"Send them in, Grace." Stefan said once he steadied his heart.

That heart of his sped right back up when his wife walked in looking as good as ever. Dressed in a green dress making her eyes pop with slits on both sides. It was fitting too and he felt a spark of jealousy flow through him because other men in his office saw her in that but all he could focus on was her beauty when she moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, that is so not fair." Stefan said standing up eyeing her.

She smiled and reached her hand back to lock the door before walking over to him. Bonnie stood on her toes bringing her arms around his neck then moved her lips to his right ear.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head and moved his hands to her hips feeling her smooth skin on his palm. "No, I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "I should've never walked out on you, baby."

"You were upset, I get it. I promise you that no matter what happened while I was on tour, you never left my heart. I always loved you, I still do and that won't change. I promise."

He kissed her lips like he's really wanted to when she first walked in. "I love you too. Forever. As cliché as it sounds, it's true."

She moved hand to the side of his face and ran it through his hair before meeting their lips. He groaned walking back until he landed in his chair and moved her to sit astride him. As she worked on his belt, he pushed the dress up to her hips groaning loudly when he felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Oh, you knew I was going to fuck you, didn't you?" Stefan whispered nibbling on her ear.

Bonnie bit down hard on her lip. "A girl can only hope."

He chuckled then met their lips again as he lifted his hips off the chair as she slid his bottom wear down his thighs and they both made sounds of pleasure as he eased her down on him.

"Damn, you feel so good." Stefan groaned moving her along him.

Bonnie nibbled on his neck then bit his lower lip before sucking. He felt himself losing all control so he reached between them and started making circles. She tilted her head back stopping her moan and soon she came and Stefan wasn't far behind.

Mission complete.

* * *

Bonnie smiled staring into his eyes as he held her hand staring right back. He decided to take the rest of the day off after their reuniting on his office chair and head home with her. He knew that his coworkers knew what went down behind closed doors as he walked out holding her hand, but he didn't care because all he could think about was taking her again in their bed until he had to pick up his daughter.

Stefan smiled back and met her lips with his.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Bonnie smiled then kissed him. "So I- I got approached with an idea from my manager but you have the first and final say to how it goes down."

"What is it?"

"When I was doing press for my last show ever I joked to this interviewer about writing a book because he was asking me why I was leaving and I didn't want anyone to know just for privacy. My manager called me a few days ago saying that I should actually write a book about coming home and my journey and experience. I want you to know that this has nothing to do with me coming home initially, it started off as a joke but he wants to make it a reality. Whatever you want, though, I'll do it. Just say the word."

He thought. "No, I don't want you to do it."

"Okay,"

"It's not because I don't trust you," he added, "I just don't want Austyn to be thrown into a world that she had no choice over, you know."

"Yeah."

Stefan kissed her head then wrapped an arm around her shutting his eyes.

An hour later they were both in the car going to pick up Austyn. Bonnie was a little unsure on if she should go or not, but Stefan insisted that she go. She talked him into staying in the car while he went to go her and their things and laughed some when Damon opened the door and saw her sitting in the passenger seat. The look on his face was priceless and she knew that Stefan would get an earful when the door closed.

Minutes later, the door opened and Bonnie got out of the car so she could hug her daughter as she was running up to her.

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, baby girl."

Bonnie lifted her daughters feet off the ground and opened the back door to put her in her car seat as Stefan was still talking to Damon in the middle of the pathway to his house. She knew that they were talking about her and that Damon was convincing Stefan to not make a mistake and she was glad that she was positively sure that Stefan would not listen to a single word he said.

"You ready, Stefan?" Bonnie called gaining the brothers attention.

"Sure thing, babe."

She smiled and got in the car and shortly Stefan joined them in the car pulling off. He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled looking at Austyn then back on the road before looking over at his wife who was looking out the window. He reached out his hand and grabbed hers causing Bonnie to look over him and smile before kissing the back of his hand.

[[]]

Stefan wanted to stay home so he could spend the entire day with his girls but Bonnie insisted that he goes and he now wonders if it was because when he got home she told him that she had a present for him. He questioned her on it and she said that he was right and encouraged him to look in the bag. Stefan narrowed his eyes at her but pulled out the tissue paper.

"It's kind of an 'I'm sorry' gift."

"Bonnie, there was no need for you to-"

She smiled widely as he opened the rectangular box and stopped his sentence. He looked up at her with watery eyes and breathed out a smile before getting up and wrapping her in his arms.

"You're pregnant," he whispered on the verge of tears.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"You're going to make me cry, Bonnie." She chuckled feeling some tears herself. "Oh man, I'm so happy."

"Me too."

He pulled away from the hug and kissed her repeatedly. Austyn came in seconds later and they told her the news smiling and laughing as she cheered and jumped around. After celebrating, they all came into one big Salvatore hug.

[[]]

Stefan hoped that he wasn't annoying her, but he just couldn't keep his hand off her stomach. He couldn't wait for their baby to come and although Bonnie's only a few weeks along, he wanted to see his baby.

Bonnie looked over at him through the corner of her eye but couldn't stop the slight smile that appeared on her face. When she was pregnant with Austyn, she expected this type of behavior but she was pretty sure by baby number two he would be less… new fatherly-like.

Every chance he got, he placed his hand on her stomach or just run his hand along it so often that they didn't even need to tell people that they were expecting, people would just ask them excitedly and all they had to say was "yep" and smile.

"You hungry, babe?"

"Uh, maybe a little but I really don't have a taste for anything."

"Come here," Bonnie leaned over resting her head on his chest secured under his arm and smiled when he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You sure?"

"I'm 1000% positive. You're the only one for me."

"Ditto."

Bonnie chuckled then looked up at him, "Where's our girl?"

"Napping in her room. You would've known that if you didn't pass out yourself for a little while."

"Funny, I don't remember going to sleep."

"You did and I have a photo to prove it."

"You took a photo of me while I was sleeping? Let me see."

"No, you're going to delete it."

"No I won't."

"You always delete the photo."

Bonnie sat up some then quickly reached for his phone and swiped to unlock it but paused. "Why is there a password on your phone?"

"Don't use that jealous tone with me."

"Answer the question, Stefan."

He let out a breath, "Just in case I lose it or someone steals it and Austyn always plays with it and I want to make sure she can't fully get in and delete things without me there."

"What's the password?" He sighed tilting his head back. "Stefan, I will punch you in the face if you don't tell me."

"Not again. Please, Lord, not again." He whined.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were pregnant with Aus, you were so… abusive."

She opened her mouth shocked. "I was not!"

"Do I need to show you the bruises?"

"I never hit you,"

"Damn, you were so insane that you don't even remember." He shook his head in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and let out a breath through her nose. "What's the password, Stefan?" She asked firmly.

He let out a breath, "Fine, it's 'Elena Gilbert'."

"You're such a dick." Bonnie said said then punched his arm.

"Ow! You see!" He laughed some.

"If you stop being such a jerk," she pushed him, "I wouldn't have to hit you."

"You know, I would tell you the password, but I'm scared that you'll see the nude pics she sends me on a daily basis."

She stopped herself from hitting him again, "You're really trying me today."

He chucked. "Wait, baby, I'm sorry." Stefan laughed some watching her walk away.

"Screw yourself."

He sighed then stood up following after her upstairs into their bedroom and stopped his smile when he saw her with her arms folded under her chest sitting on the bed pouting.

"I'm sorry, babe." He said walking up to her crawling on the bed. "Will my Bonnie forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes bringing a smirk to his face then he kissed her. Bonnie looked angrily in his eyes before pushing his head back.

Stefan sighed and returned his vision back to her. "You're lucky you're sexy when you're angry. The password is 0-9-1-4, our-"

"I know what it is." She sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He said then kissed her. "I love you, I shouldn't have joked about the password or the pictures."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have."

He chuckled then shook his head. "You're supposed to say 'I forgive you'."

"I forgive you." He shook his head again then raised an eyebrow when she bit down on her lip. He looked down at her hand that was playing with the collar of his dress shirt then back at her. "You really think I'm sexy when I'm angry?"

"I do. And I also think you're sexy right now."

She smiled then flicked her eyes up at him, "Wanna prove it?"

"Mm, yes ma'am."

He connected their lips moving his hand to her lower back pushing her forward a little laying her flatly down. Bonnie wrapped her leg around his waist moaning when his hand traveled up her shirt squeezing her breast in his hand.

"What are you doing, dad?"

Bonnie gasped loudly startled as Stefan rolled over slapping his palm on his forehead. They got caught—again. He needed to remember that Austyn was very much around and very sneaky and he sometimes forgets that whenever Bonnie tempts him in such ways.

"Uh, I was just-"

"It looked like you were holding mom's boob. Were you holding mommy's boob, dad?"

"Please let this be a dream." Bonnie talked under her breath.

"Yes, I was holding mommy's boob."

"Stefan,"

"What? What else was I supposed to say?"

"It's okay, dad, you can do that because you're adults. That's what Uncle Damon said when I saw him holding Aunt Emily's boob."

"Please let this be a dream." Bonnie repeated.

"We need to put a bell on you."

"That's what Uncle Damon said."

Stefan chuckled and watched her join them on the bed.

"Did you have a good nap, Aus?" Stefan changed the subject.

"Yes, I dreamed about the baby in mommy's belly."

The parents smiled. "Really?"

"Yep, it was a boy and he cried all the time but then he turned into an alien and then I had to kill it."

Their smiles slowly disappeared and Bonnie looked over at Stefan and he looked over at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Uh… that's very interesting." Stefan was the first to speak.

"You do know that I'm _not_ going to give birth to an alien though, right?"

"Not at first." She said then got up from the bed.

The parents watched her until she was no longer in view but still stared down the hallway some more before mutually looking at each other.

"I'm scared for our baby." Bonnie was the first to speak this time.

"I'm sure she won't- I'm sure this is normal behavior, right? I mean I know Damon wasn't happy that I was born."

"Yeah, but did he think you were an alien that needed to be killed?"

"Maybe at one point in time."

Bonnie sighed and sat back on the bed.

Stefan smiled slightly, "She's not a murder, Bon, everything will be fine."

"I know, I just hope that she's really okay with having a brother or sister, you know."

"Yeah… I'll talk to her before bed tonight and see what she says."

Bonnie nods and after a few more minutes of conversation, the parents head back downstairs to cook dinner.

[[]]

The next morning Bonnie shredded the papers that she wrote for the book. There was no need in her keeping them if Stefan didn't want her to go through with it. She did decide to keep her journals thinking that they'll be great to look back on years from now and maybe when Austyn gets older and interested, she can read them if she wants.

It was hard to think about the future and telling her daughter about her missing out on years of her life. The thought about not telling her at all came pass but she would just feel like she was lying to her and she hoped that Austyn would understand especially since she has no plans of leaving ever again.

Bonnie smiled as Austyn ran in the room and climbed on the bed. Shortly, she joined her on the bed and started playing with her hair. It was nice and curly fitting her beautiful face well.

"Did daddy ever do your hair?"

"Sometimes. He watched some videos on YouTube."

Bonnie chuckled imagining him researching for hours. It really didn't need that much taming but when she get older, Bonnie wants to show her a few tricks.

The phone ringed and Austyn hopped off the bed to answer it. "Hello?"

Bonnie smiled at her cute voice.

"Hi, daddy! …Yes… Okay, hold on," she walked up to her mother handing her the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Bonnie laughed and took the phone from her little girl. "Hey, Stef."

"Hey, babe." She heard a little laugh in his voice. "Just calling to check in see how everything's going."

"Everything's going great. I was just having a little hair chat with Aus."

He smiled. "I tried."

"You did well." Bonnie chuckled.

"How's our baby in there?"

"Perfect," she smiled placing a hand on her stomach. "I have to set us up an appointment though, I'll do it later today."

"Alright. Call me back with the details so I can make sure to clear my schedule."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Let me say goodbye to Austyn."

Bonnie handed their little girl the phone listening to their goodbye before she ended the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie watched as Stefan was on the phone with one of his employees and he was being rather mean which did nothing but turn her on. She didn't know what it was but lately, everything that he seemed to do, every move that he seemed to make, made her want to pounce. She's always found him attractive, but it's like ever since she'd gotten pregnant he has gotten a hundred times that.

Smiling she pushed herself off the threshold and walked over to him pushing him gently over to the bed until he was laying flatly on it still on the phone watching her hover above him.

His speech became a little stuttered when she moved his freed hand along her body and involuntarily let a groan escape.

"I uh, let me call you back." He said quickly then ended the call. "Damn, babe. Come here,"

Bonnie smiled then leaned in connecting their lips moaning when his hands moved up her thighs and shortly moved to the hem of her shirt pulling it up her torso.

* * *

Stefan pulls her naked body in closer to his with their lips connected for what seemed like hours and they just couldn't seem to get enough.

"Should I add 'sex lord' to my résumé?" He said pulling away rubbing the smoothness of her back.

"Hell no. The only person that needs to know your skills is me."

"Oh, so have skills now, huh?" He said smirking then kissed her.

"Of course you do, otherwise I wouldn't be pregnant right now."

"Speaking of," he kissed her, "if we keep at this," he kissed her again, "we might be expecting twins."

She smiled then ran her hand down his chest and abs, "I'll be okay with twins as along as I get to have you."

He groaned when her hand traveled further. "I'll be okay with that too."

Bonnie smiled then leaned in to meet his lips.

[[]]

When they managed to pull away from each other, Stefan went to pick up Austyn from her grandparents house. They've been all so busy with everything that Austyn hadn't seen them in close to two months, that and Stefan didn't get the chance to tell them about Bonnie which he planned to do when he went to pick her up. He knew that once he spilled the beans that they wouldn't be surprised at all because Austyn has a history of spilling secrets and he hoped that she let this one slip. If she did then he knew that his parents would not freak out because of all the great things he knows Austyn told them about her mom that they couldn't possibly disapprove.

He wondered if his girl had told them about the pregnancy too and hoped that she did, but even if she didn't, he was coming clean about everything.

He looked at his old house parked in front of it smiling when he heard Austyn's loud laugh thanks to the window being open. He let out a breath then got out of the car waving to the neighbor as he walked up the path then ringed the doorbell.

"It's open!" His mom called through the door.

Stefan rolled his eyes hating that they would leave the door unlocked mostly at all times. What if a robber walked in and hurt them and is baby girl? Shaking his head, Stefan twisted the knob and walked in making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Mom? Dad? Aus?" Stefan called walking down the hall.

He got no answer in return but heard one of his parents shush the others and Austyn's giggle quietly followed. He smiled and kept walking until he reached the living room stopping at its entrance looking around.

"Well," he said walking further in, "I guess no one is home. It's too bad, I have all this candy and no one to share it with."

"Candy?!" Austyn shouted popping up from behind the couch actually scaring her father some.

"There you are my little sweet tooth." Stefan jogged up to her grabbing her in his arms and spinning her around causing her to laugh.

Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore stood up from their hiding spots behind the couch smiling watching their son with his daughter. They've always known that he'd be the best father out there and are just glad that they're predictions were right. Anyone with eyes can tell that he loves that little girl with every fiber of his being knowing that that will never change not even for the world.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?"

"Yep! We played superheroes and I had to save the day."

"I can see that, you have your cape on and everything." He kissed her head then looked over at his parents, "I need to talk to you guys about something. It kind of important."

"Something or someone?" His father raised a brow.

He let out a breath then looked at his daughter, "Aus, why don't you go watch TV while I talk to your grandparents, okay?" She nodded, "Okay, gimmie a kiss." She did and he returned her feet to the ground watching her walk off into the other room before he took a seat and watched his parents do the same. "So I guess you know about Bonnie being back?" Stefan started.

"Yep," his father said letting out a breath, "she's all Austyn's been talking about for the first ten minutes she stepped foot into the house."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you both sooner, there's just a lot that's been going on since then."

"Well I would imagine." His mother spoke. "I'm sure there some problems that you two needed to work out."

"We had our fights," Stefan admitted, "and we probably have some more left in the future, but I'm happy now. For the past few years, I was miserable and the only thing that I felt was good in my life was Austyn and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be with her 24/7 to watch over her and make sure that she's okay. It was like I trusted the people who I let watch her, but I didn't trust them at the same time."

"Do you trust Bonnie?"

"I do. Not completely 100% and I hate that I don't, but for the most part I do. She's done nothing since she's got here but try to rebuild what we once had-"

"Listen, son, now you know that I love Bonnie, we both do, but things just can't go back to the way they were." His mother said. "You both may try and it will never be the same, but that's a good thing. What you both once had was great, but Bonnie also left to go on the tour, you know. Rebuild your family, but not what you had before because somewhere in there it wasn't enough. Someone or something no matter how big or how small, something wasn't enough to keep her, so my advice is that you find what that is and work on it and I wish you both the very best."

Stefan processed his mother's words. He's never thought about it that way and he's glad that his mother made him think about that because it just might have bettered what they have.

"Thanks, mom." She nodded. "Anyway, there's something else—or someone else… Bonnie is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, we just found out about a week ago and I think this is good for us. We've always wanted a big family and we love each other and we're married so we've been trying and God blessed us."

His parents smiled. "Congratulations, son."

He thanked them and stood up when they did meeting in the middle for a group hug.

After a few more minutes, Stefan and Austyn left to go home. He made a note as he drove passed his brother's house to have a conversation about Bonnie's pregnancy.

Ten minutes later, they were home and Stefan let Austyn and Bonnie play for a little before he sat his wife down to talk.

"So how did everything go?" Bonnie asked sitting next to him after they kissed.

"Why did you leave us?"

"What do you mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I was talking to my parents about us and how were rebuilding what we once had and my mom says that we shouldn't aim on building what we once had because something or someone somewhere along the way wasn't enough to make you come back."

Bonnie let out a breath looking down at her hands thinking for a little before she looked up at her husband. "We got married so young, Stefan and I got pregnant so quickly and I was happy, don't get me wrong, I was, but the thing is that I feel like I missed out on a lot, you know. While most people our age were drinking and going to parties and on vacations and just being young and wild and having a great time, we were in our small ass apartment taking care of our beautiful, beautiful girl." She smiled slightly thinking back. "So when the opportunity came that I can be a young and wild spirited person and actually act my age, I wanted to take it. I told you that I didn't care if I went or not, but I did Stefan, and you were nice enough to let me do it, so I did.

"I got to know what it felt like to not be a mother for a little while and be selfish and no matter how bad this sounds, I loved it. That someone that wasn't enough was me and looking back, I don't like that person anymore. I want us to rebuild our relationship and our marriage back to what it was and hopefully stronger than that because that was perfect. And as we do that, I'll be working on myself and I'm proud to say that I am not the person I was three years ago, that girl has learned her lesson and learned from her mistakes and the person that I am right now knows to never leave her family again because that was my past self biggest mistake. I love you so much and I love Austyn so much and now I love our baby," she placed her hands on her stomach, "so much that it'll be stupid of me to throw it all away."

Stefan nodded then placed his hand on top of hers before kissing her. "I love you. Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for asking." She smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed again and Stefan pulled her close to his side securing her under his arm as her head rested on his chest.

"You still make my heart race, Stefan. Feel." She grabbed his hand placed it on her heart.

He smiled feeling it beat on his palm. "Are you sure that's good for the baby?"

She chuckled, "Shut up." They both had small smiles on their faces. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you start going to church? I'm not opposed to it, but I'm curious."

"Well," he let out a breath, "I was broken. When I realized that you weren't coming back—or so I thought at the time—I just needed something to help me through this, you know. My parents are religious people so I firstly went by myself and tried it out. The message was ironically about hope and never losing it and I took that as a sign that this was where I was supposed to be. The next week, I took Aus with me and she loved it and since then we've been going."

Bonnie nodded and snuggled closer only to look behind her feeling Austyn join them on the couch. The parents smiled and Stefan asked her to come to the other side of him and she did smiling when she was face to face with her mother. Bonnie smiled just as widely and wiggled her eyebrows getting her to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing." Bonnie said gaining another laugh from Austyn.

Stefan just shook his head but couldn't stop the smile from creeping on his face. He had both of his girls under his arms and he couldn't wait for when his little baby to come and join in with all the fun.

The next day on his lunch break, Stefan decided to pay his brother a visit. He knew that he couldn't keep Bonnie's pregnancy a secret because he's so excited that he could just tell anyone who passed by him that his wife was pregnant. He did know, however, that his brother would not be happy with this supposed joyous news, but if he started disrespecting Bonnie or their baby, he would leave and this time he wouldn't come back.

"Here to form an escape plan?" Damon said as he opened the door.

"Actually, I need to have an _adult_ conversation with you and I don't want you to talk until I'm finished. Can you do that for me, brother?"

Damon stared at him for a while before letting out a breath and stepping to the side. Stefan nodded then stepped inside ready to tell him everything starting from the day Bonnie first knocked on his door.

[[]]

Damon did as was asked and didn't speak a word as his brother was talking although he had to stop himself from commenting from time to time. He really had to practice his patience when his brother announced that they were having another baby. He will admit that a part of him was happy for them, but he thought that it was too soon for them to be having another child. He figured that they should be focusing on the little one that they had already since she's only bonded with both of her parents for a few months. Now throwing in another kid, Austyn would be put on the back-burner at least for a while and she wouldn't be able to spend much time with them, but it was too late for that.

"I'm done." Stefan ended.

Damon opened his mouth then closed it before running his hand through his hair. "Uh, wow, okay then."

"Okay then? That's it?"

"I don't know what else to say. Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks. Anyway, I should head back to work."

"Yeah, okay. I'll walk you out."

Stefan nodded then stood walking over to the door with his brother trailing behind.

If he was honest, Stefan was very surprised that he actually made his brother speechless for a few moments but he was glad that he didn't say anything to screw up their relationship even more than he's already had.

When he returned back to work, he called his lovely wife and figured that he woke her up from napping by the sound of her voice.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

She smiled. "How did you know I was sleeping?"

"Your voice gave it away. Sorry I woke you."

"No, it's fine. I needed to get up anyway. How are you?"

"I'm good, just calling to tell you that I met with Damon and I told him everything that I know. I think he realized how much of an ass he's been to you, so don't be surprised when he apologizes."

"Ha. I highly doubt I'll ever hear an apology from him."

"No offense, but I hope you're wrong."

"No offense, but I hope I'm wrong too."

He chuckled then let out a breath. "I wish I could kiss you right now. I miss your lips." She smiled then ran her finger across her mouth. "Do you realize that you're the only person that I have ever kissed besides Austyn? We were together since kindergarten or whatever and I just, even after all this time, still can't get enough of you, Bonnie Bennett."

She smiled, "You were such the gentleman back in the day, you still are, but I just remember you pushing me on the swings and spotting me while I was on the monkey bars just in case I fell."

"All the teachers loved us together, I bet they never pictured us to stay together after all these years."

"Well we did break up for about six months, remember?"

"Of course I do, it was the worst damn six months of my life."

"It sure didn't seem like it."

"What do you say that for?" He asked somewhat amused.

"Oh, I don't know does the name Brooke Gillman ring a bell? She was drooling all over you, I thought you two dated since everywhere that I saw you, she was there."

"She was more like a stalker than anything. Besides, I only had eyes for you."

"Why did we even break up?"

He let out a breath thinking. "It was over some stupid fight. We've been together for like a hundred years, I think we honestly needed the time apart to see if we were what we really wanted, you know."

"Yeah. Then a few years later we got married."

"Definitely made the top five best days of my life list."

"What's on that list?"

"Well, let's see; Austyn's birth, you telling me that you're pregnant, you coming home, our wedding, and of course, meeting you for the first time." She smiled. "What's yours?"

"I have to agree with you, you listed some amazing moments."

"Oh come on, I'm sure touring the world or whatever squeezes somewhere in there."

"Okay, probably instead of me telling you that I was pregnant, I'll replace it with touring, but it takes up the fifth spot."

"Alright, I'm good with that."

She chuckled. "Anyways, I should let you get back to work, hotshot. I miss you so use your superpowers to make time go by faster."

He chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you so much more."

She smiled letting out a breath of bliss closing her eyes. "Hurry home. Bye, babe."

"Bye, baby."

She wanted to tell him that she loves him again, but like she said, she needed to let him go so he could work since they've been on the phone for quite some time and she didn't want him to work late. They mutually hung up the phone and Bonnie looked at her watch getting out of bed to wake Austyn up from her nap.

Stefan closed his eyes picturing his wife and quickly grows the urge to go home early, but stops himself.

[[]]

Bonnie sat up in bed holding her stomach feeling a sharp pain that could put her to tears. She tried to relax her face when she felt Stefan stir then looked over at him when he sat up.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled as best she could. "Yeah."

She laid back down and watched her husband's concerned eyes search her face. She knew that he wanted to say something but was extremely glad when he didn't and just placed his hand on her stomach and was glad that it helped ease the pain.

Bonnie let out a small breath then closed her eyes as Stefan stayed staring. Something was wrong, he knew, but he saw that she was tired so he didn't question her further on it. He kissed the side of her mouth and closed his eyes too.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think what's up?**

**P.S. If any of you are looking for a way to get some energy which could help lead to you using that energy to workout and lose some weight or just to keep you up from busy, tiring days then check out my profile and go to the link I listed in my bio. A YouTube video will pop up and you can watch it and if you're interested sign up as a customer (that doesn't entitle you to anything) and I'll send you the product for free so you can try it out and see how you like it and if you do, then that's when you can start buying some of your own. I just wanted to put that out there to see if I can help any of you guys out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan sat there in shock. He couldn't believe the news that his wife had just delivered to him and it was as if the more she talked and explained, the more silent her voice became.

What was he going to do? What were they going to do, and most importantly why did this happen? Everything was going great, he would even sometimes use the word 'perfect', then news like this comes and it sets them back.

Way back.

How was he supposed to explain all this to Austyn and answer the questions that he knew she would ask without breaking down? He looked up at Bonnie when she placed her hand on his shoulder and saw the tears run down her face and watched her mouth as it moved but heard no words. She shook him once and that seemed to be enough to bring him back and she moved her mouth again this time forming words that he could hear: _Say something!_

**Eighteen hours earlier**

Her eyes were closed but she was very much awake, smiling listening to him hum their song. She almost forgot it, she hates that she did, but listening to him bought it all back.

They were both seventeen and Stefan had finally saved up enough for him to pay for half of his car. His parents paid for the other half and she remembers him calling to tell her to get dressed because he wanted her to drive back with him once he got his new car (it was actually a used car, but it was new to him). She smiled and quickly got ready knowing that it would take five minutes for them to get to her house and by the time she settled on an outfit and told her parents where she was going, he rung the doorbell and twenty minutes after that, they were at a lot looking at cars.

Stefan had already previously made up his mind on what he wanted, but figured looking around wouldn't hurt, but ultimately he got the car he planned to get; an all black 2011 Chevy Cruze. She loved it and found that he looked so sexy behind the wheel.

They've only had sex once and that was a few years back when they decided to get back together after a half of year breakup. Bonnie had a pregnancy scare so they vowed to wait until they're older to go at it a second time not wanting to raise a child just yet.

To distract herself, she turned on the radio and smiled thinking about how much this song related to their relationship.

"This should be our song." Stefan told her like he was reading her thoughts. "Don't most couples have songs? This should be ours."

"Well I do hate how much I love you so…"

He chuckled. "I see what you did there." He looked over at her and smiled, "Very nice."

She winked at him and kept her eyes on him when he returned his eyes back to the road.

Bonnie smiled coming back from memory lane and slowly sat up holding her stomach. She hasn't felt any pain in the past couple of weeks and was very thankful because of it. She had a horrible feeling that something might have gone wrong, but her baby is still in there with a heartbeat and everything.

Bonnie walked over to their bathroom where Stefan was and smiled leaning on the door frame. He stopped his humming and let out a breath smiling when he saw her looking as beautiful as ever and he told her such walking up to her to secure her in his arms but not too tightly like he used to mindful of the baby.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me, I was up for a while just thinking." She informed sounding like she was about to fall asleep again.

"About what?"

"You were humming our song and it just bought me back. It was nice."

He pulled away from the hug some to kiss her lips then pulled away slightly, "Every time I kiss you, I feel like I'm that young little boy again who bravely just asked you out." They both smiled and kissed once before he began again, "I barely knew what a girlfriend was, but I knew that I wanted you to be mines."

"Thank you," she smiled moving her hand to the side of his face, "if it wasn't for that brave young boy, I wouldn't have had the best life possible. We have the sweetest little girl and what I know going to he the most handsome little man on the way and I owe it all to you."

"We're a team. It's you and me from now on, all the way." He moved his hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you so much." They both said then smiled before kissing again.

Austyn shortly ran in breaking her parents apart and hugged them before kissing her mama's stomach. It bought a smile to her parents faces earning kisses on her cheeks when her father lifted her in his arms.

"Since mommy needs her rest because of the baby, you'll be staying with Uncle Damon today, okay?"

She frowned. "Why can't I help mommy?"

"Because she needs to sleep and you like to be entertained, so it just won't work out today, honey."

"But-"

"Austyn Marie, don't start."

"We can hang out tomorrow, okay?" Bonnie said gaining her attention. "I'm just a little tired today, but tomorrow we'll have fun."

She frowned again and kicked her legs making her father set her down. "I hate you."

Tears immediately ran down her face as Austyn walked out and Stefan shushed her pulling her into a hug. There was no telling who exactly Austyn was talking to, probably the both of them, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Stefan inwardly cursed when her crying got worse knowing that this couldn't be healthy for the baby so he swept her feet off the ground walking them over to the bed where he laid beside her still wrapped in his embrace just like they were back in the hotel when he invited her over for dinner for the first time hoping that it would help.

"Bonnie, she didn't mean it, she's just used to being the only child, she doesn't fully understand yet." He said calmly rubbing her back. "Please try to calm down, I know it's hard, but please try, baby, please."

He continued his ministrations rubbing her back then moved his hand down her hair shushing her gently. He let out a breath of relief when she started to calm down and moments later all he heard was her sniffing in.

"She loves you, she tells me every day that she does at one point in time. She loves you, she's just a little upset."

"I know," Bonnie said after a while, "it just hurt to hear her say it whether she meant it or not, I feel so horrible, Stefan."

He started running her back again knowing that new tears were going to start falling soon, so he decided to changed the subject. "Try to get some sleep. I'll stay right here until you do, I promise."

He felt her nod and like he expected, it took her no time to fall asleep. He knew that the crying wore her out and he needed her to be well rested for her and the baby's sake. He kissed her forehead then slowly untangled himself from her and watched her for a little before changing his shirt. He walked to Austyn's room and saw her laying in her bed with her back faced to him. He was angry at her, but he didn't want anymore tears shed for today.

"Austyn," Stefan called out but she didn't move, "Austyn, look at me."

He waited a while before she turned in the bed to face him. Stefan sighed seeing that tears had ran down her face as well and walked up to her kneeling in front of her bed.

"Austyn, what you said was not nice, you made mommy very sad." She didn't respond so he sighed and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Listen, Aus, I know that mommy having another baby seems unfair to you, but you have to understand that this is a good thing. You always wanted someone to play with you, right? When mommy has the baby, you can play with him all you want and make him laugh and smile like a good big sister does. Everything will be fine, I promise you that, okay?"

She nodded and he pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

"Now I want you to apologize to mommy for making her sad okay? When I pick you up from Uncle Damon's and we come home, you have to hug her and kiss her telling her that you're sorry and that you love her, alright?"

"Okay."

"You know what, you should make her a card too. Ask Uncle Damon for paper and crayons and draw her something nice."

"Like a flower?"

He smiled. "Yeah, like a flower. Use lots of purple, mommy's favorite color is purple."

She nodded and shortly they were on their way out the door.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door smiling when her friends walked in. She hasn't seen them in weeks and was happy to have them over when they called and asked if she felt like visitors.

Elena decided to let her assistant teacher teach by herself today so that she could join her friends and found herself seated on the couch with her eyes on Bonnie.

She was telling them about her morning and they couldn't help but feel horrible about it all. They couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to hear your child say that they hate you, but Bonnie's puffy eyes gave away most of the pain.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked.

"Better now. I think the baby made the situation a lot worse than if I wasn't pregnant and heard her say that to me."

"How do you think she'll act when the baby comes?" Elena wanted to know.

Bonnie just shrugged not really sure but she hoped that everything would be fine.

"Ow, ow,ow, ow!"

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Her friends rushed to her side.

"It hurts," was all she could manage because of the pain and once that pain subsided, that helped her into Caroline's SUV and drove her to the hospital.

The girls made sure that she got a room quickly and now all they had to do was wait for some test results. Bonnie had no idea what could be wrong, she didn't have a miscarriage and the doctor said nothing about an early birth (not yet at least) so she had no idea what to expect except the worst.

[[]]

Stefan entered his home with a rose in one hand and his daughters hand in his other. She did as he suggested and drew her some pictures that looked fairly good and he knew that Bonnie would love them. They headed upstairs finding her lying down and at first, Stefan thought that she was asleep but she turned her head and smiled sitting up as they walked up to.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Austyn said handing her the drawings.

"It's okay, sweetie." Bonnie smiled looking down at them, "These are great, thank you, Aus."

"You're welcome. I love you."

Bonnie stopped her tears from falling. "I love you too."

Stefan smiled watching them hug and kiss then walked up to her girls handing Bonnie the rose. She smiled and sniffed it some before holding it against her heart. He leaned in and kissed her once pulling away to see Austyn's smile.

"Are you tired? I was thinking about taking us out for dinner tonight." Stefan said joining her on the bed and shortly Austyn followed.

"Uh-"

"It's okay if you don't feel like it."

"I just need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

Bonnie looked down at Austyn, "Just something but it can wait."

He nodded but didn't like the look on her face or the sound in her voice. Stefan knew that whatever it was, it was bad and he hated the thought of something being wrong.

The family stayed in bed together sometimes talking sometimes not until Stefan decided to order pizza. He didn't feel like cooking and knew that Bonnie wasn't up for the restaurant idea, so he chose the next best thing.

"How many slices you want, Bon?"

They decided to eat together on the bed wanting to be together as a family. Stefan gathered the plates and cups and brought it upstairs. Bonnie felt very loved that they wanted to be with her, but she felt a big need to cry but didn't want to do it in front of her family so she held it all in replacing it with a smile.

"Uh, actually I'm not all that hungry."

Stefan looked up at her narrowing his eyes. "You're not hungry?"

"Not really, no."

"Did you want something other than pizza? I can make you something if you want."

"No, that's fine, I'll just eat later."

He started to brood looking at her realizing that whatever she needed to talk to him about was really getting to her that it blocked her appetite.

"Can you just eat a little, please, for our son? One bite is all I ask."

She nodded in understanding and he thanked her before wiping some sauce off of Austyn's face. Bonnie held the pizza up to her mouth then let out a breath before taking a bite. It tasted like nothing as she chewed but she swallowed to please Stefan and sat it down. Stefan frowned hoping that she was going to take at least another bite, but didn't force her to do so.

When dinner was over, Stefan gave Austyn a bath and afterwards tucked her in and read her a story. His mouth was speaking the words on the page, but his mind was on his wife. She was so quiet and that frightened him. Something was wrong so as soon as Austyn fell asleep, he headed back to his room to find out what that something was.

* * *

Stefan sat there in shock. He couldn't believe the news that his wife had just delivered to him and it was as if the more she talked and explained, the more silent her voice became.

What was he going to do? What were they going to do, and most importantly why did this happen? Everything was going great, he would even sometimes use the word 'perfect', then news like this comes and it sets them back.

Way back.

How was he supposed to explain all this to Austyn and answer the questions that he knew she would ask without breaking down? He looked up at Bonnie when she placed her hand on his shoulder and saw the tears run down her face and watched her mouth as it moved but heard no words. She shook him once and that seemed to be enough to bring him back and she moved her mouth again this time forming words that he could hear.

"Say something!"

"I don't- I don't know what to say. I'm angry, how the hell did they not see this sooner?"

"It's my fault, I didn't say anything, I was feeling pains-"

"Wait, you were feeling pains and you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry I left you in the dark, Stefan, if I'd known-"

"Bonnie, you can't keep these things from me."

"I'm so sorry, Stefan."

He shook his head then let out a breath. "What are we going to do?"

Bonnie moved her hair behind her ear and sat down next to him on their bed, "I thought about this and I want to have the baby."

Stefan looked shockingly over at her, "What? Bonnie if you have this baby you could die, I'm not taking that chance."

"I want to, Stefan. I know how much you wanted a son and-"

"Bonnie, none of that matters. I want you more than anything, I can't lose you again, we can't lose you again. I won't be able to take it."

She held Stefan in her arms as the tears flowed letting some slip herself. "Feel this," she moved his hand to her stomach, "this is us. Both me and you wrapped in one, if I die, you'll still have me."

"Bonnie-"

"Please just think about it."

He pulled away from her hold and looked into her eyes, "I don't want to lose you, Bon. I can't."

"I'll be fine, I promise I will." She smiled, "You feel that?" She referred to the kicking she felt, "he knows that I'll be fine too."

Stefan closed his eyes feeling his son kick for the first time praying to God that everything will be fine. He wanted to respect his wife's wishes, but he also wanted to be selfish so he found himself not knowing which road to take. He just wrapped her in his arms falling back gently so they were laying side by side.

"I love you, I love you more than you can ever begin to comprehend, Bon, and if you want to have this baby, then we'll have this baby."

"Thank you." She smiled.

Bonnie still knew that he really didn't support her decision which is why she left out the part that if she did have the baby and ended up okay, that didn't mean that the baby would live too. She knew if she told him that that he'll fight her more on this and she didn't want that to happen, she had hope that everything will turn out fine, it may be a rough start, but in the end things will be fine. They had to be.

[[]]

Stefan decided to stay home the next day knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any work done with everything that went on last night still freshly in his mind. He made a note to start praying on her stomach from now on every morning and night hoping that it will make a difference but in the end he knew that things will happen the way they're supposed to be.

He didn't want her to seem like an disabled woman, but he wanted to stay by her side every second of the day just in case something happens so he could be there for her. He barely wanted her to walk, but he knew that he couldn't carry her everywhere and even if he could, she would never let him do it.

Bonnie sat against the headboard of her bed writing away. She decided on writing a book for her son. She had a feeling that everything would turn out alright, but just in case, she wanted him to know about her and she knew that it would be hard for Stefan to explain such things so she decided to write things down.

Things like memories and her favorites and firsts also advice that he may need at one point in time and just stories about her childhood. She hasn't had to think that far back in a while, but it was nice to remember the simpler times in life. It's only been a few hours since she's started and already she had about twenty pages full of everything she could remember and maybe she'll have another twenty more by the end of the day.

Taking a small break, she closed the binder that she was working in and looked to her right seeing Stefan asleep. She smiled then slightly frowned realizing that he probably didn't get any sleep last night and ran her hand down the side of his face and she didn't want it to, but that seemed to be enough to wake him up.

"Are you okay, is it the baby?"

Bonnie smiled slightly, "I'm fine, we're fine. Go back to sleep."

He rubbed his eyes, "No, I should," he yawned, "I should get up."

"No, you should go to sleep."

"Lay with me?"

She nodded then scooted down the bed some resting her head on his chest smiling when his hand moved to her stomach. She knew he was praying when he held her closer and widened his hand making sure to cover her whole stomach as best as he could. When he was finished, he kissed her head then let out a breath getting more comfortable.

He was soon asleep and after a while, Bonnie moved out of his hold slowly then walked downstairs finding Austyn on the couch watching TV. She needed to spend more time with her and squeeze a lifetime worth of love and affection into nine months. She's already missed enough as it is and she wanted to make up for it and then some.

"What 'cha watching?"

"Spongebob."

"You know Spongebob used to be my favorite show for a really long time."

"Really?"

She smiled, "Yep, I used to watch it every day."

Austyn smiled then leaned to the side to wrap her arms around her mother. Bonnie smiled and bought an arm around her pulling her in closer and together, they watched Spongebob.

* * *

The sky was setting beautifully so the girls asked Stefan if he could "pretty please" drive them to the beach. He chuckled seeing them both pout and plead and agreed to take them. He was a little hesitant, but he believed that he had nothing to worry about. The girls smiled then kissed opposite sides of his cheeks before changing into dresses.

"Wow," Stefan said as he came downstairs, "my girls are very beautiful."

They did a 180 having the skirts of their dresses flow. He smiled and walked up to them and kissed his wife before lifting Austyn in his arm kissing her head grabbing Bonnie's hand and walking them out the door.

* * *

Bonnie held her hand under her stomach smiling every time the ocean would run over her feet. It was pretty cold but bearable at the same time. Austyn had ran a little ahead of them until Stefan told her to wait up so she started playing with the seashells. They couldn't walk all that fast so he didn't want her to be too far out of reach just in case.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Perfect."

He smiled and moved his hand to her stomach then let out a breath.

"It's okay to love this baby, Stefan." Bonnie said looking over at him. "That doesn't mean that you don't love me any less. It's okay if you can't wait to hold him and kiss him and raise him to be the best man that he can be, it's okay. In fact it's how I want you to feel, it's not going to hurt my feelings."

"You promise?"

She smiled then stepped in front of him moving her hands to opposite sides of his face. "I promise." She stood on her toes then kissed him. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" She thought out loud looking into his eyes.

He shook his head and moved his hand to the side of her face, "I ask myself that question every day."

They stared a while longer before connecting their lips glad that barely anyone was at the beach but even if there were, they wouldn't care.

"I am madly, _madly_ in love with you." Stefan confessed. "My heart aches at the thought of ever losing you, but I'm not going to focus on that because you're with me right here and right now and that's all that matters."

Bonnie smiled slightly before taking his hand stepping beside him seeing that Austyn was running up to them.

"Look at this seashell I found!" She said excitingly holding up the colorful shell showing her parents.

"Wow, that's very beautiful, Aussie. Very beautiful, just like you." Stefan said kneeling in front of her.

She giggled bringing a wide smile to both of their faces. Stefan just shook his head loving her smile and lifted her in his arms pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"My girl is getting bigger and bigger every day. I don't like it, stop growing, Aussie."

"I can't help it, dad."

The parents laughed. "Promise me you'll be my little girl forever."

"I promise." She said then kissed his lips.

Stefan smiled then ran his hand down her hair before they walked more into the sand and set up the blanket that Stefan was carrying. They took a family photo then watched the sun settle further and further into the ocean.

[[]]

Bonnie walked down the aisle eating the chocolate bar that she was going to buy. She was craving one with almonds but she's allergic and would've eaten it anyway if this pregnancy wasn't somewhat terminal.

She was in the checkout line and there it was; a perfectly wrapped Hershey's Chocolate bar… with almonds. She sighed then took another bite of the plain chocolate bar and without thinking reached for it pulling it up to her nose sniffing it in as she chewed.

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie gasped slightly forgetting where she was and turned to the person behind her to explain what was going on but stopped before she started looking at a familiar face.

"I'm craving an almond chocolate bar but I'm-"

"Allergic. I remember." Damon finished.

Bonnie smiled slightly then nodded once the narrowed her eyes. "Where's Austyn?"

"Stefan said he was taking her to daycare to see how she acts around kids-"

"Oh, right, sorry."

He chuckled knowing that she had a case of pregnancy brain then pointed forward, "It looks like you're up."

Bonnie turned, "Oh, right."

She walked up to the cashier and smiled saying her hello watching him scan the items on the belt. She rubbed her stomach feeling her son kick and closed her eyes.

"You okay, Bon?" Damon asked stepping closer.

"I'm fine, he's just kicking hard. I guess he really wanted those almonds."

They both chuckled and once everything was scanned and the total was said, Damon swiped his card before she got hers out of her wallet.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip then decided that the least she could do was wait for him and maybe walk with him to his car. It was weird, she must admit, but she wanted everything between them to be settled.

"Where's your car?" Damon asked as they stepped out the store.

Bonnie pointed to the left and that's where they started walking. It was a silent walk that is until Bonnie saw him look over at her hinting to her that it wouldn't be silent for long.

"So Stefan told me about the pregnancy last week. He sounded pretty freaked out."

"Yeah," she let out a breath, "at first he didn't want me to go through with having the baby."

"Can you blame him though? I mean, I know that I would feel the same way if it was me."

"I know but I feel like if I don't try this, I'll always be wondering what would've happened if I did. What if I survived this and the baby survived this and ended up changing the world somehow? I can't risk that, not even for my life."

"I'm not trying to change your mind, Bonnie, but did you think about how Stefan would feel about all of this?"

"I did," she answered opening the trunk, "and I knew that he would be opposed to it, but once he thought it through, he would understand my choice."

Damon nodded helping her put her bags away. "Well I think it's very brave of you to go through with this. I don't know how you women do it."

Bonnie chuckled. "Thanks, Damon."

Once the groceries were put away, Bonnie waited for him to get his car like he requested her to do then followed behind him to her home where he carried the bags in the house as Bonnie put them away. She thanked him when all the groceries were in and they shared a hug before he was on his way out. Bonnie locked the door and walked over to the couch too tired to walk up the stairs just yet and pulled out her phone calling her love.

"This is Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie let out a breath, "I just love the sound of your voice."

"Veronica?"

"Oh, you're lucky I'm not there otherwise I would've punched your arm."

He chuckled. "How's my Bonnie doing?"

She smiled, "Good. Great actually, you'll never guess who I ran into at the store."

"Who?" He said stopping himself from pointing out that she could've waited for him to go to the store just in case something happened. He knew that she was fine on her own, but it's going to take him a while to fully grasp that.

"Damon. He was really nice too, he paid for the groceries and I followed him here so he could help take the bags inside. We even talked a little about the baby and he hugged me."

Stefan was a bit speechless for a second. "Wow, I- I hate that this surprises me, but that's great."

"Yeah, I think it was sort of his way of apologizing, but even if it wasn't, it was still really sweet of him."

"Alright, stop talking so highly of my brother before you start falling for him and I'll have to kick his ass."

Bonnie laughed. "Please, that will never happen… not with Emily in the picture anyways."

"Oh, you're lucky I'm not there otherwise I would've made you pay for those words."

She chuckled. "On a serious note, do you think he's ever going to marry her?"

"Well they are engaged-"

"Yeah, but for like five years now. What the hell is he waiting for?"

"I don't think it's Damon that wants to wait. Em is working on that Masters of hers so I think once that's done, they'll get married."

"I don't see why she can't get married in the meantime but then again I didn't go to college so I don't know how rough it is."

"That's not true, you did a semester."

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah then I dropped out so instead of calling myself a college dropout, I rather say that I didn't go at all… How did you survive college anyway?"

"For the remainder of the credits I needed, I took night classes that way I could spend time with Austyn during the day, drop her off at Damon's or Elena's at night then pick her up."

"You didn't let her spend the night?"

"No, I was too, and quite frankly still am, protective over her. I needed her to be with me whenever it was possible."

Bonnie grew silent knowing that his over protectiveness was her fault. She didn't think of it as strictly a bad thing, but she felt responsible for Austyn missing out on some experiences.

"You still there?" Stefan asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah," Bonnie said after a few moments, "just thinking that's all."

"Where are you right now?"

"Downstairs on the couch."

"What are you wearing?"

"Stefan," she said shockingly.

"I'm just kidding…kind of." They chuckled. "Lay back and close your eyes, take deep breaths."

Bonnie did as instructed getting comfortable before inhaling and exhaling. "That feels nice." She said exhaling.

"Yeah? Keep doing that, breathe in all the positivity; exhale the negativity. Anything that's troubling you, let it out—out of sight, out of mind. Think about our son and how we're going to raise him to beat up all of Austyn's boyfriends."

Bonnie chuckled then shook her head. "Or maybe she'll get lucky and find the one on her first try just like us and get married at seventeen."

"I think that's an exhale for me." Stefan admitted. "I know it's hypocritical of me to say, but I would not be the most supportive of that marriage."

"That may be true, but you'll give her your permission anyway because you're her father."

"Dammit." Bonnie chuckled. "But you're right. As long as the dude checks out, I'll be supportive as best as I could."

"Do you believe in true love, Stefan?" Bonnie asked after a while.

He exhaled in thought. "I believe that we're all destined to be with someone- that God placed someone on this Earth for us that he wants us to be with and it's just up to us to find that person. We may make a wrong decision that seemed right at the time, but ultimately we'll get there. I'm not sure if that's what you call true love though."

"What about the people that end up alone?"

"Maybe they had their person but let them go or maybe they knew who they wanted to be with but just couldn't admit it, or was too shy to say it. Maybe people think that they're meant to be alone and don't even try for love but when it comes to them—which it most likely will—they ignore it leaving themselves and that other person lonely. Or maybe even some people are just fine with being alone."

"Why do people change?"

"Why do people stay the same?"

"Do people actually change?"

"Maybe. I think people grow but that doesn't mean that they change."

"Is that the reason why movies end the way that they do?" Bonnie asked after a while going back to the previous question about true love. "They race to the airport and stop that person from leaving proclaiming their love and that person accepts because that's the way it should be?"

"I believe so."

"But what about when they don't accept it and turn away much like in reality?"

"Maybe they find each other later in life or maybe they find someone even better or maybe they'll live with that mistake for the rest of their lives; both of them. The person who realized too late and the person who realized too soon but wasn't willing to wait."

Bonnie thought. "I think I know why people change."

"Why?"

"We learn too much in life, we grow too much even if we don't want to and we make mistakes and it would be stupid of us to keep making those mistakes so we change, we do things differently hoping for a better outcome. We love hoping for a better outcome."

"We believe hoping for a better outcome."

They stayed there with the phones pressed to their ears in silence still breathing and thinking.

Stefan answered every question she had for him no matter how random they were, he answered them and he listened providing as much insight as he possibly could satisfying her with every word he spoke. They talked for hours not even realizing it only to notice when Stefan's computer dinged letting him know about the email he just received and he looked at the time.

They ended the call a few moments later so Stefan could go pick up Austyn from daycare.

He was happy to know that she was on her best behavior and played nice with all the kids and was sociable. Part of him was afraid that she wouldn't know how to speak to kids who are her age since she been around adults for the longest time, but was happy to know that she was okay.

When they got home, they spotted Bonnie on the couch writing. She looked to be really into whatever it was and Stefan figured that it was the love story she was working on, but in reality, it was the book she was putting together for their son.

Talking to Stefan she got to really understand things and decided to write their questions and answers down just in case he had some to ask himself. Mid-way, Bonnie decided to make a book for Austyn as well. She would remember her, but who would she turn to for girl advice when she got older and her mom was possibly no longer there? Austyn's was easier to write simply because she knew most of the questions and answers that Austyn most likely needed when she grew older because she's been through it all and then some herself.

Bonnie looked up a few seconds after hearing the door open and smiled closed the binder as Austyn walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Aus. Did you have a good time at daycare?"

"Yes, I got to play with the kids."

Bonnie smiled and even laughed a little at her speaking like she wasn't a kid herself. "That's great, Aussie. Do you think you want to go there again?"

"Maybe."

Bonnie smiled shaking her head. Stefan walked up to them kissing his wife's lips before sitting beside her making Austyn sit on his lap. She moved to straddle his lap and rested her head on his chest asking for her pie.

"Uh-oh is someone sleepy?"

"She still has a pacifier?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, but she stopped because you showed up and now I guess she's more comfortable with you, I guess she doesn't care anymore."

Bonnie chuckled and reached out her hand to rub her daughters back smiling.

"I should take her upstairs." Stefan said standing holding Austyn in his arms.

"I'll go with you, I'm feeling pretty tired."

Stefan nodded then reached out his hand helping her up and followed behind her up the stairs with his hand lightly on her back just in case. Once they made it up, he got Austyn settled giving her her pacifier then kissed her cheek as her eyes softly closed. He watched her for a few moments then walked towards his room stopping at the threshold watching Bonnie climb on the bed then he walked up to her once she got settled and lingered a kiss on her stomach bringing a smile to her face. Bonnie opened her arms for him to fit between and he did then kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and laid on their sides facing each other.

"Are you thinking of names?" Bonnie asked moving her hand to the side of his face.

"Honestly, I'm not. With everything that's been going on I hadn't had much time to think."

Bonnie nodded understanding. "Well I've been looking,"

"What did you find?"

"A lot but my top are Ryder, Nathan, Hunter, Asher and Stefan Jr."

He smiled and moved his hand to the side of her face. "Y'know most boys look like their mothers so I think Bonnie Jr. will be better." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, but I really like Hunter and Asher."

"Me too. What about a middle name?"

"Uh, well we have our grandparents so since we gave my grandmother's name to Austyn, we should give your grandfather's name to Asher or Hunter."

"So it'll be Asher Xavier Salvatore or Hunter Xavier Salvatore or Stefan William Salvatore Junior. We can call him William so it won't get so confusing."

Stefan nodded then kissed her once telling her to close her eyes to get some rest. He kissed her again then moved up some so she could rest her head on his chest and she fell asleep moments after that.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm working on my next fic but I need your help with something… I need a(nother) love interest for Bonnie that isn't Damon so tell me who you want to see her with for a bit. Thank you for all your reviews and support, I really appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

They were at their sixth month checkup with their doctor. Stefan went with her on his lunch break but started to think that he had to take the rest of the day off since it was taking a little longer than he thought due to the tests that she had to take. He didn't mind, he wanted to know everything that she knew so he could be prepared for anything. Both Bonnie and the baby were doing fine which they both were relieved to know and now they were waiting for the ultrasound.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan offering a smile and he smiled back and ran his hand down the side of her face.

"Do you need to leave? I can call Caroline." Bonnie offered.

"No, I want to be here."

Bonnie nodded then turned her head towards the door when their doctor walked in.

"Hey guys, how are you feeling?"

"Good," Bonnie answered.

"Alright, well Bonnie your blood pressure was a little higher than we want it to be- it's not dangerous or anything, but we want to keep it a little lower so do you think anything is stressing you out?"

She thought. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Okay, well try to take it easy, get plenty of rest and drink water to keep you hydrated."

Bonnie and Stefan nodded taking note. Stefan grabbed her hand when the gel was squeezed on her stomach and watched their baby on the monitor smiling.

Minutes later they went out for a late lunch. Bonnie was craving a burger with extra cheese and Stefan made sure that she got it. She told him about her craving almonds and he was glad that she didn't go through with eating it. He moved to sit beside her instead of in front of her when their food came and said a small prayer before eating.

"Are you sure you don't have to get back to work, Stefan?"

"Baby, don't stress about it, I'm fine, I'm where I want to be." He kissed her placing his hand on her stomach.

Bonnie nodded then started eating. He personally wasn't hungry because his worries took up most of his appetite, but knew that Bonnie hated eating alone so he ate as much of his burger as he could.

When lunch was over, he hated that he had to drop her off at the house, but he needed to get back to work with the possibility of staying late to make up for the hours he missed. He kissed Bonnie goodbye after telling her that he loved her when she was settled under the covers. Bonnie declared her love back and closed her eyes knowing that by her doing that was the only way that he'll leave with minimal worrying.

She really didn't want to stay in bed, but the doctor told her to take it easy and she knew that if she stood, she'll be doing everything she could. If she was left alone with nothing to do, her thoughts would overpower her and cause stress which she really didn't need. Before thinking about all that is wrong, Bonnie reached for the remote hoping that there would be something entertaining on TV.

* * *

Stefan placed his pen down and ran his fingers through his hair letting out a breath. He tried to bury himself in work, but after a while he started thinking about Bonnie. He wanted to call her, but knew more than likely that she was still asleep so he decided against it.

He was a bit relieved when there was a knock on the door and quickly gave them permission to come in. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking back to when Bonnie gave him a surprise visit then quickly shook his head seeing his new coworker, Lily smile slightly.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked before walking further in.

"No, I just- my mind is everywhere right now. What do you need?"

She closed the door behind her walking further in, "Well a couple of us are having a drink after work and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"You know that's probably exactly what I need, but I have to decline."

She sighed, "That's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing you." Stefan narrowed his eyes slightly confused but decided to let it go when she started walking out. "In case you change your mind, we're meeting at Echo Bar just outside of town around 9. I'll be in something far shorter than this." She said looking over her shoulder.

Once the door was closed, Stefan picked up the phone and dialed home smiling when Bonnie picked up. She didn't sound tired and her voice wasn't dry which made him relax.

"How are you, baby?"

"To be honest I'm kind of bored but I turned on the TV and now I'm watching Spongebob since Austyn likes it." Stefan smiled. "I almost forgot how great this show is."

He chuckled. "Well I was just calling to check up on you-"

"And?"

"And?"

"I can tell that you want to tell me something else. How are _you_, baby?"

He smiled then shook his head. "Well I think that I just got hit on."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean at first I thought it was just a friendly thing but now I'm thinking otherwise."

"What did this bitch say?"

He laughed. "She just invited me out for drink with some others and when I turned her down, she said that she was really looking forward to seeing me and then she told me what bar they're going to just in case I change my mind and said that she'll be wearing something short."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Was she white?"

"B-"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. She was definitely hitting on you, but you can't blame the girl, you're hot."

He chuckled. "Anyway, babe, I have to stay a little late today to finish some things."

Bonnie frowned. She was bored enough as it is, she needed her entertainment and if Stefan was going to be late then that meant Austyn would be late too.

"Okay."

He sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry." He said hearing her disappointed tone. "I'll try to be quick."

"I know."

He sighed again, "You know what, I'll come home and just work harder tomorrow."

"No, stay tonight, I'll be fine. I'll just be a little lonely, but I'll be okay."

He frowned. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Stefan sighed when she ended the call before he said his goodbye. The last thing he wanted was for her to be mad at him and cause unreasonable stress. He thought a little before picking up the phone making another call.

* * *

"Is it wrong of me to be mad?" Bonnie asked Caroline who was on the other line.

After her phone call with Stefan, she needed to do a little vented so decided up call Caroline. She worked from home so she knew that her line was available so after a small chat, she started to vent. She knew that she was probably overreacting, but wanted a second opinion.

"I don't think you're wrong, I see why you would be upset."

"I mean I told him that he could go back to work and I'll just call someone else to keep me company, but he refused and now this happened."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the flirting?"

"No. I know Stefan wouldn't consider cheating or anything."

"I know that but someone was still flirting with your man so maybe the thought of that is getting a little reaction out of you."

Bonnie thought then realized that she might be up to something then frowned. "I was a jerk wasn't I?"

"You're pregnant, you have a solid excuse."

"I should apologize."

Caroline smiled, "I have a better idea so that you can get his forgiveness _and_ mark your territory."

Bonnie was all ears.

[[]]

Damon looked around before removing the loose brick beside the door reaching in the rectangular hole pulling out the spare key. He placed the brick back and unlocked the door walking in calling out his sister-in-law's name.

She came downstairs shortly dressed in a flowy yellow dress making her skin pop.

"Damon? What are you doing here?"

"Stefan called me and told me to pick you up and take you over my place so you won't be by yourself."

She smiled and suddenly felt even worse about how she handled things. "Actually, I need you to take me somewhere first."

Damon nodded then followed her out the door after she grabbed her coat.

* * *

Stefan walked out his office hoping that coffee was already made. He stayed away from coffee for as long as he could but figured drinking coffee was better than drinking energy drinks. He stopped his sigh when he saw Lily making her way over as well and was going to turn around, but she spotted him and smiled. He smiled slightly back and walked up to her placing his mug down on the counter.

"I guess we both had the same idea, huh?"

He stopped himself from saying that getting coffee isn't that out of sorts to be considered as something special. "Yeah."

She watched his arms as he poured the coffee into the mug loving the fact that he was wearing a tight enough shirt to show off his muscles. "So have you changed your mind about the drinks?"

Stefan looked up at her then down at his coffee before double taking. "Bonnie?"

"What? No, the club is called-"

Stefan ignored her walking past her up to his wife and narrowed his eyes. "Babe, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize. I was a jerk on the phone."

Stefan shook his head then pulled her in for a hug. Bonnie saw a woman looking at them and she knew right and there that she was the girl that was flirting with her man.

"You don't have to apologize." Stefan said pulling away from the hug then kissed her.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and turned them to the side so whoever she was could have a clear view. "I wanted to. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Stefan sighed. "Of course I forgive you, babe." He moved his hand to the side of her face and kissed her again before grabbing her hand and walking her into his office.

Lily folded her arms under her chest rolling her eyes. Of course the hottest guy here was taken and she must admit that his girl was pretty, but she knew that she looked better. She smiled realizing that he left his mug behind so she dumped the coffee down the drain and took it in her office.

[[]]

Bonnie sat on his lap as they madeout. His hand was wrapped around her body and his other was in her hair. When she took off her trench coat revealing her dress, he instructed her to sit on his lap before connecting their lips.

"Damn, you're sexy." He said then kissed her again.

"You're just saying that."

"No, you're seriously so, so damn sexy and so damn beautiful at the same time." He shook his head, "Man, I'm so lucky."

She smiles and kissed him. "I should let you get back to work even though I don't want to."

Stefan stood when she did and walked with her up to the door pressing her back against it kissing her some more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan smiled then ran his hand down the side of her face kissing her before reaching to unlock the door before opening it holding her hand as they walked out. "Did you take your car?"

"Actually Damon drove me."

"He's been waiting in the car this whole time?"

Bonnie shrugged making him chuckle and shake his head. He rode the elevator and thanked Damon for everything before watching them drive off.

* * *

Bonnie laughed watching Austyn perform her "make-up as you go" dance routine to a song that she didn't even know, but it sounded good and Austyn seemed to really enjoy it. She clapped when the dance was over and opened her arms and Austyn ran up to her hugging her mom.

"That was really good, baby!"

"Thank you."

Bonnie smiled and kissed her cheek hugging her tighter.

"You know I love you right, Aus? You know mommy loves you so very much, right?"

"Yes. I love you too, mommy."

"Even with the baby, I'll always love you, okay. I'll always be here for you."

Bonnie moved her hand to the side of her small face and offered a smile. Austyn smiled back then kissed her mother making the smile grow wider on Bonnie's face. She picked her daughter up and moved her to lay beside her.

[[]]

Damon watched his brother from the mini bar in his laptop brooding. Bonnie was upstairs asleep beside Austyn and Stefan didn't want to bother them so he decided to wait until they woke up so they could go back home. If they so happened to sleep later than expected, Damon offered that they could spend the night.

He walked up to his baby bro shaking a glass of Whisky in front of his face and was glad when he accepted it.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just Googling what I can expect when it's time for the delivery." He says then takes a sip.

"You should stay off that stuff, Stefan."

"I just want to be prepared, you know? The last thing I want is to be clueless. Like here, it says that she will more than likely bleed before and maybe during the delivery."

"I get it, but just don't stress yourself out too much. Everything will be fine."

"And how can you be so sure?" He didn't want to be negative, but all he's been hearing was how "fine" everything was going to be, but what of things aren't fine? What if everything goes wrong, how is that in the slightest bit "fine"?

Damon exhaled, "I don't know and quite frankly I can't tell you that either, but that's just what we have to believe. That everything will be fine and Bonnie and this baby will make it out alive and well. It might be a rough ride getting there, but let's believe that we will get there."

Stefan let out a breath and looked down at the glass in his hand before downing what was left inside and closed the laptop. Damon stood up when he did, "I think we'll just sleep here tonight."

Damon nodded and patted his back and watched as he walked upstairs and shortly he heard the door close. He frowned slightly feeling bad for his brother, but that frown mostly faded when he heard Emily walk in.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

They walked towards each other meeting in the middle for a hug. "How was school?"

"As it always is; stressfully wonderful." She kissed him. "Sorry I had to stay a little late, how was your day?"

"My day is still here."

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan's family is still here and they're spending the night."

Emily nodded. "I'm kind of glad. I haven't been able to see Bonnie since she got back."

"Are you hungry, I made some dinner that Bonnie managed to not eat up."

She chuckled, "How is she doing?"

"Good I think. She's like an optimist so she avoids any signs of negativity."

"That's great, I need to learn that from her."

"I think we all do. Now let's get you fed, baby."

She smiled and kissed him before walking away. Damon bit on his lower lip watching her hips sway before chasing after her.

[[]]

Stefan laid in bed after showering and changing into some of his brother's clothes. He looked at Bonnie's sleeping face then down to his daughter's smiling when he heard her low snores…or maybe that was coming from Bonnie, or even both. He was surprised that Austyn was still asleep but that told him that she had one exciting day with Damon and some with Bonnie. He stretched out his hand securing them both under it and scooted in closer before closing his eyes praying then going to sleep.

[[]]

Austyn was the first to wake and smiled seeing that her father had joined them. She crawled up to his face and kissed his cheek before hugging him. Stefan soon woke still tired but managed to smile feeling his daughter's arms around him.

He moved his hand to move up and down her back, "Daddy's going to try to get more sleep, okay?"

She nodded but kept her hold missing him since she barely got to see him yesterday.

An hour later, Bonnie woke up surprised that she was next to Stefan but then wondered why she was so surprised knowing that he wouldn't just head home leaving them here. She loved the fact that he was willing to squeeze in the bed with them than go home and have the king sized bed to himself.

She sat up hearing Austyn's voice but laid back down knowing that it was coming from downstairs with Damon hearing his voice shortly after she heard hers. She was glad that Damon was a great uncle and brother for taking care of Austyn and letting them sleep over. She started to wonder if he wanted kids himself and wouldn't be all that surprised if that answer was yes since he's so great with Austyn. She just wondered if Emily wanted kids.

Stefan opened his eyes to see his wife in thought. Her head was somewhere else but the rest of her was present. He didn't want to frighten her by his sudden voice so he stirred some hoping to gain her attention and when he did, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

She chuckled. "Good morning."

They kissed again. "Where's Aus?"

"Downstairs with Damon."

Stefan nodded then turned to look at the clock before looking back at her. He sighed then moved his hand to the side of her face.

"You have to go to work soon?" Bonnie wondered.

"Unfortunately. I'm pretty bummed about it since I barely saw Austyn yesterday."

"Yeah, she was talking about you."

He frowned. "I'm just glad today is Friday. I'll spend more time with her tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded then kissed him. "You should get ready if you want some breakfast before you leave."

"Make me a plate?"

"Always."

They smiled and kissed one last time before he walked out the room and into the bathroom. Bonnie sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments before standing and walking out the door with her hand on her stomach. Emily was coming out of her bedroom at the same time and they smiled walking up to each other.

"Bonnie, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

Emily smiled then rubbed her back a few. "So how's everything?"

"Pretty good, just taking things one step at a time hoping that everything will work out." Bonnie said as they started walking again.

"That's all we can do. I'm glad, I see the baby is growing in there."

Bonnie smiled and circled her hand around her stomach, "Yep, every day."

"Do you mind if I-"

"No, go ahead." Bonnie answers knowing what her question was going to be.

Emily smiled and placed her hand on her stomach letting out a small breath. "I sometimes want kids." Emily said like she read Bonnie's mind. "I mean I see how wonderful Damon is with Austyn and I know that he wants children so bad, but I'm scared that I won't be as good as him."

Bonnie focused on going down the stairs before she spoke. They stopped at the end of them and she turned to face her, "I was the same way. I mean Stefan didn't have a niece or anyone to look after, but just by looking at him, I knew that he would be one of the best fathers out there and when I thought about myself I wasn't that confident and unfortunately, my story doesn't help since I went away on tour for a few years," Emily chuckled, "but I have been trying and by the smile I see on Austyn's face whenever we play and hang out, I know that I'm doing my job right. It's hard, but it's so worth it."

Emily nodded and Bonnie offers a smile before they walked to the kitchen. Damon pointed in their direction causing Austyn to turn and hop off her seat running up to her mother. Bonnie smiled through the slight pain she felt when Austyn bumped into her but figured she wasn't doing as good of a job as she thought when Damon gave her concerned eyes and Emily's hand moved to her back. She took a deep breath and let it out before walking to the island grabbing a plate ignoring Damon and Emily's eyes and started adding food to the plate.

She made Stefan's first, then hers and by the time she was done, he just walked in and stopped at the entrance when they locked eyes. He narrowed his then walked up to her getting close asking her in a whisper if she was okay.

"Austyn just bumped into me, that's all. I'm fine." She whispered back.

Stefan placed his hand on the side of her stomach, "Are you sure? Maybe I should stay home today."

"No, I'll need you more when the baby comes."

"She can stay here, Stefan." Damon offered. "I can keep an eye out and I'll call you."

Stefan nodded, "Thanks. Is that fine, Bon." She nodded. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"I'll take you upstairs."

Two sets of eyes watched the couple walk out then those eyes met with worry written all over their faces.

Emily walked up to her fiancé and hugged him, "Do you think she'll be fine?"

"I do. I hope she will."

Emily let out a sigh and hugged him tighter. They pulled away hearing Stefan enter and watched as he sat beside Austyn and began to talk. They couldn't hear what he was saying but they knew her was telling her to be more gentle around Bonnie. He kissed her on the cheek when he was finished and started eating.

"Did I hurt mommy, daddy?"

Stefan sat his fork down and shook his head, "No, baby… Oh, honey, don't cry." He saw the look on her face and wished that he could rewind and change his wording but he thought he was pretty cryptic about it.

"I'm sorry, daddy,"

"Sweetie, there's no need to apologize… Aussie," he took her in his arms when she started crying and stood up, "You know what, Damon, I'm just going to stay today, we'll be out of here when Bon wakes up."

"Or you could stay?" Damon said stopping him from going into another room. "It's been awhile since we had a family dinner so I think you all should just stay and drive back tonight."

Stefan nodded then walked to the library to calm Austyn down.

[[]]

This is exactly where he wanted to be. Right here with his girls so he could keep his eyes on both of them making sure that they're okay. He was sandwiched between them running a gentle hand along his wife's stomach as she slept and Austyn watched TV. He was watching the program before he turned his head to the left landing his eyes on his beautiful wife.

"I'm sorry, Bon." He whispered. "This is all my fault." He wanted to kiss her but stopped himself from doing so.

Bonnie woke up minutes after that and thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. "You're here?"

He smiled, "I'm here." He kissed her. "How are you, baby?"

"I'm good."

"I'll be right here with you," he moved his hand to the side of her face, "all day, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed and Stefan wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest as his other hand was on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie smiled being surrounded by her friends at her baby shower. They practically had to force Stefan out of the door for a couple of hours so they could have it. Elena, Caroline, Emily, and Austyn all gathered to have a little fun with their friend (and mother) and Bonnie was glad that she was feeling better than she has in the past few days and felt even better when her friends arrived.

So far they've only talked but not so much about the things they really want to mindful that Austyn was present but said as much as they could and now it was time to open the gifts.

"Open mines first." Emily said smiling.

Bonnie grabbed the bag out of her hand smiling before reaching her head in the bag pulling out tons clothes. Bonnie frowned in nostalgia holding up the onesies and other small outfits. "Aw, thank you."

She chuckled, "You're welcome, Bon."

"Oh, I remember when you were this little, Austyn. You were so cute and chubby."

Austyn smiled. Bonnie grabbed the next gift that was in a blue box with a white bow. She read the card and thanked Elena before opening the gift. Her smile softened some as she pulled out the photo album setting the box to the side opening the box then laughed slightly seeing hers, Stefan's and Austyn's baby photos and an empty spot beside it.

"I kind of had to break in your house to get the photos, but it's a photo album that you could add all your photos of the baby and you all together. It's supposed to he five years worth, but that all depends on how many photos you take." Elena smiled.

Bonnie smiled at her then looked back down letting out a quiet breath hoping that she'll be around to be able to fill it up. Mentally shaking her head, she thanked Elena again then took the last gift on the table which was from Caroline. She opened the small box and pulled out the piece of paper before gasping.

"A spa day?!"

The girls laughed, "Yep," Caroline answered, "I know how- well I don't really, but I know one of these days you'll want to get away for a day."

"Thanks, Care."

"It's valid for the rest of the year so you have plenty of time to decide when you want to go."

"I have a gift for you, mommy."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "You do?"

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

The girls watched her hurry off upstairs and as she was getting that, Elena went in the kitchen to get the cupcakes that she had bought and Bonnie stood excusing herself following after her.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something or more so ask you something."

She nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"If something happens to me-"

"Bon-"

"If something happens to me," tears rushed to her eyes, "can you please take care of them? All of them, including Stefan? They'll need you and I know it's selfish of me to ask you this and to give you this responsibility, and know that I'm not forcing it on you, I just want to ask you if you can take care of them."

Elena pulled her friend into a hug letting a few tears run down her face. "Of course I will. Anything you ask."

"Thank you, Elena."

They hugged longer only to pull away and wipe each others tears from their faces smiling as they did so. They walked side by side back into the living room and Elena placed the cupcakes on the coffee table just as Austyn was returning.

"Here you go, mommy."

"Thank you, Aussie." Bonnie smiled taking the paper out of her hands and smiled even wider looking at it.

"It's a picture of you, dad, me and the baby."

All the girls smiled and Bonnie stretched out her arms hugging her daughter.

Shortly they opened the cupcakes and Emily turned on some music and they talked and laughed until Stefan came walking in stopping the party.

"Alright, ladies, I think I've been patient enough."

They laughed but took the hint getting up to hug Bonnie and Austyn goodbye. They told Stefan goodbye as they walked out the door and he closed it behind them. Stefan walked over to the couch and kneeled down some kissing his wife making Austyn giggle at then smile as they pulled away. He smiled at his little girl moving over to kiss her.

"I'm going to get as many kisses in as I can because soon, you'll start to reject me." Stefan said then kissed her again.

"What does 'reject' mean?"

He chuckled. "It means to… not want something anymore."

Austyn soaked in his words then started laughing hysterically when her father started kissing all over her face and tickle her. Bonnie smiled and laughed a little touching her stomach watching the two. She hoped that Stefan would be that way with their son most importantly if things didn't work out in her favor which made her think that she needed to make a little something for Stefan too just in case.

Bonnie was done with the books, all that time she spent in bed over the past few weeks were spent writing and she hoped that she added everything that she knew.

Her manager called her yesterday asking how the book was going and Bonnie decided to tell him everything that's been going on. He apologized to her and told her that she and her family would be in his thoughts and she appreciated that.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Stefan's hand was placed on her shoulder, "We should get you upstairs."

Bonnie nodded she slowly stood with his help before making her way up the stairs with his hand gently on her back and Austyn following behind. They all got in bed together and Bonnie didn't realize how tired she was until her face hit the pillow.

They went to church earlier that morning and that added with the baby shower was a lot of activity but she didn't even know it. She moved her head to rest on Stefan's chest and he pulled her in closed before kissing the top of her head.

"You tired?"

"Just a little. I'm just going to take a little nap."

"Okay, well be right here when you wake up, right Aus?"

"Yep!"

Bonnie smiled then kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

[[]]

Instead of their famous walks around downtown, Stefan decided to take them for a drive around town instead. By the length that Bonnie slept, he knew that she already had an exciting enough day that he didn't want to push her further. The windows were down and the was just the perfect temperature to enjoy it.

Bonnie was looking out her window when they drove past the shop where they bought their dresses. She frowned thinking that they never got the chance to renew their vows and wouldn't be able to do it for a while unless she loses the weight pretty quickly.

She turned her head towards Stefan wondering how he's really handling it all. She wanted to read his mind so she'll know what to say to him when the time comes but was glad that she had three more months to figure that out, but still, she wanted to know but was afraid to ask him. If he wasn't thinking positive about it all then she would try everything she could to make him believe that things will be okay—even if she's not there.

Stefan turned his head to face her and a smile appeared on her face as they stared.

"Kiss mommy, dad." Austyn said from the back watching her parents.

Stefan lifted the corner of his mouth shaking his head before leaning in to kiss his wife. They kissed a few times before the light turned green and Stefan grabbed her hand fitting his fingers between the spaces of her hand accelerating.

* * *

Bonnie stood up from her chair walking over to the camera to stop it from recording. She recorded all three of them a video message kind of as a goodbye and hello with each having a different message, but with the kids, it ended the same asking them to take care of their father and no matter what she and he will always love them.

Bonnie got finished taping Stefan's and reached under the bed pulling out two boxes; one pink, one blue and looked through them making sure that she didn't forget anything then placed the memory cards in the boxes closing them before placing them back underneath the bed.

She didn't make Stefan a book figuring that he didn't need one so know she was stuck trying to figure out where to place his memory card. A lot of things were said on this one and all that she said only had a 50% chance of being correct, so she didn't want to place it somewhere that he could easily find and he see it and notice that she had thought that he would ever act wrongly towards their son and start hating her, but just in case he did, she wanted it to be in a place where he could stumble upon it one day.

Bonnie looked around their room and her eyes landed on his laptop so she opened it and downloaded the file onto it placing it in his documents titling it 'Message to Stefan - Bonnie' so of he happened to stumble across it, she's hoped that he watched it and when the time came and she made it out alive, she could easily delete it and he'll never know.

Once she had everything settled, Bonnie put the camera and tripod away before lifting the chair moving it back in place and was ready to crawl in the bed to wait for Stefan and Austyn, but something caught her eye.

[[]]

Stefan skipped the elevators all together and took the stairs knowing that he could go down them faster. He wanted to get home to Bonnie so he could tell her the exciting news about his promotion. It would all be official next week and he figured that the timing was perfect since they had a baby on the way and needed to earn a little more cash.

He talked to his boss ahead of time asking for some time off around the time the baby is born explaining the situation with Bonnie and was glad that he allowed him the time off.

He knocked on Damon door and waited a few moments before it opened and he walked through.

"Be expecting my call soon, I have something to tell you but I want to tell Bonnie first."

Damon raised his eyebrows then nodded knowing that whatever it was it was good news. Austyn came running from the kitchen and hugged her Uncle Damon before jumping in her fathers arms and Stefan smiled hugged her tightly kissing her head.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Uncle Damon took me to the park."

"That sounds like fun. Ready to go?"

Austyn nodded wrapping her arms around his neck as he started towards the door.

"Wait, Aus, don't forget you picture." Damon said running back to the kitchen before coming out handing it to Austyn then waved them goodbye.

They got home in five minutes instead of ten because for the first time in a while, all the lights seemed to change to green as soon as he approached them. Austyn ran up to the door and rung the bell repeatedly and Stefan pulled her hand away.

"Aussie, stop that." He said putting the key into the lock. "Go upstairs and give your mom the picture you drew for her and apologize for ringing the bell."

"Okay," Austyn said then started up the stairs.

Stefan watched her before going into the kitchen pulling out the wine glasses. He couldn't wait to tell her and figured that they make a toast.

As he was walking over to the refrigerator to pull out the grape juice when he stopped when he thought he heard Austyn call out for him. He paused for a few seconds and hearing nothing he continued to open the refrigerator but then stopped everything running towards the stairs when Austyn screamed out for him like she was getting attacked.

"Austyn, where are you?!"

He ran down the hall making his way towards his room then stopped at the threshold. His eyes grew as wide as they could and his whole world started to spin.

"Mommy, wake up, mommy!"

Stefan watched paralyzed at the scene before him. Austyn was kneeled by Bonnie's body and under her was a pool of blood. Something snapped within him and he started to actually make a move. He asked Austyn to move over as he kneeled by her face before lifting her in his arms. He read that there would be blood but it never specified how much and also failed to mention that your woman may faint.

"Austyn follow me." Stefan said as he walked out and down the stairs heading straight for the door.

He safely laid Bonnie in the back seat strapping her in then his daughter in the front then drove off pulling out his phone calling the hospital telling them that he was on his way before calling his brother.

"Bonnie, you're going to be fine, we'll get you to the hospital soon." Stefan said with his eyes still forward.

He wasn't sure if she could hear him or not but he wanted her to know that she was safe no matter what.

[[]]

Stefan scrubbed his hands as quickly as he could under the sink. They arrived to the hospital just minutes ago and the doctors told him that she had to have the baby now so they were prepping her for a C-section. He wanted to be in the room for it but first he had to clean up some. He left Austyn with Damon and Emily as he did so and put on the gear he needed before walking into the operation room. He looked at her spread out on the table with a sheet raised up blocking his view from her stomach and kneeled to her side.

His eyes widened when she started to wake and he placed his hand on the side of her face, "Bonnie-"

"Stefan, if I die-"

"Bonnie please don't-"

"Listen, please. If I don't make it, underneath the bed they're two boxes… please give it to them, please."

Tears streamed down his face and he nodded. "I will, I promise."

Before she could say another word they fed her anesthesia placing the mask over her nose and mouth, but she pulled it away, "I love you, Stefan. Always."

"I love you too." Stefan said as the doctor placed the mask back on. "I love you, I love you so much, please don't leave me, Bon, please, I love you."

Her eyes closed on a state of unconsciousness and more tears fell out of his eyes as he ran his hand down the side of her face. After a while he stood and watched as the doctors did their work and soon breathed out a smile when he saw his son being held in the air but frowned when he realized that he was quiet.

"W-why isn't he crying? Is he okay?"

"Some babies don't cry," a nurse informed, "we just have to squeeze some air in his lungs and he should start crying in no time."

Stefan nodded and allowed himself to relax only to have his heart race when the noises from the monitor rang in his ear.

"She coding!" He heard someone shout.

"No," Stefan whispered walking backward to the wall, "no."

"He's not breathing." He heard a nurse say.

Stefan's head started to spin watching the doctors trying to save Bonnie and their son and he wasn't sure who they were trying to save the most. He began to swear and his vision blurred and before he knew it, everything was black.

[[]]

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Stefan stirred feeling oddly comfortable since he last remembered himself in a hospital and not at home. There was a beeping and he assumed that it was his alarm clock and that he just dreamed that horrible scene so he just gently opened his eyes narrowing his eyes when he was faced with-

"Elena?"

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

He sat up quickly then regretted it when his head started throbbing. "The last I remember is finding Bonnie on the floor and driving her here."

Elena let out a breath. "They performed a C-section on her and everything was going fine until the baby was out and she stopped breathing and shortly after that your son did too."

"Is he-"

"He's fine, Stefan."

He let out a breath. "And Bonnie?"

Elena looked away from his eyes moving a lock of hair behind her ear. Stefan watched her face with frightened eyes and was about to tell her to spit it out when she opened her mouth. "She's… breathing,"

"But?" He knew there had to he something else.

"She's- she's not awake. Not yet."

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself so he wouldn't faint again before he took the IV out of his arm and ran down the hallway up to the receptionist asking for her room then ran there once he got the room number. Caroline was in there with her but she stood when she saw him and walked out knowing that he wanted to he alone with her for a while.

"Bonnie," he said walking up to her pulling the chair as close as it could go up to her face, "Bonnie, I need you to wake up. Wake up for our son, please, Bonnie wake up."

He stopped his tears and moved his hand to the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb before turning hearing someone else enter the room. It was Damon and he offered his baby bro a smile before walking up to him.

"You should go hold your son. He hasn't been touched by any of us, we figured that his parents should be the first. He needs you, I'll be here."

Stefan nodded then walked out looking in both directions spotting Austyn and he called her over to him and together they walked to where the youngest Salvatore was held. The nurse smiled and pulled the seat over for him so he was seated right in from of the NICU.

"Why is he in there, dad?" Austyn asked sitting on her father's lap.

"He got out of mommy's belly a little too early so they want to make sure that he's safe. He'll be fine, I promise."

Stefan reached his hand in the circular hole and touched his son gently. "Hey, baby boy. It's daddy, remember me?" He smiled running his finger through the small amount of curly hair he had.

Stefan lifted his knees some more so that Austyn could see better.

"Hi, brother." Austyn said bringing a smile to her father's face.

After a while, they decided to go to the room that Bonnie was being held in and they waited for hours but there was still no improvement. He talked to her frequently telling her about their son and how handsome he is. Damon took Austyn to his place so she go get some rest but Stefan stayed by his wife's side shifting from being awake to falling asleep.

"Stefan," Bonnie said looking over, "Stefan," she chuckled quietly seeing him still asleep and since she didn't have all her strength, she decided to get some more rest.

* * *

Stefan woke up not really meaning to sleep as long as he did, but figured that he needed it since his son needed some love and care by him. He stood up and walked over to her placing his hand on the side of her face.

"Hey, baby. I love you so much and I need you to wake up. Our son is very handsome and he needs his mom so please open those beautiful eyes of yours so I can look into them before kissing you over and over."

"Okay." Bonnie spoke softly then opened her eyes.

Stefan smiled and leaned down connecting their lips. "I love you so much." He spoke against her mouth then kissed her again.

"I love you too." Bonnie kissed him moving her hand around his neck.

They kissed a little longer before pulling away. After a little talking, Stefan wheeled her to their son and tears rushed to Bonnie's eyes when she was in front of him. She smiled glad that he was alive and gently rubbed her finger across his cheek.

"Hi baby." Bonnie smiled running her thumb along his cheek.

Stefan smiled and kissed the top of her head rubbing her arm. "Are you ready for this again, babe?"

"Of course. We'll be in this together."

They kissed then returned their attention back to their newborn.

[[]]

It was their sons first day back in their house. It was an exciting day for them all and a nervous one too. They wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible but at the same time they knew that they had nothing to worry about.

Stefan grabbed his son in his hands and kissed his cheek. He missed this very much and was glad that he got to re-experience this stage of fatherhood all over again.

He was a lot thinner and smaller than Austyn, so he was a little scared if he was too rough or not, but something told him that he shouldn't worry about that so he didn't.

"Can I hold him, dad?"

Stefan smiled at her, "Sure," he placed him in her hands then lifted her so that she was sitting on his lap holding him.

"What's his name again?"

"Samuel. It means 'God hears'."

"What does my name mean?"

Stefan looked over at Bonnie who just shrugged not knowing herself. "Uh, I'm not sure but I'll look it up for you later."

Austyn sighed then turned her head to the side looking at her brother. Bonnie chuckled slightly then looked at Stefan when the sound of the doorbell filled the house. Bonnie took Samuel out of Austyn's hands so Stefan could go and get it. Bonnie kissed her son's cheek and smiled rubbing their noses together before kissing him again.

"Mommy, do you love Samuel more than me?"

Bonnie frowned. Her worst fear was Austyn thinking that she would love her any less than she did before. "No, Aussie. I love you so much, I will always love you and I will always love your little brother too. He just needs a little more care than you do because you're a big girl and he's still a baby, okay?" She nodded and Bonnie leaned over to kiss her.

"Bon?"

She looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway. Her heart started to pound heavily in her chest and she reached out her hand to wrap it around Austyn pulling her closer.

"What are you doing here?"

"We thought-"

"We?"

Her father stepped to the side and revealed her mother and tears rushed to her eyes seeing her. She smirked but that went away when her father started talking again.

"We thought that we could see our grandchildren."

She opened her mouth then closed it when Stefan walked in giving her an apologetic look walking to her side standing beside her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I talk to my husband first. Privately."

Her father nodded then stepped up, "We could take the kids if-"

"No. Just go downstairs or something."

Stefan walked up to the door as they walked out closing it then made the decision to lock it. He turned to see tears running down her face and he sighed quickly walking over to her and placed Samuel in his crib before walking back to her lifting her so she could sit in his lap.

"What's wrong with mommy, dad?"

"She's just a little sad, but she'll be fine."

"I'm not sad, I'm angry."

"Hey, Aus, why don't you go try on some of mommy's clothes? You always wanted to do that right?"

She nodded excitingly then hopped off the bed running into their walk-in closet.

"Babe-"

"How could you let him in our house?"

"I did it for your mom. Trust me, I wanted to ignore them both but I knew they would come back and I know how much you miss your mom."

"I hate him, Stefan."

"I know. I'm sorry… Come here, kiss me." Bonnie wiped her tears away then sat up connected their lips. Stefan moved his hands to the sides of her face. "Maybe if we let him hold him just once-"

"Stef-"

"Just once," he started again, "and they'll leave and we can arrange a meeting with your mom while Tim's at work or something and we can all catch up."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Bonnie slowly stood up and walked over to the crib picking up her son in her arms and held him close. Stefan got Austyn from the closet shaking his head at all the clothes on the floor but picked her up she opened the door walking alongside Bonnie down the stairs.

Tim stood up and smiled ready to hold his grandson.

"Just a few minutes." Bonnie said then handed him over to her father.

Stefan rubbed her back then walked up to his mother-in-law having Austyn sit on her lap.

"So, Bonnie how long have you been back?" Her mother asked.

"About seven months."

"But the baby-"

"He's premature. I had him three months early."

"I guess that's why he's so small, huh? What's his name?"

"Samuel Xavier Salvatore."

"My father would've loved that." Bonnie's mom said with a smile.

Bonnie smiled back then took her son from her father's arms and handed him to her mom. She looked at Stefan and raised her eyebrows and he nodded slightly then started a conversation with her father distracting him.

"Mom, we were thinking that you could come over tomorrow when Tim's at work so you could spend more time with us. Stefan can pick you up."

"I don't know, Bonnie."

She frowned. "Mom please. I really miss you and I want you to get to know Austyn."

"Why can't your father just come along?"

She stopped her eye roll. "You know exactly why. I don't want him around my kids and I don't want him around you either but at least I can control one of the two."

"Bonnie-"

"Mom, please. Please." Bonnie begged.

She looked into her daughter's eyes and sighed. "Okay fine. I'll be ready at ten."

Bonnie nodded then hugged her mother.

"Ready, Deb?"

They pulled away from the hug and she nodded handing her grandson over to her daughter then stood. They both hugged Austyn goodbye before they were out the door.

"Who were they, mommy?"

"They're my parents, your grandparents. You were too young to remember them when they last came over."

Stefan rubbed her back and kissed her head. "What did she say?"

"She's good for tomorrow."

Stefan nodded then shortly they went upstairs to form a plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses on why Bonnie loathes her father?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: [the user] Kay! The first part of your review had me dying hahaha!**

* * *

Stefan woke up next to his wife breastfeeding their son. A smile grew on his face and when she noticed that he had woke up, a smile grew on hers too. They kissed and Stefan leaned down to kiss his son's head then kissed his wife's lips again before getting up to take a shower. He had some time before he needed to go pick up his mother in-law for their get together. They planned to go out for breakfast and depending on the kids, go for a little walk around the neighborhood and then head back to their place so they could just talk.

Bonnie was glad that her mother had agreed, she knew that she was a bit nervous about it all, but she knew that if anything went wrong, then men would settle it.

When Bonnie was just in high school, she started to notice a pattern but she couldn't exactly put all the pieces together. Her and Stefan were "on a break" at the time and had been for close to six months and she thought that all hope in them were lost. He had (or so she had thought he had) been seeing someone else and she couldn't believe that he had moved on so fast when she was still so heartbroken. She knew that she could never come to him with this and she didn't want to overreact and tell her friends so she decided to keep it private.

When she would return from school, almost every time her mother would be crying. She would always ask her what was wrong, but she never got an answer. When time came for dinner, she noticed how her mother would always shoot glances at her father like she was trying to see every move that he made so she could be prepared.

She spent so much time watching her mother watching her dad that one night, Bonnie noticed a bruise that marked the skin on her mother's arm. She was so shocked that she asked what happened right then and there and seeing the scared look that her mother gave her, she knew that she had made a mistake and should've waited until they were alone. Bonnie wanted to rewind time and sink down low in her seat. Her mother looked so angry at her and she noticed that her father had turned to her mother waiting for an answer. She stumbled upon answering saying that she ran into the corner of the wall when she wasn't looking and Bonnie pretended that she believed her 100% saying that she's done the same thing before too. She really wanted to apologize hoping that she didn't make whatever was going on worse, but she figured that it was too late.

That night she could barely sleep terrified for her mother and her safety.

She ran through the possibilities of what could be going on and what she came up with, she didn't want to believe, she couldn't believe. There was no way that her mother was in an abusive relationship with her father, if she was, then she knew that her mother would've left as soon as the first punch was thrown. Something else _had_ to be going on but unfortunately, she had no choice but to let go of that hope when one day she actually caught her father abusing her mother.

Acting out of anger and shock, Bonnie ran up to him and started defending her mother by hitting him in her place but she found herself getting hit back. Tears streamed from her face but she kept trying to defend herself and was hoping that her mother would help her out but instead she did nothing but yell asking them to stop. Bonnie managed to knock him down kicking him where it hurts and ran out of the house.

Stefan opened the door in anger hearing it being banged on repeatedly but that anger quickly faded when he saw the love of his life looking as if she had just gotten jumped.

He took her inside and straight up the stairs into his rooms personal bathroom so he could take care of her scars and asked her to tell him what happened. He could barely understand since her crying blocked out most of her voice, but what he did make out, he did not like. He wanted to go over there and kick her father's ass for ever putting his hands on her, but for now taking care of Bonnie was more important.

He was scared to hold her, but she needed the comfort and he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

"I love you." He told her.

"Don't."

"Bonnie-"

"Don't pretend that you care about me, you're just saying that because this happened, if this didn't happen, you never would've told me that again."

He pulled away from the hug so he could look in her eyes and shook his head, "That's not true. I want you back, I've wanted you back for a while but I was giving you space because I thought that was what you wanted. I love you, only you. You're the only one for me, Bonnie Bennett. I swear. If you want to wait, then I'll wait for you, I'll wait as long as it takes, but I want you. I want you back, please take me back, please."

Bonnie looked in his eyes before she looked away, "I'm scared, Stefan." She told him sounding as if she was about to cry again.

"I know you are. I want to be here for you, I want to help you through this. You're the love of my life, know that I will never do anything to hurt you both physically and mentally, intentionally."

She chuckled lightly. "Okay."

He smiled then looked down at her lips before looking into her eyes again letting her know what he wanted to do and was giving her the chance to change the subject or turn away. When she didn't, he connected their lips in a soft, gentle movement not wanting to apply too much pressure like he really wanted scared that he may bring her some more pain.

"You're staying here tonight." He told her against her lips before kissing her again.

"What about-"

"Hey. You're staying with me." He looked into her eyes. "I want to protect you and the only way I know that you're protected is if you stay with me. We can go back to your place if you want, but I'm going to be there with you. You have some clothes here so you can change tomorrow, you're staying. With. Me."

She smiled then nodded kissing him and smiled again wrapping her arms around his neck when he lifted her off the bathroom counter and carried her into his room.

Bonnie is broken out of her thoughts when Stefan yells that he's back and Bonnie goes into the bathroom trying to fix her hair a little then gets the baby from his crib. She knocks on Austyn's door telling her to meet them downstairs and starts heading there herself. A smiles grows on her face seeing her mother and they met in an embrace. Bonnie let out a breath when she kissed her head.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, mom."

Stefan smiled then told them to have a seat to get more comfortable and they did so. Bonnie handed Samuel over to her and watched her mother's eyes be filled with so much love. She was glad that she decided to come over, she knew that she was scared, but also knew that they needed this time together because it might be a while before they see each other again.

"He's so precious. Looks more-so like you, Bonnie."

She narrowed his eyes, "Are you calling me precious?" They all laughed and Stefan shook his head.

Austyn shortly came down the stairs and hopped on her father's lap saying "hi" to her grandma. Deb smiled and said "hi" back loving the sound of her granddaughter's voice. Stefan kissed the top of her head and she turned to straddle his lap kissing his lips. Stefan smiled then kissed her again before holding her close letting out a small breath wanting her to stay like this forever.

Bonnie and her mom both smiled at the two. "I remember when Bonnie was that sweet." Deb said gaining their eyes. "I used to call you my Velcro baby, you stuck to me all the time, when you were a little baby. I didn't even have to secure you on my shoulder, somehow you managed to stay still without my help." Bonnie and Stefan laughed some causing Austyn to laugh a little too. "Then you grew up and got married and moved out."

Bonnie frowned some. "I was hoping that you would've followed me."

"I know it's difficult to understand, I barely understand it myself, but I've always loved your father and I still do. After everything, I still do. Stefan, you can somewhat understand, right?" She asked referring to Bonnie touring.

The last thing that he wanted to do was get in the middle of it all but he figured that he already was. "Yeah, I guess."

"I just wanted you to he okay, mama." Bonnie said gaining her attention back. "I know that me leaving did nothing to prove that, but I just couldn't stand to see you hurt every day,"

"But it got better. He got better, you don't need to worry about me now, I'm fine."

"Ma–"

"I'm fine, Bonnie. And I'm sorry. I never apologized to you about what happened between you and your father."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize." Bonnie shook her head. "He is."

"But I still could've done something."

Bonnie shook her head, "You were hurt. Back then I wondered why you didn't do anything to save me, but you were broken and there was not a lot that you could've done."

"Where did you run off to that day? You were gone all night, could've gave me a heart attack."

She chuckled. "I was with Stefan. He helped me clean up and told me to stay over so he could protect me. He was my Marvel hero."

Stefan smiled wanting to kiss her then but instead stretched his arm across his mother in-law moving his hand to the side of her face. Deb watched the two close to shivering feeling the deep love and connection they have flow all throughout the room.

"I've always loved you both together. Thank you, Stefan for taking care of my baby."

"I'm so blessed to have her." He told his mother in-law then looked back to his wife.

Bonnie smiled then sighed realizing that she was madly in love with this man.

After catching up some more, they went out for breakfast where Stefan couldn't help but steal a few kisses especially when she was breastfeeding. When his lips weren't on her skin, his hand would be placed between her legs occasionally rubbing his thumb back and forth on her thigh.

Bonnie turned to him connecting their lips roughly once her mother excused herself to the bathroom and took Austyn with her. Stefan moved his hand to the side of her face kissing her back not caring about everyone else around.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again, Salvatore?" Bonnie asked against his lips then kissed him again.

"Would you be so opposed to it?" He looked into her eyes.

She smiled, "Let's wait until this one can walk first then we'll talk."

"Deal." He leaned in and kissed her a few more times then her neck before the girls returned from the bathroom.

He smiled when Austyn sat on his lap then made him hold her like she was a baby. He shook his head but held her that way anyway laughing lightly when she sucked her thumb.

"Ugh, my baby girl is so cute." He said then lifted her up kissing her forehead.

Austyn giggled causing him to kiss her again moving his hand to the side of her face stroking her cheek.

Bonnie and Deb found themselves smiling at the two for the second time that day loving how close the two were.

"Oh, mom, Stefan and I want to renew our vows and want you to come."

She smiled. "I would love to. When is it?"

"That all depends on when I lose some weight so I could fit in the dress."

"Babe, you looked great in it." He referred to yesterday when she tried it on for the second time to see if it still fit.

"But I want to look _phenomenal_ in it." She countered somewhat using his words against him.

"Why can't I just marry you again so I can give you your new ring?"

She gasped, "You got me a new ring?"

"Of course I did. You deserve a diamond and not just a band."

When they got married, Stefan couldn't afford one of the rings that women typically get when their proposed to, all he could afford was a thin, gold band but Bonnie didn't seem to mind at all. Sure, it had diamonds surrounding it, but she's still never complained about it even when he could afford something more fancy. She wore that ring proudly.

Bonnie frowned, "You didn't have to do that, Stefan."

"Which is exactly why I did it. I wanted to."

Bonnie smiled staring into his eyes melting.

"Kiss mommy, dad."

They smiled then Stefan leaned in connecting their lips twice before before pulling away.

Deb smiled thankful and glad that her daughter found a man like Stefan. She used to worry all the time that she'll end up like her, even though she still loves Tim, she would never wish for her daughter to be in her place.

After breakfast, they went for a small walk around the neighborhood a few times. Bonnie told them stories about her touring life and Stefan shared a few about Austyn before they let their mother do the talking wondering how she's been all these years. They were glad to hear that the abuse stopped and that he apologized to her for it and even with that, Bonnie still wanted her mother out of that relationship, but she chose to keep her mouth shut.

After Stefan drove his mother in-law back home he was now in his study catching up on some work. Since he took a leave of absence from work, he wanted to get as much done from home as he could so he wouldn't have another late days in the future.

He smiled shaking his head hearing Austyn's laugh loud and clear from upstairs and had to force himself to not go and see what she was laughing about. He sighed then got back to work only to stop not even a minute later hearing her laugh again and some of Bonnie's so he convinced himself that it was some sort of sign that he should go see what was happening.

Bonnie laid on her side resting her head on her hand on the bed next to Samuel and Austyn was sitting on her shins by her brother's stomach. They were both focused on the little one lying on his back with his green eyes as wide as they could go looking between his sister and mom.

Bonnie smiled then looked up when she saw Stefan standing in the doorway and smiled. "What are you doing up here, daddy?"

He smiled then walked further in, "I came to see what all this laughin is about."

"Do it again, mommy!"

She chuckled, "Alright."

Stefan joined them on the bed mimicking Bonnie's position and watched as she used the tips of her fingers to tickle their little one's stomach a little before he started moving his arms and legs rapidly like he was crawling upside down. Austyn bursts into laughter which caused Bonnie to laugh causing Stefan to laugh as well.

"I can't tell if he likes it or wants me to stop." Bonnie said still giggling some.

Stefan smiled then looked up at his wife meeting their eyes and they held that lock for a while.

"I love my family. Every single one of you fill my heart with so much joy I feel like the most blessed man on the entire planet." He kissed his two little ones before his wife. "You look beautiful. You look so…_so_ beautiful, I don't tell you that enough. I'll fight the whole world for you."

Bonnie melted looking into his eyes feeling like the most blessed woman on the planet. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

They kissed a few times then pulled away. Stefan wanted his wife in his arms, but he settled for where he was. They both looked down at their daughter who was leaning down to kiss her baby brother. The parents smiled when their lips made contact then they leaned in to kiss opposite sides of her cheek.

"You're my sweet girl." Stefan said then kissed her again, "I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

Bonnie smiled a little sadly wishing that she was that close with Austyn, but knew she would more than likely never reach where Stefan has. Even if you ruled out her touring for a few years, Austyn is a daddy's girl and she knows there no tighter bond like a father and his daughter. Especially when she's as young as Austyn and not interested in boys.

Samuel started to whine so she sat up before holding him in her arms and chuckled when his head moved to the side opening his mouth some signaling to her that he wanted his milk. Bonnie faced her back towards the two getting situated before sitting forward with her back against the headboard getting more comfortable.

"He's been so hungry lately." Bonnie says looking down at him.

"He's a Salvatore, and Salvatore's gotta eat."

Bonnie chuckled then shook her head. "Well at least he got one thing from you."

As the weeks passed, Bonnie realized that he started to look more and more like herself. The only thing that she could tell that their son got from his father was his nose but the rest screamed Bennett.

Austyn on the other hand, mirrored Stefan more. They had the same eyes, jaw structure, eyebrows and hair color but had her nose and mouth.

"Just wait until he gets older, he'll start looking like his father."

"No, that's no fair. Austyn already looks like you, can't I have this one look like me?"

"Sorry, toots, I don't make the rules."

Bonnie laughed a little then smoothed out her son's hair frowning some. Stefan laughed some seeing the look on her face then kissed her.

"I should get back to work," he said then kissed Austyn then Samuel, "try not to have too much fun without me?"

"No promises." Austyn said causing them to laugh.

The girls watched him leave before they turned towards each other and started a conversation.

[[]]

As the weeks passed, Bonnie started to feel better and better which is why she encouraged Stefan to go back to work. He told her about his promotion and although his boss understood why he had to take some time off, she didn't want him to lose his position because he's missed so much even from working from home. He was hesitant like she knew he'd be, but in the end, he decided to try the day out.

Stefan sat there staring at the photos in his new office of his family silently thanking God for them before focusing back on his work only to get distracted again when there was a knock on his door and Lily shortly walked in.

"Long time no see." She said walking further in.

Stefan only smiled and watched as she sat down in the chair in front of him. "Is there a problem?" He knew that if Bonnie were here, she would not approve of him talking to her at all since she flirted with him, but he had to act professional.

"Not really, you've just been gone for close to two months and I wanted to see you." She offers a flirtatious smile.

Stefan sighs then picks up the framed photo off his desk and hands it to her. "My wife just gave birth to our son, he was out three months earlier than planned so I took the time off. That's our four year old daughter holding him."

Lily blinked then looked up at him, "I had no idea you were married. How old are you?"

"Twenty four. We got married when we were seventeen and been together ever since."

"Wow. Congratulations, I guess, right?" He nodded and shrugged. "I have a present to give you, actually. Give me a sec."

He watched her leave wondering what she was going to give him then chuckled when she returned with his mug in her hand.

"When, um… Bonnie came over, I'm assuming she's your wife since- I mean unless you're-"

"No, no, she's my wife."

"Yeah, so when she stopped by you sort of left this behind so I took it for safe keeping."

He chuckled. "Thanks. I was wondering where this went."

Lily smiled then got up telling him that she better get back to work before congratulating him on his new promotion and child then left. Stefan shook his head then got back to work.

[[]]

Bonnie sighed as Samuel closed his eyes for she hoped what would be at least an hour or hopefully longer. Damon took Austyn out for lunch and was willing to take them all, but Bonnie was tired so she declined the offer but told him to just take Austyn.

As she got settled in bed, the phone rang and she knew that it had to be one person.

"Hey, baby." Stefan calmly said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Stef."

"I'm sorry, you're tired." He could tell by her voice.

"No, I'm fine. What's up?"

He let out a breath. "You know me, just want to check in. I want to know that you're okay."

She smiled. "Thank you for that."

"I just… I just hate that I wasn't there, Bonnie." It's been something that he's been bottling up for the longest time and he finally decide to release it.

"But you showed up on time. You saved me. Again."

He tried to smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

She let out a breath thinking back. "Well. I was finishing up with the boxes that I told you about, and I was carrying the chair back over to the desk and then I see something on the floor. I look closer and realize that it's blood and I start to panic. I don't remember much else after that."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Bon,"

"Stefan, please don't feel bad about it. I'm fine, Samuel's fine. It's all good."

"Kiss me."

She smiled and closed her eyes pushing out her lips some like he was right there in front of her. Stefan did the same trying to find some satisfaction and sighed when he did.

"I love you. So much, baby."

"I love you so much too."

"I'll let you sleep. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Bye, babe."

They ended the call mutually and Bonnie smiled before laying down getting some rest.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie was breathing deeply with her hands on her hips after a workout. Samuel was down for a nap so she decided to go for a run on the treadmill with her music on low just in case he woke up and she could hear his cries through the baby monitor. She managed to get an hour in before he woke up and was now catching her breath wiping her sweat off with a towel before going to get him. She took another clean towel and threw it over her shoulder walking upstairs to their room picking him up shushing him as she bounced to get him to calm down.

She turned hearing the phone ring then walked up to it. "Hello?"

"I'm taking you out tonight. Just you and me. We'll leave the kids with Damon and Em and we'll go out."

She smiled. "Are you asking me or commanding?"

"Commanding."

"Well, daddy, I'm not sure if I can squeeze you in for today, but I can cancel some meetings, I guess."

He stopped his chuckle, "This is why you're my favorite." She smiled. "I have to go, but I'll see you."

"Bye, love."

They ended the call mutually and Bonnie sat the phone down before laying Samuel down on the bed do she could change his diaper.

[[]]

Damon held his nephew in his arms smiling down on him. It's been awhile since he's seen him and was more glad than he led on when Stefan called him and asked him to babysit the kids. Emily's class was cancelled so she would be home with him and he would use this as an opportunity to get her interested in not only marrying him but also having his kids.

He couldn't stop that jealous feeling towards his baby bro since all his life, he's had everything that he wanted. Literally. He found his wife in kindergarten and no one would've thought that they would still be together after all this time. He's got children who are so beautiful making him feel proud that he's a uncle to such kids. He's head over heels in love with his wife and seeing the way that he looks at Bonnie, he knows that that love will never change not even after her being gone for three years.

Damon looked up and smiled at his fiancé causing her to smile back and walk up to him pressing her lips to his.

"He looks exactly like Bonnie." Emily smiled moving her thumb along his cheek.

"He does, doesn't he… Maybe our son will look like you." He watched the smile slowly dissolve from her face and her eyes met his as she looked up.

"Maybe,"

"So you're not opposed to having kids?" He knows that they should've talked about this before they got engaged, but he just figured that she wanted them.

He knew of none women who didn't want to have kids and he just assumed that she was part of that group.

"Damon-"  
"Uncle Damon," Austyn said walking in.

"Yes, sweetie?" He frowned when Emily walked away, but figured that they'd talk later.

"What's for dinner?"

He chuckled then shook his head, "Macaroni and chicken. If your parents ask, you ate broccoli."

"You want me to lie?"

"Do you want to eat broccoli?" She shook her head, "Then there we go."

He watched her walk off then sighed wondering if he was too harsh to her. His talk with Emily didn't go like he had hoped it would and he probably took it out on her. He sighed again then got up from the couch following after her so he could apologize.

* * *

Stefan smiled pulling her body in closer to his. Right now they were supposed to be at one of the fanciest restaurants in town but instead they were naked under the sheets. It all started with a kiss then his hands traveled touching her like he hasn't been able to do in a while which led them to do something that they haven't been able to do in a while.

He kisses her running his hand up her back and groaned when her leg wrapped around his waist.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking me out." Bonnie said against his lips then kissed him again.

He kissed her then turned them over so she was on her back and slid in her, "The night is still young."

Bonnie smiled then bit down on her lip as he started him pumping.

* * *

They managed to break away from each other long enough to get dressed again and make it out the door without attacking each other.

"If I didn't say it before, you look-"

"Don't you even compliment me or else we won't be going anywhere tonight." Bonnie interrupted.

He looked her up and down from the driver's seat and locked eyes with her. She gave him a look before kissing him just once. He kissed her cheek then moved his hand between her thighs before pulling off.

[[]]

Damon watched Emily play with Samuel and just wondered why she wouldn't want to have kids. From the looks of it, she was enjoying herself smiling and talking baby talk so he wondered why she was so hesitant of them having one (or five) of their own.

He sighed then joined her on the couch bringing an arm behind her and kissed her when she turned to him.

"About earlier, Damon, I… my sister found out that she wasn't able to have kids and I'm just scared that the same thing will happen to me. I try not to want kids but if one day I find out that I'm pregnant, I'll be so happy but if we try and I don't, I won't be so disappointed. I'm trying not to want our minis running around everywhere because I might not be able to provide that for you."

Damon sat back in the couch soaking up her words. He had no idea about Amanda not being able to have kids and he hated the idea of Emily not being able to have kids. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I'm sorry. I was wrong for not telling you, if you want to call off the engagement and find a lover who can undoubtedly give you what you want then I understand."

He paused. "Can I think about it?"

Emily opened her mouth slightly in a stage of shock. She offered him to call it off, but never had she thought that he would actually consider it. She felt like crying a large river when she looked in his eyes knowing that he was actually serious about it. "Absolutely. I'll just… leave you to it."

Emily held Samuel closer to her as she stood up and walked into the other room. Tears were already leaving her eyes and something within her told her that she should start packing.

[[]]

Stefan's hand was on the back of her bare thigh while grazing the curve of her backside as the other was on her back pushing her closer. They were still in the car with Bonnie sitting on his lap with their lips pressed together. Stefan's hand squeezed and she had to force herself to pull away.

"Stefan what are we doing?"

"Well we _were_ making out before you pulled away. Come here,"

She kissed him a few times then moved her hand to the side of his face. "I mean we're acting like horny teenagers. We're adults."

"Well this adult hasn't been able to makeout with his other adult lover since the baby came, so this adult, will be getting in all the sex and all the makeouts in as he can before our children go back to taking over the rest of our lives. Are you with me my adult lover?"

Bonnie smiled. "Fine. But if I turn up pregnant again, I'll kill you." He chuckled. "And as much as I love you and love your lips, I'm hungry."

He kissed her a few times. "Alright, come on."

He opened the door and she got off his lap then looked in the window to fix her hair some before Stefan fit her fingers between his walking them inside.

[[]]

Emily looked over at Damon as he fed Samuel. It's been a while and he still hasn't given her an answer yet and the worst part about it was that she had to act strong because she knew if she didn't, Austyn would ask her what was wrong and she wouldn't be able to hold it in.

She thought that love was stronger than anything, that their love was stronger than this complication, but she thought wrong. Even if he told her that he still wanted to be with her, he still had to think about it and she wasn't sure how to take that. She knew that most likely they'll have a fight about it, but if he decided to stay with her, she'll call him out on it.

"Can I have dessert now?" Austyn asked breaking her thoughts.

"Eat more of your pretend broccoli and I cut you a slice of cake."

Austyn giggled causing them to smile. Emily decided to give her the cake since Damon was with the baby. He thanked her and she only smiled at him before sitting down only to get back up seconds later excusing herself to the bathroom. She hoped that she wasn't ruining anything but she had to talk to someone because keeping it in was all too much to handle.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I'm ruining your night but I really need to talk to someone."

Bonnie got up giving Stefan a look and walked to a more secluded area. "What's up?" She asked then frowned hearing that she was crying.

"I just… I told Damon that I may not be able to have kids because my sister recently found out that she couldn't and it's a possibility that the same is about me and I don't want to get tested or whatever because if I know I can't, I'll be so depressed and I told him that if he wanted to leave me and find someone else who can have a baby with with no problem, he could and he actually asked me if he could think about it."

"He didn't,"

"He did, Bonnie." She let out more tears, "I thought our love was stronger than that but he actually told me that he had to think about it. What kind of shit is that?"

All Bonnie could do was shake her head. She did see where Damon is coming from, but at the same time, they're engaged meaning that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and face any challenges that they go through together but now it's like he's changing his mind. People have the right to change their mind, it's nothing wrong with that, but their are other ways that you could still have a baby, it may not be the way that you want, but there are options.

"I'm so sorry, Em. Do you want me to ask Stefan to talk to him? Maybe he could talk some sense into him."

"Not now," she sniffed in, "we haven't really talked about it yet, I just needed someone to talk to."

Bonnie nodded, "Okay. We'll be there in a little while then we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks, Bon."

"Don't mention it."

They ended the call mutually but Bonnie stood there a few seconds shaking her head before walking back over to the table. Stefan asked her if everything was okay and she filled him in on everything.

All he could do was rub his hands over his face. He swears sometimes he feels like he's the older brother between the two and maybe it's because he's married and has kids which caused him to grow up and mature a lot quicker, but he's getting tired of hearing about his brother's dumb decisions.

"How's she doing?"

"Not good. She was crying and sounded angry and frustrated. I think we should go pick up the kids now."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah." He then sighed, "and to think this night was going great."

Bonnie chuckled. "I guess we were having a different type of night then they were." Stefan nodded. "Do you think he'll call it off?"

He sighed in thought, "I don't know. I thought I knew my brother, but recently he's been acting like a stranger so I honestly have no idea."

Bonnie frowned at that. She hoped that he would've gave her a positive answer so she could feel a little better about it all, but that 'I don't know' sounded more negative. They finished their meals then Stefan drove them to his brother's house.

* * *

Damon called Austyn down as he opened the door seeing his brother and his wife. Stefan grabbed Samuel from his arms and kissed his head walking in telling him how much he missed him. His daughter was next in line as he bent his knees kissing her over and over gaining a giggle. Bonnie smiled then lifted her in her arms for a hug then kept holding her.

"Were you a good girl today?"

"Yes."

"She was as good as always. How was your date?"

Bonnie stopped her blush, "It was good."

Before another word was spoken, Emily made her way down the stairs wearing a fake smile then hugged Stefan then Bonnie.

"Bonnie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." She placed Austyn's feet on the floor and followed after her into the other room.

Two sets of eyes watched them leave before they met. "What do you think they're talking about?" Damon wanted to know.

Stefan tried to not look at his brother like he was an idiot. "I don't know."

Damon shrugs then goes upstairs to get the rest of Austyn and Samuel's things and by the time he made it back down, the girls were coming back too. He hugged Emily goodbye and once they were gone, she turned to her questionable fiancé.

"I need an answer."

"Answer to what?"

"Damn, are you really that dumb? You said you needed some time to think if you wanted to be with me and I think that you've had enough time."

"I barely had a chance to think about anything, I was with the kids all day."

"Do you really have to think about it though? If you love me like you say you do, you shouldn't have to think about anything."

"I wanted to marry you with the intention on having kids and raising a family-"

"And there's a possibility that we can still do that."

"But there's a chance that we can't."

"So what, you're done with me?"

"I think you should get tested to see if you can or can't. I'll be there with you and we can go through this together."

"Damon, I really don't want to. I'll be so depressed if I'm not able to. I would rather it be a surprise and if one day I'm pregnant it'll be more of a blessing."

"You're getting on me for deciding if I want to be with you or not and you say that since I love you it shouldn't matter, but when I ask you this, you turn me down. At least you could've considered it."

"I did consider it—privately, and I told you my thought. You can't force me to take the test."

"And you can't force me to be with you."

"I never forced you! I was never forcing you, I gave you time, it broke my heart that you actually asked for time, but I have it to you and I ask you for an answer and you act like you have no idea what I'm talking about? That hurts, Damon. It's like you don't even care about me, how do you think that makes me feel?"

All he did was shrug and shake his head causing her to looking at him shockingly before storming out. He sighed watching her leave but closed the door figuring that rest is what they both needed right now and little did he know that they would both barely get any sleep.

[[]]

They kissed as Stefan rolled them over pulling her body in closer to his and kissed along her cheek and down her neck then met their lips again.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked against her mouth then kissed her again.

"I just feel like a bad person."

He let out a breath then moved them to their sides. He then moved her hair behind her ear, "Why?"

"I'm so happy." She said through a frown.

Stefan chuckled moving an arm around her rubbing her back. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I can't stop thinking about Damon and Emily and how unhappy they are."

"You don't know that. Maybe they worked things out and are doing what we _were_." He stressed squeezing her body.

She chuckled. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Now come here and kiss me and be happy."

Bonnie smiled and just as their lips met, they had to pull away because Samuel started crying.

[[]]

Bonnie woke up not really sure where she was for a second then chuckled realizing she was in her bed with Samuel still latched on. Milk was dried around his mouth as he snores and she turns to see Stefan the exact same way minus the milk. She smiled then frowned wishing that they named him Stefan Jr. like she wanted but she knew that Stefan was hesitant about it since the pregnancy could've gone wrong.

Carefully, Bonnie lifts Samuel moving him in front of Stefan before reaching for her phone snapping a picture of the two and sent it to her mother and parents in-laws. She smiled at the picture then wondered why when she's got the real thing in front of her.

"Oh, I love my boys."

She then carefully got up to get Austyn and laid her in bed with them. Bonnie kissed her and wrapped an arm around her holding her close.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

They held each other tighter closing their eyes sleeping in on this quiet Saturday morning.

Hours later, the family was up eating brunch when Bonnie decided to show Stefan the picture she took of him and their son that morning. A wide smile grew on his face and asked her to send it to him which she did and saw him set it as his screensaver.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a second chance."

He smiled then moves his hand to the side of her face. "Thank you for putting me in the position to give you a second chance."

"You're too good to me, Stefan."

"No, I'm your husband, I'm just doing the job that I love so much."

Bonnie smiles then leans in resting her head on his chest and his hand wraps around her before he kisses her head.

Austyn watches her parents and smiles turning to her little brother. She found him annoying that he cried all the time but besides that, he was OK in her eyes. She couldn't wait until he could walk so they could play around the house all day long. Austyn left the table to sit on her shins in front of her little brother that was in the rocker then kissed him.

[[]]

For the first time in a long time, Damon woke up in bed alone. The events from late last night haunted him in his dreams and he wishes the he could go back in time and say the right things. He couldn't live without Emily, she was the love of his life and kids or no kids, he wants to be with her. He doesn't know why he didn't just tell her that last night but part of it was because he was angry that she kept something so big like that from him and he just wanted to see her sweat a little, but now he thinks that he made the wrong choice. They're adults, they shouldn't be playing games, so he got up and put on the first clothes he could find and drove to their lake house where he knew she was staying.

Emily sat on the couch staring at nothing. She barely got any sleep last night and burned the coffee so now she's just there depressed. If she wasn't out of it, she would've hid somewhere when she heard the door being opened, but by the time she realized what was going on, it was too late to even move for he was kneeling right in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm the biggest idiot in the entire planet, I'm so sorry, Em. I love you, I don't care about children."

"But you do, Damon." A tear ran down her cheek. "You do, which is why I think we should-"

"No." He shook his head, "No, don't- don't do this to me, don't. We'll figure this out together, just you and me," he stood up some to kiss her and wipe away her tears, "okay?" He pulled back looking into her eyes and held it until she nodded and he moved in to wrap his arms around her letting out a breath. "I love you. I love you so much."

She held him just as tight, "I love you too."

He stood on his feet carrying her over to the nearest room where they just laid there and held on to each other. Damon kissed her head then pulled her closer quietly apologizing and she did so back and they stayed that way as they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as she thought that everything was falling apart, everything came together. She remembers it like it was yesterday (probably because it was yesterday) when they had just gotten back from church when she received a call from Emily and she announced that her and Damon were finally getting married next Saturday. Bonnie squealed excitingly into the phone causing Stefan to chuckle and Emily to squeal right back. She then asked if Bonnie could be her bridesmaid which she said yes to immediately and shortly after that, they ended the call and Bonnie told Stefan everything.

Now, she's doing her daily run on the treadmill and even though breast feeding Samuel helped her lose a lot of the weight, she still wanted to get back into her fit body back which seemed to be coming along in her eyes. Stefan would also chime in every now and then complimenting her on how hard she's been working, but he's always found her beautiful no matter what size she was.

Thinking about the list of things she had to do to make sure that Emily had the best time ever, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her own ceremony for her and Stefan's vow renewal. She feels bad that she pushed it back longer than she knew that Stefan wanted, but she made up her mind that next month when Damon and Emily's special day had time "die down" some, they could gather together again and witness another happy couples special day. Bonnie didn't want anything big, simply just a couple of friends and her mom and Stefan's parents, Damon and Emily and of course the kids.

Speaking of her friends, Bonnie figured that she needed to call them since they haven't been over in a while. Samuel took up a lot of her time that she barely had time for a social life but she would give them a call and hopefully they could come over for dinner and possibly help her with the wedding planning. She decided to call them right then knowing that she would most likely forget later on. She talked to Caroline who agreed and left a message with Elena knowing that she was most likely teaching then when she noticed that Samuel was still napping, she convinced herself to take a quick shower and just as she stepped out, she heard his beautiful cry.

[[]]

Stefan stood there watching his brother get fitted for a suit as he rambled on talking about how him and Emily made up and how she's the one who came up with the idea to get married on Saturday. All Stefan could do was smile feeling happy for his brother. It's the first time in a long time where he could tell that his brother was generally happy and he hoped that this "new Damon" would die down and return back to his old ways since he's finally getting what he's been wanting for years.

"That's great, Damon, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, brother."

They smiled a little at each other before Stefan's phone went off and he turned to answer it. "Hey, sexy."

"Ohh, sexy, huh?"

"Hell yeah,"

Bonnie smiled. "Well I was calling to let you know that I'm going over Emily's cousin, Sarah's house for dinner, all of us girls are going to get together and plan the wedding."

"Fine, just remember you have a curfew, don't be out later than one AM."

She chuckled. "Can we extend it just for tonight please?"

"Absolutely not."

"Damn," he smiled. "Oh by the way I was thinking that next month maybe we can have our special day? I really want to do it sooner, but I feel like we should let all the focus be on Damon and Em for a little, you know."

"Yeah, alright, sounds like a plan. I should be home in an hour, maybe an hour thirty. I'm with Damon as he gets fitted for his suit then we're going to grab something to eat at my parents."

"Alright… Hang on, Austyn wants to talk to you."

Damon watched his brother's back as he talked on the phone. He didn't mean to snoop, but he couldn't help but overhear him talking to Bonnie and now it sounded like he was talking to Austyn by how warmer his voice got.

He sighed in hopes that he'll be in his position one day, talking to the wife then the phone is handed over to the kids because they couldn't wait for him to get home so they settled for just his voice.

He found it strange that he was somewhat looking up to his baby bro. Usually it's the other way around, but since Stefan started young, he found himself going to him for advice when it can't to dealing with Emily and just in life in general.

He must admit that when Stefan came up to him and told him that he proposed and Bonnie had said yes, he thought that he was making a huge mistake. He wasn't there for him like he should've been, he didn't even go to the wedding because he just knew that it would all be a waste of time. He gave them a year before one of them asked for a divorce so he didn't see the need of him dressing up for a soon-to-be failed marriage. He was more shocked that his parents were supportive, then he realized that it shouldn't have been that much of a shocker since they've always loved Stefan more so of course they would give him the green light in doing whatever he wanted.

To think that marriage wasn't enough, Bonnie had gotten pregnant. They were still in high school and he wondered what their parents were going to say and when Stefan announced it to them at the dinner table, he was surprised yet again that they were about ready to throw him a party on the spot.

Never has he gotten so much affection from his parents, he was a smart kid and got accepted into tons of colleges but never had his parents reacted so happily and proudly as they did with Stefan.

Could they not see that he was throwing his youth away? If they loved each other so much then why couldn't they wait a couple more years to get married and start a family, why start now? He wasn't even twenty years old.

Maybe a month later Stefan told him that he was moving out and into an apartment with Bonnie that (of course) their parents would help pay for some of the rent so they could use most of their money towards the baby. He tried to act happy for him, but no matter how hard he tried, Damon just couldn't bring himself to actually feel it.

A year after Austyn was born, Stefan got a promotion at the job their father helped him get, and what do their parents do for him? They bought them a house. Turns out, they've been paying it off for quite some time now and initially it was supposed to be for him, but they told him since Stefan was the one with the family, they decided to give it to him instead.

It angered him but only a few months later, Bonnie was going on tour with a band that he hasn't even heard of. He knew that this would put a dent in their relationship, but Stefan had thought otherwise saying that they'll be perfectly fine.

He knew it was evil of him to feel the least bit excited when they figured out that Bonnie was never coming back, but he was. Stefan, all his life, had gotten everything he wanted without any complications and now he _finally_ got to know how it feels to not have everything handed to him, he knew what he went through on a daily basis.

That happiness didn't last long, however, when he noticed how depressed his baby bro started to act. He hated that he felt sorry for him, but that was exactly what he felt, so he started visiting regularly trying to cheer him up and help him up with Austyn until one day he noticed something. Elena Gilbert. She's always been there, she's Bonnie's best friend, but the thing that he noticed was how in love she was with his brother. At this point, he hated Bonnie for leaving and making his brother feel miserable for years so when he saw a way for his brother to be potentially happy again, he was on it.

He bought the idea to Elena at first and she denied any feelings, but he saw right through her and told her that he was going to make it happen between them. He started recommending her to do certain things for Stefan and told her to take over his job as babysitter. It was the best thing he's done because he knew that Austyn would fall in love with her and him seeing it's daughter so in love, he would start to see the wonderful person Elena was and get bit by the love bug too.

It took another year, but Elena came to him admitting her feelings for his brother and together they formed a plan. None of their efforts seemed to work until Elena told him that they were meeting for lunch so maybe he could convince him then which is exactly what he did and he inwardly did cartwheels when his brother asked her out.

He personally has no idea how the date went not that it even mattered due to the fact that Bonnie showed up.

He doesn't know too many things about her personal life, but he can guess that she too has been given everything she's ever wanted. Not only through her and his parents, but through Stefan as well. He couldn't figure out what it was exactly about her that had his brother act like he was under some type of spell when it came to her. She had him wrapped around we her finger and he personally just didn't see why.

It's been awhile since he's been utterly shocked in regards to something Stefan related, but when he found out that he had actually slept with her the night she came back made him speechless for a second. He wasn't all that surprised when he had gotten punched because it had to so with Bonnie and he would do anything to protect her.

He called Elena ready to spill the beans about Bonnie only to find out that she already knew and had decided to give up on the "Stefan chase" knowing that no matter what it'll alway be Bonnie. If he could've hugged her right then, he would've because he knew exactly how she felt because it seemed like all his life, it was always Stefan.

Only two months into her being back what do you know, another Salvatore-Bennett child was on the way, but this time everything was different. He figured it was nature's way of slightly punishing Bonnie for all the things that she's done and he started to realize all the things that he has done and wondered when the time came that Emily would carry his child if nature would punish him in some way, so he cleaned up his act. He never spoke his apology to Bonnie and he's not sure if he actually can, but he hoped that through his actions she'll hear the message, same goes with Stefan too.

A few rough months later, here he was. Getting fitted for a suit for his wedding day and for the first time in a long time it was going to be about him for a change.

After they were finished at the tailoring, Stefan drove them to their parents house so they could not only eat but also Damon can tell them that he's finally about to be a married man.

He watched his parents greet Stefan and ask about the babies and Bonnie before they greeted him asking nothing personal about him or his life whatsoever then led them into the kitchen.

"So you said Bonnie was doing fine?" Their mother asked setting a plate down in front of him.

"Yeah, she's great. Doing better than I thought she would be."

"And what about Samuel?"

"He's great feeding, a hundred times a day, drives Bonnie insane."

Their parents laughed. "That's great, son, really great."

"Yep and uh speaking of great, Damon's got some news." Stefan looked over at his brother.

"What is it?"

"Well, Em and I are getting married this Saturday."

"It's about time,"

"Oh, stop it." Their mother slapped their father's arm. "That's great, Damon. Tell us the details."

"Well we got into this little argument that was blown up more than it needed to be but we made up and then—"

"Sorry," Stefan said reaching in his pocket pulling out his phone before standing up. He saw that it was Bonnie so he excuses himself from the table and walks in the other room, "Hey, babe,"

"Can you believe that they're still together?" Her mother says before Damon could start his story back up.

"That's the type of marriage you want, Damon." His father said. "Look at all they've been through and yet they're still together and as strong as ever. You should talk to your brother for advice."

Damon sighed knowing that he only had five seconds before the attention was turned on Stefan. "Yeah." Was all he said then went back to eating.

Stefan returned moments later apologizing before he sat back down and started eating as well. He figured that Damon had finished the story while he was on the phone which was why it's so silent, but then he thought about how they should be talking about the wedding and plans so he started the conversation.

"So are you guys coming to the wedding?"

"Of course, where is it?"

Stefan looked over at Damon wanting him to answer. "We were hoping that you guys would let us use the boarding house. It's big enough for the wedding and reception."

His father thought. "Alright, that should be fine. I just have to clean it up a little."

"You don't have to, dad, Bonnie and I will do it."

"Are you sure Bonnie will be up for that?" Their mother asked.

"Positive. She's been working out lately and what better a workout then cleaning." He said then smiled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes wanting to pound her head against the dashboard then her husband's. She couldn't believe that Stefan had volunteered her to clean the boarding house, it was huge! The only good thing that can come of this, she thought, was when Stefan got hot enough to take off his shirt and show off his buff arms in his tank top.

He stopped the car after parking it and got out walking over to her side to open the door for her and together they walked in. Stefan was just about to say something when he found himself speechless once they were inside. Graffiti marked most of the walls and red plastic cups almost completely covered the floor. They looked at each other in shock then back ahead.

"Uh, I think someone was having a good time with this place." Bonnie said then walked in further.

"Damn." Stefan shook his head. "This is gonna take longer than I thought."

"You should go to the store and get some paint while I clean the floor."

He nodded then kissed her before walking out leaving Bonnie there alone.

* * *

Stefan arrived back almost an hour later about to apologize for it taking so long but then stopped at the threshold and lifted an eyebrow in the air. She was on all fours reaching for something under the couch. He both hated and loved that she was in shorts. Hated because they needed to get work done but all he could think about was her body and loved because all he could think about was her body.

"Need any help?" He hated to offer but he had to say something.

"No… I got it." She said holding up the pipe then stood.

Stefan walked up to her and ran his hand across her ass biting down on his lip. Bonnie looked into his heated eyes before she slowly stood on her toes watching his lips then kissed him once. Stefan leaned down for more lifting her legs around his waist backing her up against the wall moving his lips to her neck as she worked on his belt before meeting their lips again. Bonnie's feet met the floor as he pushes books and other things off the nearby shelf and sits her on it.

"Remember our first time on here?" Stefan asks as he removed her shirt.

"How could I forget? It went something like this," she says then reached her hand down his pants.

Stefan groans and connects their lips again but before it could go any further, the door opens and a loud gasp is heard causing the couple to break away and turn towards the door seeing Damon and Emily.

Bonnie quickly removes her hand from his pants and smiles awkwardly. "What are you guys going here?"

"We came to help out, but we witnessed something that we can't unsee." Damon answered.

"Well I uh, just give us a moment." Stefan said then carried Bonnie to the other room.

Emily let out her laugh but covered her mouth with her hand. "I can't believe we just walked in on them."

"That's the last time we'll surprise them for sure."

"So who do you think made this mess, partygoers or your brother and his wife?"

"I honestly don't want to know."

Emily laughed again before shaking her head getting started on cleaning up and Damon wasn't far behind.

[[]]

Bonnie for one couldn't believe that they were having sex with Damon and Emily literally in the next room. She mainly did it for Stefan, she got him in the mood all too well for him to relax by deep breaths so when he asked her to remove her pants, she did it with no questions asked then pushed him on the chair straddling his lap. They kissed only to pull away so they could breathe and they barely had room to do that since Stefan pulled her in as close as possible as she rocked her hips and soon they were coming together and she melted against his chest breathing heavily.

"D'you think we could squeeze in a round two?"

Bonnie chuckled. "No," she said then kissed him a few times moving off his lap chuckling hearing him growl.

"Damn, I could just kill my brother."

Bonnie laughed looking for her clothes getting dressed. Once they were both clothed they pretended as if they were cleaning up in that room which get why they took some time but they weren't sure and really didn't care if they believed it or not.

Soon, the girls went into the kitchen leaving the brothers alone.

"So what did mom and dad say when I was on the phone?" Stefan asked to break the silence.

"Just how I should come to you for marital advice."

He narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Oh come on, we all know that they barely care about anything that has to do with me."

"What?" He asked again standing straight.

"You're their favorite, everything and anything that you wanted, they gave it to you."

"That's not true,"

"Oh come on, Stefan." He shook his head. "They paid for your rent, they bought you a house which was intentionally mine but they gave it to you." Stefan opened his mouth but was interrupted, "And not only that, they care about you more. You told them that you were getting married and what did they do? They bought you a damn cake congratulating you basically non-stop and here I go and deliver that I'm getting married and dad jokes about it."

"Damon-"

"And I bet if or when the time comes that Emily gets pregnant, they'll say that they're happy for me and leave us alone until the baby comes."

"You have to realize that I was young when all this happened, I needed their help."

"It's not the help that I care about, Stefan. It's about how they always cared for you more, if this was you wanting to get married here, we wouldn't be the ones cleaning up, they would've hired professionals to clean this junk and I get it, you're the baby boy, but guess what, I need love too."

Stefan stood there not really sure what to say. Never had he thought that Damon had felt this way and was bottling this up for so long and now he knows why he acts the way that he does towards him and Bonnie sometimes.

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm just going to forgive you because you're Stefan who gets everything he wants."

He closed his eyes letting out a breath, "I didn't mean-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I get it."

"Damon," he watched as he walked away, "Damon, wait," when he didn't stop, Stefan sighed sitting down on the couch running his hand through his hair.

"Hey, Damon and Stefan, look what we…found." The girls narrowed their eyes seeing only Stefan there looking down. "Where's Damon?"

"Upstairs, maybe, I don't know."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as Emily went upstairs to find him.

"Remember when you told me that you felt like a bad person?"

"Yeah,"

"That's exactly how I feel." Bonnie narrowed her eyes and started rubbing his back, "Damon basically told me how much he feels unloved by our parents and I never even noticed it. H'said that how they would do anything for me, but when it came to him, they did the bare minimum."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is, Bonnie. I never realized until he said something and now I feel like a jackass."

Emily frowned when she spotted Damon in one of the rooms looking out the window. His legs were spread apart and his arms were folded under his chest as he stared into the night before she heard him sigh. Sighing herself, she walked up to him wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Talk to me."

"I just acted like a little bitch in front of my brother."

"How so?"

"I told him what I told you on the way here. I don't know why, but I did but I did."

"That's good. You shouldn't keep that locked inside you, Damon. You may think of it as bitchy, but to me it's strong… Look at me," she loosened her hold so he could turn in her arms, "I love you and I don't like that you're holding all this in because it makes you nothing but depressed and I want my happy Damon. That's the Damon I want to wake up to every morning and go to sleep to every night. Don't be afraid to show your emotions, Damon."

He nodded and she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his before pulling away and hugging him tight.

[[]]

Stefan held his wife close in his arms as she slept in deep thought. His brothers words still rang in his head which made him determined to make this wedding the best wedding possible. He would also have a talk with his parents in hopes that they would do something to change their relationship with him. They are probably just as clueless as he was so he needed to enlighten them because he knows that Damon isn't going to do so himself.

Bonnie stirs and he looks down at her and smiles when their eyes met before kissing her.

"You've been up long?"

"Kind of. Just thinking, you know."

"Yeah,"

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked seeing her eyes quickly shut and her body curl.

"My stomach hurts." She says then sits up before running in the bathroom.

Stefan gets up and holds back her hair and rubs her back narrowing his eyes hoping that something isn't wrong.

"Stefan, if I'm pregnant, I'm going to kill you."

"Why?"

"I said I didn't want a baby now," Bonnie spit then stood running the water.

"Last time I checked, it works both ways, babe."

"Stop calling me that," she pushed him, "and change your stupid, sexy face."

He watched her walk out then looked forward standing there not really sure what just happened. He looked himself in the mirror then shook his head walking out looking for her.

"Ba… Bonnie, wait." He grabbed her waist and turned her in his arms then narrowed his eyes seeing her sweat some before placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I don't- I don't feel so good."

Stefan caught her in his arms as she leaned forward then carried her back to their room laying her on the bed. He kissed her mouth then went to her a wash cloth running water under it before going back and placing it on her forehead sighing.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have a bucket?"

He took that as a hint and grabbed the nearest trash can handing it to her frowning when she emptied her stomach into it.

"Stop looking at me," she said wiping her mouth, "I'm a mess."

"I happen to think it's very sexy seeing you bent over a trash can." She chuckled then let out a breath setting the can to the side. "I think I know what's wrong."

"What?"

"I don't think you're pregnant, but I do think you have food poisoning."

"What?"

"Remember those tacos I told you not to eat?"

"But Caroline recommended them."

"It's from a cart beside a gas station, babe. Flies were probably all over that shit."

"But they were good,"

"Good enough to give you food poisoning."

She sighed then sat up, "What about the wedding? I still have to do so much!"

"It's not like you're the matron of honor, her sister can so all that stuff."

"No she can't, she lives in Canada and was just going to fly in a day before the wedding for the bachelorette party."

"Don't worry about it-"

"What if I'm not better by the wedding? I don't want the focus on me and my absence."

"You'll be fine, Bonnie, I'll handle it."

"But what about the kids? You don't have boobs, what's Samuel going to eat?"

He stopped his laugh, "I'll just feed him a bottle, everything will be fine. Lay down, get some rest. You're starting to become delusional."

Bonnie sighed but did as she was told laying on her side. Stefan ran his hand down her hair a few times then stood up to check on the kids. Austyn was already up pulling a shirt down her head when he opened her door and he sighed thinking about how much she's grown up that she doesn't need his help to get dressed anymore.

"Hey, baby bear."

She turned to him and smiled, "Hi, dad." He walked up to her and got down on his knee placing his hand on the side of her face then sighed. "Why are you sad?"

He frowned, "You're growing up so fast, Aussie." He said then kissed her cheek. "You're my baby girl."

"Mommy says I'm a big girl."

He sighed. "You are a big girl. I guess I need to start accepting that now, huh?"

He kissed her then got up when his other baby started to cry."It's okay, Sammy, daddy's here." He shushed him while bouncing.

Stefan kissed his head once his crying stopped taking him downstairs so he could warm up a bottle. Austyn joined them shortly then asked him what was wrong with her mom and he told her that she was sick. She offered to make some soup which Stefan smiled at but told her that all she needed was rest right now.

When the bottle was warmed, they headed to the couch. Austyn snuggled beside him as he fed Samuel and kissed his head smiling down on him. He took the time to appreciate this moment since Bonnie was strict about breastfeeding that he's never gotten the chance to bond with him on this level. His beautiful eyes and oval face like Bonnie's bought a smile to his face and he kissed him again.

"Can you say 'dada'?" He asked rubbing his nose with his sons. "Can you say 'dada', Sammy? Say 'dada'."

Austyn laughed, "He can't talk, dad, he's just a baby!"

"You have to start young, that's what I did for you and guess what your first word was?"

"What?"

"'Dada' you silly bean." He said tickling her with his free hand causing her to laugh. He smiled laughing some himself. "You're so beautiful, Aussie. Give daddy a kiss."

She met her lips with his then smiled when he kissed her head and pulled her close rubbing her arm a few times. Once he burped Samuel, they went upstairs to check on Bonnie. Stefan stopped his smile seeing her there looking bored out of her mind.

"We came to see how you were doing." He said once she looked over at them.

"I feel better. You guys sounded like you were having fun down there."

He smiled slightly walking up to her then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "We would've had much more fun if you were with us."

She sighed, "Damn tacos."

He chuckled then moved on the other side of the bed getting on. "So what was on your list of things to do?"

"Well, we still have to clean up the boarding house and I needed to meet with Emily to pick out the color scheme then go shopping for dresses and since she says that her sister and I are the same size, we wouldn't have a problem and then of course the flowers-"

"You were going to do all this today?"

"Yeah,"

"Well did you tell her you couldn't make it?"

"Yeah. I just feel bad that I can't be there."

"Maybe you can ask Elena. You're both about the same size, right?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you not remember she caught Elena and Damon _stealing candy_ around the time they first got together?" Bonnie censored because of Austyn.

Stefan thought back with narrowed eyes then the lightbulb went off. "Ohh. And to think I was… I was going to make them work together." He recovered and Bonnie chuckled. "She's not over that? That was years ago."

"I mean I'm sure she is, but it'll still be weird. They're not even all that close anyway."

"Now I know why."

She smiled. "Talking to you makes me feel better."

"Want me to talk your ear off all day?"

"Whisper naughty things into my ear." She said in a hushed tone.

He looked her up and down, "I thought you said you didn't want another baby right now."

"I know how to control myself, it's you that needs the help."

"Oh yeah?" Bonnie nodded once.

Stefan narrowed his eyes then turned to their daughter asking her to go make her mom a get well card and once she left, he put Samuel in his crib then closed the door slightly. Bonnie held in her laugh as he crawled up to her kissing the shell of her ear. He nibbled on it for a few seconds before using his hushed, husky tone in her ear.

[[]]

Emily watched as Damon looked through the book of flowers. She knew that he couldn't care less about it, but since Bonnie had food poisoning, she figured that they could do this together.

She noticed how separate they've become planning the wedding and not mentally but physically. She barely saw him since she was always out and he was always in his office working. She was glad that her college was on spring break otherwise she knew that this wedding wouldn't be nearly as complete as it is now.

"I think these are nice." Damon said pointing to the Gardenias.

"Yeah, I like those too." Emily said sounding as if she was impressed.

"What's with that tone?"

"What tone?"

"Did you think I was going to pick an ugly flower?"

"What? No. No flowers are ugly anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Damon said flipping the pages, "What about this? This Thistle shit."

Emily laughed. "It's pretty in it's own way."

Damon shook his head. "Oh, now I get it. You're giving me the easy tasks, the ones that I can't screw up."

"What? I would never." She said then got up walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you are." Damon said following after her, "miss 'all flowers are pretty'. Give me something real to do and I bet I'll impress you."

Emily moved her weight to one leg looking at him in thought. "Alright, you want a challenge then you got one; the music. I want you to put together the playlist for the wedding _including_ our first dance song."

"Oh come on, that's not a challenge."

"Yes it is. Who wants to be at a wedding that has dumb music, no one will have fun and it'll be _all_ your fault, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smirked. "Call me 'Mr. Salvatore' again."

Emily laughed, "Shut up, is it a deal of not… _Mr. Salvatore_?"

He walked up to her and once she was close enough inched his hands around her waist. "It's a deal, baby." He talked in her ear.

She smiled circling her arms around his neck. "You're so sexy, you know that?"

He growled lifting her legs around his waist meeting her back with the refrigerator pressing his lips against hers. "Are you sure you want to wait until after the wedding?"

"Maybe,"

Damon chuckled and kissed her again then a few more times before returning her feet to the ground smiling against her lips when she whined and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Emily Salvatore," Damon said after some time letting out a breath, "I love it."

She smiled. "I wish I could marry you right now. I can't wait to have your last name… and your babies."

He stepped back to look into her eyes better, "What are you saying?"

"I thought about what you said and I," she let out a breath, "I went to the doctor and got tested and I can. I can have your babies, Damon."

Tears filled his eyes and a smile quickly appeared on his face. He lifted her and turned her around causing her to laugh.

"I love, I love you, I love you so much."

Emily hugged him tighter letting tears run down her face. "I love you too. So much."

He kissed the side of her neck letting out a breath of complete happiness.

[[]]

Healing powers? Powers in general? Alien? Is he even real? Were the few things running through Bonnie's mind as she kissed her man.

She had no idea what it was, but Stefan seemed to be the cure to her illness. When he left her side, her fever started back up again and so would the cramps but just by a single touch of his hand, the sound of his voice, she felt instantly better. If you told her earlier in the day that by night she would be lying on her side with her leg wrapped around her husband's waist as they makeout, she wouldn't believe it, but it was what was going down right now.

Stefan's hand moved to her lower back then groaned before pulling away, "Someone's feeling better, huh?" He watched her lips then kissed her again.

"It's you." She kissed him once, "You make me feel so much better."

"I'm glad I can help," he met their lips, "I can kiss you all night."

She smiled feeling his lips on her neck. "I wouldn't stop you, but you should sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"No, I have to stay to care for you." He kissed her shoulder.

She smiled. "I don't want you to lose your job, I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again before making her rest her head on his chest.

The next day, Bonnie was snacking on saltine crackers when she heard the doorbell ring. She carefully got up and headed downstairs tying her robe and opened the door then gasps as twenty cameras crowded around her doorway taking pictures saying her name over and over. It took her a while to comprehend what was going on and once she did, Bonnie quickly closed the door and locked it heading towards the nearest phone to call Stefan.

* * *

He pushed through the crowd, who seemed to be a lot more than Bonnie explained, telling them to get off his property as they photographed him. They seemed to listen to him but he knew once he stepped behind the door, they would crowd again.

He checked downstairs before he headed upstairs and frowned seeing her curled up on the bed.

"Babe,"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He joined her on the bed, "Look at me."

She sat up and sniffed in. "I never wanted these worlds to collide. I don't know how they found out."

"It's okay, we'll get through this."

"What about the kids? I can't go without seeing them, Stefan."

"Hey, listen to me, we'll figure it out, I promise. I'll call the cops and they will get them to leave then I'll go get Austyn and Sam and we'll be fine, okay?" She nodded. "Alright, come here, kiss me."

Bonnie leaned in meeting their lips and shortly after that, Stefan headed downstairs to make the call and as soon as he hung up, he told Bonnie that he was leaving. He drove to his parents house as quickly as he could and was planning to pick up his kids and start back home, but once he walked in, he heard the news on and they were talking about Bonnie and had footage of her and himself.

"Most know her as Sheila Andrews," the news anchor start, "who toured with the band Broken Arrows who we now found out that Sheila was a stage name and that Bonnie Bennett, or should we say Bonnie Salvatore since she married her longtime boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, has been found living in a five bedroom home in Mystic Falls.

"An anonymous tip came in earlier this morning and reporters and paparazzi swarmed the residence. We've been told that they have a daughter together and possibly a newborn who has not been spotted yet."

"Now they say that their daughter is at least four years old," the other anchor chimed in, "and if that's true that means that Bonnie was touring when she was only one years old and basically abandoned their child for three years leaving the father to pick up the slack."

"That is very true, do you think she has to pay child support?"

They laughed. "Well we know if she did, it would be like pocket change and plus the husband didn't seem to mind it at all if they allegedly have a newborn."

"Very true, or maybe she was a responsible-ish mother who just FaceTimed them every night, we'll never know. Alright, coming up next, Jan has the weather for us."

Stefan stood there practically paralyzed staring at the television. His parents turned to him with concerned eyes and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair sighing.

"Son-"

"I need to get back."

"Son-"

"Where's Sam and Aus?"

"Upstairs napping, but Stefan-" his mother tried but before she could go any further he was making his way up the stairs.

He made his way down shortly holding Austyn as she slept and Samuel was in his carseat. They tried to stop him so they could talk but he wasn't having it and left without another word.

As Stefan pulled up to his home, he didn't see anyone around but he covered Samuel with a blanket after taking him out his carseat and did the same to Austyn explaining to her that they needed to play hide-and-seek for a little bit then lifted her in his arms and quickly made his way up the path and into his house. He saw Bonnie on the couch watching the news and he sighed then walked in more grabbing the remote before turning it off.

"You don't need to watch that."

"Why are they even talking about me, there's children dy- you know what I mean."

Stefan sat Austyn down helping her remove the blanket, "I know but this is just how society works now. I was thinking that we get say for a couple of days."

"We can't, Stefan, the wedding is in a couple of days."

"They'll understand,"

"No. I won't go."

"Bonnie-"

"We can't ruin this for them, I'm staying here."

He was about to speak but remembered that Austyn was right there so he took her upstairs laying her down noticing that she was still tired then headed back downstairs.

Bonnie was in the kitchen now looking out the window when he found her.

"Listen, Bon, I don't want to ruin their day either, but we have kids that we have to protect. What do you think Austyn is going to say seeing people with cameras all around?"

"Where do you think we'll go, Stefan?" She asked turning to him, "this is all that we have, what do you want to do, just pack up and drive to a hotel somewhere? I'm not ruining this for them."

"You already have. The focus is already on you and it's not your fault, I know that, but you'll all that everyone is thinking about, all that everyone's concerned about, not Emily." He walked up closer to her. "We're staying at Damon's lake house and we're leaving tonight. You can come if you want but if you don't, I'm taking the kids and we're going without you. I love you, but I'm done with this conversation. If you need me, I'll be upstairs packing."

She watched him walk away then grunted pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket wiping away her tears as she searched for his number and got even more frustrated when she dialed it had it went to voicemail. "Joel, what the hell? Call me, how did they find out about this stuff?" She ended the call then searched for Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Em, I'm so sorry."

"Bonnie, it's okay, I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine, I just want to be there for you and I can't. Stefan wants to stay at the lake house for a while and I-"

"Bonnie, listen to me. Go. Go with him, be with your family, don't let me or these invaders break your marriage. We can push the reception back a couple of days or however long it takes for this to die down so that way you and Stefan can still celebrate with us."

Bonnie let out a breath. "Okay. I-"

"Oh. My. God."

"What? Wh-"

"Turn on channel six."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes but went back to the living room and turned on the TV. As the picture came on, she dropped her phone and called out her husband's name. Stefan came down a few moments later asking what was wrong but he stopped in his tracks looking at the screen.

On their television was Mr. Bennett holding what seemed to be a press conference.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Bonnie turned up the television probably a little too loud but she needed to make sure that what she thought she was hearing, she was hearing correctly.

"Yes, yes, everything is true," Mr. Bennett stated, "my daughter does have a four year old daughter that she left behind along with her husband and her family and friends to go touring for some band. I told her not to go," he lied, "but like any child, she didn't listen to me, but since I'm her father, I supported her. I would check on her husband, Stefan, and my grand baby from time to time and help out with the money issues even though in my heart, I knew that my baby girl was coming back, but as the years passed I didn't know what to think and I just felt so bad for their daughter."

"Mr. Bennett, how did you react when you found out that Bonnie had come back?"

"The sad part about that was I had no idea she had come back until recently. Stefan had told me that he had things under control so I let him be and I found out through a friend that works at the hospital that she had just given birth to a son so my wife and I headed over there as soon as we could."

"And where is your wife, Mr. Bennett?"

He paused looking down before sucking in a breath then letting it out. "She's inside, she doesn't like the cameras."

Stefan grabbed the remote from her hand then shut it off. "Bonnie,"

"I hate him so. Much."

He wrapped her in his arms holding her tightly and let out a breath. "Forgive him."

"I can't,"

"Yes you can. Forgive him, let him go. He has too much control over you and your emotions, so forgive him, let him know that you do, and never look back."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Stefan held her closer as she let out her pain and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan lifted her in his arms carrying her upstairs into their room and laid her on the bed. He kissed her then smiled some when she kissed him back before resting her head on his chest.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan held his wife's hand as he drove to the lake house. He knew that she was still shaken up about the whole thing which he completely understood and quite frankly, he was shaken up too, but he had to remain strong for his family. He cut off the car after he parked in the back and got out getting the bags out the car. He had no idea how long they planned to stay there but he packed most, if not all, of their clothes when Bonnie and the kids went to sleep earlier that day. He took the back roads coming here so no one would follow them and if they did, they'll be easy to spot and was glad that they managed to get here without any complications.

He headed back to the car for the last bag and watched as Bonnie got out of the car and went in the back to get Samuel from his car seat as he started to whine then take him inside. Stefan grabbed Austyn then locked the car doors following after his wife.

Bonnie sat on the couch to feed him then watched as Stefan took Austyn upstairs. She returned her view back to her son and kissed his head praying that nothing bad ever happens to him. Stefan returned shortly telling her that Austyn is asleep and she nods and closes her eyes quickly when he meets their lips. He got beside her and pulled her in closer kissing her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'll get through this, I'll be with you every step of the way I promise you that."

"I know you will. I don't know how I got so lucky being with you. You're the best man that I know."

He kissed her head and once Samuel was done feeding, Stefan asked to burp him so Bonnie handed him over then got up grabbing a burping blanket and handed it to him. Stefan gently patted his son's back kissing the side of his head humming a tune. Bonnie smiled slightly watching him and it grew even wider once he burped and Stefan smiled. He wiped his mouth then kissed his head again before holding him up kissing his nose.

"Careful before he lets more out on your face."

"No, he won't do that. We have a special bond."

"That's what you said about Austyn and I believe the grand total was six?"

He smiled, "Austyn was just a little meanie, that's all."

Bonnie chuckled but then her face dropped as did Stefan's when their daughter's voice was heard. "I'm not mean, dad!"

Stefan stopped his bouncing looking over at the stairs not knowing she was there. "Aus, I was just-"

"You're mean!"

"Aussie, I-" he watched her turn stomping upstairs then cursed before handing Samuel to Bonnie as he went after her. "Aussie, I was just kidding, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can you please open the door?" He twisted the knob noticing that she locked it.

"No,"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, you're the sweetest girl I know, please open the door." His hand searched the top of the doorframe finding the key but he quickly put his hand back to his side when he heard the door unlock and quickly squatted to get eye level with her then frowned seeing that she cried some. "Aussie, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

He pulled her in for a hug standing to his full height when she hugged him back and walked her into the room and asked her if she wanted him to sleep in the bed with her tonight. When she said yes, he took off his shoes and got under the covers with her.

"I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

He sighed. "Daddy's so sorry." He kissed her and pulled her close when she closed her eyes.

Bonnie smiled slightly seeing them in the same bed then walked to the end of the hall to get some sleep herself.

[[]]

Bonnie yawned then looked down at her son who was trying his best to look at her as he was on his stomach. She barely got any sleep last night and it wasn't because Samuel needed his usual feeding but because it seemed like every time she got comfortable, her father would pop up in her mind. She needed Stefan, but knew why he decided to sleep with Austyn so she didn't go get him.

She yawned again then looked behind her seeing Stefan.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Not really. Why, can you tell?"

"I mean you look beautiful, but your yawning gave it away." He kissed her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't apologize, you were where you needed to be. I just… I just needed you too."

He grabbed her hand pulling her up off the couch before he got on and pulled her down on his lap. "I'm here now. Get some sleep," he kissed her head after she placed Samuel in her lap then rested her head on his chest closing her eyes.

Stefan leaned back a little more then wrapped an arm around her holding her close and soon, she was off to sleep.

* * *

Stefan stood in the kitchen ready to make lunch. Bonnie had woken up about an hour ago still tired but he didn't want her to sleep all day because she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Austyn had shared her want for tacos and he went to see if they had the ingredients then spotted a note on the refrigerator that was left by Damon saying that Emily had told him that they'll be staying here so he stocked the refrigerator and cabinets with food. He made a note to call his big brother later on to thank him, but for now he needed to be a chef.

"Dad, can I go play outside?"

"No, I don't think so, Aussie."

"But why? It's not raining."

"Daddy just wants you to stay in the house, okay so I know that you're safe. You can play in any room that you like but you can't go outside."

In anger she narrowed her eyes letting out a puff before walking away. Stefan sighed not liking her attitude, but would let her get away with it this time.

[[]]

Damon shut off the television and let out a breath feeling sorry for his brother and his family. He didn't know why Bonnie being found was such big news in the first place but now it seemed to get a little out of control. Her father was the cause behind all if that, he kept talking and it was all lies, if his name didn't appear on the screen, he wouldn't have even know that he was Bonnie's father.

She's never talked about him, now that he comes to think about it, and neither has Stefan. They usually talk about everything, but never has he come up in a conversation, even her mother for that matter. He remembers Stefan telling him that she was coming to the wedding all those years ago, but that was it.

Damon narrows his eyes to go find Emily wondering if she knew anything about it. He finds her in their room sitting on their bed crossing something off a list. She looks up at him and smiled before letting out a breath standing up walking over to him. Damon looks in her eyes and he already knows what she's about to say.

"I think we should push the wedding back. It just doesn't feel right with all that's happening."

He nodded, "You're right. Next month?"

She smiled. "Next month."

They kissed then broke away when the doorbell rang. Damon went down to get it and was somewhat surprised seeing that his parents were the ones behind it.

"Mom, dad-"

"Is your brother here?" His mother asked walking inside.

Damon sighed closing the door. "No, they're staying at my lake house."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"So they're just going to hide and do nothing? Bonnie should say something."

"Like what, what they're saying about her is true, that she left her husband and child behind for three years causing her to look like a bad person? This will all die down if they just lay low."

"Her father should lay low. I swear he's just doing this for fame, he didn't even come to their wedding, didn't support either of them for a long time."

Damon's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Why?"

"Stefan didn't tell you?" His mother asked raising an eyebrow of her own. Damon shook his head. "Her dad used to abuse her mother and on one account, that I know of, Bonnie too."

"What?"

"Yeah. I caught Bonnie and Stefan sleeping together one night, I thought they were broken up, but I go to wake up Stefan for school and there they are just sleeping. I would've found it cute if I wasn't angry so I go wake them up and I'm ready to yell but then I see Bonnie's face and I'm speechless. He explains to me what happened but that's the last I've heard about it."

Damon closes his eyes feeling horrible thinking back to the time when Bonnie first showed up and he slapped her. He then knew that he should actually apologize, even though he did as soon as it happened, it would be only right if he did it again.

"You guys didn't do anything about it?" Damon asked after a while.

"What could we do? Bonnie didn't want us to do anything scared that if we attempted something and fail that her mother would get hurt even worse so we wanted to respect her."

Damon sighed. "Okay, well, not that you guys care but Emily and I have pushed back the wedding."

"What do you mean we don't care?"

"Forget it."

"Wait, Damon," his mother followed him into the kitchen, "tell me."

He let out a sigh then turned to her, "It's just that… it seems like you don't care about me as much as you do Stefan."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? When I told you guys that I was getting married you guys barely felt happy for me."

"That just might be because you both got engaged five years ago."

"But you didn't even let me explain to you how it happened. You guys turned it into Stefan telling me how I should get advice from him. It always turns to Stefan."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I never realized."

"I know you didn't and I don't blame you because I know that Stefan started early and needed you alls help so you focused on him more, but it would be nice if I get some attention too."

She sighed again then walked up to her son holding him in her arms. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll talk to your father and we'll be here for you."

Damon nodded hugging his mother back.

[[]]

The two stared at each other as Stefan's hand ran up and down her back. He knew a lot was on her mind so he was waiting for her to speak it. He moved his hand from her back pushing some of her hair behind her shoulder then moved some behind her ear so he could see more of her face. Bonnie slightly smiled at him loving when he would do that. It was a simple gesture, but it, for whatever the reason, made her feel good.

"I want to have another baby." She says and before he could say anything she continues. "Then after that I want at least four more and I want to renew our vows and I don't want to live here anymore. I know it's selfish of me to ask because your family is here- our family is here, but Mystic Falls just doesn't feel like home to me anymore. I'm not saying that we have to go anywhere far, maybe somewhere like Atlanta or…California." They chuckled. "You don't have to agree with me on that, I want to be wherever you are, but I just wanted to tell you what was on my mind before you asked it."

He smiled then leaned in to kiss her. "I'll consider it."

She nodded then let out a breath laying on her back. "D'you think everyone's forgot about me now?"

"Probably," Stefan lets out a breath moving to his back as well grabbing her hand, "I'm sure something else popped up."

"Do you think I should say something?"

"I think so. I mean the only way you can really put it behind you is if you let it all out, you know?"

"Yeah. Have you talked to Damon?"

"A little bit, I thanked him for the food and he told me that he and Em are pushing the wedding back." Bonnie sighed. "Don't feel bad about it, they're doing it for them just as much as they're doing it for us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Who wants to get married in the most of all this drama? The focus won't be soulfully on them so why not wait a month until this is all over and on their day everyone there will only be focusing on them."

Bonnie smiled. "You're seriously the best, you know that?"

"I do."

She laughed turning to him. They stared into each others eyes before meeting their lips. It felt as if their bodies were empty and they wouldn't have noticed it until their lips met because they both felt a feeling like their bodies were filled with something unknown and they were made full.

They spent another day at the lake house for safe measure, then the day after that, they decided to head home.

Bonnie started reaching out to local reporters telling them that she finally wanted to address her situation and most all of them were pleased to hear it.

She told each one of them the same thing reading off the paper that she wrote and had Stefan look over. She didn't tell them nearly as much as she's told her loved ones, just an apology to her daughter and husband and close friends and families after explaining why she toured and why she left. She skipped the whole drug part and rehab knowing that some things are best kept private.

After making the calls, she made up her mind to go see her father. Stefan had told her a couple of days ago to forgive him and that's what she was planning to do. Forgive him for all the pain that he caused and all the lies he had told. She didn't care about him accepting it or whatever he had to say back, she needed to do this for her and her family.

Standing in front of her old door reminded her of when she first went to go see Stefan after the touring. She had the same amount of nerves and she didn't fully understand why so before she talked herself out of it, she knocked on the door. She forced a tight lipped smile on her face when her dad opened the door. He stepped aside, she stepped in walking straight to the living room.

"What a surprise." He said breaking the silence between the two. "Your mother-"

"I actually came to see you- to talk to you."

He looked even more shocked than when he opened the door. "Okay."

Bonnie looked around the room spotting photos that made her calm seeing her mother smile and a couple of her and Stefan which somewhat surprised her since her father has made it known that he wasn't supportive of their relationship since the beginning thinking that they've would've been done in the first few months of marriage which why why he didn't attend the wedding. The only time he ever showed up was when Austyn was born other than that, Stefan's parents were like hers too.

Bonnie looked back at her father and she felt the tears starting to pile up, but she pushed them away. "I forgive you."

Mr. Bennett opened his mouth then closed it not knowing exactly that to say. He thought she wanted to speak to him about a number of things, but never had he thought she'd offer him her forgiveness.

"I forgive you for hitting me, I forgive you for hitting my mother, I forgive you for all the lies you've told, all the pain you've caused. I forgive you for not being around when I needed a father, I forgive you for that one night in which you cheated on my mother. You didn't know that I knew, but I did and when I noticed that it was just that once I started to believe that there's still some good in you. No matter how small it may be. I forgive you for not believing in my marriage, for missing out on your grandchildren's lives and I forgive you for ruining our family." She spoke her forgiveness looking in his eyes. "I'm telling you this because I'm letting you go. I would probably never admit this aloud again, but even after everything, I still love you, dad. I really do. I wish that we could start on our relationship again-"

"Why can't we?"

She couldn't stop the tear that left her right eye, "Because every time I look at you." She paused watching his eyes then shook her head. "Because every time I look at you, I see you crouching above me with nothing but hatred and anger on your face hitting me repeatedly. I was only fourteen, dad."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, bug. You were my baby girl, I don't know what the hell I was thinking, what the hell was wrong with me for me to ever lay my hands on you and your mom. I'm sorry. If I could take it all back, I would. Nothing hurts me more knowing that it's my fault that your mom and I don't have a relationship with Austyn and Samuel. I'm so very deeply sorry."

Bonnie didn't have time to think when he quickly walked over to her and hugged her holding her tight. Her arms slowly wrapped around him and let out a breath not knowing the last time that she's hugged her father.

"Stefan and I. We're renewing our vows. If you come then I promise that I'll give us a clean slate."

"I'll be there."

As Bonnie walked in her house, Stefan met her and started checking her for any type of scratches or bruises causing her to smile some.

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I promise."

She watched as he looked deeply into her eyes before sighing and pulling her in for a hug. "You were gone for so long, I was starting to worry."

"We had a lot to discuss."

He sighed again then pulled away from the hug to kiss her multiple times. "How did everything go?"

"Honestly, better than I thought. He apologized to me and I think he meant it."

"That's great, Bon. So are you letting him go or are you holding on?"

She thought. "I'm somewhat in the middle. I'm hanging on. I never thought that he would apologize so I knew it would be easier for me to forgive and forget, but I just… I kind of want to keep hope, you know. I asked him to come to our vow renewal so if he shows, I'll have my answer."

Stefan nodded then kissed her again before taking her hand leading her into the kitchen. "I cooked your favorite," he said lifting her sitting her on the counter before going over to the stove cutting a slice of the grilled salmon, "here, taste."

Bonnie did and closed her eyes letting out a breath through her nose. "So good." He smiled then kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." She smiled then kissed him. "So about what you told me a few days ago, I haven't made up my mind about moving, but I have been looking at a few places, but what I want to talk about is our future kids."

"Okay,"

He paused looking into her eyes a little longer before letting out a breath. "Are you- are we sure that we want to try again and risk the possibility of another terminal pregnancy?"

Bonnie thought. "I think I'll be OK. Something tells me that it was just a one time thing and even if it wasn't, I know that we can get through it. We know what to expect now, so I know we'll be fine."

Stefan lets out a breath nodding then kisses her before hugging her. "I just want you to be safe."

She smiled. "I know and I will."

He kissed her neck then pulled away to kiss her lips. They headed upstairs to get their kids since it was dinner time and smiled seeing them together. Austyn had requested that they sleep in the same bed and at first Stefan was a little hesitant about it but allowed it making them nap on his bed. Bonnie goes to take a picture and as soon as it's captured, Samuel lifts his head up opening his eyes looking at his mom. Bonnie smiles then lifts him off the bed and kissed his head.

"Hi, baby boy."

Stefan walked over to them and kissed his son's head before his wife's lips. He then goes to lift Austyn off the bed smiling when she stays asleep. He calls out her name shaking her slightly and smiles seeing her eyes peek open and his smile grows wider seeing her smile.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hi, dad." She smiled then moved to kiss him. Stefan smiled then held her close before kissing her cheek. "Hi, mommy."

"Hi, baby." Bonnie smiled watching them.

Shortly, they headed downstairs to get ready to eat.

[[]]

Emily looked at herself in the mirror stopping herself from crying. They knew that they said that they'll wait a month to get married, but Bonnie encouraged them to get married on the day they planned.

Things had calmed down and she hated to see such hard work go to waste. Emily called everyone back glad that they agreed to show, especially her sister because she knew that she couldn't do it without her.

Emily turned to her sister and friends smiling at all the compliments they fed her. It was her second time putting on the dress. It needed altercations, but they were planning to get married quickly so she had no time to try it on again before the wedding seeing if everything fit but luckily it did. She felt like a princess about to marry her prince and he couldn't wait to start this chapter of her life.

There was a knock on the door with a male voice asking if everyone was decent. Answering positively, Emily's father walks in telling everyone that it's time. The girls grow wide smiles and butterflies fill her stomach as she watches her friends walk out ahead of her then followed behind latching her arm around her father's. He kissed her head then asked her if she was sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Damon. She smiled and told him that she was positive and kissed his cheek.

Emily smiled seeing Stefan and Bonnie from the corner of her eye looking at each other with lovesick eyes. They weren't walking down together so she figured that they wanted to spend some time together marveling in their beauty before they had to walk down.

She looked up to Stefan's and Bonnie's relationship not knowing of relationship that's as strong as theirs. After everything they're still together and even though she has no idea what goes on behind closed doors, she can tell that what they feel for each other is nothing but love and she hoped that her marriage would be somewhat like theirs.

Shortly, people started making their way down the aisle then before she knew it, that famous tune started to play and she was walking outside next to her father making her way down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Damon's as smiles were on both if their faces hers growing wider when he just shook his head at her beauty looking at her like he's never before. He even shed a few tears. Her father places her hand in Damon's and he leans in to tell her how amazing she looks stopping himself from kissing her.

The pastor starts his usual script, but the two lovebirds pay him no mind and how could they when the person in front of them looking like _that_?

Damon's mind races to ten years from now. He would be forty and she thirty eight. By then they would've had five kids; three boys and two girls who were the younger of the five. They would've moved into a larger house by baby number two, someplace with a large backyard for the kids and he knows how much Emily wants a dog, so eventually for her birthday, he would surprise her with one, a small one, and that'll earn him brownie points. He hates to be cliché and say that they'll live happily ever after, but he honestly sees no other way whatsoever as an ending. Emily is the love of his life, and it will stay that way as long as he lives. She's it, she's his only one.

"I do." Damon states looking into her hazel eyes.

He watches her with his complete undivided attention and looks at her lips when she says, "I do." His lovesick eyes gazes at her beauty as she slides the ring down his finger and a few short moments later, he's kissing her and something within feels different. He feels connected with her, he's no longer a single soul, for his is linked with hers.

Emily pulls away smiling as everyone around them cheers and she makes her way down the aisle with her husband by her side.

* * *

Stefan looks around for Bonnie after all the photos were taken. A lot more people showed up than he thought, mostly from Emily's side, so he stood on his toes some and spotted her making her way to the bar. Smiling, he quickly heads that way too and they arrive at the same time.

"Buy me a drink?"

It was an open bar, but Stefan played along, "Absolutely."

Bonnie smiled watching him pour two glasses of apple cider but wiped it off once he turned to her handing her the flute. Their glasses connecting in a _ding_, before they took a sip.

"You have a name?"

She smiles then takes another sip. "You can call me B."

He looks her up and down watching her shiver slightly under his stare. "Aren't you going to ask for mine?"

"Nope. Thanks for the drink though."

He shakes his head watching her walk away and he would've followed after her if it wasn't his time to make his speech. It took him some time to figure out all the right things to say, he wasn't sure if he should try to be funny or just let whatever happens happen.

Grabbing the mic from Emily's sister, he cleared his throat. "Well first off, I want to congratulate the couple and I wish you all nothing but the best.

"I remember when I first met Emily, Damon invited her over for dinner and I was planning on embarrassing him, you know, regular little brother stuff but then I took one look at Damon and saw how nervous he was. It confused me because I have never seen him like that and that's when I knew that she wasn't just some girl that my brother loved, Emily was a girl that my brother was in love with. Granted, I still picked on him a little, but I knew that this wasn't the last time I'd see them together, I knew that Emily was going to be around for a long time.

"Standing outside today, I couldn't help but notice the way that Emily looked as she watched my brother. I hated to stare, but her eyes were full of so much love and so much joy that I just, I don't know, I couldn't look away. It got me thinking about how they're going to be in five, ten years from now and I can say without a doubt, that they would be in so much love and so much joy will be in their hearts and as a brother, nothing warms my heart more than knowing that my big bro will be happy. So cheers to my brother and my newly sister and may your journey of love be like the most precious of diamonds."

Everyone voiced their cheer and Damon and Emily stood up to hug him. The music started to play again and Stefan snaked his way through the tables and people finding B.

"Nice speech."

"Thanks. Would you care for a dance?"

She thought. "Sure." She took his hand and stood following him to the dance floor.

Emily moved to the beat smiling watching her husband dance along with her. She must admit that he did a great job so far with the music since it had everyone up out of their seats dancing. She told him as such then regretted it when he acted smug about it saying that he can win any challenge she throws at him which she would use as an advantage in the future.

"Your brother has no shame, does he?" Emily said after laughing a little.

Damon narrowed his eyes then looked where she was shaking his head seeing his brother with a handful of Bonnie's ass. "They're young, I'll give it a pass."

She chuckled then circled her arms around his neck connecting their lips. "I can literally feel our souls together."

Damon turned her kissing her again running his hand up her back. "I can feel it too. As soon as you were announced my wife as I kissed you, I felt it." He confesses kissing her again. "I'm _so_ damn lucky to have you. I love you with every inch of my heart, everything that I'm made of, everything that I am loves you."

She swooned thankful that she was already secure in his arms. "I love you too. All of me."

He dipped her connecting their lips. They only pulled away when it was announced that its time to share their first official dance as husband and wife. Emily was both excited and nervous not knowing what song he had chosen. Once everyone was seated, the music started playing and Damon twirled her bringing her into his chest and once the lyrics started a wide smile grew to her face not hearing this song in a while. He smiled seeing the look on her face then kisses her before connecting their foreheads closing his eyes.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just want to be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me…_

Emily pulled him in closer opening her eyes the same as he looking into each others eyes and held it.

As the music ended they stayed that way before Damon placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

New music started to play getting people to join them on the dance floor.

* * *

They were supposed to be getting more drinks but instead they were in the cellar going at it against the wall. He moves his lips to her neck and her fingers race through his hair holding back a moan.

"Oh, we're such bad people." She manages to say before asking him to give it to her harder.

"Every wedding needs scandalous sex." He says granting her command.

His frequent pounds are what sends her over the edge and the face she makes triggers his own release and he tries his best to hold them up feeling his knees weaken. He barely has time to catch his breath when her lips meet his.

"What makes this so scandalous?" She asks then attacks his lips again.

"I guess now's the time to come clean." He watches as her eyes narrow. "I actually have a newborn son and a daughter back at home."

"Funny, so do I."

He narrowed his eyes, "Wait, so the 'B' stands for Bonnie as in my wife?"

"I guess and since I'm your wife does that make you Stefan?"

"That's what my friends call me…"

They looked into each others narrowed eyes before laughing slightly. "We're so stupid."

"You started it."

She shrugged. "You know when we dance, don't be afraid to grab my ass again." Bonnie turned to walk out.

Stefan grabbed her arm before she could escape, "What do you say when we get back home," he kissed her collarbones, "we try for baby number three."

"I would love to, but it's super late and you have to work in the morning so lets get this booze, say goodbye and bounce."

He chucked but agreed following after her with all the stuff they needed.

* * *

Emily smiled as Damon fed her the food on her plate. It was like everyone in the room was gone leaving only the two of them wrapped up in their love. Damon only looked away feeling a hand on his shoulder and turned looking at his brother. Based on his hair, it was obvious on what went down when they "went to get more drinks" but he wouldn't comment on it.

"We're about to leave, just wanted to say goodbye."

Damon nodded then stood hugging his brother thanking him before hugging Bonnie. He watched as they hugged his wife and as she and Bonnie engaged in a small conversation before they hugged again.

"Hey, Bonnie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Damon asked standing again.

"Sure," she looked over at Stefan before walking with Damon.

It was a silent walk as he was in his head and Bonnie wanted to know what this was about. She looked over at him about to start a small conversation to ease his nerves about whatever he was going to say.

"So—"

"Bonnie—"

They both chuckled. "You go first." Bonnie offered.

"I just… I want to apologize to you." He fully turned to her. "I don't want to bring up your past, but I recently found out about your father and how he treated you and your mother. It brought me back to when you were trying to explain yourself and I wouldn't let you and I ended up doing a stupid, idiotic, foolish thing and I'm sorry. If I could take everything back, I would. I'm so sorry. Even after it all, you've been nothing but a supportive sister to me and Em and you didn't deserve what I did. I'm hoping that you can accept my apology, but if you need time, I'll give that to you."

Bonnie tried her best to smile as tears lined her eyes then reached her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug. Damon wasn't expecting such a move but hugged her back smiling a little himself before closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Damon. I forgive you."

He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Alright, alright, alright," Stefan stepped up. "I don't know what you guys were talking about, but. Yeah. Back off my lady."

They chuckled pulling away and Bonnie went to kiss his cheek knowing that it'll tick her husband off even more and by the look she saw in his eyes, she was correct. Stefan grabbed her hand practically dragging her towards the door leaving Damon standing there amused. He was glad that everything went well and let out a breath before going back to his wife.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear before kissing her there.

She smiled, "Thank you, handsome."

He kissed her again this time on the lips before taking her hand leading her over to the dance floor.

[[]]

Bonnie yawned laying her son down beside her as he slept. She smiled watching Stefan kiss his head then laid down beside him staring. Bonnie smiled knowing what was going through his mind and stopped her chuckle when he did as she thought he would and lifted him from the bed to place him on his chest. He gently rubbed his back kissing the top of his head.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

She chuckled. "But I apologized."

Stefan looked over at her seeing her playfully frown. He shook his head. "You're lucky our son's in here."

"Something tells me I'm not that lucky." Bonnie moved in closer.

He stared at her as she got closer and closed his eyes as her lips forcefully met his. He moves his hand to the back of her head deepening the kiss as she moans in his mouth. He takes pity on her and removes his hand from the back of her head after kissing her longer and smiles as she breathes deeply.

"You still love me though," she's still taking breaths.

"Of course I do." He nibbles on her neck bringing a smile to her face.

Bonnie moves in closer laying on her side closing her eyes as Stefan wrapped an arm around her in prayer before getting some rest.

* * *

As the sun shined, Stefan woke up the same way he fell asleep. He smiled then ran his hand up his son's back letting out a breath before turning to shut off his alarm which seemed to be enough to wake the both of them up. Samuel started to whine so he carefully sat up kissing his head before bouncing his arm some to calm him down.

He chuckled watching Bonnie struggle to stay up watching as she rubbed her eyes then held out her arms telling Stefan to hand him over so he could get ready which he did.

"What's the plan for today, babe?" He asked walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know, I might invite Caroline and Elena over and tell them about the wedding."

Stefan nodded running the water for a quick shower. Bonnie stood and looked through their closet looking through his side picking him out his outfit for work laying it down on the bed before walking out with Samuel in her hand to go check on Austyn. She was still asleep so Bonnie quietly closed the door walking downstairs to start on breakfast. She didn't know about everyone else, but she had a craving for pancakes so she made some for all of them just in case they craved the same thing. Bonnie also made hash browns and eggs then went upstairs to wake Austyn who turns out didn't need any waking up for she was already up looking through her draw for clothes. Bonnie smiled then walked in.

"Good morning, Aus."

"Good morning, mommy."

They kissed then after changing went downstairs to eat. She grabbed Samuel out of his rocker after she fixed Austyn's plate to feed him as she ate. Shortly, Stefan came down and a smile was on his face seeing his girls and little boy at the table before fixing his plate and joining them.

He wished that he had more time to spend with them, but he wanted to get in a little earlier than usual so he can almost guarantee that he'll get all he needs to do accomplished.

Stefan spoke his 'I love you's to his girls and son kissing them each before heading to the office.

[[]]

Bonnie smiled down at her son glad that he was growing and gaining weight. He started moving more and develop facial expressions which she's trying to figure what each meant.

"Mommy, can we have a cat?" Austyn asks out of the blue.

"Ask your dad when he comes home."

"Okay," she said then ran off probably going to make a list of cat names.

Bonnie chuckled then stood up hearing the bell ring opening the door welcoming her friends inside. Caroline took Samuel from off the couch and held him closely.

"I love the smell of baby."

Bonnie and Elena chuckled then sat down. They started talking about plans for the week and weekend inviting Bonnie over to a "girls only" pool party on Saturday. She smiled thinking about what Stefan would say but accepted anyway. She figured a nice day out in the sun wouldn't hurt.

The next topic was relationships, Elena had just started seeing a new guy which Caroline knew it was a major step towards moving on since she's been hung over Stefan for years. She tells them that things are going great that they met at school when he was picking up his son and they just started talking firstly bonding over his son since he was her student then moved on to things more personal. They had things both in and not in common but that just made their relationship more interesting. They've only been out twice, but she feels like this will be good.

"What about the mom? The last thing you need is baby mamma drama." Bonnie said.

She knew that if Stefan had moved on from her with Elena or any other woman, she would've made their lives a living hell, especially since she was yearning to see her little girl.

"I haven't really asked him about that. I guess I need to, huh?"

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, the last thing we want is for you to get hurt so maybe date number three you can ask him."

Elena nodded then thanked her friends for the advice.

Caroline had the floor next. She and Tyler having been in a relationship for about a good three years and she knew that they were going to get married but she just hoped it would be more in the future.

"No offense, Bonnie, but I don't want to get married young and miss out on living out my twenties, you know? It may sound selfish, but that's just how I feel."

"Trust me, I hear you," Bonnie said, "believe me, I love my kids but," she turned looking to see if Austyn was there and when she wasn't turned back up her friends, "but if I could do it all over, I would've wanted to wait. I always feel like there's things I missed out on which was why I went on tour so I could finally do something that didn't require me to act like a responsible mother."

"I mean you did miss out on a lot, but it was all worth it right?" Elena wanted to know.

"Of course. These kids are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that you both want kids, unless your minds have changed, but I hope you both experience it, the pregnancy has it's ups and downs, but then when you get to hold your baby in your arms you'll realize that it was all worth it, that everything that you went through had a purpose and it was to bring life to your little girl or boy or both. It's the most magical feeling in the world."

Her friends grew slight smiles on their faces and Caroline looked down at the little one in her arms and ran her thumb across his small cheek letting out a sigh. Elena asked to hold him a few minutes later so he was now on her arms as Bonnie told them about the wedding.

While telling the story she realized that there wasn't much to tell besides how Damon and Emily both looked great, how the ceremony was great, how the food was great, and how the music was great. Stefan and hers game that they were playing was what she was focusing on most of the time throughout the wedding then started to feel a little bad about that.

"Is Emily still mad at me about the whole you know…"

"That's right, I forgot you slept with Damon." Caroline said like she had an epiphany. "You little s-"

"In my defense," Elena cut in, "I didn't know he was seeing someone, so I was innocent."

"How'd it happen anyway?"

Elena sighed, "Well I don't really know the reason but I just remember being so happy and I've secretly had a crush on Damon for a little but anyway I go over there really looking for you, Bon, so I should blame this on you, since you weren't there, I had to tell Damon my good news instead which, after that, led one thing to another and uh, yeah."

"How was he?"

"Caroline!"

"What? We were all thinking it."

Bonnie kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe if he wasn't married, I'd tell you but it feels a little wrong now. I'm not going to be singing praises to a married man."

"So it was that good huh?"

Elena shook her head deciding to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of this conversation. The door opened seconds later then Stefan walks in first a little surprised then remembers that Bonnie told them that she was having them over.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she said looking a little worried following him upstairs.

When they made it into their room, Stefan turned shutting the door some before meeting their lips. Bonnie smiled mentally shaking her head but kissed him back bringing her arms around his neck as his hands ran up her back.

"You came all the way back here just to kiss me?" She asked kissing him again.

"Well I'm on my lunch break so I figured I go get what I want." He stares at her lips then kisses her once.

"Keep talking like that, Salvatore and baby number three might come sooner than expected."

He lifted the corner of his mouth looking into her eyes, "I'm definitely okay with that."

She smiled then met their lips again. They hated to pull away but had no choice when Austyn walked in and practically jumped in her father's arms asking him for a kitty using her puppy dog eyes.

Bonnie pulled her lips back into her mouth stopping her smile seeing Stefan look at her like he wanted to say 'yes' to anything she just asked of him. She even had the nerve to say "daddy" knowing that it made her seem younger and cuter.

"I…" Stefan struggled looking at his beautiful little girl, "let daddy think about it, okay?"

Austyn smiled then nodded before kissing him. They watched her walk out then she looked over at Stefan hearing him sigh. She chuckled then walked over to him bringing her arms around his neck.

"Is daddy going to get his little girl a kitty?"

He sighed again, "I don't know. I'm not sure if she's responsible enough for a cat or any animal that isn't a snail."

"A snail?"

"They can survive days without food." Bonnie chuckled. "How do you feel about it?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't mind as long as it's a baby so it could grow up with us."

"Well it looks like I'm getting my little girl a cat. I've always wanted one anyway."

She smiled. "Are you going to surprise her?"

"No, I'm sure she already knows the one she wants so I don't want to get one then she'll hate it."

Bonnie nodded knowing that that was a good idea. Minutes later, they made their way back downstairs and Stefan apologized for keeping her so long but kissed her again before he walked out.

"And what were you guys doing upstairs?" Caroline asked raising a brow.

"Nothing inappropriate, Caroline, just talking."

"About?"

"Austyn wants a cat so we were discussing it."

"Let me guess, he's going to get one for her."

"Of course, Austyn has that man wrapped around her finger, you should've seen the way she asked him, it was hilarious."

Elena chuckled. "So I believe we left off with you, Bonnie, how is your relationship with Stefan?"

"Really, really, good." She answers.

She then went on to say how they're talking about having another kid and renewing their vows and possibly moving. She told them that there was no guarantee that they would leave just a possibility. They were a little bummed but deep down understood why Bonnie would want to go, but they still hoped that they would stay for selfish reasons.

"So when is the big vow renewal?"

"I don't know, it has to be after Emily and Damon gets back from their honeymoon so maybe two weeks after that? I just want the focus to be on them for some time, you know?"

Her friends nodded and as Samuel started to whine, Elena handed him over to Bonnie so she could sniff his backside.

"I think someone needs a changing."

"Well that's our cue to leave." Caroline stood up gaining a laugh from her friends.

"Yeah, sorry, but I have to agree." Elena rose. "See you this weekend?"

"Yep." Bonnie said after hugging her then Caroline.

She walked her friends to the door watching them pull off before closing and locking it going upstairs to change her little one.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie held Austyn's hand as they crossed the street. Stefan was going to tell her that he was going to get her a cat but first he would explain her responsibility towards it. He did some research and was relieved to know that not much was needed so that'll give Bonnie and him a break as opposed to if they got a dog instead. Samuel was over Stefan's parents house and they would pick him up then go to the shelter.

Stefan smiled hearing a knock on his door then stood as it opened seeing his girls walk inside. He kissed his wife before bending down to hold Austyn and kissed her.

"Mommy and daddy have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Well, after we pick up your brother from grandma and papa's house, we'll go to the shelter so you can get a kitty!"

Her eyes grew wide, "Yay!"

The parents smiled as she hugged her dad tightly thanking him then her mother. She was eager to leave now practically pulling her parents out the door. Stefan and Bonnie chuckled but followed after her closing his office door behind her.

[[]]

Stefan and Bonnie smiled watching their daughter play with her new kitten which she decided to name Max and they figured she was going to suffocate it before it even grew up and had to tell her to stop squeezing so tightly since it was only a baby.

He got along with Samuel which they were most concerned about, but they figured since they were both practically the same size, it only made sense. Max seemed to have a little crush on Bonnie and she personally couldn't figure out why, but when Austyn wasn't coddling him to death, he was right by her side.

Stefan felt weird being semi-jealous of a cat. Bonnie first minded how Max was always following her around, but she soon started to like it and he watched as she replaced him for the cat as her cellphone background.

Bonnie knew exactly what she was doing, not at first, but when Stefan started paying extra attention to her she wondered why and the only reason that made sense was Max. She made sure that he saw her changing her background, she knew it was pretty mean, but she found it more amusing than anything. Like now, he was looking at her with narrowed eyes as she took pics of and with Max. Bonnie had to stop her laugh but when Max started licking her face, she got some giggles out.

"Isn't he cute, Stef?"

"Yeah. Adorable." She chuckled and he walked up to her and pressed his lips against hers moving Max off her lap. "You know what else is cute?" He asked her lips.

"What?"

"A baby."

She smiled closing her eyes softly as he leaned in and kissed her again. She shifted on the couch as he climbed on and wrapped a leg around his waist once they were fully comfortable. He kissed her roughly sliding his hands up her ribs before resting them above her head.

Bonnie moaned pulling away, "We have to stop."

He kissed along her neck, "Not yet."

"Stefan-"

"Shhh," he sounded on her cheek, "relax." He kissed her there then went for her lips again.

Bonnie just knew that Austyn would be making her way down any second, but she couldn't stop herself from kissing her husband back just as roughly. Stefan pulled her head in closer deepening the kiss before reluctantly pulling away staring into her crazed eyes.

"I love you. I want to give you everything you want, but I just can't. I can't move out of Mystic Falls, it doesn't settle well for me."

She nodded understanding. "Okay. I love you too."

He kissed once then switched their positions holding her in his arms. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Bonnie." He held her tight.

"You were the only good that I had in my life for the longest time. Without you, I honestly have no idea where I'd be. It scares me sometimes thinking about the person I would've become if I didn't have you." She moved her head resting it on his heart.

He ran his hand down her hair letting out a breath closing his eyes.

[[]]

Stefan didn't want to let her go especially after seeing her in her bikini but Bonnie managed to escape him long enough to get her keys and drive over Caroline's house. She decided to leave Austyn behind just so that they could be free to say whatever they wanted without censoring or just to bring up any topic without worrying if it was too inappropriate or not.

She hugged Caroline after complimenting her on how great she looks. She smiled and told her friend such back then led her to the backyard where Elena was letting the water cover everything below her chest. She turned and welcomed her friend watching as she got in then went to hug her only for them to both break away with their mouths open as Caroline did a cannonball splashing them.

"Really, Care?"

"What, it's a pool party!" She said then slashed them again.

Bonnie removed her shades upset that she had gotten wet from the neck above but she figured that since her plan to stay dry there failed, she should have a little fun. She splashed Caroline back and they went back and forth for a little before Elena joined in double teaming Caroline. Soon all that was heard was water splashing, laugher and some screams. They probably had the neighbors going crazy.

Bonnie felt like a teen again just having fun with her friends not caring about anything or anyone and it was refreshing.

Caroline soon called a truce realizing if she didn't do it, it would've went on for a while and she was losing.

"Okay, ladies, I have a secret to tell you and I kind of feel bad for it…" Bonnie said gaining their interest.

"What?"

"I… I uh… I'm on birth control."

Their eyes went wide, "But I thought-"

"I know I told Stefan that I want to have another kid, and I do but just not now. He doesn't get that and tries to get freaky whenever he can and I knew that this would continue so I went on the pill."

"What if he finds them?"

"He won't, I hid it in a box of tampons under my side of the sink in the bathroom. I feel bad that I'm keeping him in the dark about all this, but I just want to wait, you know?"

"I get it," Elena spoke after some time, "Samuel is still very young and you don't want to be taking care of two infants."

"Exactly, I just wish I didn't have to hide it."

"Maybe you could tell him?" Caroline suggested.

"I just don't want him to be mad at me, which I know he will be."

"Or maybe he'll understand? I mean you never know, Stefan's the most forgiving person that I know. He might be mad a little at first, but he'll get over it. It's not like you don't want another child, you do want one, but just not now. I'm sure he'll understand."

Bonnie let out a sigh thankful that she got that secret off her chest, but now the thought of telling Stefan was hugely on her mind and she wasn't sure if that was something she wanted to do. She just figured that when she was ready, she'll stop taking it and she'll get pregnant and he would've never known. She knew that she couldn't keep up with this much longer especially due to the amount of sex they've been having lately so she had a choice to make; deny the sex most of the time or get off the pill sooner. It was one hell of a choice, but she knew which one it would be.

"So I talked to Rick about the whole baby mama situation." Elena said relieving Bonnie. "He said that they aren't in touch, that she had a drinking problem and didn't care for him or their child so when he told her that he was leaving with their son, she didn't stop them."

"Wow… were they married?"

Elena shook her head, "No. Brent, their son, was a 'one night stand' baby. They tried to make it work just for the baby and of course since she was pregnant she couldn't drink but when she gave birth," Elena dropped her sentence there knowing her friends could figure out the rest.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks. It was a solid story, but something just didn't settle right. Caroline made a note to talk to him at the vow renewal because the last thing she wanted was her friend to get hurt…again. She soon got out of the pool to grab the snacks and instead of eating in the pool, they decided to eat inside instead.

Hours later, the girls were saying their goodbyes. Bonnie wished that she could spend the whole day with them but knew that it would be possible. Not only would Stefan have called and asked her to come home (or have Austyn do it), she couldn't go too long without seeing her babies. She pulled up to her house then jogged up the short pathway leading to the door. No one was downstairs, so she climbed the stairway and smiled seeing Stefan walk out of Austyn's room and walked up to him pressing her lips against his. She has to stop her moan feeling his hands slip inside her coverup to wrap his arms around her body.

He backs her into their room closing the door with his foot removing the piece and just as she's about to jump in his arms, she remembers that they need to lower their intimate moments so she pulls away bringing a quick frown to her husband's face but he recovers and removes his shirt leaning down connecting their lips again.

"I missed you." He says against her lips lifting her legs around his waist walking her over to the bed.

Bonnie inwardly frowns as she kisses him with her back meeting the soft bed. "Wait, Stefan, I'm kind of… tired." She was bad at lying. Especially about something like this.

"What?"

"I mean," she swallows, "I was out with the girls all day I just want to relax. For a little while, you know?"

He narrows his eyes looking into hers and Bonnie tries her best not to look away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly, "everything's fine, you're," she eyes his naked torso stopping her whine, "you're fine, I'm just tired that's all."

He waits a while before speaking. "Okay."

She smiles then kisses him once before sitting up causing him to move off her. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. I love you."

He nods. "I love you too."

Stefan watches her gather clothes and a towel before going into the door. He lets out a breath then lays on his back in thought. In all the years that they've been physical, she's never been "too tired" to not have sex.

He could tell that when she was kissing him, it wasn't like it always is, she was holding back and he wonders why. He checked to see if his breath was fresh and even though it was, he realized that that wouldn't be an issue since he knows he's kissed her with onion breath and vinegar and broccoli breath and he knows that she hates broccoli, but that didn't stop her from kissing him with all the passion that she had.

It was heavily on his mind and has him thinking bad thoughts and he stops himself from going too far by shaking his head and sitting up rubbing his eyes with the pad of his fingers.

Bonnie steps out the bathroom gaining his attention and offers him a smile and he tried his hardest to smile back then gets up from the bed walking out the room. She sighs and meets her hand with her forehead wanting to cry but stops herself and just crawls on the bed. She wants to be in his arms but he's upset with her and Bonnie knew it wasn't because she denied him of such pleasure but because she lied about it. She closes her eyes after getting under the covers acting if the sheets were her husband's embrace to go to sleep more easier.

* * *

Stefan sits on the couch watching the news with his son sitting on his lap watching with him. Austyn was in the kitchen looking for a snack and Bonnie was just making her way down the stairs after sleeping longer than intended. If she'd know she was actually tired, maybe things would've went a whole lot better than they did.

Stefan saw her approaching from the corner of his eyes but ignored her and once he made that decision he realized how childish he was acting so he turned to her offering a smile. She smiled back at sat beside him kissing their son's cheek then her husbands. Bonnie stayed looking at the side of his face frowning some and she didn't have time to change her expression when he looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I- I don't know." She told him practically whispering then turned to look at the television.

It was Stefan's turn to stare and frown but before he could say anything, Austyn came back with a banana in her hand asking him to open it which he did.

"Did you guys eat yet?" Bonnie asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"We've been snacking all day, I'm really not that hungry. Austyn's just being greedy." He whispers the latter gaining a chuckle from his wife. "What about you, how was the party?"

"Good. Wet."

He lets out a small laugh then yawns. "I think I'm going to turn in early. I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow."

Bonnie frowned knowing that she had to stay up with the kids meaning that they wouldn't get to have the discussion like she wanted while they were in bed.

"Oh. Okay."

He lets out a breath getting up from the couch and kisses his wife handing her their son then kissed his daughter on the head.

"Daddy's going to go to sleep early, okay?" She nodded. "Okay. I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

He smiles and kisses her again then kisses his son before going up the stairs. Bonnie watches him with her undivided attention as he climbs the stairs until he disappears and sighs turning her attention back up front.

"Mommy?" Austyn says gaining her mother's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to sleep early like dad too? I'm tired."

Bonnie tried to stop her utter excitement. "Yeah, come on, I'll tuck you in."

She smiled and followed after her mother who was thanking God silently for this opportunity. She set Samuel in his crib then walked across the hall to tuck her little girl in then kissed her goodnight. Bonnie peeped in Sammy's room and realized that he was doing fine on his own so she just walked into her room standing silently at the threshold watching him a little before walking completely in. Stefan lifted and turned his head seeing his wife walk towards him then crawls under the sheets grabbing his hand so that it's around her. He looks at her strangely but before he can ask his question, she answered him by saying that Austyn wanted to go to bed early too and then she did something that he didn't expect; apologize.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know, I feel like you're upset with me and I don't want you to be."

He sighs then really wraps his arms around her running his fingertips along the length of her shoulder blade. "I'm sorry, Bon, I was just in my head thinking things I shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"That doesn't matter." He said nicely shaking his head softly. "I was being a dick towards you and I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a small smile then kissed once lingering their lips before kissing again and again. Stefan brings her closer to his body as she snuggles against him. He brings her body up so he could kiss her again missing her lips and Bonnie smiles kissing him back. He pulls away only to kiss her a few more times stopping himself from kissing her again because he knew that he could kiss her all night and what he told her earlier wasn't a lie, he was tired and he does need to work in the morning so he puts on his best behavior and closes his eyes.

[[]]

Bonnie walked in the house after doing a little shopping. It was her first time publicly going out since everything has happened and she did get a few stares, but nothing major.

She decided that she no longer wanted to be a blonde and go back to her Hersey hair. She loved the blonde but the whole point of it was to hide who she really was and since the cat is out of the bag, there was no need for it. She felt more like herself once it was dyed back and she hoped that Stefan didn't get too attached to her blonde, and not like her hair now, but even if he did, she would just tell him to get used to it.

Walking upstairs to their room, she stopped at the threshold for a split second paralyzed at the view. Stefan was getting a back massage by some random chick and didn't even bother to tell her ahead of time.

"Uh, Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"I'm getting a massage." He said then groaned at the feel. "I had a long day at work so I thought I get a treat."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at the word 'treat' thinking that the only person that should be giving him treats was her. She drops her bags walking over him folding her arms under her chest. "You couldn't just ask me to give you a massage?" She runs her finger down his calf muscle causing him to kick.

"You're not a professional like Joanna is."

She narrowed his eyes at his back then looked up at the masseuse. "Hi, I'm Bonnie, his _wife_."

Stefan inwardly shook his head.

"Nice to meet you."

She tried not to give her a sarcastic smile but wasn't sure if she succeeded or not. "You could've at least told me, Stefan."

"I thought you'd be gone longer so there was no need."

"Oh so you would've just hid this behind my back?"

"Bonnie, seriously, chill out. You probably need to get a massage after I'm done."

She rolled her eyes then let out a sigh walking over to their bed sitting on it watching his stupid self though narrowed eyes. Joanna looked up feeling the tension in the room then noticed Bonnie's heated eyes hating that she was part of this situation.

Stefan lifted and turned his head and smiled when his eyes landed on her. "I like your hair. You look beautiful."

"Focus on your massage."

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?" He said in disbelief.

"I rather not talk about it right now."

He let out a breath then five minutes later, his session was up. He helped her carry the things out of their room and into her van before going back upstairs finding his wife exactly where she was on the bed on her phone. Stefan sighed then walked up to her picking the small towel off the bed handing it to her.

"Can you wipe my back off please?"

She took the towel from his hand setting her phone to the side then ran it along his muscular back. "You could've at least told me, Stefan."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Bonnie. It's just a massage."

"If the roles were switched and you walked in on me getting a massage from the opposite sex and I didn't tell you about it, you would be mad too."

"Maybe, but only because you have a history of doing shady things." He sighed once he finished that sentence and turned to her. "That was unfair, I'm sorry." She raised her eyebrows shrugging holding back her tears then looked away. "Baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you really forgive me for that, Stefan?" She asked as a tear ran down her cheek, "Because if you don't-"

"I do, I promise you I do." He frowned wiping away her tears. "I'm an idiot, I'm sorry." He removed the tears from her face then kissed her. "I love you."

She watched his eyes. "I love you too."

He kissed her again then circled his arms around her leaning forward until her back met the bed. She smiled shutting her eyes feeling his lips kiss all over her face then finally met his lips with hers lingering. Bonnie's hands ran up his back kissing him again.

"You changed your hair."

"I figured there was no need to be blonde anymore. Everyone knows who I am now anyway."

"You looked good blonde, but I like your hair better like this. It's natural, more you, you know?" She nodded. "Plus your hair was growing and your roots were starting to show and-"

"Shut up," she slapped his arm. He chuckled. "Can I feel your muscles?"

"Oh, baby, you never have to ask."

She smiled then gently ran her hands up his arms following the rise and fall of them. His eyes watched her face as she watched his arms with the corner of her lip caught between her teeth. Her fingertips touched the rose tattoo on his shoulder then their eyes locked and seconds later so did their lips. Stefan turned them so he was the one on his back running his hand down her back squeezing her fat in his hand. She knew she said that she would start denying sex more often, but today just wasn't the day.

[[]]

Mrs. Salvatore smiled looking at her grandson who was laying on his back with his head faced to her kicking his legs some. She made random noises moving her head close to his rubbing their noses together gaining a slight smile from him. She repeated it multiple times loving the reaction she got out of him then sighed when there were knocks at the door.

"It looks like your mommy and daddy are here," she said lifting him up, "tell them that you want to spend the night over here and your sister too."

She moved to the door and opened it smiling at the lovely couple before letting them inside kissing them as they hugged her.

"Hey, buddy." Stefan said through a smile grabbing him out of his mother's hands looking down at his son then kissed his cheek.

His mother and Bonnie smiled. "Where's Aus?"

"With her grandpa outside playing Tee-ball. She's pretty good."

"Tee-ball, huh,"

"I know you wanted her to play soccer just like you, son, but she saw the bat before the ball." His mother explained.

Stefan shrugged then turned walking to the back door looking out the screen door smiling slightly seeing his little girl swing the bat hitting the ball pretty far. He sighed then frowned remembering a time when she couldn't even stand and he had to hold her hands up as he bent over to help her keep her balance as she walked. She was so small and the cutest little girl ever that he always wanted to show her off. She would give him more kisses back then even when he wouldn't ask it of her and just did it because she loved him. A smile would always be brought to his face when she would call him no matter how many times in a row, it would never bother him—not once. Her cheeks were so chubby that when she smiled it looked as if marshmallows were stuffed in her mouth and he found himself doing everything in his power to make her laugh because he loved it so much.

Stefan smiled then waved back at his daughter who had the brightest smile on her face. She told him to watch her as she swung and hit the ball and his heart warmed feeling so proud of her. He watched them a little more then walked back to the living room finding his wife and mother sitting together on the couch.

"I've always wanted a daughter." Mrs. Salvatore says shaking Bonnie's head with her thumb on one cheek and the other fingers on the other.

Bonnie smiled as best she could, "Something tells me you lucked out on not having a daughter. They can be little divas."

Mrs. Salvatore smiled. "I'm so glad Stefan married you, you're good for him. He's good for you."

"Even after everything?"

"Of course after everything!" They smiled. "Without that, you two wouldn't have experienced so much growth, not only in your marriage but in yourselves as well. Everyone makes mistakes and those mistakes are OK, they can be justified when you learn from them. They're what makes us human. Like the famous Hannah Montananna said, 'nobody's perfect'."

Bonnie laughed, "It's Hannah _Montana_, mom."

"Oh hush it you little diva," Bonnie chuckled, "you know what I mean. I'm too old to remember this stuff."

"Oh, please, how old are you? Thirty-one?"

"Thirty-two, but nice guess."

The two women smiled. Stefan stood there smiling himself watching them then decided to make himself known by pretending he was just stepping in clearing his throat. That was enough to gain their attention and smiles. He handed their son to Bonnie when she reached out her arms.

"So what did you guys do this evening?"

"I went a little shopping," Bonnie said looking down at her son then back up at her mother-in-law, "and when I came back I went upstairs to put my things away and I ended up walking in on your son getting a massage by some random chick."

"What?"

"She wasn't some "random chick", Joanna was a certified masseuse."

"Are you seriously going to call her by her name like you know her or something?"

Mrs. Salvatore chuckled shaking her head. "Okay so what else?" She said before, what she could assume, another fight about this started up.

"Then we had a discussion and after that, we had sex."

Bonnie opened her mouth in utter shock raising her arm in the air looking over at him. "Stefan!"

"Which brings me to say," he continues, "that we're trying for another baby."

Bonnie just shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Well I did ask…"

"I'm sorry that your son has no filter."

Stefan chuckled. "You know you like it, baby."

She opened her mouth again in shock then stood, "Wh- alright, I'm going to get our daughter so we can get out of here before he says something else."

Two sets of eyes watched her leave before looking at each other. "So what do you need to tell me without Bonnie knowing?"

She knew her son all to well to know that he was speaking like that for a reason. He has never acted in such way in front of them before and by Bonnie's shocked expression, he doesn't act that way towards any company. So she knew that there had to be a meaning behind it all and the look of success she spotted in her son's eyes when his wife announced that she was going elsewhere, made her realize that was his plan all along. To get them alone so he could tell her something in secret.

Stefan smirked then moved to where Bonnie was sitting. "I want to surprise her. We said that we'll renew our vows next month, but I pulled a few strings and it's going to happen this weekend. Damon and Emily got back from their honeymoon early without her knowing so they'll be there and I invited her parents and our friends, and now you guys but I just need a little help."

She nodded but before her son could say more, they heard the door open and shortly the three of them walked in. Stefan turned then stood to hug his father then moved to kiss his little girl asking if she had fun. She answered positively with a smile bringing one to his face. He let out a small breath running his hand down the side of her face using his thumb to wipe away the small swatch of dirt. Everyone around smiling watching the two who were in their own small world and shortly the family was was heading out but Stefan made plans to call later.

* * *

Bonnie smiled with her eyes closed resting her head on her folded arms as her husband rubbed her back straddling her. It was all a surprise, she guess as a make up for how he acted over his parents house and so far it was the best apology she's gotten yet. She wasn't sure if he was actually helping her back or not, but he was doing something.

Stefan leaned down to kiss the tattoo on her back running his finger across it causing her to squirm some.

He smiled. "You're too ticklish."

"I can't help it." She shrugged.

"…Mm, you're so sexy."

"You're not even looking at my face."

"I don't have to be to let you know how I feel." His hands ran up her back.

"Come over here and kiss me."

He smiled and moved to his side and rubbed their noses together before connecting their lips moving his hand in her hair sliding his tongue in her mouth. Her leg wrapped around his hip pulling him in closer.

"We should get matching tattoos." Bonnie said then kissed him again.

He moaned pulling away, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but we should." She says quickly then pulls him in again kissing him roughly.

Stefan brings an arm around her pulling his wife in closer and just as she is about to straddle him, Max hops on the bed walking between them. Stefan grunts then pulls away staring at the cat as he licks his wife's face. Bonnie smiled then sat up holding him in her hand petting him some before setting him down on the bed. They watched him hop off and walk down the hall. Bonnie chuckles.

"That cat knew what he was doing."

"What are you talking about, Stefan?"

"He has a crush on you, he was being a cock block.

She shook her head. "You do realize that he's a cat, right?" She asked slipping on her shirt.

"Whatever. I'm going to check on Aus."

She nodded and they kissed before he walked down the hall and his eyes almost flew out of their sockets as he stood in front of the threshold.

"Aussie, how did you get Samuel out of his crib?" He said walking over to them lifting his son from the floor checking for any scratches.

"I used my step stool. He asked me to take him out."

He sighed looking at her then bent his knees getting eye leveled. "Austyn, that's very dangerous, what if you dropped him? Next time ask mommy or me, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her head before standing straight and walking out and back into his room.

"Babe, you'll never guess what just happened."

"What?" Bonnie asked sitting up.

"Austyn took Sam out of his crib and took him in her room. I almost had a heart attack seeing him there."

"What? How did she do that?"

"She said she used her stepping stool… I guess we have to lower the bed some."

"Yeah," Bonnie let out a breath. "I can't stop thinking about what would happen if something went wrong."

"He's fine, I checked," Stefan said handing him over to her, "I talked to her too so hopefully she knows to not do that again."

Bonnie nodded then held her son close lying back some. Stefan joined her on the bed then kissed her lips then their son's head then wrapped an arm around them. He then sat up only seconds later thinking that he's hearing his baby girl cry so he walks back to her room and frowns seeing her wipe her eyes sitting on her bed.

"Aussie," he walked up to her and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I made you cry, baby, but you have to know that you can't do that, okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, thank you for apologizing."

He kissed her again then lifted her in his arms carrying her back to to their room. Bonnie frowns some then sat up once Stefan sat down and rubbed her back. She handed Samuel to him and took Austyn out of his arms holding her close.

"You're okay, Aus?"

She nodded then she kissed her head rubbing her arm. Bonnie realized that it has been a while since she's held her like this and smiled thinking back to the time when she used to hold her like this all the time. Bonnie closed her eyes resting her head on top of her daughter's only to open them moments later when Samuel started to whine and it wasn't over a diaper change.

"Switch?"

Bonnie nodded and watched Stefan tell Austyn to sit with him then she took Samuel turning her back to them.

"I wish you had boobs, dad. It's like a pillow."

Stefan and Bonnie laughed some bringing Austyn to smile. "Want to help me make dinner, Aus?"

"Okay."

"I think Sam and I are going to take a little nap."

Stefan nodded then kissed her and the two walked downstairs as Bonnie laid on her side closing her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with Stefan asleep beside her. She didn't even remember eating but by how her stomach growled, she realized that she slept through dinner. She wasn't sure why she was so tired, but right now all she wanted was something to eat.

Bonnie carefully moved out of Stefan's hold quietly walking downstairs heading straight for the refrigerator smiling even she saw a plate wrapped just for her.

[[]]

Elena walked alongside Stefan as they checked out the venue. She would've found this weird if this was happening a month ago, but like she told her friends, she's moved on to someone new and he makes her happy. She's even inviting him to the renewal.

"So that's the plan," Stefan says coming to a stop, "I just hope we can pull it off."

"I know we can." Elena offered a smile. "Bonnie is a pretty gullible person, so it shouldn't be all that hard luring her here." Stefan nodded in agreement. "This place is beautiful by the way."

"Yeah, I found it the day after Bonnie first visited me. I went to work but my head was everywhere so I just left and drove and somehow I ended up here." Elena smiled. "So how have you been?"

She lets out a breath, "I've been good. Teaching is really fun and I actually met someone."

"Dating one of your students, how scandalous." He widened his eyes playfully.

She chuckled. "No, I think first graders are a little too young for me, maybe if I was teaching second grade…" Stefan laughed some. "No, his name is Rick, he was running late picking up his son one day so I had to stay with him and when he got there he started apologizing saying how he's a single father and he got caught up at work and all this stuff. The next morning, he drops his son off and invited me to dinner, I wasn't sure at first but I ended up going and he turned out to be a really sweet person."

"That's great, Elena, I'm happy for you. Are you inviting him?"

"Thanks and yeah, I'm thinking about it."

"Cool, I'll set up an extra chair just in case."

She nods then shortly they're making their way back to his car.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the couch on Stefan's laptop looking up matching tattoos. She didn't want to get anything too cheesy and also too "blah", so she knew it was going to be a long process because she's picky.

She looked over at her son whose eyes were focused on the television. She turned on the Spanish channel and sat him down in his rocker hoping that someway or how he'll pick up the language. Bonnie knew that it wasn't the most orthodox way to teach your kid a foreign language, but for now it was the best she could do. She knew a little Spanish herself, thanks to her former guitarist, and would sometimes say the word or sentence first in Spanish then repeat it back in English to Samuel and sometimes Austyn although Austyn was a little harder to teach since she would always be wanting to do five things at once.

Bonnie jumped slightly as a thought rushed to her mind as she thought of her kids and quickly looked through his folder going straight to the letter 'M' to find the message that she recorded for Stefan just in case she didn't make it. She was going to delete as soon as she saw it, but she ended up double clicking it having the video pop up on the screen.

_Hey, Stefan. You're probably mad at me for doing this behind your back, but I'm your wife so, you know, I had no choice, it's in my nature._ *she offers a smile* _Now if you're not a big fat meanie to our son, then stop listening and know that I love you so much and I can't wait to see you again and just have you in my arms and never let go, but if you are—_

Bonnie paused the video there then lets out a breath exiting out the window and deleted the file. As soon as she does so, the knob is being twisted and soon her husband walks through the door and smiled over at her as he tossed the keys on the bowl. Bonnie stands and walk towards him and they meet in the middle. She circled her arms around his neck and stands on her toes connecting their lips and lets out a small moan feeling his arms come around her.

"I love you." Stefan tells her then kisses the side of her mouth.

"I love you too."

They kiss a couple more times before they break away and Stefan walks up to his son lifting him from the rocker and kisses his head. Bonnie smiles and watches as he repeats the word 'dada' into his ear bouncing him some. Little does he know but she's been doing the same thing but in her favor wanting his first word to be 'mama' so all she could do is hope.

Austyn came down shortly wiping her eyes and smiled a smile looking so much like her father when she met his eyes. Bonnie found it a bit creepy how closely she looked like him with her sleepy smile, but at the time all she could do was smile herself seeing them kiss and hug.

"How's daddy's baby girl?" He asked then kissed her temple.

"I just woke up."

"You took a nap?" She nodded. "Did you have a good dream?" She nodded again. "That's good. Give daddy a hug." She walked up to him squeezing him as tightly as she could bringing a smile to his face. "I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead then stood walking over to his wife giving her their their son so he could go upstairs and change. Austyn joins her mother and brother on the couch asking to hold him so Bonnie hands him over. She watches them for a while then goes to flip through the channels hoping that a good movie was on and smiled seeing one of her favorite movies but before she could click on it, Stefan steps in front of the television.

"Babe," he said gaining her attention to stop her from looking at him like he was crazy, "me, you and the kids, I want to take us out for the weekend."

"Out where?"

"I rented us this beautiful vacation house," he said walking up to them, "it's like the boardinghouse; great in size, beautiful kitchen, good amount of bedrooms. It comes with this private lake and also has a hot tub on the side of the house. I think we should get away, you know, just as a reward for getting through everything we've been through."

Bonnie was picturing this beautiful place in her mind and she felt like screaming asking them to leave now, but she knew that Stefan had to work and no matter how much she wanted him home and to be in his arms all day, she didn't want him to miss more work than needed be.

"It sounds amazing, I would love for us to go."

He smiled, "Great. This weekend, just us and the kids."

Bonnie smiled and nodded feeling like bursting into tears thinking about how she was blessed with the best husband out there. They kissed a few times before hugging. Stefan pulled away shortly to start getting ready to make dinner.

[[]]

Caroline and Elena smiled as Bonnie filled them in on her plans for the weekend. She was so excited to be going to the "vacation home" that they knew she would be pissed when Stefan would tell her that they could no longer go because his boss needed him for the weekend. They hated that they would have to deal with an angry Bonnie, but knew that she wouldn't be that way for long when she realizes that it was all one big setup.

Caroline thought it was so romantic that he wanted to surprise her with this, especially after everything and just knew that it would mark one of Bonnie's best days ever. She thought it was kind of strange that her friend is getting married twice before she even got engaged and would probably have five more kids before should could pop out one. If she was honest, like most people who knew them, she had her doubts and worries, but now she realizes that those emotions were all for nothing because their love is the strongest that she's ever witnessed.

If she was in Stefan's shoes, she probably would've given up hope if her husband hadn't shown his face and that's probably why she was pushing Elena to go our on a date with him. She would imagine herself to be sad and lonely so she figured that engaging in one-on-one adult company could possibly cure that. That and because she knew how in love her best friend was with the man and knew that she had this one shot that she needed to take because she knows Stefan and knows that if she turned him down this time, that'll be the last time he asks her out. Not because he didn't like her and find her attractive, but because he was fragile and heartbroken.

She looked over at her brunette friend wondering if those feelings had actually drifted. The guy that she described that she was dating sounded a lot like Stefan, handsome, single father (although Stefan is married), pretty green eyes, nice smile. She just couldn't wait to see him and make comparisons and if she noticed that he really did resemble Stefan and have similarities, she would have a nice long chat with her friend to try to find out a way for her to get over him because everyone knows that Stefan is a one woman man, and the only woman he wants and would always want starts with the letter 'B' and rhymes with 'Lonnie' and lets say that he wasn't a one woman man, she knew that Bonnie would have _a lot_ to say and do if anything like that ever happened, and she loves her friend, but Caroline would not be in the middle of that drama.

"I just hope these next four days go by fast." Bonnie concludes snapping Caroline out of her thoughts.

"Make sure to call us before you leave." Elena said.

Bonnie nodded but before anyone could say anything, Austyn came downstairs asking if she could play with her brother. The woman smiled and Bonnie stood excusing herself to see if he was still napping. As soon as she disappeared up the stairs, Elena scurried off into the kitchen looking in the far left cabinet for the small list of things that needed to be done where Stefan told her to find. Elena scanned it glad that everything written was easy to accomplish then folded the note placing it in her back pocket before hurrying back in the living room. She sat down just as Bonnie was making her way down the stairs with Samuel in her arms. They watched as she laid him down on the carpeted floor then Austyn sat on her legs beside him before Bonnie made her way back over to her friends.

"So where were we?"

"I think we reached the end of the conversation, but I have a new one to start." Caroline said gaining her friends interest. "So Tyler decided for our four year anniversary this summer, he asked me to backpack around Europe with him!"

"What?!" Elena and Bonnie said.

"I know! I have the slightest idea what "backpacking around Europe" means, but I don't care, it's flippin Europe!"

The friends cheered and squealed a little too loudly that Austyn had to cover her ears. "And here I go talking about a stupid vacation house when you had news like that? Man, I'm so happy for you… maybe he'll propose." She wiggled her eyebrows.

She chuckled. "I don't know about that, although that would be romantic, but even if he doesn't, I know it'll be the best time ever."

They all smiled then Max decided to join in on all the fun sitting on Bonnie's lap. She petted him some smiling when he started licking her.

"Isn't that Austyn's pet?"

"Yes…"

"He sure seems to like you."

Bonnie chuckled. "I think that's because when we first got him, Aus was a little scared so I had to hold him for a while before she got the courage to do so herself. We adopted him so he probably likes me because he feels like I rescued him, you know."

The girls nodded and shortly after that they had to say their goodbyes.

[[]]

Stefan laid on his side getting tatted for the second time in his life. If he was honest when Bonnie told him her idea of matching tattoos, he wasn't completely sure if she was serious about it or not, but when she surprised him as he was about to go on break telling him the tattoo idea, he knew she was serious and didn't have time to really think before she was dragging him to the tattoo shop a few blocks down.

Bonnie had gotten hers first and he had control himself from telling the artist to stop because he came pretty close multiple times to touching the side of her breast with the side of his hand but he let it be.

He looked up at his wife and noticed her eyes raking his shirtless torso and chest. He forced himself to look away when she bit the corner of her mouth or else he would've groaned causing something to grow. A minute later, his tattoo was finished and he got up walking over to the mirror lifting his arm smiling some seeing the Roman numerals that marked the date of their wedding. Bonnie stood beside him placing her hand on his abs before running it up his chest. He turned to her and bought an arm around her.

"What time is it?" He asked in her ear then kissed her there.

"We have twenty five minutes."

He smiled then quickly paid for the tattoos driving them someplace secluded.

* * *

IX • XIV • MMX

Bonnie smiled looking at her newest tattoo before she put on her shirt. It was simple but yet held so much meaning and love that it was perfect. She jumped a little feeling arms wrap around her then turned to see Stefan smiling some and he kissed her as she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was running late so I decided to take the day off."

"Babe, you can't keep taking off of work. I love you and I always want you around, but-"

He rolls his eyes then cuts her off by connecting their lips backing her up to the bed where Bonnie gives in and kisses him back. Stefan smiles and kisses her a little longer before breaking away.

"How do you feel about me staying now?"

She smirked. "I may have had a change of heart."

He chuckled then kissed her a few more times before pulling her off the bed leading her downstairs where the kids were. Bonnie smiled noting that the Spanish channel was turned on. At first, he thought that the idea was pretty stupid, but he figured he'd give it a shot. It may not work for Austyn, but Samuel still had a fair chance.

"Hi, mommy."

"Hi, Aus." She smiled walking over to her and hugged and kissed her. "I missed you this morning."

Usually when Bonnie would sleep in later than Austyn, she would make her way to her mother's bed and snuggle until she woke up. Today was one of those days when she woke up later than usual and figured that Austyn was just as tired as she was and was still asleep since she wasn't in her bed. Now she knows it's because Stefan cared for her and Samuel as she slept in.

"I was going to come but then dad made me breakfast."

Bonnie smiles then kisses her head about to make some toast not feeling all that hungry this morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonnie smiled after successfully packing. Tomorrow was the day that Stefan treats them to a beautiful weekend by the lake and personally, she couldn't wait. Every time she closed her eyes, she imagined Austyn screaming as she splashed into the water after letting go of the rope which was being held up by a branch on the tree. Samuel experiencing lake water for the first time as she lets his toes get a little wet and Stefan's shirtless state but then she frowned realizing that she couldn't go that far with him. Well, she could but she wouldn't—at least she would try to not to.

Rolling the suitcase to the side of the threshold, Bonnie walked out her room and into Austyn's smiling when she peeks in and hears her singing with her headphones on. She wonders how Stefan acted once he found out that his little girl could sing. Did he try to stop it? Did he worry that one day she'll up touring the world and leave him in the dust just like she did? Something tells her that he was supportive of it mainly because she's young and couldn't do anything with it quite yet.

Bonnie closed the door some then went to check on her other baby and smiled seeing his head pop up so she walked into his room and lifted him from the crib then kissed his head walking downstairs. She quickly found herself wishing that Stefan was here and that of all the days he took off, today would be the one so they could all relax before the big day tomorrow.

Bonnie picks up her cellphone to text her man telling him that she misses him then reaches for the remote turning on the Spanish channel.

[[]]

Emily smiled over at her husband who was busy on the computer doing she doesn't know what. She'd find herself just staring at this human being catching herself feeling so lucky to have a man like Damon as her husband. He was loyal and he loved her well which was what she's always looked for in a man and to top it off, he's quite funny. She can count on two hands the number of times he's made her cry from laughing so much.

"You're such a creep." Damon said still looking at the screen.

He's felt her stare for about ten minutes now and for all that time he's forced himself to not look her way or else he would be staring and all his focus would be lost. It's happened numerous times, his wife is simply too enchanting that if you look at her, you're bound to stare.

While they were on their honeymoon he had caught a few gents staring and some flirted but stopped their attack after she showed them her ring weather it was discreetly or just shoving the finger in their face. His arm would wrap around her waist pulling her in close to his side and if he felt a little daring his hand would travel a little more south and he was glad that she didn't mind it.

They decided that they would start to build their family immediately and were sure having a great time trying. They wanted a little boy whose name they already agreed on would be Chris, middle name James, nickname CJ, with the obvious last name of Salvatore. Emily told him that it was all Damon's responsibility if they had a son or not so the pressure was on. They would love it if they would have a daughter, but a son was more ideal as their first child.

"I am not." Emily smiled. "A girl can't gaze at her husband?"

It was Damon's turn to smile. "Let me be your husband forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

He turned to her halfway regretting it since he felt himself get sucked up into her deep brown eyes, tanned skin and dark hair which she recently cut so it stopped just an inch below her shoulders. It was wavy like she had just gotten back from a swim at sea and he sighed never seeing a sight so beautiful.

"You are," Damon had to think of a word worthy enough to describe the one who has his heart. "Daring."

Her left eyebrow grew taller than the right. "Daring?"

"Daring."

A small smile grew on her face and it stayed there as she turned getting up from the couch folding her hands behind her back. He was ready to follow after her until the house phone went off so he reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Damon heard his baby bro say. "Just calling to remind you guys about tomorrow."

"Right, right. One o'clock is it?"

"Yeah if everything goes right. Anyway I don't have much time, I'm getting called into a meeting but I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"That's the plan. Bye."

The brothers placed the phones into their receivers and got up from their seats. One heading into a meeting. The other heading to find his daring wife.

[[]]

Elena laughed just as Rick got finished telling the story of his most embarrassing moment and it wasn't a fake laugh either. She can honestly say that he is the funniest guy that she's ever dated and she loved that. She's told him that he should be a comedian but he tells her he's more funnier when he's not trying to be. Elena understood but still stood by her word.

"You know, I must admit that this whole dating thing is still somewhat new to me, but I'm glad that you're the one to get me back in the game." Rick told her then took a sip of his Coke.

Elena smiled. "I have to admit the same thing actually. For a while I've been caught up on someone that I couldn't have and then you came along."

He smiled then let out a breath shaking his head a few times. "Where do you see yourself ten years from now?"

"I really don't like looking that far into the future. It could be depressing if things don't turn out the way I have imagined or wanted to. I try not to imagine or want something so very distant."

"But lets just say," Rick challenged, "that what you tell me right now will become a reality. Then what would you say?"

She lets out a breath in thought. "I would liked to be married or at least engaged. Probably teaching older kids since it'll be easier."

"How so?"

"Well as a lower grade teacher, you're responsible for teaching all subjects. Granted it's the simple stuff so it's not hard at all, but with the upper class students, you're only responsible for a subject."

"And what subject would you teach?"

"I've always been into History mainly because it's easy for me to memorize and it has been one of my best subjects throughout school. So either that or English. It's pretty simple but yet complex."

The right end of his mouth lifted in a half-smile and Elena wasn't quite sure what for.

"I find you very interesting."

"Interesting?"

"In a good way of course," he quickly said seeing the look on her face. "Something about you just screams for me to keep asking you things because I just never know what's going to come out of that beautiful mouth of yours."

A smile teased her lips and her cheeks warmed looking away for a brief moment. Rick smiled and snaked his eyes over her youthful round face and the sudden urge to kiss her overcame him. He told himself to wait until the date was over, but he felt his legs move and his body walk over to her. Elena's eyes grew a little wide as he sat right beside her and looked into his gorgeous green eyes moments before closing her eyes briefly when his hand reached up moving her chocolate locks behind her ear. She swore her heart stopped beating for a second.

"I think I might just love you." He whispered.

Elena didn't say anything back, only closed her eyes once their lips met. Her stomach turned in the best way possible and she thought that she might just be in love with him.

[[]]

Caroline pulled back the curtain to reveal yet another dress to her boyfriend Tyler. It was the fourth one she tried on and even though Tyler had voiced his like and approval, Caroline felt like none of them were the one. She hates that she's waited this long to find a dress for her friends surprise vow renewal, but there was so much planning to be done that it slipped her mind.

Tyler put on a smile seeing his long-time girlfriend in another dress. It was green the brighter one of the dresses she has tried on making her skin seem like it was glowing. It wasn't too long or too short in his opinion. She looked nice.

"So what do you think?"

"Honestly, I love it. You look very beautiful in it. I say this is the one."

Caroline stared in his eyes then smiled knowing that he wasn't just saying that so they could leave but he actually meant it. She let out a breath then walked over to him sitting on his lap crossing her legs at the ankles as she brought her arms around his neck. Tyler let out a breath himself bringing an arm around her.

"What's on your mind?" He asked after kissing her bare shoulder.

"A lot."

"Like?"

"Everything at once." Caroline told him looking down at her feet. "Everything just swirling around like always."

"Don't stress yourself. You'll get wrinkles."

They both lightly laughed and in that brief moment it was like her mind cleared.

"Shut up." A full minute passed then she sat up. "What do you think our future would be like?"

"Well, we'll be married—hopefully," Caroline smiled some. "I would say about four kids. Enough to have a nice sized family and enough to not drive us too insane. Maybe an animal and definitely a new house."

"That sounds nice." Tyler hummed his agreement. "I wonder if I'd ask you this question a year from now if your answer would be the same. Like would you want six instead of four kids or two instead of four… Would you still see yourself marrying me."

"Listen, I may change my mind about some things but wanting to marry will not be one of those things. I love you and honestly if it was up to me, we would be engaged but I know that you want to wait until you're older and I accept that. You are the only woman I truly love that isn't my mother," she chuckled, "and that will never change. I'll always choose you."

She smiled stopping a tear from escaping her eye then leaned in to kiss him. Every time their lips would meet felt like it was their first. The sparks went off, the butterflies flapped their wings, angelic music played in the background. What they shared was a deep rooted love and connection that very few shared especially at this age. They forgot where they were for a moment but luckily they snapped out of it before things got awkward for the others around.

[[]]

Stefan entered his house hearing laughter and it automatically bought a smile to his face. His baby girl making the most precious of sounds and quickly he climbed the stairs and headed straight for his room smiling even wider seeing his family on the bed. Austyn was watching the television but as soon as she spotted him, her eyes lit up like the stars and ran over to him. Stefan grunted picking her up in his arms then held her close and tight with his eyes closed.

"I love you, daddy."

He let out a breath. "I love you too, baby bear."

Austyn pulled away to kiss her father's lips and Stefan smiled kissing her forehead walking over to the bed where she just was. Bonnie smiled at them feeling her heart warm and soon her eyes locked with her husband's and an enormous amount of love filled them. Stefan got on the bed sitting Austyn close to his side before leaning over connecting their lips in a quick makeout. He groaned slightly pulling away then kissed her once more. Bonnie smiled then softly opened her eyes meeting his.

"I missed you too. Sorry I couldn't respond earlier, I was swamped with stuff to do." Stefan explained.

"It's okay. As long as you saw it that's all I really cared for."

He nodded then kissed her again. "I see you're already packed."

He was still close to her face ready to kiss her at any second. Something about her lips were addictive and it's been this way since he could remember. Their first official kiss was in the eighth grade. In the years prior they've exchanged one kiss and that was only because they were dared to. It was in front of practically their whole second grade class and since they were both under so much pressure their lips met once for not even half a second. They were more of a holding hands couple than kissing couple and they were okay with that for a while until the end of their eight grade year came.

High school was just a few short months away and they figured that they start acting a little more like high schoolers and kiss. It was in Stefan's backyard in his old treehouse where they sat across from each other. It was frightening to think about so for a moment he stopped thinking then met their lips. He felt himself transform into a changed man. Bonnie pulled away with her eyes wide still feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

"Your lips are great to kiss." He tells her not fully knowing what he's talking about.

Bonnie smiles placing her fingertips on her lips wondering what was so special about them but didn't question him on it. She stood on her knees leaning in to kiss him again and this time, Stefan touches her. His arms wrap around her body pulling her close. A moan happens to escape her as they pepper kisses keeping their lips together a little longer each time.

Stefan's on his back now his arms are tightly holding her close and the hardness in his pants is almost unbearable which was why a groan escapes him. Once they were used to this, Stefan opened his mouth a little wider using his tongue this time. As their tongues touched, his hand slid down grabbing her backside in his hand squeezing.

They break away immediately hearing Damon make his way up the ladder. They weren't sure what to do so Stefan started saying something random as his older brother's head peeped in the wooden house.

"Mom says dinners ready. Bonnie?" He wasn't aware that she was over. He just assumed Stefan went back to being a dork sitting in here alone but now he starts to wonder what they were doing.

"Dinner? I have to go." Bonnie says gathering her stuff unaware of how late it's gotten.

Stefan frowned not wanting her to go especially after the magic they both just experienced. When Bonnie's done gathering her stuff she's tempted to kiss her boyfriend but thinks better of it. Instead she confesses her love and says goodbye to Damon as her feet reached the grass and jogged off the property.

Bonnie smiles now then creates a little friction with their noses rubbing them together. "I can't wait for this weekend."

He smiles. "Me either." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They shared a few more kisses before popping the bubble that they were in and got back to watching their kids. Stefan still turned to her every now and then especially when she would smile whenever something funny was said on the program that they were watching. He caught himself staring at her finger which occupied the ring that he gave her five years ago. He hoped that she liked the new one that he got her but he stopped his worry knowing that she would honestly love anything that he got her.

Hours later they were all downstairs helping with dinner. Austyn set the table following her mother's rule to take one item at a time so she wouldn't drop anything. Stefan and Bonnie let out a breath of relief when nothing was dropped. After a nice family meal they put the kids to sleep and though Stefan was tired he waited until Bonnie went into a deep sleep to slide the ring off her finger and place it in his pocket before getting some sleep himself.

[[]]

She was trying her best to not get angry and was surprising herself that she's actually succeeding. She woke up to Stefan pulling on his suit jacket and questioned him where he was going. He told her that he got called into work since he had missed a few days and had to get caught up on a plan. He apologized and told her they had to cancel their weekend at the lake. Bonnie was furious since she's told him to stop skipping work but he never listened and now because of him they couldn't have their weekend of peace which she was so excited about.

Bonnie let out a grunt then ran her fingers through her hair and that's when she realized that her ring was missing. Her anger turned into panic and she started lifting the sheets trying to find the ring.

"What are you looking for?" Stefan asked her stepping out of the bathroom causing her to abruptly stop her search.

"Uh, nothing. I just thought I lost my earring but," she reached her hand up touching her ear, "I didn't."

Stefan narrowed his eyes stopping his laugh then walked up to her sitting on the bed. He took her hands in his and Bonnie quickly pulled them away scared that she'll feel that her ring is missing.

Stefan frowned. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm taking the kids over my parents house so you could still try to relax a little, right?"

She nodded then shrugged. Stefan let out a breath then they kissed again then once she heard the front door close, she hopped out of bed flipping over the sheets then realized that that was probably a bad idea since now it could've flew anywhere in the room. Bonnie grabbed the phone off the nightstand calling Elena telling her that she needed her and she told her that she'll be over there soon with Caroline.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

They spent an hour searching for the ring (that Stefan failed to tell them that he was going to take) before they started to give up. Caroline and Elena figured that Stefan was going to give Bonnie a new one anyway so it wasn't a top priority. The next phase in this plan was to get Bonnie upset again. They figured that they didn't have to do this but the missing ring threw them off balance. They questioned her on why she wasn't having fun at the lake right now and that's all it took to tip her over. They voiced their disapproval to tip her over a little more until they got her where they wanted.

"You know what we should do?" Caroline asked standing walking over to the closet.

"What?"

"We should go out. We should get all fancy and go out and stay out all night. We should go have some fun and when Stefan calls you'll be having too much fun you won't even want to pick it up."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Bonnie asked standing.

"I know of a place," Elena said joining her friends, "you guys are going to love it."

"So we have the plan now all we need is the outfit. And I think you should wear… this!" Caroline pulled out the white dress.

"But I'm going to wear that for Stefan and I's vow renewal."

"Stefan who? Come on, Bon, live a little! No one said you have to wear it for that occasion _only_."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Caroline and Elena exchanged looks and when she lets out a sigh, they return their eyes back to her.

"Okay. Fine, I'll wear it."

They smiled as she took the dress and walked into the bathroom. Elena pulled out her phone texting Stefan that everything was falling right into place.

"Holy wow." Caroline spoke as her friend stepped out of the bathroom.

"Bon, you look amazing."

"Guys stop I feel like I'm about to cry. It's like my wedding all over again."

They smiled then got started on her hair and makeup. They couldn't wait to see the reaction on Stefan's face when he saw her but one thing was for sure, it would not be a dry eye in the room.

Once everything was finished with Bonnie, Elena drove them to her house then to Caroline's so they too could get ready.

"I'm texting some others to meet us there too." Elena said as she was stopped at a light.

It was to explain the cars that would be parked around the area.

"Where are we-"

"Oh, Lena turn it up. This is my song!" Caroline said saving Elena from giving an explanation.

The whole car started filling up with the girls singing. It took roughly an hour to get there and Caroline texted Stefan telling him that they had arrived. Bonnie stepped out the car a little confused since it only seemed like it was a large field. She couldn't really tell if it was or not because the hedges stretched close to six feet tall.

"Come on, the entrance is this way." Elena said leading with Caroline not far behind.

Bonnie saw them walk between two hedges and wondered why they weren't waiting for her but that question was knocked out when she spotted—

"Damon?" He only smirked. "What are you doing here? I thought you-" she stopped her sentence suddenly hearing the sounds of violins. "What's going on?"

"Here, hold these." He handed her a bouquet of flowers and wrapped his arm around hers.

Bonnie looked over at him strangely as they started walking and the music started to get clearer and clearer.

"Surprise," he told her as they walked through the entrance.

Bonnie's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide causing everyone to cheer. Tears filled her eyes seeing Stefan standing at the end of the aisle dressed in a suit looking good as ever. She suddenly knew what was going on, Stefan had surprised her with their vow renewal. They started walking down the aisle when all she wanted to do was run and jump in his arms.

"You look pretty, mommy." Austyn said causing most to laugh.

"Thanks, Aus."

Seconds later her hands were in Stefan's and she saw that tears lined his eyes too. The wind was blowing slightly so he moved the few strands of hair behind her ear stopping himself from kissing her. The pastor went on to talk saying his usual script. Stefan reached to wipe the tear that escaped her eye before speaking his vows.

"Bonnie Salvatore," they smiled, "I loved you so much before you even thought about becoming a Salvatore. I bet you're wondering how this happened and the truth is, I couldn't have gotten this done if it wasn't for everyone here. I had to lie to you a few times, but it was worth it, I hope." Bonnie nodded bringing a smile to his face and hold her hand tighter. "For the first couple of years of our marriage and even before we were married, I've always found myself taking our relationship for granted. In my mind I thought that our relationship was perfect and that nothing would break us but then life happened. We grew and we changed and we wanted certain things and suddenly I found myself regretting taking advantage of us. You thanked me once for giving you a second chance but I feel like I have to thank you because now I appreciate things a lot more. No matter his small it may be, I'm thanking God for it because I know how it feels to be without. So I'm going to say this again. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you much, I'm _madly_ in love with you and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Stefan Salvatore," Bonnie spoke after a few moments bringing smiles to their faces. She had tears still rolling down her face but kept on. "You are the greatest man that I know. You're the most loving, forgiving and kindest man that I know. Sometimes I just wonder how blessed I am to have such a person like you in my life. Thank you for being in my life, thank you for being there for me when I need you, you honestly never fail to be there for me and you have no idea how much that means to me. You're my security, all I need is to be is in your arms and I know that whatever storm is going on outside, I'll be safe because I'm with you, I'll get through it because I'm with you.

I remember the day you asked me to marry you, we were in the treehouse in your backyard where we shared our first kiss and I remember you just looking me in the eyes and then popping the question. I answered immediately and for a moment nothing, not anyone or anything mattered because I knew we were going to be together forever. Like you said, life happens and we learn, we love and we change and grow but the one thing that has reminded the same throughout it all was that I never, not even for a second, stopped loving you. You're the love of my life, Stefan, and I can't wait to grow old with you and spend the rest of my days with you."

They shared a smiled then Stefan turned to Damon getting the ring box from him. "You didn't lose your ring," Stefan told her. "I took it while you were asleep last night so that I could give you this one."

Bonnie looked down as he opened the box and her mouth dropped seeing the ring sparkle under the sun. A split shank halo round cut diamond ring in yellow gold was slid down her finger after he placed the original ring he gave her back on her finger. Bonnie loved that he bought a ring that matched the old one because even though it wasn't much, it still meant a lot to her. She smiled down at her finger then up at him. She hated that she didn't have the chance to get him a new ring like she had planned to if this wasn't made a surprise.

Once they were given permission, their lips met and cheers were let out by the crowd. Bonnie squealed as Stefan swept her feet off the ground carrying her in his arms. She threw her bouquet at Caroline then winked as her husband walked her down the aisle.

[[]]

Stefan rocked in and out slowly kissing his girl holding her in his arms. In his mind he figured that they weren't going to be able to have such an intimate moment like this, but his parents offered to take the children for the rest of the day. The couple pretended to consider it but ultimately their minds were already made.

His hips move a little faster feeling himself about to come undone. Their juices mix and shortly he rolls beside her taking deep breaths to steady his heart. Stefan looks over at his wife and a smile grows to his face when their eyes meet and leans in to kiss her mouth. Bonnie moves in closer to his body turning on her side.

"I was so mad at you earlier." She confesses then kisses his chest a few times running her hand up his abs.

"Why?"

"You canceled our weekend which I now know was fake. I was looking forward to that."

He didn't mean to laugh but he did. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't think you'll be all that excited."

"Well I was you jerk."

Stefan chuckles then reaches down grabbing her hand bringing it up to his lips. "Do you like your ring?"

"I love it. Thank you." She kissed him. "I love it even more that it matches the old one."

"Yeah," Stefan runs his hand down her hair, "I figured you would still want to still keep it."

"You're so thoughtful." She growled. "Everything was perfect." She purred this time in his ear then meets their lips. Their kisses grew longer and deeper and just as she's about to climb on his lap, he breaks away. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just… your dad—"

"Don't. I asked him to be there if he wanted to work on our relationship, he told me that he would be there but I guess he had a change of heart. I'm just glad that I didn't get my hopes up."

"If only he knew how great you are, he would've been there." He says as his hand was on the side of her face looking into her eyes.

"People don't really change. We are who we are and I'm just glad that now I learned my lesson. So now instead of focusing and putting all my energy on him, I can focus on those who actually matter." Stefan nods then kisses her before pulling her close. "And plus since I'm married to you, your dad is my dad so I think I have a pretty cool pops."

He chuckled. "Wait, isn't that a little weird though. We "share" the same parents so it's like we're brother and sister."

"_Step_ brother and sister which is completely fine since we met before our parents merged."

"Ah, good point, babe."

"I'm a woman, it's only natural."

He shook his head looking at the ceiling but could stop his chuckle. Stefan looks back over at her and her eyes are now shut with a slight smile on her face. "I love you so much. You're so beautiful, I could look at you all day."

Her smile grew. "Thanks, baby. I love you so much too."

"Twenty four hours."

Bonnie opened her eyes then narrowed them. "What?"

"24 hours." He said like it was obvious. "That's how long you have to pack because by this time tomorrow you, me, and the kids, we'll all be on a plane."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide and she stuttered some before what she was trying to say same out. "Where are we going?"

"Well it's mainly for Aussie's birthday, but since you've never been, you un-humane civilian, we, my love, are going to California."

She gasped. "Are we going to Disney World?" Stefan nodded and she gasped again. "Are we going to stay at one of the resorts too?" He nodded again causing Bonnie to squeal and dive in his arms.

Stefan laughed and held her close as she thanked him repeatedly. If she was acting like this, he could wait to tell their daughter. Bonnie broke away and started kissing him. He smiled and kissed her back wrapping his arm around her pulling her on top of him.

[[]]

As Bonnie was at home packing for them, Stefan went over to his parents to pick up the kids. He still wasn't ready to let them spend the night over anyone else's house when he isn't present and was glad that Bonnie wanted them home too.

His parents were surprised by their decision but he told him about their vacation and figured that it would be easier on time if he just got them now. It wasn't a complete lie, but all in all he just wanted his babies back.

He laughed seeing Austyn still in the dress she wore at the renewal and that's when he knew she was going to be one of those girly-girls. She jumps in his arms and moves her hands to the sides of his face squishing his cheeks then kissed him. Stefan and his mother smiles and his arms wrap tightly around her kissing her cheek.

"You're daddy's sweet girl, huh. I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

Mrs. Salvatore lets out a breath loving their relationship. Nothing felt better than knowing that her son was a great father. Just by how Austyn talks about him and actually seeing some of it herself has her heart warm. Her husband shortly came down with Samuel in his arm and smiled seeing his son. They exchanged a hug and Stefan kissed his son's head.

After a bit of conversation, Stefan was on his way out of his old home. He and Bonnie had decided to wait to tell Austyn about Disney World until tomorrow because they knew that if they told her today, she would want to leave right now.

As they walked through the door, the heavenly smell of pizza filled their nostrils and Stefan and Austyn practically drooled. They could tell that it was homemade and not from your average pizza place which made it all the more better.

Austyn ran into the kitchen and although Stefan wanted to be right behind her, he headed upstairs to put their things away.

"You want to see your mommy?" Stefan asked his son as he started to whine. "Being with daddy isn't enough, baby boy? Or maybe you're just hungry. Are you hungry, Sammy?" He smiled when he made a noise. "You smelt that pizza too, huh?" Stefan kissed his head then lips taking him downstairs to join in with his girls.

Austyn was setting the table so he sat his son in his high chair then walked up to Bonnie hugging her from behind. She smiled then leaned her neck over to the side as he kissed her there.

"My girl cooking for me? Mm. You're so. Sexy." He kissed her neck again then turned her head so their lips could meet.

Bonnie started to think that maybe they got the kids a little too soon because all she wanted to do in this moment was push him down and f—

"Mommy," Austyn said breaking her parents quickly apart, "can we eat now?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Sure,"

She moved to the table when Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Tonight." He promises in her ear then leaves her standing there as he makes his way to the table.

Bonnie bites down on her lip but shortly joins her family.

* * *

Damon kissed his wife smiling at how happy he feels. He's been smiling a lot more lately, ever since he got married to Emily, he's felt the happiest he's been in a while.

The married life was great, if he was honest, he didn't think that switching from boyfriend to husband would feel all that different but it did. Being a husband required you to give 110% of all you got instead of 100. Being a husband required you to take care of you wife first, there wasn't anymore selfish decisions. You had to talk through things together and agree on things together. No more going to bed angry, learning how to admit that you're wrong even at the times you're right. They've been married a short time but he still had to practice some things on the list.

"We definitely made a baby."

Emily smiled, "You think so?"

Damon nodded and kissed her cheek then lips. "Yep. And it's a boy, I can feel it."

"I hope so."

They kissed again and Damon pulled her body into his. "How does it feel to be a Mrs. Salvatore?"

"It's the best feeling ever. I'm a lucky girl."

"My brother," Damon started before he fell asleep, "is taking Bonnie and the kids to Disney World for their, I guess, honeymoon and also for Austyn's birthday and he wanted us to meet him there next week for it."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

Damon nodded then kissed her feeling the pull of sleep.

[[]]

Stefan smiled widely as Austyn jumped up and down after they told her the news. She gave both her parents big hugs and kisses thanking them then started celebrating. Of course she wanted to leave right this second, but their flight wasn't until another couple of hours.

"You hear that, buddy, we're going to Disney World." Stefan told his son. "You have no idea what that is, but I'm sure you'll have a little fun, right?"

He smiled when he started cooing and kissed his small nose. Bonne joined them on the couch had wrapped her arm around him kissing his cheek.

"I'm so happy."

Stefan smiled and turned his head to kiss her. "You're happy, I'm happy."

They kissed again then the doorbell rung. Bonnie went to answer it opening it to see Damon and Emily. She hugged them both and invited them inside. They were stopping by to see them off before they left. Emily helped Bonnie with some last minute packing as the boys and kids stayed downstairs. Damon took this time to tell his brother that they were trying for a son. Stefan smiled and told him that he'll be praying for them. He was glad that his brother and Emily had worked things out and more importantly that they found out that she could have kids in the first place.

An hour later, they were off to the airport. Austyn couldn't keep in her excitement and Stefan smiled at Bonnie knowing how hard she was keeping in her excitement. He rubbed her back smiling at her causing her to roll her and bad him to chuckle. They shared a kiss once they were seated and soon they were off.


	18. Chapter 18

**15 years later**

Bonnie smiled watching Stefan grilling their hot dogs and burgers. Whenever he would step in front of the grill, she always found it sexy because he looked so masculine. She turned feeling arms on her shoulders and smiled facing Austyn. She was going to introduce her boyfriend to the family today and Bonnie couldn't wait. This would be her first boyfriend and she was both nervous and excited. They both were. They turned hearing Damon announce that he's arrived and Austyn's mouth dropped. She had no idea that he was coming or Emily and their kids for that matter. She looked over at her dad who was now accompanied by her brother, Samuel who both smiled at her and right then she knew that they were going to give Derek a hard time. They were going to triple team him. She was starting to think inviting him over was a bad idea.

"Uncle Damon," she hugged him, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, your father told me that he was cooking out so I just decided to join in."

She put on a fake smile then hugged her aunt and cousins. Bonnie held in her laugh as best she could seeing the look on her daughter's face. She shook her head at Stefan who acted as if he was completely innocent by shrugging. After talking it over with her daughter, Bonnie decided to call in some lady reinforcements i.e. Caroline and Elena. They've grown very close to Austyn and she was sure that they would provide some womanly support and since they lived close, they were there in five minutes. Just in time.

The doorbell was heard from outside and Austyn quickly went to answer it before her father beat her to the punch. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited patiently for them to make their way outside. Stefan, Samuel, and Damon folded their arms under their chest as they stepped out and narrowed their eyes.

The girls had to stop themselves from fanning themselves. He was H-O-T hot. Dark chocolate hair that was pushed back out of his face, nice stubble. Strong jawline, thick eyebrows, nice lips, and from what they could tell nice eyes. He stood roughly 5'8 comparing to Austyn's 5'6 stature.

"Everyone, this is Derek. Derek this is my mom," she pointed, "dad, Uncle Damon, my brother Sam, and my aunts Emily, Elena and Caroline. Those are my cousins Chris, Jake, Mason and Thalia."

"Hey everyone."

The girls lifted eyebrows at his deep voice and were the only ones to return his greeting.

Stefan looked down noticing that his baby girl and that kid were holding hands then returned his eyes back to his. He cleared his throat then walked up to them and everyone except Damon and Samuel were on their toes.

"Baby, why don't you help the girls set the table while I talk to your friend here." He talked to his daughter and before she left kissed her head looking straight at Derek marking his territory.

Austyn let out a breath and they watched her walk away and Damon and Sam walk up to them. Derek swallowed hard watching the three finding it a little off that they all had slight smiles on their faces.

"So. Derek. How did you meet my daughter?"

"At work, we had the same break time and we just started talking and we just bonded."

Stefan liked the fact that he had a job. The last thing he wanted was for his smart, beautiful, talented, loving daughter to date a man that couldn't pay the check at the end of dates.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Close to three months now."

Stefan narrowed his eyes looking him up and down. They stood the same height which was something he didn't particularly like but at least he wasn't taller than he.

"How old are you?" Damon wanted to know.

"Twenty two."

"What are you intentions with my daughter?"

"I obviously can't predict the future, but Austyn is a great girl, she's so loving and kind and I do see myself marrying her in the future. I love her."

The three questioners exchanged a look speaking with their eyes. Derek wondered what was going on but stopped his worrying when his girlfriend's father out reached his hand. He quickly shook it feeling a sense of relief because he thinks he just got the father's approval. He looks over at Austyn and she smiles bringing one to his face as well. Stefan looks over seeing the two and he knows exactly how that feels, because he does the same with Bonnie.

"Food is ready!" Bonnie announced smiling.

The boys joined the girls and Stefan made sure to sit next to his little girl. Bonnie smiled and sat next her husband giving him a kiss before asking him to be nice. He promised her that he would then after grabbed Austyn's hand interweaving their fingers. She looked over at her dad smiling feeling annoyed and like a daddy's little girl at the same time. She couldn't bring herself to be mad although she now had to eat with her left hand.

Naturally, Caroline got the conversation started and from there everything boomed. They got to know more about Derek and even Austyn learned things about him that she didn't know previously. Him and her dad seemed to really get along but his hand never let go of hers.

When everyone was finished eating, the boys decided to clean off the table since the girls were the ones who set it.

"I think you hit the jackpot, babe." Bonnie said moving into the seat next to her daughter.

"Yeah. Dad seems to like him," she said looking over at them before back over at her mother. "What do you think?"

"I think so too, but I don't care about your dad, I want to know how he makes you feel." She and the rest of the girls at the table wanted to know as well.

Austyn smiles and lets out a breath. "I mean I can't really describe it since he's the first person who I have really connected with but I feel like what we have is great. He makes me happy, he makes me laugh, he makes me show show my emotions. I can go to him for things that I would usually keep locked inside. He's my best friend."

The girls smiled. "That's great, Austyn. He sounds like a great kid and he doesn't look half bad either."

The daughter chuckled. "Yeah, that is a perk."

"He looks almost like..."

"What?" Austyn narrowed her eyes when her mother stopped her sentence.

"I was just going to say that Derek and your father kind of...share… some things."

She turned glad that the two were side by side. Austyn switched her eyes from face to face and the more she did it, the more she saw. "No," she frowned.

Bonnie chuckled. "I hear it's pretty common. Haven't you heard that saying that girls date their fathers?"

"I guess but I never thought I'd be part of it."

Bonnie only shrugged then turned her attention to her friends. Austyn let out a breath looking between the two. Their hair were different shades, but their features were similar. Their jawline, eyebrows, both were well built and practically the same skin tone and height. She sighed again but put on a smile when her father looked her way and decided to walk over to her and she met him in the middle.

"I'm glad to inform you," he said once he was close enough, "that Derek seems like a nice young man. You did well, babe."

She chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

He smiled then kissed the top of her head. "I won't keep you, but just know that I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Don't be afraid to tell me or your mother anything. Anything because we will be there for you okay, Aussie?"

She smiled with tears filling her eyes, "Okay."

"I love you, baby bear."

"I love you too."

Stefan pulled her in for a hug holding her tight once she snuggled against him.

[[]]

After the cookout was over, Stefan went to go pick up the rest of their kids from over his parents house. If he'd known that Damon would've bought his kids along then he probably wouldn't have dropped them off, but they didn't want too many kids running around while he's keeping a close eye on Derek so it all worked out for the best.

Bonnie smiled when five heads walked in before their father. She stood and hugged her oldest of the five, Sean, her other boy, Adam, her second oldest girl, Hazel, her youngest daughter, Avery and lastly her little man, Stefan Junior. They weren't planning to have any more kids after Avery, but little Stef came to them as a blessing and Bonnie tried not to pick favorites but she would find herself helping little Stef out just a_ little_ more. He was only eight so the others didn't mind it.

"You guys have fun over grandmas and grandpas house?"

"Kind of." Their third oldest, Sean said.

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm sure you had more fun over there than we did here."

"I guess."

She chuckled again then Stefan stood beside him.

"Come on, son, lets go smoke a cigar."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as they walked out and shortly the rest scattered but little Stef stayed behind. So… she may have made him a mama's boy, but so what.

He raised his arms and she smiled bending down some to lift him in her arms. She kissed his cheek and walked him to the back door to see what Stefan and Sean were actually doing. She narrowed her eyes just seeing them in a conversation with Stefan doing all the talking.

"What do you think they're talking about, hon?"

"I don't know, mama."

Bonnie opened the glass door and the sliding sound of it was enough to capture their attention and break apart.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Just some man stuff."

She raised an eyebrow, "Man stuff? He's fourteen."

"What are you trying to say?" Sean questioned.

"Never mind. I'm on to you two." She says then walked away.

Stefan talked with him for a little longer before going inside looking for his wife who was in the kitchen fixing their little man a snack. They were attached to the hip, Stefan noticed and it was hard for him to have some alone time with his wife since when they would least expect it, he'd join them in their bed and Bonnie would be fully welcoming of him. He loved the little guy too, but even with Austyn she would rarely sleep in his bed.

"Why don't you go finish up your homework and call me if you need any help, alright?"

He nodded then walked off greeting his dad as he passed him then headed straight upstairs. Stefan watched him then walked in the kitchen smiling since he has her alone then pressed his front against her back and kissed her neck.

"You in this dress, _mm_." It was fire engine red that exposed a little back. "I want to tear it off of you."

She smiled. "What's stopping you?"

He groaned, "Baby, don't tempt me."

He turned her in his arms and connected their lips squeezing her ass in his hands before running them up her back messing with the tie around her neck.

"You guys are gross." Hazel said walking in. She was just going to turn away and walk back upstairs to her room like she's done plenty of times before but she was in need of a snack.

"Shouldn't you be glad that your parents love each other?" Her father questioned then kissed her mother again.

"Trust me, I'm glad but I do kind of wish that you guys be in love behind closed doors."

"Since when did you get an attitude missy?"

"Since I have a boyfriend. Dad said that I need to be mature before I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stefan stopped her. "You have a b-boyfriend? Baby girl you're only twelve years old."

"But you and mom-"

"Now I wish we told you guys that we were twenty when we first met." Stefan said under his breath.

"Don't worry, dad, I'm mature, remember when you said I have to be mature?"

"But I thought… I," he sighed.

They watched her walk up to the bowl and grab an apple before heading back upstairs.

"Why couldn't they all just take a tip from Austyn and wait until they're nineteen?"

"Sorry," Bonnie rubbed his back.

"They're growing up too fast. We need another."

Her eyes bulged. "What?"

"Another, we need another baby."

"But Junior is still a baby."

"He's eight, Bonnie. He's going to school and reading and writing and I'm sure it won't be long until he finds another lady to love. He looks like me and girls simply can't resist the Salvatore gene."

She would've laughed if it wasn't true. Her little man was becoming not so little anymore. Time goes by too fast. She made up her mind. They needed another.

"Okay, fine. Just one more."

"Deal."

Stefan took her hand leading her upstairs then turned on the shower.

(Little did they know that instead of a single, they'd get double.)

* * *

Stefan kissed his baby girl, Avery's cheek as she played with her dolls. Three years from now, she'll be a teenager and he wasn't looking forward to it. He wanted his kids to learn and grow and explore and do things that make them happy but at the same time he doesn't want them to leave the nest. Austyn is already one foot out the door and when the day comes that she decides to leave it'll break his heart, but he'll let her go.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl?" He kissed her cheek again.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." He watched her pour the pretend tea into one of her pink tea cups and hand it to him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

He pretended to drink. "Hey, Ave,"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to live with daddy forever? It'll be so much fun, we'll play tea party and dress up all the time. Daddy'll take you out to eat whenever you want. What do you say?"

"Okay!"

"Yeah?" She nodded excitingly. "Perfect! Give daddy a kiss to seal the deal."

She met their lips and smiled when he started kissing her cheek repeatedly then tickled her. His smile grew wide hearing her laugh wanting it to never fade.

[[]]

Bonnie yawned as she buttoned her night shirt and crawled into bed. Stefan chuckled and kissed her wrapping her in his arms.

"Pregnant already?"

She smiled. "Don't think so, just tired. Little Stef had me running around all day. Oh, and Samuel is starting to rebel. I had to ask him to take Hazel to the park a million times, I was about ready to hit him."

He chuckled. "I'll talk to him."

"Thanks," Bonnie yawned again.

"Oh, and Avery is living with us forever."

She chuckled, "What?"

"Yeah. I asked her, she agreed, and we kissed on it so it has to be."

Bonnie just shook her head. "Whatever you say."

Stefan kissed her head and pulled her in closer to his body praying. Afterwards he confessed his love to her and closed his eyes sleeping for the rest of the night.

[[]]

Stefan walked down the sidewalk with his two youngest kids. Avery was in his arm while Junior was holding his hand. It took a little convincing to get the little man to come with him but it all worked out in the end when he promised to give him a new toy. He noticed that Junior's motto was that 'if mama ain't goin, I ain't goin,' and Stefan wanted to break him out of that habit. Bonnie coddles him to death and he didn't want his son to be too dependent on his mama.

"Alright guys," Stefan said as he put Avery down and kneeled in front of them, "mommy's birthday is in a week and we want to give her the best present ever so can you both help me pick out something?" They both nodded. "Great! Now lets start looking."

He stood up and like ducklings, the mini Salvatores followed behind their father in the jewelry store looking left and right.

"What about this, papa?" Junior pointed.

Stefan turned and smiled. "That's—"

"His name isn't 'papa', it's 'dad'."

"But that's what I call him."

"Well you should stop because it's wrong."

"Hey, Ave, leave your little brother alone. What he's saying is just fine." Stefan walked up to his son and bent his knees getting eye leveled. "You think mama will like that?"

"Yes,"

"I think so too, but lets look around some more and if we don't see anything else that she'll like better then we'll come back to get this, alright?"

He nodded and Stefan kissed his head before standing to his full height looking around some more.

"Can I help you with your search?" A blonde woman smiled.

"Uh, yes actually, my wife has a birthday coming up and I thought I get her something special."

"Well personally I think that necklaces are always the best because it's the most visual piece, you don't have to look down at that finger or wrist it's right there for everyone to admire."

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, sounds great."

She smiled, "Alright, I can help you over here."

Stefan nodded and grabbed his kids hands following after her before setting them on his lap once he was seated. Vanessa, that's what her nametag read, pulled out a few pieces for them to look at.

"Alright, what do you think guys?" Stefan asked looking between the two.

"I like this one," Avery pointed knowing not to touch.

It was a golden heart necklace with diamonds outlining the heart. It was beautiful, but Stefan wasn't sure if it was "Bonnie".

"What about you, bud?"

Junior looked at all the pieces that Vanessa had pulled out and out of the necklaces, he point to the silver one with three different sized diamonds hanging from it.

Stefan smiled. "I like it."

"What about mines, dad?"

"I liked that too, baby, but I think mommy would like the one that Junior picked out better." He ran his hand down her hair then kissed her on the head. "Can we look at some charm bracelets as well? My wife is always about the kids."

"Sure."

"Can I pick this one out, dad?"

"Sure, sweetie."

Vanessa smiled pulling out a catalog and some charms. "So since your wife is about the kids, what I would suggest is the birthstones. You can customize your bracelet however you like and pick out the birthstones of your children."

Stefan nodded flipping through the book thinking that that was the best way to go. "What do you think, Ave?"

"Can we see how it looks first?"

Vanessa smiled, "Sure. I just need to know the months."

"Oh God, okay, uh our first was born in March, Sam was born in January, Sean was born in June, Hazel was born in December, Ave was born in July and Junior was born in August."

"Alright, now you can pick out the bracket you want." She directed to Avery.

"Hmm," she said looking at a few causing her father to chuckle. "What about this one?"

"I think that's a good one, babe. It's not too thick or too thin, we'll take it."

Vanessa smiled and started assembling the bracelet and after their final approval, she wrapped it up in a box for them as well as the necklace. They watched their father pay for the items before they took his hand walking out the store.

* * *

Bonnie smiled watching the three walk through the door and was a bit surprised seeing Stefan holding Stefan. It's not like he's never held him before, but he tries not to spoil him too much simply because she does enough of that on her own.

"Hey guys,"

She got three different greetings back and smiled watching her husband walk over to kiss her before he went upstairs with the kids.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah?"

Austyn walked over to her on the couch sitting beside her and let out a breath. Bonnie already knew what she was going to say just by that.

"I'm nineteen, about to turn twenty, and I was thinking that it may be time if I start looking for places… for myself."

Bonnie frowned although she saw it coming. "You really want to move out?"

"I don't know, I mean I always pictured myself out of the house by twenty and I think I'm doing OK financially. It's just a thought."

Bonnie let out a breath, "Well I will say this and I'm not trying to sway you one way or the other although I am a little." They smiled. "There's really no need for you to move out you know. You'll have to pay rent and pay for food and laundry and new furniture and all that stuff. Moving is a lot more than what it seems, Aus, and I think you should wait a little longer, what's the rush? We're not kicking you out or anything and won't anytime soon unless you just stop working and going to school not doing anything with your life—which I don't see happening. Just think about that, we will always want you here until you get married."

Austyn smiled and nodded. "Thanks, mom."

They met in the middle for a hug.

"Look at my girls, so sweet." Stefan said coming down the stairs.

They chuckled then Austyn got up to hug her dad before heading upstairs to her room.

"What was that about?"

"I think I convinced her to stay with us a little longer."

"She wanted to move out?"

"She was thinking about it."

Stefan sighed then plopped down on the couch. "I can't believe my little girl is growing up. Just yesterday she was in my arms."

"I know. I'm sorry." Bonnie leaned in to kiss his cheek. "We have to get use to the fact that they all have to leave eventually."

"I know but I just… not now, you know. She's my little girl, no matter what. She'll always be my Aussie."

Bonnie frowned then leaned in again but this time to hug him. He held her back tightly burying his head in the crook of her neck kissing her there. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They broke away laughing some when Junior fit his way between them. Stefan just shook his head but kissed the little guy on his cheek.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"We went a little shopping, right Stef?"

He nodded. "We got two things."

Bonnie widened her eyes, "Wow, two things, it must be special then, huh?" Both boys nodded although their son nodded more excitingly. "I wonder what they could be…"

"Don't even start."

"What?"

"Don't use your mommy powers on our son so he could tell you what we got."

She opened her mouth shockingly. "I was not going to do that."

"I would love to believe you, babe, but this isn't the first time." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Hey, son," Stefan moved him on his lap so he could look into his eyes, "do papa a favor and promise me that you won't tell mama what we got, okay? It's a secret and you don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" He shook his head. "Alright so you can't tell mama, okay?" He nodded bringing a smile to his father's face.

Bonnie couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face watching the two. She always loved to see Stefan bond with their kids because you can tell that they all respected their father and listened to every word.

"I'm sorry, mama, but I can't tell you."

"Don't be sorry, babe, listen to your father… I guess."

Stefan chuckled and soon their son ran off somewhere leaving the two alone.

"Did you forget about tonight?" Stefan asked taking her foot in his hand.

"We're still going?"

"Did you not want to?"

"No I want to, it's just that you haven't been consistently reminding me of it like you do with other things."

He stopped massaging her foot. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing bad, it's just that you like to…be… careful? I guess."

"You just have 'mommy brain' sometimes and I—"

"What are _you_ trying to say?"

"Come on, Bon, even you can admit that you're forgetful most of the times. Do I need to remind you of how we got Junior?"

"Oh please, God wanted that to happen, he made me forget to take my pill on purpose."

Stefan chuckled then shook his head moving to her right foot. "Whatever you say."

Bonnie smiled then relaxed at the feel of his hands working on her foot. She would thank him but she knew that he would've told her that she shouldn't thank him because he's her husband and it's his job to take care of his woman.

"We need call your parents and see if they want to babysit."

"I'm sure they're available, but if not, I'll ask Austyn to do it. She's responsible enough."

Bonnie nodded then frowned some when his massaging stopped but smiled once he started moving in closer.

"So what are you wearing?" He asked her neck then kissed it.

"A strapless," this earned her a kiss on her Adam's apple, "black," on her jawline, "body hugging," her cheek, "silk gown." She looked in his eyes then closed them once he kissed her.

"I'll try to control myself." He talked against her lips then kissed her again.

Bonnie's head was spinning and even more as he kissed her again sliding in his tongue. She shortly found herself straddling his lap moaning at the feel on him under her. Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair then rocked her hips once gaining a groan from her husband causing him to tighten his hold on her hips.

"Let's take this upstairs," he breaths against her collarbone.

Bonnie doesn't have a chance to respond before she's on her feet being led upstairs—quickly.

* * *

Emily looked at herself in the mirror turning to her side. The Mystic Falls Ball was tonight and this would be her second time going. Last year she felt too under dressed thanks to Damon saying that it was a dressy-casual event. Sure, she rocked a dress but it was nothing compared to what the other women wore. This year she would prove herself and was lucky enough to find the perfect gown. It was deep blue with a corset bodice showing off her thin waist with a Cinderella skirt. It tied in the back and she decided to let her hair flow after she curled it.

Emily smiled down at her little girl Thalia as she entered the room. "Wow, mommy, you look beautiful!"

She smiled. "Thanks, baby."

She was so glad that they had a girl. After three boys, she was dying to have a little girl like she had wanted. Emily wouldn't consider herself a tomboy but she wouldn't go as far as calling herself a girly girl either, but their daughter was one. She was always in dresses and it was a different experience for her as to picking out clothes that she would like but took a tip from Bonnie by picking out anything with sparkles.

Thalia surprisingly resembled her mother more. Their three boys looked Damon, but other than her eyes, Thalia had Emily written all over her DNA. She's only two years old, but everyone saw a whole lotta Emily in Thalia and Damon both loved and hated it. He knew that when she's old enough that the boys will be crowding around and he already hates every guy she comes in contact with that isn't blood related because that's his little girl.

"Where are you going, mommy?"

"I'm going to a ball,"

She gasped, "Like Cinderella?!"

"Yes, like Cinderella." Emily smiled. "Although I already found my prince."

"That she did," Damon walked in and stopped just as he did do taking her in. "And this prince thinks the princess looks very beautiful."

"Why thank you, Sir."

Damon smiled and walked in more to kiss her lips gaining a giggle from their little one. The parents smiled pulling away but kissed again just because.

"Do you have your things packed for grandma's house?" Damon said squatting getting eye-leveled with his daughter.

"Yes," she smiled when her father kissed her cheek. "I'm all packed."

"That's my girl." He kissed her again.

Thalia smiled then let her parents be saying that she was going to play with her dolls. Damon smiled then stood before wrapping an arm around his beautiful wife kissing her like he really wanted to.

"Baby, you are so many things, I can't even describe. 'Beautiful' isn't a worthy enough word for how you look."

Her heart melted. He always knew what to say. "Thanks, baby. You're so sweet to me." She kissed him then moved her lips to his ear. "And you in this suit makes me want to do _very_ naughty things."

He groaned. "Lets ditch this ball and rent a suite."

She smiled. "That's very tempting, but we haven't seen everyone in a while so I want to go… But afterwards, who knows, we'll have the house to ourselves. Or we can do a little role play and get a room."

He moved his head to run his lips over hers before kissing her roughly once. "Why not both?"

She chuckled but before he could kiss her again, she made her way out the room teasing him some leaving him behind shaking his head.

Shortly he followed her out but went in their oldest child Chris' room catching him busy in his sketch book. Ever since he could write, he'd always been doodling things and it wasn't until his tenth birthday that they decided to get him some professional stuff seeing how his drawings improved. Three tears later, he was surely the best drawer in the family and actually won a few competitions at school.

Damon knocked not wanted to startle him with his voice. "Are you packed for the night?" He asked once he turned over to him.

"Yeah, dad, I packed yesterday."

"Alright, we're leaving in ten minutes so go do a double check before we leave."

"Okay,"

Damon closed the door slightly then went straight across the hall into their second oldest Jake's room only to find him not there. He narrowed his eyes but figured that if he was anywhere he was in the kitchen. Damon figured that he was going through his growth spurt early seeing as though he's only ten but eats like Chris should.

"Did you get everything you wanted, babe?" He heard Emily asked their youngest son, Mason as he walked down the hall.

"I think so."

"Let mommy look through your bag so we can see."

Emily and Mason reminded him of Bonnie and Junior. Both spoiled their youngest son rotten, both mama's boys. He, much like Stefan, wasn't very fond of the dependency that their son has to their mother, but Damon felt a little better since Mason was only seven years old, but still wanted him to get a little rougher.

"Did you want mommy to pack extra love for you?" Mason smiled and nodded. Emily kissed her hand for a few seconds before quickly closing it. "Now if you feel a little scared just check this pocket," she unzipped the front pouch on his Spiderman backpack and opened her hand inside it, "and mommy's kiss will be there for you, alright?" She said zipping it up.

"Okay, mommy."

Emily smiled and hugged him tightly. "Mommy loves you."

"I love you too, mommy."

She smiled then kissed him on the cheek before standing taking his hand in hers walking past Damon and down the stairs. Damon shook his head but followed after them.

"Jake, are you going to eat the whole house?" Thalia asked causing her parents to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Seriously, Jake, we need to put you on a diet or something."

"I'm not getting fat."

"But you're eating all the snacks and that's not good for you. Eat some fruits or something."

He sighed, "Fine."

"And are you all packed?" Damon asked.

"Uh…"

"Jake…"

"I'm sorry, I'll go pack now." He started upstairs.

"Hurry up, Jake, we leave in five minutes!" Emily yelled up the stairs.

Damon chuckled then figured he take a seat getting a little rest in before hours of mingling.

* * *

Elena kissed kissed her fiancé once before getting up from the bed. They were going to be late if she stayed in the bed any longer and she had to get ready. Rick frowned watching her get up and quickly head to the bathroom but decided to join her in the shower knowing that they'll save time by showering together.

Their relationship had really evolved from the first years they were together. After five years of dating, Elena called it off mostly because she knew that Rick wasn't going to fully commit to her. Brent started to look at her like she was his mother and she hated to leave him, but she wanted a husband and maybe a few kids too and she wasn't sure if Rick wanted those things. They've talked about marriage (more like she's brought it up) and every time he was never focused on the conversation and acting like he wasn't interested. Elena made up her mind that if in a year he didn't propose that she'll leave and find a man to give her what she wanted. It took just about a year for her to get back out there simply because of Brent. He didn't take the news well and it truly broke her heart but was glad that she had her friends by her side thoughout it.

Caroline and even Bonnie sometimes would set her up on dates with men that they thought she would like, but in the end none of them truly stuck.

Another year had passed and Elena was ready to accept the fact that she might end up alone, but then she bumped into Rick. She had recently adopted a cat figuring that she'll have at least someone who would love her and was out walking it at the park when their eyes met. She's tried her hardest to avoid him, but it seemed like this situation was meant to be. _If it's meant to be, it will always find a way_, and she figured that they were meant to be, but she didn't let him know that.

"You walk your cat on a leash?" He asked her.

"I don't want him to wander off." She replied.

He then smiled that smile that she loved but stopped herself from getting too sucked in remembering the reason why they broke up in the first place.

"Brent," he spoke after a while, "he really misses you. I really miss you."

In her mind she told him that she misses them back but couldn't formulate the words then.

"Would you like… to go to dinner with me? I- seeing you, I just… I just. Miss you. A lot, a whole lot."

"You're not seeing anyone else?" In her mind, she figured that he had moved on and even though he told her that he missed her and invited her to dinner didn't mean that he was fully single.

"No. No one compared to you and I'm sorry. I was a complete jerk, a jackass to you. I was scared and I just- let me make it up to you. Please. Have dinner with me."

They got back together that night and just three months later, he proposed. They wanted to get married soon and have a nice, small ceremony, and was making the plans but had to stop when Elena found out that she was pregnant. It came as a surprise to the both if them but a blessing none the less. Brent was fourteen when they told him that he was going to he a big brother they were glad when he said he was happy about it almost just as happy when his father told him that he got back together with Elena and that they were getting married. Elena had decided to officially adopt Brent so they could truthfully be one, big, happy family.

She was pregnant around the same time Bonnie was pregnant with Stefan Jr. and Elena couldn't think of a better person to be pregnant with because every time she had a problem, Bonnie's been through it more than enough times to know the solution to everyone. That, or she would just tell her that she was freaking out for no reason.

Nine months later, their daughter Jonah was born and all their focus was on her that getting married wasn't top priority. Now, however, they figured that since Jonah was old enough that they get married soon and stop delaying before they had another.

"Rick, we have to get ready for tonight." Elena said as he stepped in the shower.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

She sighed but smiled as he took the loofah and gently rubbed her back with it making medium circles tempted to kiss her neck but decided not to. After a quick shower, they got out to start getting ready for the ball.

"Babe, have you seem my suit?"

"Did you actually look or are you just being lazy?"

"The latter,"

Elena shook her head but smiled. "It's in the closet. At the far end."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get dressed."

He chuckled then did as he was told walking into their closet.

Elena decided to dress in red this year unlike any other year before. At first she figured that red was too out there, but after having a child and getting her body back to what it was, she decided that she show off her figure in a nice red number. It wasn't anything too fancy, but very appropriate for tonight. It fit her like a glove, hugging her body, outlining her curves. It was a sweetheart neckline giving her an extra push but nothing too flashy.

"Damn." Rick stepped out of the closet eyeing her. "I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress."

Elena smiled then turned to him after pinning her hair up. "You like?"

"Wanna find out?" His eyes switched over to the bed then back at her.

"We can't, I have to finish getting ready and we still have to drop the kids off your parents house."

"What else do you need to do?"

"Put on my makeup."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Your face looks great, just like the rest of you."

"Thanks, babe, but this is a formal event which calls for makeup and speaking of, I need to apply mine."

Rick sighed and watched her walk into the bathroom and he decided to check on his kids. He smiled seeing Jonah asleep on her princess bed and admired her for a few. She looked so much like her mother with her chocolate hair and cute lips. She had hazel eyes and tanned skin with his slightly pointed nose. He smiled before walking into her room to wake her.

"Pooh bear," he shook her some, "baby,"

"Dad?"

"Yes, baby girl, it's me. You have to get up, pooh, we have to get you ready for grandma and grandpa's house."

She yawned. "Why?"

"Remember, mommy and I are going to a party."

"Oh yeah,"

He chuckled then lifted her in his arms. "Are you taking your bear? You'll be spending the night."

"Is brother going?"

"Yes, he's going."

"Then no, I'll sleep with brother."

Rick smiled then packed her bag with one hand as she was in the other. Once she was packed, he went to go check on Brent, not all surprised that he was on his bed with headphones on while on his computer. He walked over to him and removed his headphones gaining an annoyed look from him.

"Are you packed for your grandparents house?"

"Yes, although I have no idea why I have to go. I'm seventeen, I think I could handle myself."

"But can you handle your sister, you know she'll want to stay if you do."

Brent sighed then looked over at his little sister and smiled some when she did. "You might have a point."

Rick chuckled then handed him his sister telling him to get ready to leave in ten minutes before going back to his fiancé.

* * *

Tyler held his littlest girl, Anna in his arm as he looked through his closet. If it wasn't for Stefan's call he'd be relaxing with his wife on the bed like they were just seconds ago. They forgot all about the ball tonight and Tyler finds it off since Caroline never forgets these things, she's usually the one pushing him to go. He figured that their girls take up a lot of her time that she barely remembers things outside of the family.

Yes. Tyler was surround by four girls and he has no one to blame but himself. He simply couldn't provide the Y chromosome that they needed for a boy and ended up with four girls. He needed as much help as he could get especially when they start dating and wearing makeup and going through body changes much like their oldest Kaycee is going through.

She's fourteen and Caroline informed him that she had to give her the body changing talk and that he should be prepared to start buying pads when the day comes that he has to run to the store and she asked him for some. They're really close much like he made sure he is the the other three so but he wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable enough to ask him directly, but she might ask her mother to ask him so he made sure to tell Caroline to point out the ones he needed to get for when that day comes.

Their second oldest is Leah. Leah is definitely the most talkative out of their girls and it sometimes drives them insane but Caroline knew that that trait came from her. She remembers talking up a storm when she was a young teen too and now she knows how other people around her felt. Although it could get to the point where they really wanted to tell her to stop talking, they didn't simply because they wanted her to be herself and if Leah was a talker then they let her be a talker. They did however have to explain to her the appropriate times when and when not talk and felt like they were getting somewhere.

Next was Diana, just eleven years of age, two years younger than Leah. The day that Caroline had given birth to Diana, Tyler figured that he was simply incapable of having a son but encouraged them to go for one more in hopes that they would get a boy but then Anna was born. Diana and Anna was the closet of their girls. They were two years apart, but seemed to bond the most. Anna isn't much of a talker, but the one she really talks to is her older sister Diana. They should've seen that their closeness would be inevitable because when Anna was born, Diana asked to hold her and once she was in her arms, she started singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star but in her own version since she was only two at the time and didn't fully know the lyrics. Tyler and Caroline thought it was the cutest thing and thinking back on it, they hated that they didn't think to record the moment to show then when they're older.

Tyler couldn't make a boy, but he had strong enough genes that all the girls looked like him. Caroline was a little jealous and upset that as they grew you saw the Lockwood in them but they shared a few Forbes characteristics like her blonde hair and Kaycee and Anna had her blue eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, An?"

"What are you looking for?"

"My suit. Mommy and daddy forgot that we had to go to a party tonight and I have to find a suit that matches mommy's dress."

"Why?"

"So that we will look better."

Caroline was dressing in silver so he decided to take out his grey pinstriped suit to match. He knew his wife well enough that if he didn't pick this suit out himself, she would've did it for him and he didn't want to rush her more than she's rushing herself.

Caroline let out a puff looking at herself in the mirror. She wished that the call came sooner otherwise she wouldn't have to rush and it's making her nothing but frustrated that since she's rushing, it caused her to mess up multiple times. Setting her eyeliner pencil down, she inhaled a deep breath, held it for three seconds before letting it out and repeated. By the fourth time doing this, her whole being was relaxed and convinced herself that if they're late it'll be like she's making a dramatic entrance just like all the queens.

After calmly apply her makeup, next was the dress. It was more simplistic than all her other dresses she has worn in the previous years, but beautiful nonetheless. It was silver in color with a sweetheart neckline and buttons (that she had to ask Kaycee to help her with) flowing along her back. It hugged her torso but expanded in the cropped skirt showing off a little leg and peep-toe silver heels. She threw her hair up in a braided do and added the diamond studded earrings that her husband had given her for her birthday last year.

"So," Caroline did a 360. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous. You're going to be the most beautiful girl in the room, I can tell you that right now."

She smiled and walked over to her husband first adjusting his tie before bringing her arms around his neck. "You looked very handsome, husband."

"I'm honored to get the queen's approval." They shared a smile then kissed. "I asked John and his wife since they're not going this year if the kids could have a sleepover since this is last minute and we don't have time to wait on a sitter or drop them off over at your mom's."

Caroline nodded. "Okay. So let's get them packed and drop them off next door then we can head to the ball."

Tyler nodded then kissed his wife once before they broke away to get their little girls packed and ready.

"So here's the finished product." Caroline talked about herself stepping into Kaycee's room.

Kaycee was like her on the fashion department, she knew what looked good and what didn't and Caroline, whenever she could, would always take her shopping with her to help pick out some outfits. Call Kaycee her personal stylist.

She stood then expected her mother some. "I like."

Caroline let out a breath of relief then walked into her room more. "Are you finished packing? Do you need anything?"

She let out a breath then looked down at her duffle bag, "No, I think I'm good. I kind of just don't want to go though."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a sleepover. I'll be the oldest kid there and it just won't be all that fun anymore."

Caroline frowned then walked up to her daughter placing her hands in her shoulder. "Alright. Let me talk to your dad, now I'm not promising anything but just maybe I'll convince him to let you stay here. _But_ know that we'll be calling you just to check in multiple times and when you go to bed make sure to call us before your head hits that pillow, okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, mom."

Caroline kissed her cheek then walked out to find Tyler in the only place she knew he'd be in. Diana and Anna's room. Last year, they decided to share a room and personally they thought it was a great idea, not only would they grow closer, but they had a spare room in the house just in case someone wanted to sleep over.

"Alright," she heard Tyler say, "my girls have to be on their best behavior tonight. Make sure to thank Mr. and Mrs. Coleman for letting you sleep over. Lee," he focused on their second oldest who Caroline assumed he called her in so he had to make this speech just once, "no talking over someone else unless it's a type of game or something, understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good. Now let me check your backpacks."

He took Leah's first and unzipped it before taking certain things out to look at or just moving things around with his hand. Once she was cleared he moved to Diana and did the same with hers. He packed Anna's himself so he knew what she had and didn't and once his inspection was over, he told them all to meet downstairs.

Caroline smiled as her little ones listened and all headed down the stairs before turning back in the girls room meeting her husband's eyes. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure,"

"So I was just with Kaycee and she expressed her want to not go to the sleepover just because she'd be the oldest one there and she won't have any fun."

"So what does she want to do?"

"Well, I figured that maybe we let her stay here herself? I told her that we'll call her repeatedly to check in and told her to call us before she went to bed. I don't know, Ty, I think we should let her stay. She's getting older and this will be her first chance at responsibility."

He sighed in thought not liking the fact at all that his girl would be here by herself but at the same time he knew that he wouldn't want to go over the Coleman's house either giving the situation.

"Fine, okay. I just want to talk to her a little first then we'll leave."

Caroline nodded then kissed her husband before walking downstairs as he went in their oldest kid's room to have a little chat.

* * *

Bonnie looked at Stefan sideways in the mirror as he walked up behind her squeezing her breast in his hand as best he could. He told her the details about her dress, but failed to mention the slit in the skirt starting from mid thigh running all the way down showing off her silky smooth leg.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go anywhere tonight."

"Down boy. You said you would control yourself."

"I said I would _try_ to control myself but, baby I'm going to fail." He took her exposed leg and wrapped it around his waist after he turned her in his arms. "Kiss me."

She looked in those green eyes of his and kissed him feeling his arm wrap tighter around her waist. It was something about Stefan in a suit that had her pulling him in closer.

"Let me see- oh, sorry!" Austyn quickly turned ready to go elsewhere but her parents called her back. "Just to fill you both in on what the cool kids are doing these days," Austyn turned and closed the door before holding out her hands before it, "that. It's called closing the door so you can keep all your private moments private."

"Now I see where Hazel got her attitude from."

She squinted in thought, "She has been following me around a lot lately." The parents chuckled. "Anyway I just wanted to see your dress, mother."

Stefan stepped back then held his hands out like Vanna White. Bonnie did a few poses then turned before ending with her hands above her head like she just got finish landing a gymnastics trick. Austyn just shook her head.

"You guys are too much that's all I have to say. But you look great, mom and you too, daddy-O."

"Thanks, babe, but before you leave this room, I have a job for ya."

"What might that be?"

"Babysitting. Damon already asked your grandparents to babysit and I don't want them running a circus so I'm asking you, my responsible, loving daughter to look after your brothers and sisters for the night."

"You said 'job' so does this indicate pay?"

"Cash? No. Reward? Yes. If you do a good job, I'll give you a free pass to stay out past your curfew."

"_Or_ a free pass to spend the night over at Derek's apartment." Austyn offered.

"Absolutely no—"

"Deal." Bonnie said and Austyn quickly left the room before her dad objected.

"Deal? Really?"

"What? I think it's a good deal. We have how many kids, I think that deserves a little something and it's not like they'll do anything."

"And you know that for sure how?"

"I don't, but I'm choosing to believe that and so should you." She kissed him once before walking out.

Stefan sighed not liking this at all.

[[]]

Compliments were thrown after compliments as the friends gathered together. They were all excited that they all showed up because they haven't been able to have a clear enough schedule to get everyone together at once in a while. Their kids were the main source of that but they would call each other every now and then just to check in.

"So when's the wedding?" Bonnie asked.

"Soon. Jonah is old enough to be our little flower girl so we're hoping within the year before I get pregnant again."

The girls chuckled. "Look at our men, I'm sure Elena won't be the last to get pregnant again."

"Speaking of pregnancy, Stefan and I are kind of trying for another."

"Really?"

"It's that stupid Empty nest syndrome. Austyn talked to me earlier today about moving out and suddenly I wonder where all the time went. She was so small and little and now she's taller than me and has a boyfriend and now Hazel has a boyfriend—or so she says. I don't know, I don't want them to leave unless they get married."

"I get it." Caroline said. "Kace hit puberty and she's starting to gain her independence and it's just all moving so fast."

They all wore slight frowns in thought but they went away once their men walked over handing their ladies a flute of champagne.

"So what are we talking about?" Stefan asked after he took a sip.

"Babies."

"Four girls is enough for me." Tyler said. "I'll have to kick a lot of boys ass in the future I think five will be too much for me to handle."

"I hear ya, I can barely deal with one Caroline let alone four." Elena joked gaining a look from her friend.

Everyone laughed.

"I think Bon and I will have one more," Stefan wrapped his arm around his wife.

"How much will that make?" Rick asked.

"Seven. I think."

Bonnie chuckled. "Seven sounds about right."

"Why not one more, go big or go home, right?" Damon suggested.

"That is what they say," he looked down at Bonnie who shook her head causing a few chuckles.

"If you guys have eight, I think I'll sign you up for a TV show, we'll all get famous because of it."

"I don't think our lives are exciting enough for a show, Care."

"Oh come on, I'm sure we all do at least one exciting thing a day, right?"

Everyone exchanged looks in silence.

"Damn, what have we become?"

"Parents."

"Still, this is depressing, we should all take a vacation. An adult only vacation and have Austyn and Brent babysit since they're the oldest."

"Yes, please volunteer our kids." Elena said.

"And plus I don't think that's a good idea. You all see how Brent acts around Austyn," Rick added, "he gets all clumsy and whoever house this would be held at will for sure have a few items broken and shattered by the time we get back."

"So I wasn't imaging it. Brent has a crush on Austyn."

"Your kid better back off, I already have to deal with her current boyfriend."

They laughed although they knew part of Stefan was dead serious.

"No, but we really should do something. Maybe not a vacation but a day just dedicated to us. Like we go fishing or something."

"Fishing?"

"Yeah, why not? It's nice and peaceful we could talk about anything and eat. It'll be fun."

"I don't really do outdoorsy stuff,"

"Of course you don't, Bon, but you'll do it anyway for the sake of friendship."

Bonnie frowned and Stefan rubbed her back.

"I say lets do it, unless anyone else has something better?"

Bonnie was quickly trying to think of an activity that they could do.

"Going once… Going twice…"

_Think! Think! Think!_

"Sold! Fishing it is."

_Fuck._

"Perfect, let's dance." Emily grabbed Damon's arm taking him to the dance floor.

"You're not getting any tonight." She spoke lowly.

Stefan's face read shock then quickly followed after his girl. Tyler smiled down at his wife twirling her once before they moved together and Rick and Elena followed shortly after.

[[]]

Stefan whispered sweet things and apologies into her ear as they swayed in circles on the dance floor. She was mad that he didn't help convince the others that fishing wasn't the best idea and left her hanging. He honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal but he realized that he still could've stood up for her and it didn't matter if it worked or not, at least his girl wouldn't be mad at him.

He had his way of getting her less and less angry at him and now she's putty in his hands. He had a way with his words and he thanks his young self for being so into poems and Shakespeare because of it. His words along with his gentle touch had him knowing that he'd get _plenty_ tonight.

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed the shell of her ear. "You're right, next time I'll have your back, I promise. I love you, bambino (_baby_). Mi dispiace (_I'm sorry_)."

His smooth accent against her ear had her melt even more against him. "You know that's my weakness."

"I'm not here to make you weak, only to lift you up." He moved his head to face her for the first time since they've been dancing. "And sometimes when you're straddling my lap I'm here to lift you up and down with my hands on your hips. Your breath on my neck. Your fingers in my hair, I don't think you know how great that feels, baby. Your breasts against my chest, hard nipples teasing my skin and soon your lips on mine in a breathy kiss. The best kind. Watching your face as you reach you peak and I'd make you ride me even longer and harder until I'm more than satisfied." She had to swallowed before she choked. "Let me show you how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you, Bonnie."

_Oh no he didn't just say my name_. "O-okay."

He stopped his smile the dipped her before taking her hand leading them out.

"I knew they'd be the first to go." Caroline chuckled watching her friend walk behind her husband like she was in need of new underwear.

"Aren't they always."

Caroline nodded agreeing to his statement and continued to dance.

* * *

**A/N: So sadly this is the end of Finding Our Way. Thank you all for your reviews and comments and support, it truly means a lot to me! I hope you all stick around for my next fic evolving Bonnie with both brothers :))) Until next time!**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
